


The silence of the doe

by Rouven_Auge_des_Sturms_Singer



Series: Sound of Silence [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Mental Health Issues, selectiv mutism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-05-14 23:31:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 109
Words: 129,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rouven_Auge_des_Sturms_Singer/pseuds/Rouven_Auge_des_Sturms_Singer
Summary: After five years, finally Max Caulfield returns to her hometown and her best friend Rachel. But school is tough on the shy girl and then there is a blue haired Punk rocking her world.- Complete -





	1. Home sweet Home...

**Author's Note:**

> A BIG shout out to White_Wolf_With_Blue_Eyes because his story love me as I am has inspired this a lot.

Her foot hits the pavement and she almost yelps of happiness. She has done it. Finally, she has done it. After five years away she has finally returned to her hometown and-

 

"MAX!" She just sees blond hair and a blue feather, when she is scooped up into a big hug. She starts to giggle silently and hugs back. Finally, her best friend since childhood. A faint whisper escaps her mouth.  
  
"Rachel." The blond leans back, holding Max on the shoulders. Both of them grinning at each other one radiant and bright the other shy and timid. 

 

Another hug follows right after. 

"So, Max Caulfield, finally back where she belongs in the Bay." The brunette nods eagerly to this statement. Both of them haven´t seen each other almost half a year. That was the last time Rachel came visiting in Seattle. Off course they would skype and text all the time, but it was not the same. Then a bearded Man leaves the car. 

"Hello young lady." he also smiles. Rachel lets go of Max and jumps into the arms of Max´s father. 

"Uncle Ryan. It´s been too long." Max and Rachel weren´t really related, but Rachel was so often at the Caulfield home, Ryan Caulfield and Vanessa became practically second parents to her.

"It´s been kiddo. So you are here to help Max settle in?" A grin and a nod were his answer.

 

"Okay girls, grab cartons and of we go. Max, remember, the envelope with your key is in the glove compartment." Rachel grins, grabs Max´s hand and leads her around the car. Time to bring Max Caulfield in.

 

Walking across the lawn of Blackwell Academy, each having a carton in their hands. They walked back and forth twice already and Ryan four times. He always liked to work at his own pace. So the two girls were walking alone chatting when someone threw her arms around Raches shoulders.

 

"Hiiii Rachel. Who´s your friend?"

"Dana, this is Max, Max this is my friend Dana." 

Max looked up at the pretty girl, about a head taller than her. Brown hair, and just happiness and bubbly can describe her. 

"Hi Max, I am Dana, as Rachel already said, duh, dumb of me. You are coming to Blackwell?"

 

Max casts her eyes down, looking to the side, then to the floor. Knowing her friend, Rachel nudges her. Max's eyes turn up to her, she sees the familiar fear. 

"Dana is all right. She will keep it to herself. Shall I?"

 

A timid nod and then Max´s eyes are again on the floor. Rachel leans forward and keeps her voice down.

"Look, Dana, Max has... well I am certain you have watched Big Bang Theory?" 

 

Dana nods, tilting her head to her side. 

"Well, you know how the one guy, the Indian guy can´t talk to women?" Nod again. Then dawns it to the bubbly cheerleader. 

"Max has the same issue. But not about women, but people she doesn´t know or is anxious or something like that around. Basically, you have to earn trust first before she graces you with her voice."

 

Max smiled shyly. Rachel always made it sound like something special, not something to be ashamed of. And Max was ashamed by it. She wished so hard she could just talk to everyone. 

 

"And don´t worry if she doesn´t talk to you, it doesn´t mean she dislikes you. Like...like a small dear you know? Might never come to you, but has no ill feelings for you. That is just how my Max is you know?" 

Dana nods smiling. 

"Don´t worry, I am not pissed or something. But how do you two know each other?"

 

Rachel grinned brightly and even Max smiled happily. 

"Well, this little rascal was my neighbour when we both grew up. Until five years ago, when her parents and she moved to Seattle. Yet we kept contacts and she now has a scholarship for photography here at Blackwell, so big return you know?" 

 

They kept on walking again, Dana walking along.

"So you two knew each other since childhood?"

"Yeah, since the time we both wore diapers she is my best friend. Keeps me grounded and all."

 

Dana laughed and a silent chuckle came from MAx.

"You grounded? Damn, Max, you are a wizard. None of us here can keep up with this blond tornado of energy. Maybe Price, but that's it." She then pauses and thinks a moment.

"May I ask a question?"

 

Max nods shyly, still not looking at the bubbly girl that skips in her steps beside them.

"How do you....talk? I mean, I get you don´t talk but do you write it down or...?"

 

Max looks at the box at her hands and stops. The other girls stop also. Then Max does a few moves with her hands.

"She does sign- language and in class or something like that, restaurants and all, she uses a computer or smartphone like mute people do."

Dana stares for a moment.

"That is sooooo cool. You know sign language?"

 

Max nods and signs.

" _Yeah, I do Rachel too._ That is what she said."

 

"You know sign language to Rachel?" 

Rachel shrugs and nods.

"Yeah. Wanted to learn it so I can translate for my friend here. Come on Max, the boxes don´t move on their own you know?" The grin takes away the edge.

 

After a few steps, they stop before Dana´s room. She turns to Max.

"This is my room. Need anything, just knock. I am kind of like the mother hen in this chicken circus you know?" Her wink gets rewarded by a little giggle of the timid girl, first sound she did in Dana´s presents. 

 

"She will Dana, she will. Do my one? Don´t tell Jules. I love that girl, but she doesn´t know how to keep her mouth shut and I don´t think Vortex get this."

 

Dana nods and closes her door.

 

A small whisper escapes from Max´s lips. 

"She seems nice." Smiling the two girls walk down the hall. 


	2. Skater with blue hair

Rachel and Max put down the boxes in Max´s new room. Rachel grins. 

"Right next door to me. We are neighbours again Caulfield."

 

Max smiles back and raises one thumb to her.

"Like in the old days." They hear a knock outside and Rachel stretches the head out of the door.

"Right here next door Kate."

 

A small girl, about Max´s size, walks over to them, in her arms a book, which she hands to Rachel. 

"I wanted to return your book to you, Rachel. You were right, it was really fun to read, thank you."

 

Rachel smiles at her. Max, on the other hand, tries to fade in with the background, not to be noticed.

"No prob Kate. It is one of my all-time favourites."

 

Kate smiles and the thing Max dreads most happens, Kate turns her eyes to her still smiling.

"Oh, you must be the new girl. Hi, I am Kate Marsh."

 

After a moment of silence Max waves at her in her awkward way. Forearm close to the side of her chest just one wave only with the hand, like she is afraid to take in more room. She then signs to Rachel, who nods.

 

"Kate, this is Max. She is my best friend since childhood." Rachel walks over putting her arm around Max´s shoulders. She has always been touchy.

 

Kate plays with her own fingers and tries to get a sentence out.

"Is she....I mean, oh I don´t want to be rude or... but...are you a mute?"

 

Max tries to bury herself in Rachels side, looking down to the floor. Rachel feels her small hands gripping into her shirt.

"She is not mute, but...shy. Really Really shy. Especially with new people."  She then plants a kiss on Max´s temple.

 

The face of Kate turns bright red.

"Oh, OH I...I didn´t mean...I don´t want to make you feel uncomfortable Sh-Shall I leave?"

 

Rachel smiles and sighs. Max grips harder and doesn´t look at her totally ashamed.

"Sorry Kate, this is a lot for Max today. Maybe tomorrow?" She feels a small nod on her side. Both girls smile.

 

Kate leaves and Max and Rachel step outside again, walking down the stairs. The sun is still shining down the front lawn and the girls chat quietly with each other. 

 

Rachel tells an amazing joke and when she doesn´t get a reaction she notices Max hast stopped and stared somewhere. Following her gaze, she sees Justin and the other skater guys hanging around and doing their thing.

 

"Huh, Caulfield? Your skater fetish again?" Rachel grins nudging her into the side.

MAx shrieks and turns red.

"I don´t have....it´s not a fetish. I just l-like the aesthetic." Rachel grins knowingly leaning closer.

"Oh yeah, the aesthetic. I get it. Just a professional point of view. So professor who is the most  _aesthetic_ one?"

 

Max watches for a moment. Like she would answer that ques-

Then the guy with the blue hair stands up and starts skating. Max watches him like it is a dream. He acts way more elegant than the rest and just he so good. This figure this hair, like a cloudless sky in summer.

Without thinking, she points.

"The blue haired guy is best I think."

 

Rachels grin gets even wider. She has a little smirk in her eyes.

"Oh, you think so? Want to meet  _him_?"

 

Max waves her hands.

"Nonononono, Rach-"

"PRICE! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!"

 

A whimper escapes Max´s lips.

"Rach."

 

Rachel throws her arm around Max´s shoulder again, shaking her as a comforter. 

"Don´t worry, heeeeee is nice. My best friend beside you. And I am here so don´t  worry about it."

 

The blue haired skater stops doing tricks and makes his way over to them. He turned out to be a girl. Tall slender, with a tattoo sleeve on her arm and a grin on her face. Three bullets hang on a cord around her neck. 

 

She looks like an angel, is Max´s only thought. Her mind goes blank.

 

"Yo, Rach, what up? Seen me doing the big spin? Hella rad you know?"

She stops and fistbumps Rachel. 

 

"Hella. You know, Justin and the guys can learn a thing or two from you. But if the really want to learn, they should come to me!"

 

"Yeah, Amber? Is that the case? You can be happy if I let you carry my board."

 

"I think that would be best, you would only hurt yourself using it further."

 

"It´s on bitch. Bring it. Tomorrow morning at sunrise."

 

"When was the last time you were awake at sunrise?"

 

"Shit, Ok, high noon. Maybe two o clock? Sunset, that's it. Sunset, you and me, one on one."

 

"Deal!" They shake hands both grinning.

 

"So, who is the cute girl trying to close her mouth watch me?" The blue haired girl turns her gaze towards Max, a big grin on her face. Max turns red and grips into the shirt of Rachel pushing her face into her side.

 

"Woh Woh easy girl. I will not fuck with you. The name is Chloe Price. Whats your name?"

 

"That my dear friend is Max."

 

"Like in "I am off for the summer leaving you alone in this shithole because I go to Seattle to visit Max" Max? The legendary? I never thought I would meet her. Thought you made her up, to make me jealous having an even better friend. It´s an honour to meet you Maxeroni."

 

Chloe made a small bow still grinning. Max gives her her awkward wave and for a moment there is silence.

 

"MAX! There are still boxes to carry."

 

The bearded Ryan calls from the car, waving. Max´s gaze turns to him, then back to Chloe. Red cheeks.

 _"It was nice meeting you, Chloe."_ Only a faint whisper escapes her lips before she bolts towards her dad.

 

"Whats the deal with cuty face?" Chloe's eyes follow the small frame of Max. Nice butt she thinks to herself.

Rachel just smiles.

"She seems to like you."

 

"What she barely talked to or looked at me." Confused look plastering her face. 

 

"That is way more then most get from my little friend. You are lucky."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like announced in my other story, I will be gone for the next five days. Have good one.


	3. Storytime

Rachel leans back, cigarette between her lips. She left Max to settle in and finish everything with Ryan. The girl could use a little quiet right now. Her hazelnut eyes turn to the person next to her.

Chloe was sitting there on the brim of the fountain like she owned the school. Cigarette hanging from her lips, an earbud in her ear rocking Firewalk. Suddenly she looked up and towards her friend.

"So, what´s with the freckled girl. She seemed like the super shy type. What´s her deal?" Rachel tilted her head, looking at the bluenette just taking a drag from her cig. She earned a groan for her silence.

"Come on Rach. What´s the deal? Tell me bideness!"

A chuckle escapes Rachel's lips. Always so emotional with Chloe. 

"Chill dude. Max is. Max is complicated to explain. Yeah, she is the shy type, like you said. Like always has been even when we were young. She was like this little newborn dear. Cute but hell is she easy to scare. Well in school she was bullied. Like a lot. A small girl, shy, braces. You get the picture. But she managed and after a few time I took care of the bullies, she was left alone. But didn´t find friends beside me. Then she, like I told you once, moved to Seattle. Wasn´t good for her. either."

Chloe frowns a little snipping her cigarette away.  
"Why did they move? I mean, I get everyone, who wants to leave this shithole."

I shrug.   
"Normal shit. Ryan got a job offer, about twice of the money he would make if he had stayed so. You know. That wasn't good on Max either. New school, No best friend and all. We talked every day on the phone, but you know. Still bulling and shit. Then, about two months after she went to school in Seattle there was a shooting at her school. Poor Max," Rachel takes a deep breath exhaling slightly. "She got hit twice. God, we were so fucking afraid for her. Dad and I flew up there. She was out in Coma for about two weeks."

Chloe grunts, her frown deepens.  
"Fucking shit. Gun laws in this country are shit. Look at step-douche with all his second amendment shit. I get she survived, I mean I just saw her and shit."

Nodding Rachel resumes the story. 

"Yeah, but it changed her. Before she was afraid of school. Now she was terrified. Also strangers. She talked less and less until she only talked to me her parents and that is basically it. She used to talk to my Dad, but one time we went to visit for new years eve he yelled at her badly and she was always so intimidated by him she just shut down. Dad still beats himself up about that. It took her almost a year to get up and go back to school again. But she had to use a speaking computer for her problem. Luckily after being shoot people stopped bullying her and she found at least two friends. Still, Bus drives were not a long-term option so I went every holiday to go up to her, as you know."

Chloe whistles a little.   
"Holy fuck, that cuty had it pretty rough. Why is she here now? With all this fear and all."

Rachel grins at her.  
"She never felt at home in Seattle. Sad the Bay was her home so she wanted to go back. And, not to brag, she longed for her beautiful best friend. so yeah, Max took up the challenge of a new life."

Both of them sat there, just letting the silence be there for a moment. Two birds landed on the statue behind them, starting to sing. The wind ruffled the trees at the lawn. It was quiet, it was peaceful. Then the blue punk turns to her companion.

"You said she doesn´t talk really. But I heard her saying something."

Rachel grins at her, swinging her arm around and resting it on her shoulders.

"As I said, she likes you. Can´t imagine why though. What is there to like?"

Chloe grins.  
"Fuck you too Amber"

Both girls laugh and watch the setting sun in peace.


	4. Driving to it

Max watched the car of her father shrink down in the distance. Tears stung in her eyes. She knew, her dad would leave all the time, still, it felt so damn hard. nA arm wrapped around her shoulder and she looked up at the smiling face of her best friend. Rachel's finger raised and whipped the tears off her face.

 

"Come on Max, I know you are down because Ryan left but fuck the Bay has it's best resident back, Max goddamn Caulfield. You and me back in action. What do you say?"

 

Feeling a smile rise on her face Max nodes eagerly. A sheepish grin turns up and the friend laugh, holding each other in the arms for a moment.

"I missed you, Rachel." Max whispered into her friend's shoulder, who in turn tightened her grip around the petite girl.

 

"Me too Max. Me too." After another moment, Rachel jumps onto the small wall engulfing the bushes around Blackwell and balances along these.

"So what do we do with your first day back? Beach? Forrest? Name it!"

 

Shyly Max is about to say something when a loud grumbling noise cut in. Rachel leans down, still grinning.

 

"Did I hear correct? Does our young lady carves some food?" Flustered and shyly averting her eyes, Max nods to the question. Jumping down and picking up Max´s hand Rachel pulls her towards the carpool.

"To Two Whales Diner, it is!" Followed by a silent giggle from Max. The car drive was rather silent. Max looked out of the window, seeing how much has changed in five years, how much was different. Arcadia Bay has gone downhill since her parents moved. Rachel notices her look and sighs.

 

"Fucking Prescotts. They bought half the town and it just goes downhill. Have no idea why they are doing this tough. The whole bunch is kind of strange."

 

Drawing small circles on her knee Max doesn't look up to her best friend. She was always uneased when someone talked bad about someone else. 

"W-What do you mean?"

 

Rachel sighs, turning the car to the left.

"Nathan Prescott attendes Blackwell. Once he was a shy boy, seemed intimidated by everything. Have met his father twice and I know why he is that way. Sean Prescott is a fucki....he is really unpleasant. Today Nathan is just, angry. All the time. I think he has problems. Like big time you know?"

 

Max still drew circles. She could relate to someone who's problems control their life. 

"Sounds like he doesn't get the right help."

 

Rachel nods to that.

"That is for sure. Still, problems or no problems he did bad shit and I don't trust him. Take care around him okay?"

 

A small nod is all answer Max gives to her. A boy with anger problems, a bad father and a danger. This felt way too familiar. Her fingers trail down her stomach towards her marks of shame and..

 

"Here we are. Two Whales Diner! Come on get your ass going girl." Rachel already jumped out of the car, unknowing how grateful her friend has been for the distraction. She stepped out, careful not to close the cardoor to hard. You could say, Max Caulfield tried her hardest not to leave any mark on this earth, hoping no one would notice her.

 

The Diner was blue and white and looked very pleasant. Max never went there before despite it being there for ever. Her Mom didn't approve greasy food so Diner was always of the table. They stepped in and it smelled like heaven on earth to Max. There were a jukebox playing and clapping of plates and so on. A diner as cliche as it could be. It felt warm, comfy and just wonderful. And not too many people either. 

 

Max loved it immediately. 


	5. Two Whales Diner

Max followed the shining blond girl to what she called "her" booth. Rachel let herself fall onto the bench, taking up all the space there is, while Max opposite of her sitting there closed off. Shoulders down, knees together, she fiddled with the end of her sleeve looking from time to time at the other people in the diner, only to look at her knees when someone looked back. 

"My my, Rachel, what fine young lady do you bring here today?"

Almost jumping from her place Max panics hearing a voice so close. She was so concentrated on herself she didn't even notice the blond waitress coming to their table. The woman was somewhere in her forties-late thirties and looked down at the petite girl with a smile. Resting her hand on the small photographer's shoulder didn´t help Max calming down and she felt stiffing up even more.

"Sorry honey didn't mean to startle you." 

Max could only nod and in her head, she screamed: Please take your hand away, please please please, Rachel help me.

The blond seemed to notice her friends panicked look and smiled sadly.

"Hey, Joyce. This is Max, my childhood friend. Could you do me a little favour? She has a little problem with contact, you know?"

Joyce jerked her hand back, looking down at the timid girl with an apologetic look.   
"I am so sorry honey. You could have just said something."

Max sunk deeper into her seat, embarrassed beyond belief. She just wanted to run away from here from now, from the looks from everything. 

Signing towards Rachel: "Can we leave please?" Rachel shook her head and signed back.  
"Don't worry I got this. She is nice, just very friendly."

Joyce gaze turned between the two girls and she blinks once.

"Oh. OH! I am so sorry love I couldn't have known. I am terribly sorry." Her hand reached down, stopped halfway and pulled back.

Straightening her posture Joyce pulls out her pen and her notepad.   
"Know what, let's focus on what you have come here for. What would you like to order?"

Pulling up the menu Max took a moment, then pointing it out for Joyce on her menu. Waffles and a Milkshake. A little giggle came from Rachel. Her Max always has been a sweet tooth. An omelette order by Rachel and off went Joyce.

"She is a really nice woman, girl. You will like her, you will see. Doesn't have a single bad bone inside her. Well, sometimes but that's the boner of someone else."  
Max frowned at the word. She was too kind and too sweet for swearing. The door flew open and a yell echoed through the diner. 

"Yo Mum, do I get eggs and bacon?" Max shrieked by the volume, not turning to see who it was. Still, the voice seemed familiar. A mischievous grin spread across Rachel's face.

"You young girl get your food, but for the fight with David this morning just half the beacon." Joyce's voice was clear and a little unhappy.

A close groan was all response the waitress got, followed by the voice again.

"Yo, cuty scoot over." Max tried to make herself as small as she could look at Rachel. Loud voices uah. The blond wiggled her eyebrow, still grinning, nodding her head besides Max. The petite girl looked up and there she was.

Tattoo on her arm.  
Black leather jacket.  
White wifebeater underneath.  
Ripped jeans.  
A beanie and a bullet necklace.  
He blue hair like a waterfall of neon and the sky.

Max gulped.  
There was the girl from this morning. This Chloe, grinning down at her, then bopping her with her index finger on the nose.  
"Come on, let me sit. Pretty please."

 

Max's hearth went from running a thousand miles to full stop by the touch.


	6. Talking strangers

Chloe looked down at the small girl, smiling. Big doe eyes looked up at her and then the small girl hurried to make room for the blue-haired punk. Taking the place immediately, Chloe let her self fall into the booth and grind at both of the girls.

"So what have you been up to? Settling in went well for you Maxeroni?"

A short silence emerged, that Max realised, Chloe talked to her and went red as a tomato, quickly nodding eagerly. A small giggle came from Rachel.  
"Yeah, went well. Ran just went off so I thought, the right time to take her off." The mention of her dad leaving made MAx a little bit sad. She was kind of a daddy girl and if your Dad is one of a few people you can talk in front of, you get kind of attached. 

Feeling a hand on her shoulder Max turned her head, seeing the brunette smiling at her.  
"Don't worry Maxipad. Rachel and I will look after you, okay?"

A second nod and an almost not to be heard "Thank you" whisper was her answer. Blushes and fiddling on her sleeve inclusive. Rachel beamed by seeing her best friend actually saying words in front of a stranger. 

The moment ended when Joyce came back with their food.  
"Chloe, we have to talk about something. David and I are concerned. Did you miss class again today?"

Groaning the younger Price turned to the older Price.   
"Moooom. Why do you ask?"

Planting her hand on the table Joyce sighed.  
"Your teacher called."

Chloe shrugged and takes a bite of her eggs.  
"Why do you ask, if you already know the answer?"

Shacking her head, Joyce straightened her posture, her tone angry.  
"That is not the point Chloe. Gosh, you have to start caring for school you know. We will talk about this later."

Chloe growled at her eyes like blue fires.  
"You mean Sergeant Pepper get's shot at the thing he loves the most. Talking down at me!"

Stemming her hands to her hips Joyce shook her head again.  
"He doesn't love fighting with you. He tries to help you. And stop calling him that. We talk about it at home, not here in the diner."

One last sigh and she turns away walking to the counter.

The bluenette turned back.  
"Sorry about that Mom and her walking dildo are such-...what's wrong?"

She frowned looking over at Max, who has crammed herself as much in the corner and away from Chloe as she could. The blue-haired girl looked over to Rachel seeking for help.

"She...doesn't like fights very much."  
"That wasn't a real fight if.."  
"Chloe."

Sigh.  
"Sorry, Max. Didn't mean to startle you. I will try keeping these things away from you okay?" Carefully Max looked over, then smiles sheepishly and nodded lightly. 

Starting to eat again you could really see the difference. Chloe fast and aggressive almost as if she were afraid someone would steal her food or take it away as punishment. Rachel ate with more grace, sitting straight like she were in some kind of golf club or something. By far the slowest was Max nibbling o small bites and pieces, careful. 

"So.." asked Chloe, mouth half ful with egg and bacon. "How com yo at Backell. Isch moschtly a risch kid school like Raschel. No offensch. Your parentsch risch or somsching?"

Rachel laughed.   
"Dude, eat up first, then ask."

Flipping her off Chloe chewed, swallowed.  
"Happy your highness? So why Blackhell? It's mostly rich kids there like Miss Daughter of the DA over here, or peeps like me, getting in on other ways. What's your story?"

Max liked that. Chloe asked her. She knew Max wouldn't answer but Rachel instead. Still, she included her. Not like most people who would ask Rachel about her and act like she wasn't there.

Smiling, Max listened what Rachel said, nodding by herself.  
"Our little dear here managed to get one of the scholarships."

Whistling to herself Chloe raised her eyebrow towards the small brunette.  
"Well done. That's not easy. What for?"

"Photography. Our dear friend here is a hella awesome photographer. Mr Jefferson himself recommended her for the scholarship and made it happen."

This, on the other hand, annoyed Chloe beyond repair.  
"Gooooood, I hate that smug shit. Had to take a class with him last year. Most of the time he had his back turned towards half the class. Entitled arrogant prick he is."

Rachel frowned at her friend.  
"Hey, Mark is a nice guy and fucking sophisticated too. You just don't get his artistic view on the world."

Making something like a throwaway gesture Chloe turned to Max again.  
"What do you think?"

A moment of silence emerged than Max signed.  
"I love his work, but I don't know what kind of person he is. I hope to find out." Rachel stopped translating and said.  
"You will Max. Mark will teach the first lesson Monday. You and I are back to school together."

Both girls grinned at each other. They had waited this way too long for this.


	7. Bye bye Miss American pie

After the three girls finished their meals the head outside, only stopped once by Joyce. She reminds Chloe to "go home and work for school" earning a groan and a "come on Moooom" but the older Price woman has none of it. She is very adamant on her daughter, remembering about a bad test from the last school year and that she should step up. She also made Rachel promise not to take her anywhere, which the blond did. Her finger even wandert towards Max, but Joyce stopped herself before that. Poor little honey doe has it hard enough as it would seem. The petite girl didn't need the trouble her daughter created on top of that. 

 

So they step outside, a cold wind coming from the sea. Max turns her face towards the salty air. Dog, did she love the weather and air in the Bay. Not so thick and dirty like in Seattle but fresh and free. "So what are you two up to? As you heard I am off to the deep dreaded dungeon of home, enslaved for learning with my own moustached dungeon master watching my every move."

 

The bluenette plays it out a bit, hunching forward, acting like being flogged. A small giggle from Max and an eye roll by Rachel is the response she gets. She looks so innocent when she is happy. That's what the punk thinks while looking at Max's shy smile. It makes her smile as well. Rachel turns to Max raising one eyebrow.

 

"Don't let her get to you with her antics or she will not stop doing shit like that."

A smirk takes off the edge of the sentence. Max giggles, even more, cheeks slightly red in embarrassment. "Anywaaays, we two are heading to home to me. I thought you might want to see the old house and you know, meet up with Dad." The smile vanishes from Max's face, sad look turning up.

 

Quickly Rachel raises her hands. "We don't have to if you don't want to. I just thought to get it behind us quickly. I want you to be able to visit me at home without, you know."

 

Oh, Max knew. Without panic attacks, without fainting, without her mind going into scared runaway mode. Max sighs and signs towards Rachel. She knew herself well enough.

_We go home. Like you said better now before my mind makes it way worse._

 

Kind of just standing there, Chloe took in the scene. Rachel was so different from Max. Very careful, very gentle. With Rachel, it was always a rollercoaster. You never knew what would come up, she just throws you into the deep and. Not with Max, here she seems to try to give her the control, just suggesting. Ad there was this trusting look on Max's face. She just seemed to believe Rachel would be there to catch her if she falls. Just seeing these two together for a Day and already Chloe could see the depth of their friendship.  

 

This again made her smile brightly and on the other hand, made her a little jealous. She never had this kind of friendship. Even though Rachel was her best friend the moment she saw these two she knew her relationship with Rachel wasn't nearly as deep. Other than that, yeah Justin and the skaters were cool and all but just dudes. Well, there was Eliot. They knew each other since Kindergarten and were actually really close but ever since she and Rachel hung out, she kind of neglected him. A little guilty she thought she should call him sometime soon. Its been way too long since they did something outside of school. 

 

"Okay you guys, I think I will bounce, a step-führer is waiting for me." She raised her hand, holding her fist towards Max. The petite girl looked at the fist for a moment, kind of curious and lost, then blinked and shyly grinning bumping it with her own, juuuuuuust lightly. 

 

Chloe gives her a lopsided grin, damn this girl is really adorable. 

Her fist swings over to Rachel, getting a fistbump instantly. 

With that, a wave and a "See you later nerds" she swaggers off. She almost didn't hear the quiet voice behind her.

 

"Bye Chloe."


	8. Living on a prayer

They drove in silence. Not quite unusual for Rachel given Max is a quiet person. But this time it is not the easy silence happening quite often between them. This was a nervous silence. Max was fiddling with her sleeve again, something she always did when she was nervous. It wasn't lost on Rachel.

"Is it the house or my Dad?" She finally said, looking over at the small girl for a moment. 

Biting her bottom lip Max looks up to her best friend and hesitates for a moment.  
"K-Kind of both you know? What if I-I can't talk to your Dad yet again? It annoys the fudge out of me you know? What if I get a panic attack again when I see someone else living in my home? What if-"

"Ah nanana, don't worry. Remember what the doc said, don't make the things bigger in your mind then they are. So you don't talk to my Dad. Might surprise you but that might even be a good thing."

Now the petite photographer turns surprised towards the driving blond, even forgot to fiddle with her sleeve.  
"How is me not being able to talk to someone who I was just fine with a few years ago a good thing?"

Stopping at a red light, Rachel flips her hair over her shoulder, revealing her blue feather earring. She always wore it, never telling Max why. That was one of the very very few secrets she had from Max. Turning towards her Friend Rachel smiled.

"You remember my Dad being this serious kind of man, never really heartwarming? Even before Mom died." Max winced slightly. She left shortly after Rachels mother died and to this day she felt extremely guilty about that. Rachel, on the other hand, was rather casual about it, saying she was over it and Max worried too much. Nodding carefully Max listened to her best friend continues.

"Yeah well, became worse after Mom died and all. But when he yelled at you and you just shut him down after that, he had to face the first time his .. emotional distance." Max shudders a little when she thought back to that. She has always been slightly frightened of James Amber. It was just he was so authority and the DA and only came home late every day so Max only saw him tired and stressed from work most of the time. And then was the incident. It was at one of the visits of Rachel and her Dad in Seattle. James Amber had worked all night at a case and Max thought in the morning bringing him a hot cup of coffee would be a nice thing to do. It was, but she slipped spilling the coffee on the night's work ruining it. Mr Amber yelled at her, tired and emotionally unstable. So Max was afraid and never said a word in his presence again. Max knew he felt guilty about it but she couldn't help it.

"Yeah, there was no Mom, who would take care of this for him, you aren't someone who he can deal in his DA way and as long as you are my best friend, so forever" squeezing Max's shoulder lightly, earning a giggle, Rachel speeds up again. "he can't just leave you in the dust. Sooooo, he had to face it, think about it and now has to make up for his shit. And he learned the lesson. He is more open, learns to work with his emotions and so on." A small smile crept up on Max's face. Rachel reeeeeeally knows how to make her feel special. Sometimes she wondered what she herself brought to this friendship. 

"As for the house. Yeah, there is not much, what we can do about it BUT, the Petersens, the old couple who bought the house are really really nice people. They might let us inside for a while so you can roam the house of your childhood once more what do you think?"

Max smiled thinking back to all the days she and Rachel would run around in the house, playing and laughing and all. Since Rachels Mom also worked half days, her best friend was over most of the time. They had a wonderful childhood together, even though they had been quite a handful for Vanessa, Max's Mom. "One day they will run around so fast, the carpet will catch fire I swear to god." She said more than once. 

"You think the will let us in?" Max's voice was rather quiet yet hopeful.

Rachel nodded, pulling into the last street. "Totally. They are this really cute old couple. Like the nice grandparents from the movies you know? Always happy, always nice, always having a cookie, even today they insist on me taking one. Acting like I am their granddaughter. They never had kids and I think they are just trying to have me as a stand-in." Rachel giggles a little to herself. "Like I said, really cute. You will see, they are heartwarming."

They stop in front of the big house of the Ambers. Instantly MAx's eyes are pulled to the house next door, her home from five years back and she lets out a sigh of relieve. It doesn't look too different from what she remembered. A few new flowers at the front, different curtains but other than that? No new paint job, nothing build new, everything as it was when she left.

"Let'sgo slowpoke. Mom might have dinner ready."

With these words Rachel jumped out of the car, followed by her giggling friend. Then Max frowned.

Mom? Did Rachel just say, Mom?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is weird to write. I kind of take longer then I thought I would take at every turn. I thought I would have the Max meets James part today, but while writing more bits and pieces came up.


	9. Meeting the Ambers

Shuffling down the front lawn of the Amber residence, Max looked up to kind of Dark looking house. It's been five years since she last entered this home and it feels weird. When she was small, it felt so huge and brooding. This feeling hasn't really changed much since the last time. Their own house had been a lot smaller, comfier in her point of view. Two years back, while one of her many visits, she told Rachel how she felt about the Amber residence and to her surprise, Rachel agreed with her.   
  
  


Still, it was beautiful in a strange way. Like an instinct, Max's hand slit into her bag and she pulled out her camera. Framing the sight in a way that just came naturally to herself, Max takes the picture. Rachel, in front of her home, her back turned. Her blond hair flowing in the wind. 

 

The camera makes its trademark sound and Rachel spines around, a wide grin on her face. Speaking no word, she walks back to her friend, leaning in to see the picture.

 

"Posture and facade." she tells Max, who in turn grins and says. "A return home." This was an old game. Every time, Max took a picture while Rachel was near both of them would exclaim their title for the picture, then decide which one would be fitting. At first, it was a little difficult, Max always stepped back, trying to please her friend by taking her title. Slowly but steady the taller blond nurtured the confidence of the tiny brunette, at least when it came to photography. And Max took great photos. Not by method, but by random. She had a gift and it came to her rather naturally. Of course, she trained. Anyone who tells you they are just gifted and didn't train is lying. Even with great talent, you have to harness and work your gift to something great. For Max, it still was pretty much hit or miss. That also was one of the reasons Max came back to the Bay.

 

Mark Jefferson, world-famous photographer and somewhat of a hero and idol for Max, teache photography at Blackwell. Max had felt a lot of jealousy over the last year and a half for her best friend, a feeling she never felt towards Rachel before, but knowing she knew MARK JEFFERSON, talked to him, learned from him, called him by his first name, it just made her a little mad. 

 

But now she was here herself. Monday, she would be sitting next to Rachel learning from him to become someday a real photographer, not this amateur she had been all these years. Unless, and Max felt her mood drop, she would have a panic-attack or your faint or would do something that would make the great Mark Jefferson see her at what she was. A tiny girl that couldn't even talk to strangers and thought of herself she would be somewhat talented in photography. He would see her as the fraud she was and then she...

 

Makes felt something touch her nose, stopping the train of thoughts.

"You are doubting yourself again, taking yourself down and I don't like that you know that." Rachel smiled at her retreating her finger from Max's nose. 

 

Max sighed, shaking her head. 

"What if I have no talent what so all? The whole class will laugh at me. The small girl, full of herself, thinking she would have what it takes. And Mr Jefferson will have to take me out of the class, I will have to go back to Seattle, leaving you alone again and...."

 

Again Rachel tipped on Max's nose, then pulling her into es tight hug. She whispered into the brown hair, nuzzling her nose into these. 

"Don't you worry. You have a hella big gift. Mark has already noticed it, remember, he was the one signing your scholarship. Would you doubt him, when he says your photos are good?"

Feeling a shacking of Max's head underneath her nose, Rachel continued. Again, the smaller girl has gripped her shirt, holding onto her like a child. Sadly, a lot of childlike manners still stuck with her friend. What would Rachel give, if only Max could see her like she herself saw Max? A loving girl, with all the wonder of the world in her head and with so much kindness in her heart. 

 

"Good, because he told me. He said "Rachel, I am really looking forward to meeting your friend with this wonderful eye. Her pictures have this innocent in it like the world is a wonderful place and these pictures are a gate to explore these wonders."  
  
Feeling a soft punch on her chest, Rachel grinned. 

"No it's true he said that. And don't worry, he will not anyone bother you, neither for your photos, nor you don't speak to them. Remember, you not speaking is not your wrongdoing but them not earning your trust."

 

Rachel told her that so many times before, still always ready to say it again. Might be not the best, maybe it deepened the problem, telling her it would be ok, but what would you do her case? When you visit your best friend and find her crying and begging you to take it away, to take the fears and doubts away, take away the burden of knowing something is wrong with you. So Rachel swore to do that. Back then, back there while holding the sobbing petite Max, Rachel swore she would take away what pain she could take from her best friend. And so she did. She helped, she dried tears, trying to build up Max's confidence.

 

And in return Max was there for her, always seeing her. Not the act she put up to be the good daughter, not the act of being the role model student, no she just saw Rachel Dawn Amber, her friend. She was there, picking up the phone when Rachel had a nightmare, couldn't sleep because of her Mom's dad, or because of all the acts were too much. In front of Max, Rachel could just be Rachel. And Rachel loved her to death for that. They were like the sisters, neither of them had.

 

"And even if he would let them, don't you worry. We will take care of it."

 

Max raised her head to face Rachel.

"We?"

 

Grinning and nodding Rachel pulled back and took Max's hand.

"Jep we. I am pretty sure if anyone is an ass towards your tiny butt, you will have a blue-haired knight in shining armour, defending your honour."

 

Max grinned to herself, shaking her head.

"You dork"

"Dufus."

"Stinker" 

 

Both girls giggled when Rachel pulled open the door to the house.

"I am home and I brought company!" She yelled through the house.

 

Max looked around, not much had changed. A few more trophies in the cabin but other than that. Oh and the blond woman stepping out of the kitchen.

"Ah Rachel you're home. And you must be Max." The woman smiled, nodding towards her. She was blond, lean and had oddly a few tattoos on herself. She doesn't quite fit the neat and sorted way Max was used to by the Ambers. Yet she somehow had very familiar features on herself. Max frowned a little. Did she know this woman? Was this someone from the past?

 

Rachel turned to her, while Max gave her awkward wave and a nod. Since the woman didn't miss a beat, Max assumed she knew there would be no words.

"Max, that's Sera. She is my Mom." Max tilted her head slightly, signing.

_What do you mean?_

 

Smiling, Rachel walked over, putting her arm around Sera's waist. She had learned over the years, Max would be a lot easier to ease in if she herself showed she was comfortable around people.

"Sera iiiiiis... Well, she is the one who gave birth to me. She lived with us again for two years now." Max's eyes went wide and she looked a little dumbfounded.

"I never said anything because I don't know, there wasn't the right time to bring it up and all the shit that happened with Chloe back then when we mad Mom and all....yeah. I'll explain later okay?" Max still frowning a little nod. Her friend kept more secrets from her than she thought.

 

Hearing steps on the stairs, Max turned her head and almost initially, her eyes turned to her feet. Stepping down the stair, was Mr Amber, DA and Rachel's father. He looked like a typical dad in his suit pants and dressing shirt. He smiled, first to his daughter, then his smile turned a little sad when he saw Max looking at her feet like a scolded kid.

 

"Max, welcome back to the Bay. I hope your move went well?" Max waved back and nodded. She looked not frightened but really nervous. 

"I am glad. Typical of Ryan, not visiting while in town." Max made a few fast hand gestures. 

"Yeah I know, it is a long ride, still sad, we are still old friends him and me."  Well, this made Max look up, staring bewildered at Mr Amber, who in turn looked....a little embarrassed? 

 

 _"I made Rachel teach me Sign language, so we could still talk to each other you know?"_ The old man signed to her. This made Max smile a little. Only Rachel and her parents ever made this effort because of her. 

 

"I made you smile. I take that win. Now, time for dinner."

 


	10. Memories

Max stood there in the hallway, a little uncertain what to do. Rachel shuffled around a little.

 

"Uhm Dad? We just were at Two Whales Diner, sorry." A frown on his face the father turned to the blond girl.

 

"I thought we agreed on you two eating here with us." Already noticing the unease on her friends face Rachel shook her head towards her Dad and said.

 

"I am sorry Dad. I was a little down because Ryan left so soon, so I kind of went with a hunch. Can we leave it to that?" The last part was rather stretched out. Mr Amber blinked once his eyes wandered towards Max's nervous features and he sighed. 

 

"Okay, I will let that slide. For once, because of Max first day back. But next time think about what we agreed on, you hear me, Dawn?" Her father used her second name when he was serious and all. A short nod was all of her answer.

 

It went a little silent for a moment, then Mr Amber turned once again towards Max. "As I said, welcome back Max. Our home, like it was before, is your home you know? We want you to feel welcome here." A smile was on his face while he said that and the woman Sera, Max would need some time to call her Rachel's Mother, nodded also. A little hint of red sneaked it's way into Max's cheeks but she smiled sheepishly and also nodded, bringing her flat hand with the fingertips to her lips and bringing it down again.

_Thank You!_

 

With a smile, Mr Amber turned and walked towards the table. Pointing towards the stairs Rachel makes a point towards Max to get to her room. Both girls climb the stairs, Rachel jumping, taking to steps at once, while Max followed her a little slower and more careful.

 

Rachels room has changed quite a bit since Max saw it the last time. There were still the star stickers on the ceiling and the globe at the board but most of the walls were covered with posters of bands and models. Still, Max wasn't surprised. Her friend had always been energetic, always changing her looks, her style and everything. Yet every piece she seemed to touch she seemed to be able to pull off.  The blond skipped into her room and sat down, watch her friend. 

 

Max was a terrible snoop. She always had been. Only her pattern changes. While before she would pick up everything to inspect it, she now would lean in, not touching anything but still looking carefully at everything. Finally, she made her way to Rachel's bed, sitting down next to her.

 

A smile appeared on her face. On Rachel's nightstand was a couple of photos. One of herself and Rachel, the newest one, in front of Space Needle in Seattle. Both are smiling on it after a long day around Seattle, this picture was taken about an hour before Rachel had to leave again. The same picture was next to her bed in Seattle and now in her dorm room. But it would just cover the previous photo, just a new layer over so many older once. They would always take a new one every time they saw each other. Rachel picked it up, smiling. 

"We have to take a new one. Yet since we see each other every day now, every day a new picture? I mean I am up to it but are you, Caulfield?" 

 

Max chuckled leaning in to look at the picture. She smiled like she would smile every time she saw these pictures. She didn't know what act of heroism she took up in another universe to get such a good best friend. Saving a town or catching a serial killer or something down that line? Still, sometimes, this little fear came back. That one day Rachel would notice how much she was dragged down by herself and she would leave her. Rachel never showed signs indicating that but still, Max wouldn't blame her.

 

Looking at the other pictures, one of Rachel next to a rough-looking guy with a tattoo on his neck and a goatee, one of Rachel and her dad at some fancy dinner, Max ran her finger over the edge of one other. It was just one person on it, Rose, Rachels....Mother? Stepmother? A mother who raised her? The woman had been so full of warmth and kindness. Max had always felt connected to Rose and she had been there for her when she was little. The night, when Max for the first time slept at Amber's home because her parents were away at the weekend and she was terribly afraid. She still remembered Rose coming into the room finding her crying with a helpless four-year-old Rachel beside her. Rose had taken her hand, went over to their house with her and picked up Max's own pillow and blanket to bring with to the Amber home and then sat beside her bedside, singing softly to her until Max was sleeping. 

That one time Max was struggling finding a birthday present for Rachel and Rose caught wind of it. She took Max to the Mall the next day, spending almost two hours to find one. That became tradition, her picking the present from Max to Rachel with her. All these times, she cooked for them, played with them when they were young, the times she read and sang to them when they had a sleepover. Max could feel her eyes water a bit thinking about theses memories of a woman she had loved and that would never speak to her again, thank's to a drunk driver.

 

"I miss her Rach." 

 "Me too, Max. Me too."


	11. Roses are dead

They both sat there, quite. They had talked a lot about Rose over the years. It wasn't a pain to think about her anymore. It was more of a bittersweet kind of deal now. They remembered all the happy memories of all the happy events they had shared with her. Both still remembered the feeling of her hands, warm yet a little stiff. The feeling of being hugged by her. 

They both only rarely thought of that day she was taken from them. When they went to the hospital after that fateful call. It wasn't the perfect ending like people get in the movies. Rose wasn't dead on impact but not conscious either. She had been quite fine, just a broken wrist, except for her head. There was a bleeding in her brain, causing it to swell. The doctors had lessened the pressure but she had needed more surgery. It had been quite an exhausting night. All of them, Rachel, her Dad but also Max and her parents had stayed at the hospital and in the morning they got the news. Rose had a cerebral haemorrhage in the operations room. There wasn't anything that could be done but waiting for the inevitable. It took another eight hours but at three twenty-two am Rose Amber left this world forever. 

Rachel to this day knew exactly the time. In a rash move, just two days later she got the date tattooed on her wrist. Her dad had been furious but also to hurt to do much. A year later, she asked her dad for the permission to do a second tattoo. At first, he was against it but after she told him she wanted her momes birth date, he even paid for it. 

To this day, when she thought of her mom, her fingers would brush along these lines. Max smiled sadly and picked up another picture. Rachel next to that blue haired girl. This Chloe was flipping off the camera and Rachel just smiled. Feeling a nudge on her side she turned to the blond grinning at her.

"Ahhh yeah, so still smitten by the blue-haired duuuude?"

Max gasped putting down the photo quickly.  
"I am not smitten. I just she.....her skating was really good."

Rachel just raised an eyebrow. Max's voice got serious now.  
"Serious Rach, I am not smitten. She is nice and all but that's it. I don't know her and you know. A girl. I am not....you know. I mean. Yeah."

Max still mumbled when Rachel put her arm around her tiny friend, resting her head on her shoulder.  
"It's okay Max. I believe you." 

There were these lies sometimes. Of course, Rachel lied to Max from time to time. Everyone does. There were lies when Rachel was too embarrassed to tell Max the truth. Like the day she had told Max, she was too tired to play. It had been her first time of "woman problems" and she couldn't remember why, but she had been too ashamed to say it was that. On other moments it was to protect her from her own mind. Like telling her nothing about the bad things some people said in school after Max had moved away. This was one of these moments. She didn't believe Max at this moment but arguing about it would just cause the timid girl to throw the thought back and forth in her head. 

Max pointed at the other picture.  
"Who is that?"

Rachel sighed.  
"That's Frank. He is my ex."

Max raised her eyebrow.  
"You never told me you had a boyfriend. It..." The voice of the girl went sad and quieter.  
"It seems there is a lot you haven't told me. I told you always everything."

Rachel sighed.  
"I am sorry Max. It got hard to tell some things, because...." She sighed again.  
"Because?"

Rachel looked her in the eyes, sad look on her face.  
"Because I didn't want you to get hurt or worry or anything like that."

Max pushed herself away.  
"I thought you would think different of me. Y-You always said y-you believed in me a-and now...." Her eyes teared up.  
"And now..."

Rachel also teared up.  
"I ALWAYS believe in you. I always trust you. I don't trust the world."

Max cried, now for real.  
"You always do that. You never blame me. You say I am not to blame, but I am not a child anymore. How can I get strong when you take away all the trouble and reasons to grow from me."

Max pulled her knees up, hugging them, burying her face in her arms.  
"Max I am sorry."  
Rachel laid her hand on her back but Max shrugged to get it off.  
"Don't touch me. L-Leave me alone."  
Rachel then sighed once more.

"Frank is a drug dealer." 

This made Max head snap up.  
"What?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, i will be gone until Sunday, have a good one.


	12. Story of two

Looking at each other both girls were quiet for a moment. 

 

"A d-drug dealer? R-Rachel what if, I mean how do you I uhm?"

 

Rachel sighed, putting one hand on Max's shoulder. The girl was to bewilderd to swat it away. 

 

"It's okay Max. He and I were aren't an item anymore. I didn't tell you not because I thought you were too weak to handle it but I wasn't sure how it would play out you know? I...I don't know I just don't want you sitting in Seattle, worrying over my fucked life and myself." 

 

The small brunette shuffled closer, hugging Rachel and humming into her shoulder.

"You are my best friend. I will always worry about you dummy."

A smile took the edge off and both girls chuckled holding each other. Then Max sat back.

 

"What else?" Raising an eyebrow Rachel tilts her head.

"What do you mean?"

 

Swaying back and forth Max looked up at her friend.

"What else did you keep from me?"

 

Rachels' eyes wandered towards the ceiling, then she laid back on her bed.

"Puh, hard to say. I could tell you about the day I met Chloe."

 

"YES!" Max almost jumped at the idea. A wide grin spread on Rachels' face as she tilted her head again.

"I mean, yeah, you could start there."  Max's face was bright red while she tried to play her excitement down.

 

"AAAAAnyway, well it kind of started at Blackwell. Well that's not right, it was at the old sawmill outside the city. You remember?"

 

Max nodded. The old sawmill had been out of order for about ten years. 

 

"I went there because Firewalk played at the place and was all up and all in all a great gig. I thought to myself, "Seeing them from the second floor would be awesome. So I went there and there she was."

 

Max tried to imagen, an old sawmill, a concert, her friend and the blue-haired punk all tough and just looking perfectly in the light coming from the downside.

 

"She was all punk I imagen?"

 

A burst of laughter came out of Rachel and she grabbed a different foto from her nightstand. On it was herself and a blond girl.

"Hell no. At that time she was only a wannabe punk, no blue hair, also in trouble." Max looked at the picture again and now she could see Chloe's features in the other girl. Blond worked also for her but not as much as the vibrant blue mane she had now. That was an eye-turner. 

 

"S-She was in trouble?"

"Yeah."

 

And so began a story about a drugdealer, a day of school skipping, an almost kicking out of school, a play.

"You really asked her on stage THAT?" Gigging and slightly jealous Max was sitting on the floor by now. What would she give to stand on a stage, no fear in her heart? 

"Totally. You should have seen Chloe. She almost lost her jaw at the moment." Rachels happy laughter echoed through the room.

 

But there was more. A dinner with Rachels dad, which went horribly wrong, the finding of Sera and all the problems that came with that.

"YOU GOT STABBED?" Rachel showed her the scar on her upper arm. 

"And you still went with this drugdealer????" Max was cofused beyond believe.

 

Rachel sighed.

"No. I was with Frank remember, not with Daemon. He acutally took care of him for ...us." Rachels mood dropped while she layed out the rest of the story and the promise.

 

"You really want to leave this place?" Max looked a little down. She loved the Bay, it was safe, it was home. 

 

Rachel shook her head.

"Nah, not right now. I am very happy here right now. You, my best friend are back here and well there is Mark."

 

She gets a rather dreamy look on her face. Max shifted a little uncomfortable. 

"R-Rachel aren't you a little too familiar with Mr Jefferson? Your tone gets.....strange when you talk about him."

 

Rachel shakes her head.

"You will see when you meet him. He is just, so damn inspiring. You will see."

 

Max frown didn't disappear. She hugged her knees, looking over them to her blond friend laying on the bed. She really had this model look, laying just perfect there. 

"Are you sure? I mean, he is a teacher and I don't know."

 

Rachel chuckled, playing with her hair while grinning towards her small friend.

"Don't you worry Max. I can look out for myself. Mark is a good man. He will not do something out of line. Believe me, I know him well by now."

 

The way her friend said that made her worry even more but Max didn't say something, because Rachel dropped the point, started talking about Chloe again. Soon Max forgot about it. 

 

 


	13. Blackwell and back

Stepping out of the Ambers home Max took a deep breath. It was nice, being at her friends home again but being around James Amber, yeah well. It was kind of suffocating for the young brunette. She was on edge the whole time. Now there was the relief of being out of it. Behind her, Rachel closed the door. 

"Do you want to try out going next door?"

 

The blond pointed towards the left side, where five years ago Max had lived. Max shook her head.

"Not today. It's been too emotional already." Nodding in response Rachel makes her way to the car. 

"To Blackwell it is." 

 

Their drive was rather quiet but it was the good kind of quiet, the one they shared so often over the years. It was content, it was peaceful. Rachel smiled, while driving, her finger drumming at slow speed on the steering wheel. Beethovens Moonlight Sonata in her head. Max had her hand folded in her lap, also a shy smile on her face.  It had been a rather stressful day, but they had talked and it felt better. Max knew Rachel hadn't told her everything, but she would. In time. She had no secrets Rachel didn't know and at one point she was certain she would know all of Rachels secrets again. They were best friends after all. 

 

They stopped in the Blackwell parking lot, the same space Ryans car had occupied this morning. Rachel leaned back sighing a soft smile when she looked over to her friend. Max sat there looking out on the world. Rachel felt herself smiling. Max was the most precious person in her life. She would burn the world to the ground for her. Sweet sweet Maxi. She looked at the world with such a wonder. Rachel just knew she would protect Max above all, even from herself. There were things in her past and her present she just couldn't bring herself telling Max. On the other hand, she really wanted to tell her. There shouldn't be a vail between them, they were best friends, she never had to wear a mask in front of the timid brunette, but there was this little fear. If Max knew everything, she would be so disgusted by the thing Rachel had done. Rachel was a little jealous. Max just had this peace in her. She had no ill thought in her. Not like Rachel herself. Her temper got the best of her way too often, there were so many things in the world that made her mad. Also, these moment when her hormones got the best of her, doing things she knew were not okay, but she couldn't stop herself. If only she could be more like Max. A good daughter, a kind soul, always eager to help.

 

Max turned her face towards Rachel, still a smile on her face, tilting her head in a light question. 

No, she would protect Max's innocents as long as she could. Her own head nodded towards the school building, saying "Let's go" without words.  They stepped out and walked down the front lawn, smiling still in silence. The trees were swaying in the wind, the sun was rather low by now. When they walked around the corner to the dorm lawn, Rachels smile faded and a frown rose instead.

 

On the stairs to the dorm sat three girls. One had black hair with a purple bag maybe all purple hair, the light made it difficult to see right. On the other side, there was another girl, long blond hair, rather short shorts and a jeans jacket on. She was laughing at something the third girl in the middle said. Rather expensive cloth, a stern look on her face, this girl wore her blond hair in a short pixie cut. The whole scene showed the pixie-haired girl was the leader, no doubt about it. 

 

Rachel groaned inwards. She would have been fine not getting heads on with these today. Taylor, Courtney and the wannabe Queen Bee of Blackwell.

 

Victoria fucking Chase.

 


	14. Clash of the titans

The pixie cut blond looked up from her phone when Rachel and Max came closer to the stairs.

 

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat brought back home. If it isn't little Miss Perfect." She stood up, flanked by her two lackeys and crossed her arms in front of her chess. Rachel, on the other hand, smiled at her brightly, like there was no ill thought between the two of them.

 

"Hello to you too Victoria. Miss Perfect, you honour me too much. I just try to do my best at what I do that's all. I know I know, a simple way of thinking for a sophisticated person like you. Still, you should try it sometime, might surprise you in the result." 

Victoria opens her mouth, then snapped it close for a moment. 

"Like you would know sophistication. I know you might have the whole school dancing like puppets and even Mr Jefferson falls for your shit. For the moment. But not me. I know how fake and manipulative you are."

 

Still smiling Rachel shook her head.

"This old story? I am very sorry for bothering you at all. Don't worry about me. As for Mark, he is a world-renowned photographer, I don't think I'd be able to fool him in any kind of way. Photography is about observation, but you know that of course since you are learning to become one, one day." 

 

Fury rose in Victoria's face for she did understand the backhanded insult, not being a photographer at all.

"Oh, you think I am not a photographer?"

 

Rachel shook her head. 

"I am not an expert on photography so what does my opinion on the matter count? No, you just sometimes remind me of the tragic hero of the great play by Sophocles."

 

This took Victoria a little back and she huffed, thinking for a moment.

"Yeah, you are right. Your opinion doesn't really matter in this."

 

Her gaze turned slowly towards Max like she just realised that she was there too. Max squirmed under this look. An evil grin widened on Victoria's face when she stepped closer towards the petite brunette.

 

"And who is this? Your newest plaything?" Glooming over the smaller girl, Victoria was far into Max's comfort zone. She felt her hands getting sweaty.

 

"Oh no, not at all. This is Max, a childhood friend of mine. She is new in town."

 

Victoria leaned even closer. 

"What the hell are you doing here? This is for students only."

 

Rachel stepped between them, knowing what blank horror would race through Max's head.

"She is a student. Blackwells latest receiver for a photography scholarship. Her talent as a photographer is so great, Mark said he needed to teach her. His words, not mine."

 

Victoria rose one eyebrow. It was the easiest way to make her stop something by telling Mark Jefferson was involved. Rachel knew very well how big a crush the young Chase had for their handsome teacher. 

"Scholarship. So dead poor. Fits your circle of friends Amber. Getting a collection with Price and that Gingrich bitch?" 

 

Rachels smile died very slowly. Her eyes went a little fierce. Yet Victoria didn't notice and turned to Max again.

"Don't you think you are some kind of special. You might have caught Marks attention but only for a while. I am and I will be his favourite. Get that?"

 

A moment of silence while Victoria starred at the squirming Max.  Rachel stepped a little closer, the fire dying her eyes worried on her friend's discomfort. 

"Ey bitch, I am talking to you. Don't you know any manners? When someone talks to you, you look this person in the eyes. Are you that poor and social thrash that you don't even know basi HEY"

Rachel had grabbed the young Chase at the collar and pulled her towards herself. Her voice was pure poison.

"Listen to me well  _Chase!_ I don't mind you talking thrash about me. I don't even mind you turning you little insecure bitch tongue about Chloe or Steph. These two can defend themselves. But I will NOT stand by and watch you hassle a poor handicapped girl, who had it rough in life. Are. We. Clear?"

 

Victoria's gaze turned to Max again confused and taken aback.

"What ar-"

"ARE WE CLEAR?" 

Rachel shook Victoria back and forth.

"Yes! For fucks, sack lets go of me you  bitch." Rachel did that. She stepped back then feeling a hand on her upper arm, gripping into her shirt.  She turned towards her little friend, who had tears in her eyes and signed. 

_Can we leave, please?_

 

Victoria's face showed a look of a surprise than horror. Was that bitch mute? Fucking shit.

Rachel nodded took her hand and lead her into the dorm. Behind her, she heard Taylor's voice whispering.

"Fuck, a mute girl. Hassling a handicapped is not cool Tory."

"Shut up bitch."

 

The door closed and the two friends walked in silence for a while.

 

"Rachel?"  Max's voice was quiet and a little shaken but there was this little smirke in it. 

"yeah?" They didn't look at each other walking side by side.

 

"King Oedipus?" A smile went over Rachels face when she heared that her friend understood the insult. She nodded at the now giggling girl besides her. 

 

"Yeah, I called her a motherfucker and she didn't even get it."

 

 


	15. Thoughts of a doe

Max sat on the edge of her couch, her guitar on her lap, playing slow and more by the ear than by notes. She never really learned to play just liked to strum on and get lost in the sound of the instrument. Sometimes she even sang to it, very quiet, very light. She never played when someone was around or something like that. Just for herself and just when she was calm and comfy. 

  
  


Rachel has left about an hour ago, said she had things to do and meet up with the blue-haired girl. She had asked Max to come along, but the timid girl has declined. This was a very very social day in Max's book and her social batteries where dry. Also, this Chloe made her kind of being on edge, but that was probably the new area. Yeah, that's it, all this was new, she was the first day back, of course, that was it. This blue haired girl was just there the same moment, that's it.

  
  


Still, when she thought of her, the way, the light was caught in her wonderful hair, shining like the sky, her way of standing like she didn't give a...fudge, Max felt her heart miss a beat. She wished she could be this way. Open, loud, funny and as beautiful as this girl. Wished she could be more like her. Max hated the way she was. To fearful, to easy to scare. All of it. Maybe she should be more with this girl. To learn to be braver. If anyone, she could teach her that. She and Rachel. Yeah, that would be the best. 

  
  


Still, at the moment, Max was at ease with herself. This room was her new cocoon. This would be her nest, the carefree zone. She smiled looking around. A lot of it was like her room in Seattle. Her photo wall, her plant Lisa, the lamps, and the photo on her nightstand. It was good the way it was. Even her teddy, the Sir, was here. Rachel had given him to Max when they both had been four years old as a birthday present and he has been there ever since. It might be a little childlike to have a stuffed plush in her bed and still to cuddle it, but in the years in Seattle, it had been a constant reminder of her best friend.  

  
  


In the first night after the move, Max had pulled him out of a box at random, while unboxing and just started crying. It was that moment it really hit her. She was alone. All alone. No best friend, no Rachel. She fell asleep that night with the Sir in her arms and from there out forth the Sir never left her bedside. 

Even when she woke up in hospital after her....incident, the Sir was at her side. And so was Rachel back then. She had been waking up all dizzy and felt like her head was wrapped in stuffing. But there was this ruffled fur at the side of her face and her face framed absolutely perfectly her best friend sleeping in a chair. She remembered thinking about taking a photo at that moment, it would have been ideal and got totally annoyed when she realised she could not move. So she just laid there, being at rest by seeing her best friend just sleep. When she thought back at it she kind of felt creepy watching her sleep but at the time it had been the most calming thing to her. 

 

She put down the guitar when she heard rumbling from the room next door. Was Rachel back? Max listen closely. She always been a good observer, yet hearing out of sound what was going on next door was difficult. But that sounded more like someone would throw things around and all. Ma frowned and then slapped herself against the forehead. Pulling out her cellphone, she dialled Rachels number and listened. The rumbling did not stop and she heard no cellphone next door, but Rachel picked up.

 

"Hey Rach, it's me, Max. Listen I know probably nothing but I just had to check something by calling you okay?" Silence answered her. 

"Rachel?"

 

"You have a beautiful voice, Max, you know that?"

 

Max almost dropped the cellphone she was holding, her heart rate went up to eleven and she widened her eyes. A cute squeak escaped her at that moment.

That wasn't Rachel on the phone. That was the blue-haired girl, who spook so softly to her on the phone.

 

 


	16. Lookout

Silence is all that follows, apart from the rumbling on the other side of the wall.

 

"Max?" Chloe's voice came out of her cellphone speaker. Max was breathing rapidly.

"Hello? I know you are still there, I can hear you breathing you know?" This made Max way more conscious of herself and she hung up the phone, throwing it on the covers of her bed. Starring at it for about a minute, when she jumped a little because of the phone started ringing. She walked carefully closer, still watching the ringing phone. On the screen, there was the picture of her best friend like she was so often, smiling brightly. She leaned down, picking it up, still ringing. DO IT! PICK IT UP! 

 

Shouting in her head to herself she let her finger slide over the screen taking the call, then holds the phone to her ear shakingly. 

Then she waited a moment until her best friends voice came from the speaker.

"Max? Hello, you there?" Letting her held breath out, Max sighed deeply.

"Yeah, s-sorry Rachel I just C-Chloe picked up you p-phone and me kind you know I."

A small giggle came from the other side.

"It's okay girl. I was in the bathroom when you called. What's up?"

 

Max for a moment just sits there. Oh right.

"Oh uhm, well did you tell someone to go to your room?"

"Uhm no, why?"

"Because I hear someone over there and it sounds....not good."

 

A series of ruffles are heard through the speaker and a yell.

"Yo, Price get you shit together, someone broke into my room at Blackwell. Let's go." Then the voice got closer again.

"We are on the way, Max. Are they still there?" Max listen to the rumbling still coming from Rachels room. It sounded like some things broke in there. 

"I can still hear someone over there."

"Okay good, keep an eye out, in case they leave before we are there. Later." With that, Rachel just hung up the phone. Max stood there, a little confused. Then she went up and opened her door, juuuust a little bit to peak out and waited. After about seven minutes it went quietly in the next room and a figure stepped out, looking from left to right. It was the dark haired girl from earlier and she made her way hastily down the hallway. Max closed the door as fast and quiet as she could, feared to be spotted at that moment. 

 

Another three minutes later there was a knock on her door. Carefully she stood up and walked over there, opening carefully just a peek. There was no one there but when she pulled the door open she could hear footsteps. Rachel and Chloe already went to Rachels room and then a yell.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?" That was Rachels' voice and she sounded really really mad. 

Max mad her way over to the two girls standing in the door to Rachels room, staring inside. Max heard doors open when other girls in the dorm went looking for the one that yelled. Over Rachelsshoulderr, standing on her toes Max could see the inside of the room and clasped her hand over her mouth in shock. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not quite happy with this one, a lot "then this happend, than this".....strange transition Chapter that didn't flow very well.


	17. Desaster

"Who fucking did this?" Rachels' head flew around starring at the gathering girls in the hallway. Most of them stepped back when the furious gaze of the blond fell on them. For a moment all she did was starring like she could tell by the looks of the people. Suddenly she was pushed inside of her own room by the bluenette on her side. "Hey what the-"

 

Chloe didn't answer but grabbed Max by the wrist and pulled her inside too, slamming the door behind the three of them. Max didn't look at the room at all. Her eyes were focused on the hand wrapped around her small wrist. She has so warm and gentle hands....and beautiful too. Thee words swung back and forth in her head. Max almost felt sad when she let go of her. 

"Serious Rach, calm down. I know this is fucking shit but focus. A rampaging bitch doesn't help anyone so calm the fuck down a bit." 

 

Rachel looked at her friend a little stunned, turning around from the sight that was the disaster of her room. There were ripped cloth everywhere, the chair was cut open, stuffing spilling out.  All her notes and books were laying there in piles. Most of them were ripped. There was paint splattered all over it and the bed of her. The grand finale was on the wall.

 

"Dyke!" Rachel whispered the words written over the wall above the bed in fed red letters. She then went over to her bed picking up a small thing shattered on the floor and turned to hold it towards her two friends. It was a little chunk of plaster. Max's heart broke a little when she saw that. This was something years old but to the blond, it was one of her most valued possessions. Not because of what it was but what it meant. It was the last thing. The last thing Rose made with Rachel before the accident. It was Rachels legs collapsed underneath her when she broke down in tears, losing the grip on the plaster. Chloe thought she would be fast but she was beaten to it by the small girl at her side. 

 

In an instant she was at Rachels side, hugging her closely whispering soothingly into her ear, stroking the small of her back and the back of her head. 

"It's okay lovely. You will be okay. I know this means a lot to you." She kept on talking to her, completely unaware of the other person in the room, only focussed on caring for her broken best friend. 

Chloe heard the whispered voice and couldn't help but smile a bit. She was right earlier. Max does have a beautiful voice. She bet she if she would sing it would be awesomesauce. 

 

Rachel sobbed and cried into the shoulder holding her.

"W-Who would d-do something like that?"

Max leaned back, looking into her eyes, a sad smile on her face.

"I-I don't know if she was it b-but when the sound stopped I saw the dark-haired girl from earlier leave this place. T-The one from the porch."

 

Rachel sadness was washed away by a furious look. 

"FUCKING COURTNEY WAGNER? I WILL MURDER THAT BITCH!" Rachel jumped out of the hug, startling Max with the sudden move and stormed to the door.

 

Chloe was ripped back to reality. She had been in some kind of trance watching the two, not wanting to disturb. 

She also turned to the door.

"We have to stop her before she kicks in Courtney's face and get's kicked out of school for it. Let's go buttercup." Again she picked up Max's hand and pulled the baffled brunette with herself. 


	18. Mute?

Being pulled behind Chloe, all Max could focus on was her hand again. She was touching her and Max didn't mind! It felt...nice, really nice. Like she could fall and Chloe's strong but not unpleasant hands would always catch her. Like in a Trance she followed her, while Chloe followed Rachel, trying to catch up. That only succeeded when she stopped in front of a door. Rachel hammered her fist against it loud and hard, making Max flinch.

 

"WAGNER! YOU DUMB BITCH GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!" She keeps hammering.

"Calm down Rach. I want to take down this bitch just like you but don't overdo it okay?" Max listened to Chloe's calm voice, wondering to herself. The girl doesn't seem like the one having a problem with breaking roles. Yet here she stands, putting a comforting hand on Rachels shoulder. Rachel might have calmed down if it wasn't the moment the door in front of her opened.

 

"What the hell is-"

"YOU DUMB BITCH I WILL KILL YOU!"

"RACHEL!" Chloe let go of Max's hand and grabs Rachel, trying to hold her, stopping her from ripping the head of a frowning Courtney. Now that she got a good look on her, Max knew, this was the girl that left Rachels room earlier. The girl stepped back, out of reach for the flailing Rachel.

"What the fuck is going on?"

 

"YOU BITCH! I know you devastated my room!"

Courtney frowned more, crossing her arms and shuffles a little.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Even for Max, this doesn't seem very convincing. 

"Buuuuuullshit! I know it was you." 

 

At this moment the blond with the pixie cut from earlier emerge from Courtney's room. She also stood there, arms folded.

"What's going on?"

Courtney pointed at Rachel.

"She accuses me of ripping her clothes and all." 

The blond fixed Rachel as well, shaking her head.

"Courtney was with me since we saw each other at the porch." Courtney turned to Rachel, who was still furious and ready to fire back.

 

"See? So back of Dyke!" Max saw with horror how Chloe now flared in anger and let go of Rachel, pushing her behind herself.

"What did you call her? You will-"

 

"CHLOE!"  The yell echoed through the hallway. At the door, there was a man in a security uniform. He has a moustache and a, Max eyes went wide, gun at his hip. He walked in, with big steps, starring at all the girls standing in front of him. Max by instinct gripped Rachels' arm and looked down at the floor. 

 

"What is going on here?" He asked, demanding tone in his voice. He crossed the arms in front of his chest.

Courtney stepped out of her room. She pointed at Rachel.

"Amber is full crazy. If her." She pointed at Chloe.  "hadn't hold her back, she would have attacked me." 

 

Rache ripped herself from Max's grip, stepping towards the dark-haired girl.

"You lying bitch. You destroyed my room and-"

"THATS! ENOUGH! Both of you, come with me."

 

Courtney looked to the security man.

"But Mr Madsen I-"

"NOW." The trio left, leaving Max, Chloe and the blond pixie cut girl behind. She stared towards the bluenette. 

"You better run off now punk trash, before the whole Dorm smells of...what the hell is her problem?"

 

Chloe turned towards Max. The petite girl was crying staring after Rachel, hugging herself really close.

"Heeeey Max, you okay?"

 

Sad doe eyes turned to Chloe and she felt the pang of sadness by the look in these cute big eyes. Like an instinct she stepped closer, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl, pulling her in for a warm hug. She felt Max's small hand gripping the front of her shirt, holding on to her while she cried into her shoulder. "P-Please, d-don't let the e-expell Rachel." She whispered into the fabric of the shirt. 

 

Rocking Max back and forth Chloe whispered to into her hair, taking in the wonderful smell of coconut on the way.

"Shhhhh, don't you worry Max, she will be fine. They don't kick her out for something like that, come let's get oyu back to your room okay?"

 

Feeling a shy nod at her chest, Chloe carefully started taking the frail brunette to her room. Behind her, Victoria just starred at them.

 

"Mute my ass. Fcuking piece of shit."


	19. Samoa and cars

With a click the door closed. Chloe had brought Max to her room. The petite girl still had tears in her eyes. Chloe took her by the hand and sat down with her on the edge of the bed. 

"Everything will be fine Max. Don't you worry, Rach is a tough girl, she can hang. So be tough too okay?"

 

Max nodded slowly, her blue doe eyes looked deep into Chloe bright also blue ones. Chloe gulped. It could be the lighting or her wet eyes but darn god this girl is breathtakingly beautiful. Careful now Price, very careful. You will not fall for your best friends best friend, you hear me? Get it together girl. Get it together.

 

"So what do you say, what's now. It's kind of late for something big."

 

Max looked out the window. The sun has set and it is getting dark. Her gaze turns back to the grinning bluenette and she opens her mouth and closes it again, casting down her eyes.

 

Chloe sighed. 

"I think that's it with you talking to me right?"

Max squirmed, her face getting red by embarrassment. In all the up and down she kind of got so lost in the moment, she did talk to Chloe. Now she was awake again and ...the walls were back up and she HATED it. Then small Max felt a hand on hers squeezing warm and firm. She looked up to Chloe.

"It's okay Max. From what Rachel told me, this is huge already. How about we just grab a movie or I just leave so you can calm down and shit."

 

Chloe was half standing up when she felt a grip on the side of her t-shirt by small hands. She looked down, seeing Max still not looking at her but shyly smiling, holding onto her. She grins and sits down again.

"So movie it is?"

Max nods also grinning looking into these beautiful blue eyes again. Oh, dog, my heart is falling I think. Max tries to concentrate but it was hard. 

Chloe tilted her head slightly and tipped on Max's nose earning a giggle in the process.

"Sooooo, what should we watch?" Max kind of shrugged. She always watched harmless kids movies and animes most of the time, nothing the rough punk would like she thinks to herself. Oh no, don't Chloe, please don't look at my movies at the shelve, I will die of embarrassment. Like hearing her thoughts, Chloe's eyes turn towards the shelve and she stands up. Max feels her face heated up when the bluenette leans in reading the titles.

 

"Dude, are you a Disney-fan?" Chloe turns towards her, still smiling. 

Casting down her eyes, covering her face with her hands, Max nods, totally embarrassed. She was such a child. Chloe could only smile. Damn, this girl is too cute. 

"That's awesome! Rachel never wants to watch them with me, said she had seens every last one to the death. Now I know why and i have someone to watch them with." She smiles even brighter. Max raises her head, and her face must tell a clear story.

"No, I am serious. This is nothing to be ashamed of." Max still unbelieving, starts to sign. Now it was Chloe shuffling uncumfterble. 

"S-sorry Max, I don't know sign language." Taking a pen and paper, Max starts writing, holding it towards Chloe.

 

_Are you sure? Not to kiddy for you? I wish I would be more adult....._

 

Slapping her on one shoulder, Chloe waves it off. 

"Ah don't worry Max. I don't give a shit what the world thinks of me and you shouldn't either." Max's eyes fell down on her lap again. Ths was an old topic for her. Rachel always told her to not give a.....fudge about other people, but Max couldn't bring herself. Then she felt a long slim finger raising her head from under the chin. Chloe's eyes were full warmth and kindness.

 

"Let's make a deal Mad Max. You bear it upon yourself to watch these movies with me, finally someone doing it and in return, I will watch some of my movies with you what do you say?" Max tildes her head slightly shifting, writing down the other line.

_"Okay. What movie do you have in mind?"_

"For now or next time?"

Max just nods. Chloe turns back towards the shelve, finger on her chin, thinking.

"What do you say we start toady wiiiiiith." Her finger slides over the covers stopping at one. "Vaiana" She pulls the movie out and turns back to a nodding Max.

 

"And tomorrow after school you and Rachel come over to my place and we watch....uhm" She thinks at a moment, eyes wandering around the room, stopping at Max and a grin splits her head almost in half.

"The new Mad Max."


	20. Movienight

Chloe leaned back at the bed and looked to her left. On the chair next to her was small Max, eyes focused on the Laptop, watching a big crab singing to the two main characters. She held back a frustrated grunt. Chloe really wanted to watch the movie but she couldn't concentrate on the plot. Her eyes always wandered off the screen to the tiny girl on her chair, lost in the wonder of these blue blue eyes and the tiny smile on her face. Her lips moved voiceless, singing with the crab the song without making a noise.

 

Damn,  this is fucking bullshit. She talked to me what is the problem? I know I know it isn't her fault but fuck I really want to hear her voice again. It so sweet and cute. It's so....aaahhhh fuuuck. And why does she have to sit on the chair, I mean yeah it would be close in the bed but what's the big deal, just two friends watching a movie. Okay, we just know each other for about a day but still. I feel like we know each other so well again and......oh-oh.

 

Chloe just now noticed, Max wasn't looking at the laptop anymore. Her eyes looked into the bluenettes, her head tilted slightly, questioning. 

"I uhm, oh....sorry, didn't mean to stare it's just uhm I you ahmmm."

 

Good job Chloe, good job. Stammer something useless out there very well. Get your brain together and stop starring. 

"Ahm....isn't it uncoverable on the chair? I can scoot over, you know? Enough space here, you know?"

 

Max just stared at her picking up the paper and pen and started writing. Damn, I really wish she didn't have to do that. Fuck that fucking piece of shit that shot her. I want to roast his balls on a small fire, slowly and hurtful. Fucking asshole, shooting such a sweet girl ruining her life and...

 

_"Are you sure? Seems a bit tight and I don't want to bother you."_

 

Chloe in an instant scooped to the side patting the bed beside her. She couldn't control the goofy grin she got when Max slowly sat on the edge of the bed and leaned back. They still didn't touch because Max only sat half on the bed. For fuck sack. Chloe put her arm around Max's shoulder, pulling her onto the bed completely.

"You don't need to sit on the edge, I don't bite. Mostly anyway."

She winked at Max whos face turned a little red.

 

If only she knew how Max's heart was beating like hell. She couldn't focus on the film anymore. Chloe was soooo warm at her side, she could only think about the point where their bodies touched. She was fully aware of the arm around her shoulder. Normally Max didn't like to be touched by strangers, but this, this was sooooo different. So warm and comfy. It was like with Rachel but different. For one Max was VERY aware that her upper right arm pressed slightly against Chloe's side and.....well the part of Chloe's body, that was there on the front of her upper body. Max was a little afraid she would maybe die of blushing or her head would explode. Try to focus on the movie. Focus Max focus. She is just nice, trying to make you relax. 

 

So Max tried her best to do exactly that. Relax, just enjoy the feeling of being held so safe and comfy. Suddenly the petite photographer realises what a long day it had been and how tired she was. But no, don't you sleep, you have a guest that would be rude. But it is so warm and Chloe is such a source of comfort next to her. Stay open eyes, stay open.

 

Chloe didn't focus at all at the film. Her eyes looked at it, but that's it. If anyone would ask by threatening her life, what the film was about she wouldn't have an answer. Something about a hook and a heart, that's it. There wasn't more. She felt the warmth at her side, and slowly the tenseness left the body next to her. Good, the poor girl relaxed a bit. Maybe I was a bit too hasty, I think Rachel said something about touch, but at least she watched the movie again not noticing how tense Chloe was herself. This cute girl at her side made her all up and down in her fucking mind and that was bullshit. Am I smitten?  No, she is just cute, that's all. Get's your wish to protect going that's it. Suddenly she felt a weight on her shoulder. She looked seeing Max's head has sunk down onto her, her eyes closed. Oh, the sweet girl has fallen asleep. No wonder, with this day. Carefully and slowly, Chloe closed the laptop and put it aside. 

 

Then she tried to get out of the bed, without waking the cute sleeping girl. But Max had gripped into her sweater and would not let go. Her small hands were strongly holding on and snuggled into Chloe's shoulder. Not knowing what to do, the bluenette carefully took off the sweater and getting out of the bed. Max had already pulled the sweater to her face, snuggling her cute face into the folds and sleeping peacefully. 

 

Careful like before Chloe pulled up the blanket and covered Max. Then she grabbed her poots and on tippy toes left the room leaning in to close the door as quiet as she could. 


	21. Thoughts of a bluejay

Rachel sight when she sat down on the edge of her bed. It took her round about two hours to clean up most of the mess that had once been her room. Still, the big "Dyke" on the wall was haunting her. Mr Madsen said he would tell Samuel to paint over it the next morning. Fucking asshole. Courtney, of course, denied her involvement in all of it and Victoria would confirm that too. Rachel didn't want to drag Max into this. Poor girl had enough on her plate without her being hassled by Queen Bee and her followers. 

 

Rachel smiled and picked up the photo from her nightstand. The glass was broken and the frame a little damaged but that's it. She opened the frame completely, taking out the stack of pictures in it. The one on top was the one in front of the space needle, six months ago. She wished herself back to that time. Six months ago her life was way easier. All the stuff with Frank hadn't happened yet, so that part wasn't there. Also, Mark hadn't shown up in her life yet and as much as a wonderful..... company he is, Rachel felt a little startled by this. 

 

She knew her....acquaintance with Mark was not okay. He was way older than her, also her teacher and all. Yet he was sooo darn handsome and funny and so cultivated. So not like all these Hill Billys in this shithole of a town. Fuck society and their rules and shit. He made her feel like a woman not like a teenager. He understood just her point of view and widened it so much more. 

 

Oh, she knew the rumours. That they fucked each other. Should people talk and talk and talk. Rachel knew full well who started it.  Stella Hill, thinking herself clever. Like Rachel wouldn't find out her throwing dirt at her in hope to elevate her own status. If only she knew half of the things she and Mark did, that girl would be falling over. He just knew the right way to talk to her and she couldn't say no to him.

 

Yeah, Rachel knew, this wasn't okay. If it would be someone else than Mark, it would be creepy and be taking advantage of a minor but his view of the world was just way greater then everyone else. He is just ahead of his time. Like herself, she was not a girl anymore, she is a woman, fuck what her age says. She had to mature way earlier when her Mom died and for Max.

 

Again Rachel felt a pang of guilt. There was so much that she couldn't tell Max, but it weight down her soul. All the stuff with Mark. Max would get her being mature but Max was a good girl. A pure one. For her rules are there for a reason. She would be worried and all. But maybe she would even get that. Would get that Rachel lived her life on her own accord. She wouldn't get the stuff with Frank. Maybe the early stuff, just her being free and all. Weed was illegal but harmless. The other stuff Rachel had taken, that is where Max would worry. 

 

Or the thing Rachel did, when the drugs got more expensive and her money ran out. Frank was happy to help but what he wanted in return. While they were a couple hell no problem. After that..... Rachel didn't like to think about that at all. She sighed, looking at the picture again, wishing so hard to be back at that time and just, LOVE it. Not like she did back then. Yeah, Max is her best friend and Rachel loved her to death but sometimes, her goodwill nature and her innocent manners spoiled the fun of something. 

 

With Max, you had to be careful all the time and not a lot of excitement was going on. Once on that trip Rachel had taken some of Ryans Whiskey. She did that at home all the time, but Max had been such a pain in the ass about underaged drinking, constantly worried Ryan would find out or what would happen if Rachel drank the glass, thinking about hospitals and all. Rachel finally poured it down the toilet for her friend, still was rather annoyed by Max at that moment.

 

Max was too sweet sometimes. Like speaking of the devil, there was this timid knock on her door at that moment. Rachel knew full well, who it was. 

"Come in."

The door opened, in it her best friend with tears in her eyes, holding on to the Sir, her lips quivering. Rachel stood up, taking Max into a close hug.

"The nightmare again?"

The timid photographer sobbed and nodded. Rachel kissed the top of her head, rocking her a little back and forth. Ever since the shooting Max had nightmares about it. She never liked to speak about it but one tearful evening she had told the basic frames of it to Rachel. It always was her in the locker room, trying to hide from the guy. It was dark and he had a flashlight, searching for her. 

 

Rachel held her, whispering soothing nonsense into her hair until the sobs ended and the girl stopped shaking.

"Would you like me to sleep in your room tonight like we used to?"

Still holding on to her Max looked up with puffy eyes. "I don't want to bother you."

 

Rachel smiled, wiping away a tear with her thumb.

"You don't. Look at my room, could think of better ways to sleep than under that." She pointed at the letters on the wall. 

 

So both girls made her way over to Max's room. Thank god she had a big bed. Max and Rachel always slept in the same bed when she had been over as a child and later in Seattle. This was the way both of them have had the most comfort. Rachel even looked into double dorms when Max announced her return to Arcadia Bay but her dad had been against it. She needed a place to study on her own and all of that bullshit. She noticed the sweater that was lying on the bed and picked it up. 

 

Firewalk wasn't Max's style of music. But she knew whose she was. Leaving her cloth here? Chloe might need a little talking to. Rachel liked her being nice to Max but this was not some girl she could hit on and then throw away. So a talking to was needed, about hurting her Maxi and connecting Chloe's ladyparts to a car battery.  She put the sweater aside, climbing into the bed, cuddling close to Max.

The moment she had done that, her cell phone buzzed once. She picked it up, looking at the message.

 

**Mark**

_I would like to see you tonight. Meet me in the parking lot in twenty minutes_

 

Rachel groaned. Oh, come on. Now? She saw Max's curious gaze. Nosy as always my friend. 

"Is everything all right?"

"Yeah, someone asked me to meet up."

Max frowned a bit.

"I-It's okay. I d-don't mind if you leave."

 

Rachel shrugged.

"Nahh. It's all right. Fuck the world I am with my best friend, nothing more is needed."

 

**Rachel**

_Sorry, not today. Maybe tomorrow._

 

Rachel turned off her cell phone after that message. She knew Mark didn't like being turned down, but that was irrelevant. 

 

As much Rachel sometimes got annoyed with the way Max was, she would never let her down. You had to drug her and bury her and Rachel Dawn Amber would still find a way back to her best friend. 


	22. Coming home

Chloe leans back, sighing in the driver seat of her truck. That day was waaaay to intense for her. This girl, this Max. She is something else. So damn cute and just. Sweet. Really really sweet. Chloe always thought she was more of a rough women type, like Rachel, someone wild and all. But this timid sweet girl, I would love to be friends with her. I mean, yeah that would be great. I am a little sad, I wish I could have stayed over.

 

The truck door gives away a screeching sound when the bluenette opens it and steps out. It's rather quiet in the neighbourhood. Fishing in her pockets for her key she is kind of lost in her thoughts, almost tripping, when she step onto the porch and slid the key in. There can already the TV being heared through the closed door.

 

"Chloe? Is it you love?" Chloe closes the door behind her, one foot on the stairs already.

"Yeah, Mom I am home."

 

Then there is the second voice. Stepshit.

"Where have you been missy? We told you at nine. Come here."

 

Taking to steps at a time she ignores his demand.

"It's nine twenty, chill man."

"Come here!"

"Fuck you."

 

The punk slams her door close, cutting his answer short. Like fuck, I would give him the satisfaction of talking to me like one of his little soldiers. Then there are steps on the stairs. Oh for fucks sack. Of course, no knocking nothing, he just opens the door.

"I was talking to you young girl. I can't accept this disrespect."

Chloe leans forwards. FUCK HIM.

"Respect? Respect is something you EARN, not something you demand."

 

He growls, crossing his arms.

"I served, protecting you and this country, so I earned it."

 

The bluenette let's out a fake laugh, noticing her mother in the door, watching.

"Like fuck. Good job protecting me from harmless iraky farmers. The whole Irak War was a scam, so protecting me my ass."

 

He is about to flare up when her Mom cuts in.

"Let's me handle this David." 

 

He looks back and forth for a moment, sighs. "You have already way too much stress Joyce. Let's me handle this."

"She is my daughter David. You had a stressful day, rest for now." He doesn't look happy. Chloe scowls, but he leaves.

 

"Why are you, late honey?"

 

Chloe sighs, sitting down on her bed.

"I...was with a friend." 

"And?"

"And we lost track of time. Look, Mom, it's just she is new in town, had a stressful day and then she looked so lost and with Rachel having to leave I didn't want to leave her alone you know? So I watched a movie with her and then she fell asleep and that's it."

 

Joyce sighs, leaning against the frame of the door.

"Was it by any means the brunette with the freckles?"

"Yeah"

Joyce though how she messed it all up with that girl this morning. She had it tough and looked like a girl that needed a friend.

"Okay Chloe, I will let it slide, this one time, but from now on you call, when you are late okay?"

That brightens Chloe's mood a little bit.

"Thanks, Mom. I will hit the sack now, tomorrow is school and all."

 

Joyce leaves and Chloe get's in bed. Picking up her cellphone she send Rachel a text.

 

**Chloe**

 

How went shit with stepdick? And, you know I think, Max could use some more friends here, so mind giving me her number?

 

 

Nothing came back. Still, Chloe was laying there for what felt like hours, her mind runnning back and forth about a cute freckled girl, currently sleeping in her dorm room, not knowing the turmoil she created in the mind of one blue haired punk.


	23. Good morning

A single bird sang outside the window, light streaming into the room. The tiny brunette stirred a little, groaning in the process. She felt a body pressed against her own and took a moment to smile, her eyes still closed. The smell of peach entered her nose and she nuzzled a little closer to the blond beside her.

 

"Good morning sunshine" Rachel whispered it to her grinning when a still sleepy Max opened her eyes.

"Good morning to you too, did you sleep well?"

 

Rachel nodded, slowly sitting up.

"You know I sleep best when I am with you girl. Has always been the case, as you would know."

 

Max giggled, pocking her friend in the side, earning a twitch.

"Yeah, I do. Still, I am glad." Then she fiddled a little with the blanket. "I was worried you'd think this would be childish." 

Rachel smirked down at her, running her fingers through Max's brown hair, getting a purr out of the girl.

"Maxi, Maxi, two grown women sleeping and cuddling in bed is a lot but not childish. Quite a few guys on campus would pay money to see that. Especially when it is two hotties like us."

 

Max frowned a bit but kept purring. 

"You are the hotty. I am just....just me. And...wait what do you mean by would pay money for that? Why would anyone do that?"

 

Rachel shook her head. "You are a real hotty girl. Just a little more confidence and guys will line up wanting a piece of dat ass."

Max sunk deeper into the bed, hiding her face to the nose under the blanket.

"I don't think I would want that. Dog, that would be annoying as hell. No thank you, I will leave that out."

 

Rachel nodded.

"You might be right with that. I would love to be left alone sometimes." Rachels mood went darker, her face showing that. Sometimes she hated the spotlight. It was just too much for a teenager to be always right and perfect.

 

Max's fingers gripped into Rachels shirt slightly, pulling at it until the actress looked down.

"You know you don't need to put up an act for me. I will always be there for you."

 

Rachel smiled sadly and nodded. That was the great gift of Max, knowing how to calm her nerves. Oh she knew how little Max thought about herself and how she behaved, but Rachel just knew how much strength hid behind this frail fascade. 

 

Rachel laughed and kept stroking, then she imitated a grow guy voice.

"Duuuude, did you see the new girl? Heard her and Amber sleep together." She turned like taking up the other side of the "conversation."

"Sick brah. I bet that there where pillow fights and more."

 

Max giggled to herself by the antics of her best friend.

"But we only sleep. Completly harmless."

 

Rachel shrugged.

"Yeah, but guys are this way. Always thinking in this kind of way."

"Gross."

 

Rachel smiled, leaning down and kissing Max's head.

"You are too sweet you know that Max? Come on time to get up, I have to go over to my room, find cloth for the day and so on you know?"

"Can we stay here just for five more minutes?" Her big puppy dog eyes were looking from down below.

 

Rachel sighed and laid down again.

"Damn, Caulfield you just know how to get what you want." She pulled the timid photographer in and cuddled with her, just enjoying each other presents. 


	24. My heart levitates

Max sat on her couch, listening to the soft Johan Glossner song "My heart levitates". Her eyes were closed and her lips formed the words of the songtext without making a real noise. The music wasn't really loud or something, still she could hear birds singing on the outside, she could hear the beat of another song playing somewhere in the dorm, way too loud in her opinion. Net that she would say something. 

_I heard that you walked out again_

  
_I heard that you cried_

  
_Come this way let me be your friend_

  
_My hearts open wide_

 

Rachel had left about an hour ago. She said, she wanted to get some things done, later meet someone, because it's sunday and tomorrow would be school again. She asked Max, if she wanted to come along, but the timid girl declined. Yesterday had been a tough day for her and she wanted to get a little more comfortable with her room and being away from her parents for the first time. 

 

 

_We can live here_

  
_We can die_

 

Max smiled to herself while the song washed over her, like a wonderful wave. She loved the sweet strumming, yet it got a little energy in it, like something that started easy and got more pace. She hoped her life would be like this.

_There's nothing to fear if you try_

  
_If you keep believing_

  
_Like rain falling from the sky_

  
_I'll tend to your needs_

 

This was her first step into the new life she wished to herself. She wanted to be better, wanted to grow, wanted to be strong on her own. No more dependent on being rescued all the time. She wanted her own life, she felt like an afterthought in her own story. Like an extension of Rachels story, not starting her own.

 

She hoped, that one day SHE would be the one saving her best friend not the other way around.

 

_We can live here_

  
_We can die_

 

Somehow her mind wandered further, getting to the girl she met yesterday. Chloe Price. She was everything Max wished to be. She was strong, she seemed like nothing could scare her, everyone had to watch out. Max was certain, that was the way. Still, the way she had held Max's hand, had pulled her next to her self while watching, she had this feeling that Chloe was in her core a sweet and loving person.

  
  
_Oh, oh so bright and awake_

_My heart levitates_

  
_Oh, oh so bright and awake_

_My heart levitates_

 

A timid knock on the door stopped her train of thoughts. Who was that? Couldn't be Rachel, that wasn't her way of knocking. Max got up from the couch, slowly getting closer to the door. There was someone on the other side and that alone made her a little nervous. She could feel her hand getting sweaty just at the thought.

 

She took her whole courage and turned the doorknob opening the door.

Behind it was the blond girl, who gave Rachel the book yesterday. She had her hair in a bun again, wore modest cloth and a cross was on a necklace around her neck.

 

"H-Hey, sorry I didn't want to bother you. I-I just wanted to say hello, welcome you to the d-dorm."

 

The blond stammered a bit and gave Max a shy smile. Max again, stiff as a board waved her hand awkwardly. An even more awkward silence followed that and the blond girl shuffled a bit around.

 

"I am Kate. Kate Marsh. W-What's your name?"

Max cast her eyes down and her hand gripped firmly on the doorknob. This, this was the moment she most often hated. The moment people need to realise that she would not answer. Then she saw the realisation in Kate's face. Now it would come, the pity, the awkward moment and then the girl would leave. 

To Max's surprise the girl raised her hands and started signing. 

 

_"Hi. I am Kate. What's your name?"_

That took her by surprise. That girl could do sign language. Quickly her hands also rose, signing back.

_"Hi. My name is Max."_

 

Another pause came and both the girls started giggling at the same time.

_"_

_Would you like to have a cup of tea with me?"_

_"I would love to."_

 

Max was really excited. She was just one day here and made more friends and talked to more new people then since forever. The brunette stepped out of her room when the last words of the song faded out.

 

_We can live here_

  
_We can die_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the song in this chapter. I think it fits well with this knd of Max. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gzcs-f5ANRE


	25. Teadate

Kate unlocked the door and stepped inside of her room, holding the door for Max, who followed right after. Max looked around. She hadn't been in a lot of different personal rooms in her life, because of having few friends in her life. Kate's room was tidy and accurate yet felt warm and comfy. A blue couch and a lot of books. On the wall, there was a cross, the only thing making Max a little unnerved. She wasn't anti-faith but in her experience, the devoted often were rather judgemental. 

Then she heard a little ruffle from the side and the timid photographer squealed in excitement. A bunny! She stepped closer, leaning down to the white rabbit that in return looked up to her. The nose of the rabbit twitched and silently giggling Max also scrunched her nose.

"Her name is Alice." Kates' voice was warm and Max could almost hear the smile in it.  
"Do you want to pet her?"

Max stood up turning around. Kate had closed the door and just stood there, hands folded in front of her, smiling.

"Would that really be okay?" Max signed a little nervose. She loved cute little animals, yet always was a little nervous. She didn't want to hurt them or frighten or something like that. Kate smiled, pointing to the couch.

"Sit down please." 

While Max sat on the couch, Kate lifts the bunny out of its cage, taking Alice on her arms and getting over. She then carefully placed the ball of white fluffy in Max's lap. Carefully Max placed her hand on the back of the animal and started to stroke only to stop quickly and starts signing.  
"I think she is afraid, she is breathing so fast."

Kate shook her head while taking up an electric kettle.  
"Don't worry. Bunnies always breath fast. She didn't struggle or jump off your lap, so she is fine with it."

So Max smiled to herself, stroking the cute little animal. Its fur was so soft and after a moment the bunny started almost to vibrate but didn't jump away but flopped down on its belly so it must feel comfy. Kate sat down next to Max, fondling Alice behind its ears.

"So Max, how do you like your first day at Arcadia Bay?"

Max shook her head, still smiling at the rabbit and signing.  
"I lived here before up until we moved five years ago. I just wanted to come back home to the Bay and my best friend."

Kate hummed.  
"So where you were was bad?"

Max sighed, stopping the stroking.  
"Yes and no. I mean Seattle was ok I guess, but there happen so many bad things, I don't miss it. There the whole, not speaking thing started. I miss Mom and Dad though."

Kate nodded.  
"I get that. I miss my sisters and my dad very much."  
"And your Mom?"

Kate winced a little and nodded.  
"Of course I miss Mother too, but she....My mother is very strict and very...scriptural in her faith. I miss her because she is my mother, but I am happy to have my own life at the moment, not having her ever watchful eye over my shoulder you know?"

Max nodded in understanding, even if she didn't have the same feeling towards her own Mom.   
Kate kept talking.  
"It sounds worse than it is. It's just the last few months we disagreed. She didn't want me to come here. She is very...clear in her beliefs. The modern world has taken away our beliefs, gay people are sinners and everything outside of the marriage is wrong, this kind of way you know?"

Max again nodded, then signed.  
"And what about you?"

Kate leaned back looking up at the ceiling.  
"I think love is love and who are we to judge? I mean yeah, I will wait til marriage before I do...you know, but I don't want others to act upon what I believe you know?"

Max nodded again.  
"And you Max do you believe in god?"

Max shuffled a bit. Her eyes were focussed on Alice hoping she would not lose Kate so soon after meeting her by offending her.   
"Don't worry, I don't hate you if you don't Max."

"I think, there is something. Someone or Something between heaven and earth. Something we as humans can not notice but still is there, you know."

Kate smiled nodding.  
"I know what you mean. Don't worry this doesn't change how I look at you okay?"  
Max looked up, smiling and nodding again. The electric-kettle beeped, causing Alice to stir. Apparently, the bunny had fallen asleep in Max's lap. Kate took her back in her cage and shortly after two cups of steaming tea were in their hands.

Max put hers down signing.  
"May I ask, how do you learn sign language?"

Kate blew onto her tea then answered.  
"Since I was ten I worked for free in a community for the disabled. Helping people makes me happy you know? So yeah that's where I learned it."

"That's amazing Kate!" Kate shook her head, a light red on her cheeks. 

"Oh no, that's just, I mean I like to help so it's nothing special."

Both girls smiled and drank their tea in comfort.


	26. Mark Jefferson

"Calm down girl!" Rachel stopped, putting her hands on Max's shoulders and turned her towards herself. 

Max had been nervous from the moment Rachel had knocked on her door this morning. Well, actually she had been nervous before. Max hadn't slept much this night lying on her back and staring at the ceiling. She hadn't moved much the whole night, just laying there, but in her mind, she ran round and round and round and round. 

 

And now her thoughts were signed to her best friend while people walked by left and right.

"What if he doesn't like me? What if he doesn't like my work? I know he will not like it. I am not good enough to be here. I should be in Seattle"

"Max"

"and go to school there, I mean who am I and he is famous, what if he."

"Max"

"it will be so embarrassing, I probably should go back and pack and-"

"Max!"

 

Rachel even shook the smaller brunette until she stopped signing and looking up to her in so much panic. Rachel sighed and pulled her best friend in for a hug, holding her and whispering in her ear.

"Don't worry Max. Your work is great and Mark is a very nice man. You will love it learning from him and you will be fine! Stop worrying."

 

Max leaned her head against Rachels' shoulder and whispered. 

"But when I can't talk to him."

 

Rachel hugged her even closer and rocked her a bit. Neither of them bothered about the other people in the hallway. Rachel because she didn't give a flying fuck what these people thought of her and Max because for her hugging Rachel came so naturally it never came to her mind thinking about it. 

 

"It's okay. Mark knows about it."

Max tensed and her breathing rapidly increased.

"He knows? Oh dooog." Her whispers were so quiet even Rachel almost couldn't hear her.

 

She leaned back, but not letting go of her friend's shoulders. 

"Of course he knows. The school informed him. And do you know what he said about it?"

 

Max slowly shook her head.

"He said, and I quote: Good thing I don't teach singing. Relax brown hair, you will be fine. I will be by your side all the time."

 

Max looked a moment in Rachels' eyes, gulped and nodded. One comforting squeeze and Rachel let go of Max's shoulders.

"Okay let's get this show on the road girl."

 

They walked again. Sometimes Rachel stopped for a moment, spoke to some other teenager or waved to them. Max followed her, her eyes hefted down to the floor or to the side.

"Max! Rachel!"

 

Both girls turned and saw the blond Kate running at a moderate pace towards the two girls.

She came to a stop leaning forward for a moment. 

"Good morning you two."

"Hey Kate, what's up?" Rachel cheerfully gave the blond with the bun a quick swat on the shoulder, grinning. 

" _Hi, Kate."_

Max was more moderate, waving and signing.

 

"You two are quite early. Photography is something else you both love as it would seem."

 

Rachel waved off and the three continued their walk.

"Yeah kind of. I prefer being in front of the camera instead of behind it. Also, I will never be as good as Max here."

 

She pocked Max's shoulder playfully earning a smile in the process. Kate also smiled.

"Max is that good a photographer?"

 

Rachel grinned and Max's ears turned a shade of scarlet.

"No, she is even better. If you ask me, Mark will have to create a new grade for her."

 

Max's face turns even redder.

"You are that good?" Kate's eyes where big, surprised. 

Max shook her head, uncomfortable with the attention Kate gave her.

"Oh yes, she is. Just hella modest, that's all." They came around a corner and there was the photography lab. And in front of it....

 

Max stopped dead in her tracks. There he was. Her idol. The legend himself. The-

 

Rachel nudged her. Kate also smiled.

"See you two inside." She walked down the hall, nodding to Mark Jefferson, while he nodded back at her. His eyes yet we're focused on the two friends how came down the hall, one eager one reluctant.

 

"Good Morning Rachel. I hope you feel well?" His voice was thick and calm, like honey and a summer breeze.

Rachel smiled nodding.

"Never been better Mr Jefferson." 

 

Then his eyes turn towards Max and he smiled even wider. His hand stretched out, towards Max, offering a handshake.

And you must be Maxine Caulfield.....oh my bad, Rachel said you prefer Max is that correct?"

 

Max nodded fastly, almost not taking his hand. Her hand were so clammy, he would hate her oh god oh god oh god.

"It's okay Max. I know, it can be a lot. I remember, when I met my hero Lewis Baltz for the first time. I was worried about so much. So don't you worry, I will not bite. I am just a photographer, like yourself. And I have seen your portfolio. You have a wonderful eye, unrefined but very good. You will one day be the new star in the photography sky if you have the right teacher. And don't you worry about your....problem. My teaching is about what you learn not what you can tell people about it. Your photos will show if you get what I can show you." 

 

He nodded to himself and Max smiled. He was nothing like she thought he would be. He was so much more awesome. So confident, yet nice. And really really handsome. Max never thought about other people this way yet this was something she had never felt before. Wait that's not right. A few days ago she...

"Max?" Max's head jerked up, reddening. She had been lost in her thought WHILE SHE WAS TALKING TO MARK JEFFERSON!!!!!

 

He again smiled, calming, even putting a hand on her shoulder. That made her a little uncomfortable. People shouldn't touch her.

"It's okay. An artist sometimes has to disconnect from the world. We have to observe and have to let go of ourselves sometimes, just to find the right moment in the vastness of everything. The tiny spot of clarity in a puddle of dirt. To find the beauty and the honest in everything. That look of yours, it showed such wonder and innocents, if you don't mind me saying this. Someday I would like to take a photo of that if you would like that."

 

Max nodded again eagerly. He nodded, taking his hand away. 

"Okay girls, go inside, we have much to learn."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is not that easy to find a photographer with a dark style, he would have had as a teacher.


	27. Highschool

The classroom door closed behind them and Rachel turned to Max. The girl was in some kind of daze.

She nudged her best friend, taking her out of her daydream.

"So, what do you think?"

 

Max grinning over her whole face fiddled with her sleeve.

"Oh my god, that was amazing. The way he handles the class so casual and oh dog it was just. Wowser. That was the best class I have ever been to."

Rachel smiled back at her swaying back and forth, then walking down the hall side by side with the small photographer. She was happy to see how different her friend looked in contrast to this morning. She was basically beaming with happiness.

 

"So I gather you liked it." Max giggled, nudging Rachel back. They made their way down the hall, Max would have loved to talk about every detail she loved in the lesson. Like Mr Jefferson was so easy going with her problem with speaking. How Mr Jefferson made her finally understand the right way to do Kinetic art style, something she never wrapped her mind around it. The way he just was so on point and made her feel so special being in his class, learning first hand from her great idol. She did get a little nervous when he announced he wanted a photo of everyone in the class, the theme would be innocents in the world. 

 

But she couldn't. Now there were people around them and she had to carry her books and all. God, Max hated not being a normal student. Everone must be thinking she was some kind of freak or something like that. She did notice the sideways glances in the photography class. Especially this Victoria had glared at Max with so much distant, Max had felt really bad. She cast her eyes down, looking at her feet just following Rachels lead now. 

 

Rachel seemed to notice her friends mood swing, cause she put her arm around Max's shoulder, rubbing comforting.

"Don't you worry about these idiots okay? You did great, answering every question you were asked."

 

Max nodded, not really convinced as they stepped into another classroom. They sat down side by side and Rachel grinned, pointing to the door. 

"And I think this will cheer you up."

 

Max looked up and there she was. Her blue hair was like an ocean in the summer, she had a blue beanie on top of it, a ripped white wifebeater with the slogan "Burn and Bake", a backpack over one shoulder. She grinned a wide grin and swaggered over.

 

"Yo Rach, Betamax, what's cracking?"

 

Max smiled back at the nice girl, who in return fist bumped Rachel and put her hand on Max's shoulder, standing beside them. Like yesterday, her hands were warm and just....like an anchor. Max wasn't uncomfortable at all with her rubbing her shoulder slightly while talking.

 

Rachel smiled, leaning forward, putting her chin on her prompt up hand and grinned. "Max just had her first session with Mark and has a huge teacher crush."

 

Max's head whipped around, her eyes wide, staring at her friend, signing fast and shaking her head at the same time. She could feel her cheeks burning bright red. 

"Don't you deny, I have seen you, Caulfield." Rache teased, even more, Max signing faster.

 

"When we are at the topic of denial Amber, what the hell? You totally bailed on our skate challenge. I had to destroy Justin and Trevor. What do you have to say for yo-"

 

"Miss Caulfield, would you mind coming to me before we start the lesson?"

A black middleaged woman, apparently the teacher looked with a warm smile over to Max. She got nervous immediately when she shuffled to a stand. 

Rachel leaned over whispering.

"It's okay Max she is a nice person."

 

Max nodded and felt even better when Chloe also nodded in approval before returning to her banter with Rachel.

Max felt like everyone in the class looked at her when she walked to the front, feeling the burning sensation of attention on her back. She was already sweating when she stopped in front f the desk.

 

The black woman stood up, waving her to the side and leaned in. 

"Hello, Maxine. I am Mrs Grant the science teacher at Blackwell. Since you are the only new student I thought it would be better if we talked for a moment before the lesson if that's ok with you." She had a warm smile on her face and Max nodded slowly.

 

"I am aware of your condition, so don't worry, this will be not a problem. You can use this laptop for that. I am sorry I don't know sign language but I from what if heard, Rachel is able to translate. I would prefer if you still would use the computer, in case Mrs Amber changes your answer. I don't think that will happen, I just want to be on the safe side. Also, it might help when answering a question to write the answer, don't you think?"

 

Max nodded again taking the laptop from Mrs Grant.

"If you have any problems, you can ask me at any time. I have seen your grades for the sciences and it doesn't seem like your kind of field am I right?"

 

Max cast her eyes down and nodded, once again, feeling her cheeks burn. Mrs Grant shook her head, still a warm smile on her face.

"Don't you worry, I will do my best to help you with that. Haven't yet given up on a student and I don't think that will ever change. We will do this, together okay?"

 

Max raised her head, holding the laptop up in her arms and smiled, nodding.

Mrs Grand smiled back, nodded and then said:

"So, off you go. It's five minutes till the lesson starts I don't want to take up your precious time anymore Maxine."

 

Max turned walking down the rows of tables. Rachel and Chloe had moved, talking to two guys near the window. Max faltered in her steps. She didn't want to sit alone but going over while there were two people she didn't know, it felt awkward. So she settled down starting up the laptop. It was quite old and had no internet connection(which was on purpose Max thought to herself) and just one program. She opened it up and it was just a normal text to speech device like she knew from before. 

 

Max noticed someone sitting down to her side and turned her head in the prospect of seeing Rachel. Instead, there was a guy, brown shoddy hair, a goofy grin on her face and wearing a t-shirt with a figure between what seemed like two atoms, under it a writing saying: "My name is Bond, hydrogen Bond."

 

He smiled at her streaching out his hand.

"Hi, I am Warren."


	28. Warren

Max waved back at the young brown-haired boy next to her in her awkward fashion way. He tilts his head to the side like he is waiting for something.

 

"You are the new girl, Max right?" He has a warm smile, and he seems rather nice to Max, so she nods and gives him a shy smile in return. Her brown hair falls her slightly into the face by the move. Max doesn't notice the slight red tingle around Warrens' cheeks but he swallows hard. This girl is really really cute. In the shy, not so out in an open way. Warren knows himself. He is no football player, no swimmer, just an awkward science nerd. He knew he could never date one of the popular girls in school, like Dana or Rachel or oh damn Victoria. First two were too popular and way out of is league, the last was that two but even if she asked Warren, which will never happen, he would rather swallow a whole chunk of Beryllium than date Victoria Bitchqueen Chase.

 

Also, he wasn't one how to like girls of that kind. Yeah, of course, Rachel, Dana and so on were hot but Warren liked more the quiet nice girls than the open and wild ones. He dreamed more of cuddling and snuggling than hot kisses and ....the nasty. So when Rachel told him her best friend transferred to this school Warren had been quite uninterested. Of course, Rachel talked to him, Rachel never gave a fuck about social boundaries. She had a few times met up  with him, talking science and all. Astronomy was the main talking point. She often invited others, like Daniel or Kate. Mostly she invited Brook, yet she often had to leave early because something came up for her. At the beginning he had been interested in Rachel but he soon understood while she was nice to him and they had good fun, he was one of many.  Rachel was like a bee, flying from one flower to the next, but only in a platonic way. Well, maybe the bee and flower metaphor wasn't the best one. 

 

Yet when he saw this Max, he just felt his heart skip a beat. She had this shy demeanour, looked down, yet with such sweet and warm eyes, Warren just knew he had to meet the girl. So while it was rather unlike himself he made his way over when he saw her sitting alone fiddling with the laptop Mrs Grant gave her. Quite strange, normally students brought their own devices. 

 

The new girl didn't say anything, just stared at him for a moment, before she cast her eyes away, looking at the table. Oh crab, this is uncomfortable saying something Graham, quick.

 

"Sooo, you are new here?"

 

Again this Max just nodded, her face reddening. Damn, she is even more socially awkward than I am, Warren thought and he totally dug it. 

"Rachel told me you are her best friend, that's really cool. Rachel is such a fun person."

 

This Max started typing on the laptop and Warren frowned. Was he that unpleasant? Shit, maybe he should le-

"Yeah, since childhood."

The mechanical computer voice blurred out of the speakers and for a moment Warren was confused. Then it hit him. 

"A-Are you a mute?"

 

The girl stiffened and cast her eyes even further down, while she nodded. OH shit shit shit shit. 

"S-Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you I mean it's totally fine I....I fucked that up pretty bad didn't I?"

 

Now that girl looked up, giggled a little and then nodded with a shy smile. Warren scratched the back of his head grinning at her. Maybe he could-

 

"Yo Waldo, bugger off, that's my place."

 

Warren spun around and stared at a pair of tits just in front of him. He blinked for a moment.

"Seen enough?"

Slowly his gaze turned upwards to blue hair, a beanie and a frowning face and at the same time, he turned redder and redder.

"I sorry, I didn't mean to I mean I..."

 

The Price girl waved her hand at him while shaking her head. Pointing her finger in his face, she leaned in closer. 

"I couldn't care less. Just out of my spot dude." With that Warren hurried to get out of Chloe's way. While being in the same class, Warren never had much contact with Chloe Price, the girl that beat up a guy from the football defence line just because he had made fun of Steph once. They had one science project together last year. Back then he noticed she was quite clever when it came to science but when he had tried to get to know her better, she had shot him down rather quickly. 

 

He turned, seeing Chloe slide into the place he just left, shortly smiling at Max, who in return smiled back at the bluenette. He cheeks were flushed a bit but it was warm in here so, nothing unusual in here. Yet this was odd this warm nice girl with this rough and frightening punk. Surely Max was just too scared to tell her to leave or too nice. Yet she smiled a dreamy smile at Chloe.

 

"Well Max, maybe some next time?" He chimed in.

The eyes of both girls turned to him. Chloe Price looked at him with somewhat of an annoyance, like she just wanted him gone. Max had just a warm smile on her face and nodded at him, even showing a thumbs up. Warren nodded smiled back and stepped backwards, bumping into someone. When he turned he tensed up.

 

Shit, Nathan Prescott. 

 

 


	29. Nathan

Max leaned back in the passenger seat of Rachels car and sighed. It had been a tough day after all. All these different classes, so many new people. Some seemed rather nice though. Rachel introduced her to a couple of people. Daniel and Evan seemed nice, in different ways. That girl Juliet seemed nice too, but she talked so much, even if Max would talk, she wouldn't have got a single word in. 

 

Then there was this Warren. He seemed really nice, a little awkward, just like herself. They talked a little bit after the lesson, while she waited for Rachel. He is a major science nerd and promised her to lend her his flash drive. He said he had a lot of films on it, she might find something she liked. Max hoped he wasn't hurt too much. That brown haired guy flipped his....stuff when he and Warren bumped into each other and started hitting him until Mrs Grant pulled them apart. That was one strange boy, he seemed rather unnerved. He remembered her a bit of.....

 

Max brushed her hand over the side of her stomach, where the scar was. Max didn't like to think of this stuff. At first, it had been impossible for her to think about it. She got panic attacks, fainted the whole program. These days it made her just super uncomfortable and she would get very nervous about it. So Max tried her best to stay away from these thoughts.

 

A hand rested on her forearm, taking her mind of these thoughts. The car was standing on the red light and Rachel smiled over to her.

"Is it the shooting again?" Max sighed nodding and looking out of the window.

"Yes, that guy who had this.....problem with Warren reminded me of him."

 

Rachel sighed, starting to drive again. 

"Nathan is troubled. I do think it has a lot to do with his dad. I try to ground him down but....I don't know. Sometimes he is scaring me too."

 

Max turned her face from the street and towards the driving blond. Her fingers played with her sleeve. 

"I thought you told me he is dangerous and to stay away from him."

 

Rachel nodded.

"Yeah, but that's a different story. Look, I am just worried about you. A few years back there was this girl, Samantha. She and Nathan were....close I would say." Rachel drove around a corner to a Max wouldn't say run down, but a not the high end of society residential area.

"She was a kind, sweet girl, tried to help him and just.....was there for him." Rachel frowned and stopped in front of a house, painted half blue.

"Then she disappeared. No one knows to where and why, yet most people believe Nathans dad made her go away. But no one could prove any of it. Nathan....he turned to the worse after it. Another girl, Gillian, was in some kind of way like Samantha. Same way shy and kind and all. She reminded him of her. It never was too bad but he was mean to her. Made her life a living hell. Do you get now why I want you to stay away from him?"

 

Max blinked slowly, looking at her friend in question.

"Because I would remind him of her?"

 

Rachel nodded slowly, tipping at the side of her nose.

"I want to help Nathan. Get him help. Something like that."

 

MAx unbuckled and frowned at her friend.

"But why, if he is so dangerous?"

 

Rachel shook her head, getting out of the car.

"He is not to me. I never liked bullies and Sean Prescott is the biggest bully there is and someone has to stand up against a bully." Rachel winked at her friend

 

Max nodded, following her friend behind.

"I want to help you, Rachel." Rachel sighed, turning to her friend. It was almost sundown, the red and golden colours playing with her blond long hair. Max instantly had the urge to take a photo, the lighting was wonderful, but this was not the time.

 

Rachel had this sad smile on her face when she got closer and ruffled up Max's hair.

"I know, girl. Always eager to help, but Nathan is a difficult guy and I don't think he would open up to you my friend." Max wasn't happy with this outcome but at that moment the door of the house they were standing in front of opened and a blond woman stepped outside. Max had seen her, the waitress from the diner, Chloe's mom. Sadly MAx wasn't the best when it came to Names so she didn't remember-

"Good evening Joyce."

 

He blond forty-year-old woman looked up from her purse and a smile spread across her face. 

"Oh Rachel, good evening to you too. And to your friend....ohI am sorry honey, I have one clutz of a head, I forgot your name."

"Max." Rachel chimed in from the side.

Joyce nodded, smiling a the fiddling brunette.

"Right, Max it was. Sorry again, won't forget it a second time. Anyways, I am sure you are here for Chloe. She is inside." She leaned in closer like letting them in on a secret.

"David isn't at home. His shift ends at 11 pm, so you should be save until 11:15." Joyce smiled at them both.

 

Rachel grinned, leaning in for a hug with Chloe's mom. She had always been touchy-feely.

"Thank you, Joyce, we won't miss it."

 

With that, Joyce waved and went off to work. Max looked at her friend.

"David?"

Rachel sighed. 

"Chloe's stepdad. He is a real asshole and really strict. He works at-"

"Get in here you two! Movie night!"

 

Chloe leaned out of the door, grinning at the two of them with a wide grin. 


	30. Mad Max

The two girls walked the last few steps to the open door. Chloe leaned against the doorframe and grinned at the both of them. Then she waved them inside, holding the door in the process.

 

"Uh, so gallant madam." Rachel grinned at the now eye rolling bluenette, who flipped her off. 

"Yeah yeah whatever, just get your asses in here." Rachel smiled and nodded in, fist-bumping Chloe while stepping beside her. Max followed, slower, a little more careful. She hadn't been to many private houses beside family and Rachel's home. Also while Max didn't mind things like that she did notice the house being more rundown than she was used to. 

 

Chloe smiled at her, offering her a hand like she would help her down somewhere or something like that. Max smiled taking it and stepped into the Price household. It was like Max noticed before a little rundown and rough, but also felt warm and welcoming. It was a little bit like Chloe herself. A rough surface with a really nice core to it. Max smiled, running her finger down the worn wallpaper. There was a picture hanging on the wall. Max took a closer look.

 

The picture showed Joyce, maybe five or ten years younger. Beside her was obviously Chloe, yet she didn't have her blue hair there. Instead, she had long blond hair and a giant grin on her face. The third person on the picture was a man, maybe thirty-five. He had red-blond hair and wore a flannel shirt. His hand rested on Chloe's shoulder and he smiled warmly into the camera. Max's finger stopped at the edge of the photo.

 

"That's my dad." Chloe sad voice was behind Max and she turned when Chloe closed the door.

"He was the coolest. Always in good mood and so damn funny. Hella awesome guy."

Chloe wore a pained smile on her face. Bittersweet would be the right word for it.

Then she dropped her head looking at the floor.

"Five years ago he died in a car accident and from there my life went to the shits."

 

Max without thinking stepped closer, hugging the bluenette punk and just holding her. She felt Chloe's arms wrapping around her and they stood there for a moment, just holding each other. Max felt Chloe resting her chin on her own temple and she didn't mind at all. Chloe smelled like cigarette and coconut. Also, there was this other smell, like some kind of herb. By default, Max's face was buried in Chloe's shoulder and yet she didn't mind the smell at all. She-

"Are you two coming?" Rachel called from the living room and immediately Chloe stepped back. Max was a little sad that she had to leave this comforting embrace, even while she had done it to comfort herself.

 

The two of them walked over into the living room. Rachel had already helped herself with a Coke and a grabbed into her bag, pulling out a Whiskey bottle. She waved it to the two girls. 

"Look what I got" She exclaimed with such a shit-eating grin. Chloe clapped her hands and let out an enthusiastic howl. 

"That's my girl." She said while stepping to a cabin, producing a glass. She turned to the small brunette next to her.

"You too Max?"

 

Max frowned and shook her head. Chloe nodded, smiled and took out a coke from the fridge.

"Here cuty."

 

Max still wasn't comfortable with the alcohol, even so, that she didn't blush at the compliment. Was that even a compliment? Small animals and children are cute. Yet her mind was on the alcohol. They were all minors and Rachel would drive the two of them back to the dorms. Max knew how to drive but besides herself learning to do it, she never had sat behind the wheel since then. Yet when she saw how much Rachel pore into her glass, she knew she would have to drive. She almost yelped when Chloe whispered into her ear from behind.

"Don't worry, we know what we are doing." With a reassuring smile, Chloe made her way over to the couch too, sitting down on the other end. Max followed, again a little hesitant. She would sit in the middle, by the looks of it. Chloe took the Whiskey bottle and pore herself as well. While she did, her eyes flicked up to Max and she stopped, having poured way less than Rachel.

 

Max settle down in the middle of the couch, between the other two girls. On the screen was a woman with really short hair, oil or dark pain smudged over her forehead. Next to her was a guy with what looked like a cage or a muzzle around his head. In yellow block letters, there was a title. 

 

Mad Max


	31. Pictures and Pinkeys

Max patted on Chloe's leg waving her hand around. Chloe frowned and stopped the movie. 

"Yeah?"

Max made a sign and stood up, looking at Rachel expecting.  Rachel in return pointed towards the ceiling.

"Upstairs."

 

Ah, Max asked for the bathroom. The petite girl left the two girls behind and started to climb the stairs. Upstairs she looked from door to door, opening one. She realised she had stepped into a bedroom. Or maybe it had been a bedroom before a bomb exploded in it. Everywhere were cloth and junk spilt onto the floor. This must be Chloe's room. There were graffitis on the wall and at one window an old American flag was used as a curtain. The bed was more a mattress lying on the floor. Max stepped on or two steps in, massive snoop she was.

 

Chloe's room wasn't looked after very well. Everything was scratched and roughed up. Everything except the dresser on the left side. It was old, something that would stand in the room of a child. Still, it was looked after and on it stood a few pictures in frames, completely dust free and carefully displayed. Max stepped closer looking. Oe was a picture of Rachel and Chloe, Chloe flipping the camera off while Rachel just smiled. The other one was a picture of Chloe's father. Max reached out but before she touched it she stopped her hand. It trembled a little. This was something really personal to Chloe and Max wouldn't want to intrude. Quickly she left the room, taking the next door and it was a bathroom.

 

"What's your game?" Rachel starred towards Chloe, narrowing her eyes. Max just has left the room and Rachel spoke quietly but hissed it.

 

Chloe stopped midway in her move looking up to Rachel.

"I refill my drink, why?"

 

Rachels blond hair flew around when she shook her head and gripped onto Chloe's forearm. 

"I don't mean that you idiot? What do you have in mind for my Max?"

 

Chloe almost dropped the bottle, spilling some on the table.

"Fuck, shit. What the hell Rach?" The bluenette frowned yet blushed when she stood up, getting a paper towel. She started whipping the table.

"What are you fucking talking about?"

 

Rachel groaned leaning back, folding her arms in front of her.

"You know full well what I mean. The constant touching her knee, leaving your sweater in her room, stealing my place in our physics class, the way you look at her!"

 

Chloe frowned, keeps swiping the table.

"The way I look at her? What the hell does that suppose to mean? Do have the evil look?" Chloe grinned at the last sentence, wanting to take some of the heaviness out of the situation. It didn't work.

 

Rachel leaned in. Her eyes were squinted and there was no humour in her voice. 

"Don't you bullshit me. I know that look. It's the one you gave Jasmin."

"Hey, that's not-"

 

"And Hannah."

Chloe shook her head.

"You are imag-"

 

"And Theresa."

"But that was-"

 

"And Taylor."

"Okay I-"

 

"And Julia."

"Okay!!!!! I got it, I slept with a lot of women."

 

Rachel nodded, leaning in close. Her eyes were ice-cold.

"And you will not sleep with Max. She is not one of your bimbos you can fuck and then throw away."

 

Chloe retreated a bit at that moment. Rachel had never been this way. She hadn't turned down an opportunity herself.

"Okay okay. I will hold my horses."

 

Rachel stretched out her pinky. Sometimes she was really, really childish. Yet her eyes were dead-serious.

"Swear it!"

 

Chloe crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"I can handle myself. No need for that."

 

Rachel inched closer, now frowning.

"Like hell, you can. Swear it."

"Fine." Chloe raised her hand, pinky stretched out herself.

Rachel stopped for a moment.

"Swear it on Williams grave."

 

Chloe's eyes almost popped out of her head.

"Are you fucking serious?"

 

"I am more than serious. I am dead serious. If you hurt my Maxi, I will burn your life to the hella ground." 

 

Chloe sighed, hooking in her finger.

"I swear, on the grave of my dad, I will not fuck around with Maxipad. Happy?"

 

Rachel smiled back at her. 

"I am not unhappy."

 

Yet Chloe felt this big lump in her stomach. She wasn't happy with this at all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I am off, see you guys next monday.


	32. Who am I?

"I am sooooo like Furiosa." Chloe waved her hand to the TV where the credits rolled down the screen. On the other side of the Couch, Rachel shook her head.

"Like hell you are. I am more Furiosa than you." Snapping her finger to get her point across.

 

Close crossed her arms in front of her chest, straightening her posture so she could look over Max's head.

"Oh yeah, and why would that be? huh?"

 

Rachel holds up her fingers, starting her explanation while she lifts her fingers up.

"First she is totally strong and badass and of course I am way more badass than you."

"Only in your dreams." Chloe ruffs back.

"Second, she can drive really really well and you drive like old people."

Chloe jumps up waving her hand around.

"Just because you drive like a god damn crazy person doesn't mean drive like a grandma."

 Holding up her third finger Rachel got a smirk on her face.

"Furiosa never showed any interest in the wives. Like you could be stuck in a cabin of a truck with five gorgeous women and keep yourself together."

 

Chlose mouth opens then closes a moment before she groans. Then her eyes light up and she snaps her fingers grinning.

"Maybe, but I am the one of us that has a fucking dicktator at her home from whom she wishes nothing more than escape." Triumphant she sits back down.

"You throw David into this?" Rachel grins at the friendly banter, then feels a tugging at her shirt. Her gaze turns to Max who starts signing. Rachel's eyes turn wide.

"What did you say?" Chloe leans closer, while Rachels' eyes follow Max's fingers.

"She doesn't think you are Furiosa."

 

Chloe's gaze turns to Max and she slaps her playfully on the shoulder, playing hurt.

"How could you?" Max keeps signing. Rachel translates.

"She thinks you are Nux. A guy from a rough upbringing but with a good heart and when he found something that he loved he was ready to put his life on the line to protect it."

 

A moment of silences followed the statement and Max felt the tingle of heat on her cheeks. Chloe just stared at her for a moment, then leaning back.

"I like it. Nux is cool. What brings us to the question, who do you think is Rachel?"

 

Max signed again and Rachel's eyes go wide. She swallows a moment. 

"She says the pregnant Wive. Wanting to see more of the world, wanting more then her surrounding give her and loyal to her friends to the end. That....is really sweet May." Rachel hugs her friend with one arm. Max smiles shyly.

 

"Well, we do know who Max is after all." Chloe announces grinningly.

Max's gaze turns to her and she looks at her puzzling.

"Well there is just one character, that barely speaks at the beginning and then with trust does it, also is a total badass and...well the Name is quite obviously don't you think?" Chloe seems like she wants to nudge Max, then pulls back. Max looks a little surprised by the notion she would be Mad Max. Chloe looks up at the clock.

"Ah shit, Sergeant Dickhead will be here soon. You girls have to leave sorry." The friends stood up, helping Chloe clean up the two or three things in the living room, then leaving to the hallway. Chloe said goodbye by fist-bumping both of them and then closed the door. The friend walked to their car in silence. It was dark outside and a buzzing light bulb overhead turned on when the motion sensor detected them. Rachel's car was comfy and once they were inside, Max turned to her best friend.

 

"Did I do something that offended Chloe?"

 

Rachel whipped her head around staring at her friend confused.

"What? Why?" Max looked at her lap, not making eye contact, fiddling with her sleeve.

"She was so different. When I came back from the bathroom, she talked very little to me, sat quite away from me and all. She acted all stiff and all that all of a sudden. Did I offend her in some way?"

 

Rachels features softened. Oh sweet sweet Max, always thinking it was you who did something wrong. Slowly Rachel shakes her head while starting the car.

"Don't worry Max, you did nothing wrong."


	33. Thoughts all alone...

Max leaned back, sighing while she stopped the movie she was looking. Maybe the name Cannibal Holocaust should have been a bigger warning for her. She wanted to watch more movies for adults but that was waaaay out of her league. Three minutes were enough for her. She just knew by the tone of the movie she would get nightmares from watching any further. Like back in the day when Rachel convinced her to watch Jaws with her.

 

Max had nightmares for weeks after that evening and to this day she didn't go into deep water, always getting this mental image of a huge shark just below her, ready to snap her legs. Still, that evening had been fun, doing something with Rachel she normally would not do. Rachel always did that with her, carefully pulling her out of her shell and helping her live life more. Yet, she always felt safe when Rachel was there. She always knew what to do, how to charm angered parents. Always ready to catch her. It was the same feeling she had when Dad taught her to ride the bike. He was next to her first fearful tries, holding her when she was about to fall. Rachels perfect way felt the same.

 

Max knew her friend hated that. She hated being the perfect daughter, hated the idea of always being in control. Sometimes her best friend just wanted to be a normal teenager. So Max did her best to be the girl Rachel used to know. Tried to be less fearful, less dependent. All for her best friend. To be the one person Rachel herself could depend on. She never...NEVER in her life didn't answer a call from Rachel. Not at three in the morning when Rachel would call restless or full of tears, telling her a story about something that reminded her of Rose. Not while she was at her grandma's funeral and Rachel called because she had a hugh fallout with her dad about a missed class. 

 

She knew it was childish, but she wished so hard to be the rock, Rachel could lean on. Even the strong has his weak moments and Max had made it her mission to be there at these moments. She smiled to herself. She didn't want to boast but she did a good job. Then she frowned. Or at least she thought she did. Since she came back there had been signs that Rachel kept so much from her. Max didn't understand why. What did she do that Rachel did not trust her anymore? Max kind of knew. Rachel didn't want to bother her with it. She started losing the one thing she always thought she could do for her best friend. 

 

She had to show Rachel that she was strong, that Rachel could trust her again like she used to. That she was capable of carrying this burden and be her rock. She would do that. Max made a promise to herself, being able to do that too for her friend. Her eyes turned to the laptop screen again. She did her first steps in this direction. She had made contact with more people than ever before. She had made more friends the past week than ever before in her life. Rachel even asked her if she would like to come to a party tonight, something about the Vortex Club, but Max didn't feel read for that yet. She promised next time, so she watched when Rachel, Dana and Kate left for the party.

 

Kate, this sweet girl. They had two tea dates after that getting some kind of fixture in their week. This first week at Blackwell showed her that. Kate was really sweet, the connection on so many levels. It was a different connection than with Rachel. While Rahel and she were so different and there for completed each other, Kate was a lot like herself. She often talked about her trying to find her way, her own way. Something that she could relate to.

 

Dana, like she said was the mother hen of this dorm. She hadn't spent as much time with her as with Kate but she was quite nice. She took her time when they met in the hall asking her how she was. She always smiled and didn't seem to mind that Max only answered in nods and head shakes. Yet Max got this feeling that something was off about Dana. Max due to her condition tended to observe her surroundings rather carefully. Something she used in her photography a lot. And something about Dana was off. She seemed TOO happy, to smiley. Rachel had told Max Dana's boyfriend, a guy called Logan had ended their relationship, but Max thought there must be something more. 

 

Speaking of boys, Warren had become a good friend in just the last couple of days too. He was a really nice guy. Max bumped into him quite often on the school grounds. And he helped her quite a lot already. He helped her get her physics work right and that afternoon her laptop brock down, he was over in a minute having all kinds of tools. First Max was a little scared for her baby, but he talked in so much depth about the laptop, Max was convinced he knew his craft. And she was right. Now he even borrowed her his USB stick with films. While Max got the feeling these were pirated and she didn't like that very much, the opportunity to enhance her film knowledge for the next movie night with Rachel and Chloe was too sweet.

 

And then there was Chloe. She was just.....just wow. Max has never met someone like her, except maybe Rachel. She was just....just everything Max wanted to be. So cool, knew all the skaters, skated absolutely awesome herself, was funny was witty, clever, carefree and strong. And she was really sweet too. In the science lessons, sadly the only class they shared she was always sitting next to Max, writing little notes back and forth. At her second day Chloe brought her this super delicious chocolate chip muffin and when she saw Max's reaction she grinned wide promising to bring more. The next day she had a free period and she saw Chloe playing basketball for PE. So Max used her free time, just watching this wonderful girl playing. And she played good. She scored three times and Max even found herself clapping. After the game, Chloe came over, grinning all over the face and demanded a high five from Max, something the petite photographer gave her eagerly. She got a sniff of Chloe's sente by that. She didn't smell like sweat, just sweet, a little bit like smoke and just lovely.

 

Sadly Chloe was grounded for the rest of the week. Apparently, she had punched a boy because he said something about a friend of hers, probably Rachel. And they didn't have any science class for the rest of the week, so Max only saw Chloe in the hallway between classes. Somehow, Max didn't know why she hated it like hell. It was like Rachel leaving after a visit and this was just for a week. She couldn't wait for this weekend to end, because she, Rachel and Chloe already made plans for Monday after school. They wanted to go to the beach all three. Max felt herself get quite nervous about that.

 

A knock pulled her out of her thoughts. It was rather hectic and she heard ruffling in front of the door. Please don't let this be Victoria and her two girls. They had started making fun of Max already. Victoria always picked on her awkward way and she didn't seem to like her way of photography. She was right, Max wasn't good, but why did she have to be so mean about it. The other two seemed more in it because Victoria did it than in their own interest. Still, Max had already found her locker filled with paint and on the door written: "Take a selfie of this". She sighed and stood up when a second knock was heard. Carefully she opened her door.

 

In front of it, much to Max's relief was Rachel, but she wasn't alone. 

"Thank god you are there Max. Help please?" Rachel adjusted the weight on her shoulder. Carrying it inside. On her side, held up by Rachels' arm, was a extremely drunk girl, mumbling and mumbling. 

 

Kate Marsh. 


	34. Slutty saint

"What happened?" Max stepped out, helping Rachel with the unconscious Kate. She was out cold, hanging on Rachels' shoulder. Max walked quickly over, opening Kate's door, helping her friend getting inside.

 

Rachel lowered the bun-haired girl onto her bed then sighed.

"I have no idea. Like an idiot, I left her alone at the party."

 

Max kneeled next to Kate's bed, holding her hand. Then she looked up to Rachel frown on her face.

"Why did you do that?"

 

Rachels' hand runs through her hair and she leans back looking at the ceiling. 

"I don't know, it was dumb, I shouldn't have."

 

Max stood up, stepping closer in small baby steps and then put her hand on Rachels' shoulder. She smiled at her warmly.

"You couldn't have known. Also, nothing really bad happened. Where did you find her?"

 

Rachel shrugged smiling weakly. She felt awful. Not just because she left Kate alone at a Vortex-Party but also why. Frank had called her, offering her a sweet deal on a few....substances, if she came over.....spending the evening with him. Rachel hated how he referred to what they did by hanging out. They weren't hanging out. They fucked and she gets her drugs for it. She hated this. Hated what they did. Hated that she needed to keep doing it just for her addiction. She hated that she couldn't tell her best friend. Hated that she ever stepped foot into his RV. She hated-

"Rachel?"

 

She looked down into these warm loving eyes. Max was such a sweet girl. Maybe in another universe in another time Rachel and she would be together. Rachel knew she sometimes had feelings for her best friend. It always was in this low moments, when she thought all world would be shit and all and then her own guardian angel with a Polaroid camera and brunette hair came along and made all better. But she never looked at Rachel with something else than the love you would have for a friend. She loved her, that was for sure, like a hella lot, but not loved loved. 

 

She smiled at Max, taking her hand while sitting down on Kate's desk chair. Max sat on her lap resting her head on Rachels' shoulder, while they snuggled together.

"Sorry, spaced out a little. I found her on a bus bench, right around the corner of Two Whales Diner." Max lifted her head from Rachels' shoulder, looking her in the eyes.

"What? That's like twenty driving minutes from here Kate doesn't have a car. How did she end up there?"

 

Rachel shrugged. She had thought about it too, but nothing made much sense on that.

"I don't  know maybe someone gave her a lift from the  party when she wanted for whatever reason into town."

 

Max looked at her, she doesn't seem convinced.

"Sorry, Max I wish I would know why she was in town, drunk of her ass. Maybe she knows when she wakes up. Drunk people do strange shit."

"She isn't drunk."

 

Rachel needed a moment until she realised what Max said. 

"You....what?"

"I don't think she is drunk Rachel. She doesn't smell like alcohol."

 

Rachel frowned looking over. She hadn't noticed while carrying her but she had drunk her fair share herself. She got up with Max jumping of her lap, leaning down, and smelled the breath of the blond girl. There was a little smell of wine but that was it. She didn't smell like someone who is so drunk they would sleep on a park bench. Rachel carefully pulled open Kate's eye, holding the table lamp over her.

"Shit. She must have taken something else. You are fucking right."

 

Max jumped to her side, a worried look on her face.

"I-Is this bad? I mean you know I have I don't know anything about something like that."

 

Rachel tested the girl's puls, laying her on her side so she doesn't choke on her tongue and did a few more thing Max didn't understand. But her friend seemed to know what to do.

"Rachel, how do you know this stuff?"

 

Rachel winced a little turning a sad look to Max. 

"I-I...."

 

Max hadn't seen this very often. Her Rachel didn't know what to say. So she did the one thing she knew what to do. She put her hand on her blond friend small of the back and stroked there. 

"It's okay Rach. Tell me when you are ready. Don't worry, I will not love you less for it. I can wait. Let's help Kate first okay?"

She smiled at Rachel who in return gave her a weak smile, but she seemed grateful.

"I think she will be fine. She seems to have taken some kind of a downer. Yet we should stay here just to be safe. Do you mind a sleepover?"

 

Max shook her head and walked out, to get her blanket. When the brunette closed the door, Rachel's cellphone buzzed twice. The first was a message from Mark.

 

_I am sorry I missed our time today. Something came up and I had to take care. Tomorrow at seven at my place, then we make up for the time._

 

She smiled reading it. Mark always knew how to talk to her.

 

The second buzz was a Facebook alert.

 

Victoria Chase has shared a link. She tapped on it and got to a youtube side. The title was:

 

_The slutty saint_

 


	35. Talk to the friend

"Rachel?" Max was laying on her back, looking up at the ceiling. It was dark in Kate's room, Max and Rachel were laying on the floor, listening to the drunk girls light snoring. It was kind of cute, such a small girl did even snore. 

"Yeah, Max?"

Max closed her eyes.

"You know I love you a-ad I will not think worse of you when you tell me things...I just. I wish it would be like when we were kids when we told each other everything."

 

Rachel turned her head looking at her best friend, sighing silently.

"Me too Max, me too."

 

Max took a deep breath then opened her eyes slowly, turning her head too. She looked her best friends deep in the eyes. Then slowly you could see small tears form in Max's eyes. 

"I......I have to tell you something."

 

Rachel frowned a little. 

"What is it, Max?" 

 

Again the tiny brunette took a deep breath and sighed.

"I am jealous of you a lot." Rachels' eyes went wide. 

"You are jealous? Why would you be jealous of me?"

 

Max pulled her hands up rubbing her eyes.

"What should I not be? You are funny, smart, way better looking than me."

"That's not true you-"

"You connected with Mr Jefferson, you are a real adult not like me the small girl that hasn't learned anything yet."

"Max, no that is not-"

"You can talk to people."

 

For a moment it went silent in the room. 

"I am jealous of you two Max."

 

Now Max's eyes went wide, she propped herself up on her elbows. 

"You what?"

"Fuck Max, you are sweet and caring, better looking than you think."

"That's not-"

Rachel placed her index finger on Max's lips.

"You are an amazing photographer, you are a way better friend than I am and you don't fuck up like I do. Max...."

 

Rachels voice trailed off, got frightened.

"Yes, Rachel?"

"I have problems. Like a lot."

 

Max scooted closer, putting her arm around Rachels body, holding her. She nuzzled her head into the shoulder of her best friend.

"I am here, I am listening when you are ready. And if you are not, I can wait."

Shaking, small tears formed in the blond's eyes.

"I am an addict. Ever since Mom died, I went down a spiral. First, it was beer, then vodka, then weed and then hard stuff. I knew what is going on with Kate because I saw it before with friends. I do....I mean I..."

She cries for real now, holding on to Max.

"It's okay Rachel. We will get this right. I am here." Rubbing her best friends back. But Rachel keeps going.

"What I did to get these drugs. Hookups with strangers and...and....fuck....I get my drugs from Frank, the only dealer in town and in return I let him...we.....I...he.." Now it was Max's turn to put a finger on Rachels trembling lips. 

"It's okay. I understand." 

Rachel sobbed harder. 

"I feel like shit for that. It....I feel disgusting. Rachel the whore."

Max leaned her head against Rachels, looking her best friend in the eyes.

"You are not a whore. You are a wonderful, beautiful, clever, kind girl and my best friend. We and I mean you and me, we will get you through this."

Rachel gulped back the big lumb in her throat and nodded after a moment.

"Y-You are t-too good for me."

Max shakes her head, giggling lightly.

"No, I am your friend, that is what we do. Thank you for telling me."

 

They hugged and steadily lose for a time, while the breathing of Rachel slowly but steady normalised. 

"There is more, but I-I can't tell you right now."

"Whenever you are ready Rach." 

"Thanks, Max."

 

The two friends were laying there, exhausted from their talk, until quite slowly, dreams captured the two lying on the dorm room floor, not knowing what the next week would bring for the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little short one, didn't get to the full extend today.


	36. Waking the dead

Max feels a soft shake on her shoulder and she slowly opens her eyes. She looks up at a confused face of Kate. The blond had deep rings under her eyes, still wearing the same outfit as the night before. 

 

"Morning Max." Her smile was weary, when she turned, shacking Rachel beside her. Max sat up. She was lying on the floor of Kate's room. Why does she...right. They were here because of Kate's state last night. Rachel mumbled in her sleep, swatting at the bothering hand and gripped at the cooling place at her side where Max had been just moments ago. 

 

Max sighed. Rachel was notoriously hard to wake up.

_Let me_

She signed to Kate and turned to her best friend. She leaned down, shaking also at the shoulder. When that doesn't help Max slowly started pulling the sheets away. 

 

"Chloe for fuck's saaake, let me sleep." Rachel oped one of her eyes just a tiny bit. Max tilted her head. Did she just say Chloe? Yet she kept on pulling. 

"Fuck fine." Rachel sat upright, rubbing her eyes. Then her gaze turned to Max.

"Oh, Max." Her gaze turned more holding on the tired looking kind of strange Kate.

"Oh hi, Kate. Why are...oooooooooooh right."

"Morning Rachel. Do you guys mind telling me why you are sleeping on my floor?"

Rachel scrambled from the floor, combing her hair with her fingers a little bit. Then she sighed, lowering herself onto Kate's Couch.

"Well, we brought you here after I found you sleeping on a bench in the middle of nowhere. We didn't want you to be alone when you wake up so we stayed. Fuck, sleeping on the floor isn't something for a girl of my age." Rachel leaned forward rubbing her back. 

 

Kate took a moment, confused. Max settled next to her friend rubbing her back, earning a weak smile from Rachel.

"You found me sleeping on a bench?"

 

Rachel nodded, stretching.

"Yeah, whatever you took, it knocked you out pretty bad. Whoever was with you was a pretty damn asshole leaving you alone." Rachel still was more concerned with her back, not seeing the worry and more on Kate's face.

"What do you mean with what I took."

 

Rachel looked up frowning at Kate. Outside a few people could be heard in the hallway.

"Yeah whatever you have kicked. Vicodin or whatever."

 

Kate's face showed horror while she raised her hands.

"I d-didn't take anything. I hardly had a glass of wine." Rachel sighed, leaning back.

"No need to lie, I won't judge you this city is damn boring."

 

"I am NOT LYING." Kate almost yelled, panic in her voice. Rachel is about to say something when she feels Max pat her knee.

_I don't think she is lying._

 

Rachels head spins to the bunn haired girl who more and more panicked.

"You....you are a hundred precent sure you took nothing?"

 

Kate shakes her head, eyes wide.

"No, of course not, that's illegal."

 

Rachel stood up.

"Shit. That's oh that is bad. What is the last you remember?"

 

Kate paced up and down in her room, mumbling to herself.

"Kate!"

The girl stumbled almost, turning.

"Sorry, what?"

"What is the last you remember?"

 

Kate frowned while she tried to remember the last evening.

"I was at the party, it was pretty loud. Not really my kind of thing, but I have to live am I right?" She looked at Rachel. That was what Max's best friend had told her. Max felt Rachel tense up by the statement.

"Then I drank a glass of wine. After that, I got all fuzzy and so on. I never drank, but I didn't know first time drinking was that heavy."

 

Rachel crossed her arms, shaking her head. 

"I don't think yo-"

*WHAM WHAM WHAM*

All three girl shrieked by the sudden slamming at the door. A voice echoed inside. Max couldn't identify it but Rachel and Kate knew who it was. Courtney Wagner.

 

"WAKE UP PORNSTAR!" Footsteps went away from the door.

 Kate frowned confused.

"What is she talking abo-"

 

*RING RING RING*

Kate pulled her cell phone out of her pocket. 

"That's my mom. This early? Would you two mind?"

 

Rachel and Kate got up, stepping towards the door.

"We have to talk later Kate." Rachel said in a clear tone.

"Okay. Hi Mom." 

 

When they got out of the room, the could hear the yelling on the cell phone going off. 

 

Rachel turned to Max.

"This is bad. I will go and talk to Nathan, he knows a lot around here."


	37. Dad is there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay time for the big leap

Max felt the tears sting a little in her eyes. Mr Amber sighed putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I am sorry Max. I know you don't want to believe this, but this does fit her well. She will call in the next few days, believe me. I have seen this before with her."

 

They were sitting in the Amber residence. The tea Mr Amber made for the short girl had gone cold. He was a little at a loss. Rachel had always been so put together since Roses death, he didn't really know how to comfort a crying teenager. He tried smiling and comforting words, but he just couldn't stop her from crying.

 

_Something is wrong. Rachel wouldn't leave me just like that._

 

Mr Amber sighed. They had been over this over and over again, yet Max kept on insisting to this. He was worried too, but not overboard. He hadn't heard from Rachel in five days now, but that happened before. They had an argument the day before she left and she had often said she wanted to leave this town. Maybe this was it. He deserved this distance, he had been the same way to her too. The only thing worrying him was that Rachel didn't tell Max she left. Yet, he did notice in the way Max described Rachel over the past few days, was quite a difference to what he had seen his daughter become. Max still had the Rachel from back then in mind. 

 

The young Rachel, before her mother, died, before she had stared with the smoking and the drinking and more. Oh, he knew a lot more about his daughter than Rachel might even realise. Just because the policemen just dropped her off without charge doesn't mean his office wouldn't be notified when the daughter of the DA was found sleeping under influence. 

 

Mr Amber sighed. 

"I know Max. I am worried too, we are searching for her. But you know Rachel if she didn't want anyone to find her she will not be found. Also there is the message. I am sure she will pop up very soon."

 

That message was a SmS send from his daugthers cellphone to the one of Nathan Prescott, someone he knew was his daugther close with. It stated that she left for LA, using quite he vocabulary for Arcadia Bay. Max had told him, Rachel wanted to see Nathan that morning, yet he said she hadn't meet up with him at that time. He even had an witness in the photography teacher who had ashured they had been together the whole day.

 

Max slowly nodded, but James Amber could see she wasn't in any way or form convinced. She was determined that something has happened to Rachel. He had been too the first few times Rachel had left for a few days without telling anyone. First, it was to Max, later she went with this awful Frank Bowser. He had tried to stop her from seeing this man, but if you ever tried to stop a teenager in a small town from seeing someone then you know what a lost cause is. And Rachel had talked about leaving over and over again, in particular, the month before Max return had been announced. So he was pretty sure in the next few days he would see photos of her in LA or something like that.

 

The main part he wasn't too concerned was that her panic button hadn't been used. Rachel had one ever since he became the DA. A simple GPS device with a button on it, she could press to alarm him. He made her promise to tell no one about it, so even if she would get kidnapped by someone close to her, the person wouldn't know she had this. 

 

"Do you want me to drive you back to Blackwell?" Max shook her head while she got up and signed.

_Chloe is picking me up._

 

He frowned ever so slightly. The Price girl was and still is something he wasn't sure what to feel about, even after all these years. She had a troubled past, that was for certain. Yet she was the rebel kind of girl and he always worried she would drag his daughter down with her. Yet she had redeeming qualities. Loyal, honest and willing to stand up for those she liked. And that he could respect. Yet when she came into Rachels life, his own daughter got wilder, less controlled, less like he taught her to be. Also, the bite marks and hickies his daughter first after meeting the Price Girl were.....difficult. He wasn't against LGBT in particular, yet a scandal was something he wouldn't like for his family. Gladly that stopped shortly after. Only to make room for that Bowser character. 

 

Yet Mr Amber had learned not to show his....worry about the Price girl to open. Like on quo outside was a horn hunked. Looking out the window he saw the rusty old truck he knew was owned by the bluehaired punkgirl.

 

He put his hand on Max shoulder which tensed her up a bit. That was still sad, that this poor girl still was afraid of him. These watery blue eyes looked up at him, with sadness and fear in them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is out there. As you notice, there are pieces and stuff from the original game in this. But I will not follow the storyline completely and even where I go with the original storyparts, they will not play out the same way. I know Mr Amber is a little to chilled for his daugther not answering and all, yet I do have to have him out of the picture for this fic. I hope he is not too inhuman.


	38. Dreams of classrooms

Max raised her head, confused, blinking into the light. She remembered a dream. She had been on the cliff, by the lighthouse. It had been raining and when she reached the cliffside, the whole bay was being spread out before her. The waves crashed back and forth and in the middle of the Bay, there was a huge tornado. It was swirling and spinning so fast and crazy it almost looked supernatural. Suddenly a ship or small boat has been ripped out of the water and flung into the high walls of the lighthouse. Cracks appeared in the walls and tumbling down in a cascade of debris the lighthouse collapsed onto her. 

 

Max shook her head, looking around. It had felt so real, so...strange. She sighed rubbing her forehead. 

 

"Alfred Hitchcock famously called films little pieces of time, but he could be talking about photography as he likely was." Mr Jefferson's voice was thick and calming. He is such a cool teacher, not standing in the front all uptight. He was in their middle, walking around, talking to the all of them.  Their desk stood in a circle with him in the middle. So cool. 

 

Out of the corner of her eye, Max noticed a fast movement and something flew in front of her, hitting Kate in the face. A ball of paper, thrown by this Taylor. Mr Jefferson just had turned around facing Daniel in the front, not seeing it. Max frowned. That seemed not really nice. 

 

"Now, can you give me an example of a photographer, who perfectly captured the human condition in black and white?"

 

I must have fallen asleep. No wonder, after the last few nights almost with no sleep, worrying about Rachel. She knew something was wrong, but nobody listens. Well, she didn't talk to a lot of people about it. Mom and Dad of course worried, but the policeman and Mr Amber didn't worry too much. Max knew Rachel wouldn't have left without telling her. Of course not. She was her best friend, they told each other everything. Or did they? One small part of Max, a part she hated wanted Rachel to be in trouble, for her to save her. Otherwise, it would prove that she didn't care about Max any more. That she left the baby she was behind to become a real grown up. 

 

The only person who believed her was Chloe. She too was totally convinced that something happened to Rachel. The blue haired punk had been dead set on finding their friend. Twice they had been in the woods, trying to find her out there. At Arcadia Rust, at the old sawmill, that old Ranch out in the woods, all the path up and down. When it got dark, they would return but Max knew Chloe went out after she dropped her off at Blackwell again. Made her feel worse. Was she a bad friend for going home at sundown?

 

"Diane Arbus" answered Victoria the question of Mr Jefferson. She was very well at this kind of stuff. She knew every detail about every photographer there was to know, every technique every setting every style. 

 

"There you go Victoria! Why Arbus?" Mr Jefferson exclaimed, smiling at the pixie-cut blond. The girl answered right away.

"Because of the hopelessness of their faces. You feel totally haunted by the eyes of those sad mothers and children." It was well said. et it sounded like she was making fun of the topic a little bit. A little bit of sarcasm in her voice. 

 

"She saw humanity as tortured right? And frankly, it's bullshit!" Mr Jefferson leaned forward a bit, sitting on the edge of the table in front of Max like cool adults did.

"Psst, but don't tell anyone. Seriously though. I could frame anyone of you in a dark corner, captured a moment of desperation. And anyone of you could do that to me. Isn't that to easy?" The paused for a moment, looking around.

"Too obvious?"

 

Mr Jefferson kept talking to the class, while Max took hold of her camera. Her trusty old polaroid camera. She spun it with the hands of someone who did this like a thousand times, pointing it at herself and pushing the button. With a flash and a mechanical studder, the camera produced the photo.

 

"I believe Max has taken what you kids call a selfie." Fainty laughter came from the side of Victoria, Taylor and Courtney. 

"A dumb word for a wonderful tradition and Max...has a gift." Max felt her cheeks slightly tingle with a blush. For Mr Jefferson to say that was something else for her. 

Mr Jefferson turned his head again.

"Of course as you all know, the photo portrait has been popular since the early 18th century. Your generation wasn't the first to use portrait for....selfie expression. Sorry, I couldn't resist. The point remains, that the portrait always had been a vital aspect of art and photography of as long...as it has been around." 

 

The way he wove just her tiny mishap into the lesson was soooo amazing. She could learn so much from him Max just knew.

"Now Max, since you captured our interest and clearly want to join the discussion, can you name the name of the process that gave us the first self-portrait?"

 

A silence rose from the class, all eyes turned to her. Max felt herself stiffen. She knew the answer, at least she thought she should know it but all these attention and the way everybody looked at her, her small hands gripped into her jeans and she shook her head, feeling the embarrassment tingle in herself.

Mr Jefferson sighed, shaking his head.

"Is there anyone here who knows their stuff?"

 

"Louis Daguerre was a French painter, who created daguerreotypes, a process to give portraits a sharp reflective style, like a mirror," Victoria answered without raising her hand. Then she turned to Max leaning in.

"Now you are completely stuck in the retro zone. Sad face." and leaned back. Max adverted her eyes, looking at her feet. That was mean. What was Victorias problem? Small giggles came from the class. Mr Jefferson just ignored the insult.

"Very good Victoria. The daguerreotype brought out fine details of faces, making them extremely popular in the 18 hundreds onward. The first American daguerreotype portrait was done by Robert Cornelius. You can find out all about him in your book. ....or the internet." 

 

The last sentence was said with a little laugh by Mr Jefferson. He knew how kids were these days, how they would do their homework."

 

The bell rang. Mr Jefferson jumped from the desk he sat on.

"Guys remember the deadline for the Hero of the Day Contest. The winner is flying to San Fransisco with me, where you will be vetted by the art world. "

People started standing up packing their stuff while Mr Jefferson kept talking.

"It's a great way to get exposure and can kickstart a career in photography. So Stella and Alyssa, get it together." He pointed.

"Taylor! Don't hide! I am still waiting for your entry and Yes Max, I see you pretending not to see me." The rest of the class shuffled out of the classroom until only Max, Mr Jefferson, Victoria and Kate were left in the room. Max sighed. 

 

It would be a long day. 


	39. Bathroom break

Max sighs, closing the door of the photography classroom behind her. Mr Jefferson had stopped her, talking about her big future that might be possible and that he wanted her to give her own entry to the "Everyday Hero Contest". This was the first time she wished Mark Jefferson wouldn't talk to her. Doesn't he know Rachel is missing? That she is her best friend and that Max was worried sick about her? The daggers Victoria shot at her while she was in there didn't help at all. She made one or two snarky comments, something Mr Jefferson somewhat condemned, but not really. He had talked on and on about her gift and that she had to live up to that and all. While she normally would have liked Mr Jefferson praising her, today she just wanted him to acknowledge that something was off. 

 

She had finally managed to get out. First Max hat the picture of Rachel in front of her house in hand but that she didn't want to give up. It was the last picture she had taken of her best friend and until she knew Rachel was save, she would hold onto it. 

 

The other thing Max worried about was Kate. She had talked to her moments ago, but Kate seemed really down. The whole lesson her head hung low and she looked like she had cried. The weirdest part was that Kate didn't even ask about Rachel. Kate never seemed like the girl that wouldn't care at all. 

 

Max stepped two steps to the side looking around. There were a lot of students in the hallway. Juliet talking to some guy, Courtney and Taylor gossiping around and some joke hassled a smaller guy. Max sighed. Damn, she hated being in school. She quickly put in her headphones and drowned the world with her music. Damn, she needed a timeout. Probably would be the best to go to the bathroom. Max pushed herself off the wall and walked down the hallway. Like she always did, eyes mostly to the floor, on the side so she wouldn't bother anyone by being in the way or something like that. 

 

Max came across two other people from her class, Alyssa and....uhmm...Evan! Right. Max never was good with names and now it was even worse. Both just shortly looked up when Max passed by, looking down at their cell phones again in an instant. Then she walked by Dana, giving her a short smile. Dana turned her head, smiled back at Max, but Max didn't stop and Dana turned her head back to this blond guy with the baseball cap she was talking to. Max had no idea who he was, yet she knew he hung out with the skater boys. Chloe probably knew who he was. 

 

There was this Black haired Asian girl with the pink highlights. Warren introduced her to Max after their last science class. What was her name again? Something with a B. She also had her head buried in her cell phone, not even looking up when Max passed by. Max smiled to herself. She had seen the way Brook looked at Warren. They would make such a cute couple, with all the science stuff they had in common. Then Max stopped herself. Rachel had said to her, something that was really true, that people weren't just their stereotypes. Might that these two fit together, might not. Who was Max to judge that kind of thing? Like she had any form or kind of experience in this field.

 

At the end of the hall, some football jock was hassling poor Daniel. He was nice, just a quiet guy, not bothering anyone. Yet Max had seen him being hassled at least three times only in this week alone. He seemed like a classic victim for that. Max wished so hard she had the guts to stand up to this bullies. 

 

She quickly walked instead and made her way to the Bathroom. Max sighed when she pushed the door shut behind herself, taking off her headphones. The blue tiles and there were a few slurs written to the walls. Max frowned upon reading one.

"Rachel Amber is a Bitch!"

Max shook her head. Probably someone like Victoria wrote that. Yet it seemed quite old, Max just didn't notice it before, but still reading her best friends name made a new knot in her guts. Damn, Rachel, I hope you are okay, Max thought while stepping to the sink. Quickly she splashed a little water on her face, trying to get this bad feeling out of her mind quickly.

 

A quiet sound made her look to the side. A small blue butterfly drifted through the air. Max blinked looking closer. What a beautiful creature. Slowly the animal flew across the room, disappearing behind the last stall. Max carefully followed the creature and looked around the stall. 

 

There it was! Sitting on the edge of a bucket, under the fire alarm, slowly flapping its wings, calm peaceful. Max had never seen one like this. Its wings almost glowed and it had something supernatural. Careful, trying not to spoke the animal and ruin this peaceful moment, Max reached for her camera, kneeling down slowly. 

 

*Click*

 

The flash came to life and the butterfly flew up and away. Max gaze followed the small animal when she heard the door opening. Steps came in and the door closed again. Before Max could look around the corner, she heard a voice.

 

"It cool Nathan. Don´t stress. Y-you´re ok bro, just.....count to three." She had heard the voice before in class. That was Nathan Prescott, the guy Rachel warned her and the guy Rachel said she would meet up. What was he doing in the girl's bathroom?!

 

Max carefully looked around the corner. There he was, holding on to a sink, looking into the mirror.

"Don´t be scared. You OWN this school. I want it I could blow it up" He is rambling to himself nervous. "You´re the boss."

 

Then the door opened again and in came, Max almost yelped, Chloe. Her blue hair was vibrant and she wore some white shirt under a dark blue jacket. Max leaned back, for some reason she didn't want Chloe to see her. 

"I hope you checked the perimeter like my stepass would say." Max heard doors being pushed open, yet one stall before the end Chloe seemed to stop.

Nathans' voice was still nervous.

"What the hell do you want?"

 

Chloe's voice was angry, not the happy funny Chloe Max had got to know and like.

"What do you know about Rachels fucking disappearance?"

Nathans' voice was ice cold when he answered.

"I got nothing for you!"

"Bullshit, I know Rachel wanted to meet you before she disappeared and she wouldn't send you a text, not me and Max."

"Like shit, I have no idea where she is."

Max looked around the corner. Chloe walked around Nathan, putting her hands on the same sink than him.

"I bet your respectable family would help me out if I told them what shit you pull here. The drugs and what else not."

"Leave them out of this" Nathans voice was unstable, unnerving. Stop it, Chloe, before he snaps, Max thought to herself. 

"I can see the headlines. Nathan Prescott whines like a little bitch. Now tell me what I want to know." She shoved him and he stumbled a little bit. 

"You have no idea who I am or who you are messing with BITCH!" Nathan growled.

 

Max eyes went wide when she saw the glistering of metal in Nathans hand and Chloe's eyes went wide as well. 

In Nathans hand, shaking a little bit but pointed at Chloe was a gun. 

 

 

 

 

 


	40. Aftermath

Chloe stepped a little bit back from the gun hold up to her. Max sees the fear in her eyes when she steps back even further.

"Where did you get that?" Nathan gets closer, pressing the gun into Chloe's guts. Max turns her back against the stall, breathing heavily. Panic is rising in her mind. This is like back there. School, a guy with anger issues and a gun. Max's eyes dart around. Something. Anything she can do! She hears Chloe's voice.

"What do are you doing? Come on put that thing down!".

 

Max's eyes race over what is near to her. The bucket, the stall, the fire alarm. THE FIRE ALARM! But there is no hammer! Nathan is rambling.

"Don't tell me what to do! I am sick and tired of people telling me what to do!" 

 

Max gulps back her fear, stepping up to the fire alarm. This is it. She needs to do something. Otherwise, Chloe will die! You have to. Do it. DO IT! Max yells at herself in her own head raises her small fist and slams it into the glass, shattering it while a sharp sting burns through her hand. 

 

In an instant, the alarm starts howling, extremely loud and echoing through the bathroom. Then a grunt and a  sound like something falling to the floor.  

"Don't ever touch me again you FREAK!" Max hears Chloe yelling the doors slamming. 

 

Max hear Nathan talking to himself again. Oh damn, he is still in here. Please don't come to the back, please.

"Another shitty day..." Luckily Max hears a door again and after a moment it goes silent, except the alarm of course. Slowly she looked around the corner. No Chloe, no Nathan just the plain old bathroom. It still took Max over a minute to come out of her hiding spot and walking to the door, pushing it open slowly, looking around. 

 

"Hey! Do you hear that fire alarm? That means you should be outside!" Max flinches almost half a step back, when a mustached man in a security uniform pops up in front of her. Max's eyes were at his shoes immediately not looking him in the eye. He even stepped one step closer. Max was still panicked by Nathan and the gun and this man made it all worse.

"I am talking to you, Missy. What do you have to say for yourself?" He leaned down and if Max weren't frightened to the point of not moving she would have run at exactly that moment. 

"You are hiding something, our face is covered in guilt. No wa-"

"Mr Madsen! I think that is enough." Max's eyes flicked up, seeing Mr Wells, the school director walk out of his office towards them. The man he called Madsen frowned and crossed his arms. 

"Is there any reason for the alarm still going?" Mr Wells asked the security man, who in return shook his head.

"Then I would say, you leaf Mrs Caulfield alone and turn it off like it is your job." Madsen looked one more time at Max, frowned and then turned away. Mr Wells sighed. 

 

"You must excuse Mr Madsen, he takes his job a little too serious." Max nodded faintly.

"You look a little stressed out Mrs Caulfield. Is everything all right? Or did you do something wrong?" He stepped one step closer, entering Max's personal space just a little bit, making her nervous all over again.

Max shook her head, leaving it hanging. 

Mr Wells sighed a bit.

"Yes, I know you will not talk to me. Don't you think I don't notice a student that is hiding something? We will talk about this. Now get out of here."

 

With that, he waved Max towards the exit of the school. Max nodded, feeling down. Why does everyone think she did something wrong? Nathan Prescott had a gun! But for some reason, Max just knew they wouldn't believe her. Rachel told her Nathan got away with everything because of his dad owning the city basically. 

 

Max pushed open the door and stepped outside to the stairs in front of the school building. Everywhere were screens showing the awesome work of Mark Jefferson his best photos. A few students hung around the front lawn, minding their own business. Max's cell phone buzzed once.

 

**Warren**

_  
Hey Max, can you give me back my Stick? Kind of need it._

 

Max took a moment, tipping an answer.

 

**Max**

 

Totally. I get it from my room.

 

Max couldn't pocket her cell phone again before the answer from Warren came in

 

**Warren**

Cool, meet me in the parking lot.

 

Max sighed, walking down the path to the dorms. She came along a graffiti, showing a shark eating an otter. That's not nice, poor little otter, Max thought to herself. There was Brook flying her drone. Max would have loved to do that too, but she knew she would never have the courage to ask her. 

 

Max stopped for a moment, watching the girl, then her gaze turned to the skater guys at the stairs. They were skating up and down and while Max was a big skate fan, it seemed a little....dull. Like Max had seen Chloe skate and she was sooooo better than these guys, And elegant. And so cool. Her chill way. Even just now the gun didn't scare her stiff like Max, she would have fought, Max just knew it. Chloe is sooo strong and has this courage Max wished she would have. So Max turned from the skaters and walked down to the dorm courtyard. 

 

And when she came around the corner, she almost groaned. On the porch was sitting once again, Victoria Chase and her two slavegirls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I let Max wait in the bathroom for a moment because while he is a paranoid douche, even David shouldn't be angry at someone mere seconds after the alarm goes off.


	41. Mean girls

Max stopped when she saw the three "mean girls" sitting on the porch. She really doesn't want to handle these girls right now. So she sighed, looking around the courtyard. There are two big guys, throwing a football back and forth. Like Max would ever talk to guys like that. These were the bullies of her youth and she was quite happy staying away from these. 

 

Over on a bench near the entrance was Alyssa, the girl from her photography class. She is a bit heavier but quite nice. Yet, she is reading and Max doesn't want to intrude or bother her. But there over to the other side of the Courtyard, on a bench is Kate, making Max smile for a moment. She could go for a talk with Kate. It made her a little sad using her friend for distraction but today was a quite bothering day already. 

 

Max made her way over through the courtyard, careful to stay away from the jocks. She had her fair share of stray footballs to her body, so she preferred to stay away from these kinds of things. Near Kate was a Janitor cleaning the sidewalk. Max hasn't talked to him yet, still, Rachel said he was a little strange. Not a bad guy just not on the same wavelength as everybody else. One day she might talk to him. Tiny Max almost laughed in her head. Yeah like she will talk to someone. 

 

Max stepped in front of her blond-haired friend with the bun. She noticed the red eyes and the red nose. Kate had been crying a little while ago. Her eyes were still wet. She looked up to the small photographer.

 

"Hey, Max."

_"Hey, Kate. Is everything all right? You look ...unhappy."_

 

Kate frowned a bit, then sighed letting her head down a bit. Max isn't sure what to do. With not having lots of friends she never had to cheer someone up except Rachel. And for some reason, Max just knew Kate worked a different way then Rachel. Damn, she could feel her cellphone burn in her pocket. Max just wanted to pull it out call Rachel one more time. But she had tried 156 times already and pulling out a cellphone right after asking someone a question is quite rude.

 

"I am kind of over humanity today...Sorry to be a drama queen."

 

Max's hands shake a bit when she starts to sign again.

_Is there anything I.._

_"_ Max I would like to be alone right now. Sorry!" Kate interrupted her. That was rude. And not like the Kate she had got to know. Max herself frowned and stepped back an unsure step. Kate's eyes drifted to the horizon again and Max knew the conversation was over. Damn, she really needed Rachel back. Her blond friend would have known what to do. She knew how people worked and would have known what to do with the obstacle ahead. Max sighed. There was no benefit in prolonging this any longer.

 

She slowly stepped closer, walking to the porch. The blond-haired daughter of the Chase family looked up when she heard the footsteps in front of her, directly trhowing daggers with her eyes at Max.

 

"Oh look it's Max Caulfield, the selfie-loving whore of Blackwell." Victoria got up stepping closer. Max felt her back tense up, her hands curled to small fists, when her eyes where cast down to the floor. Victoria started walking around her.

 

"What a lame gimmik. Even Mark...Mr Jefferson falls for your Hipster Bullshit." She compleded her circle around Max, standing in front of her. Max noticed Victoria also referring to Mr Jefferson like Rachel did, by the first name. What was with that?

 

Taylor frowned a bit. 

"Hassling the handicapped girl Tori? Again?"

Victoria spun around, hissing at Taylor.

"Don't talk to me like that, bitch. This here" Her finger lazily swung in front of Max's nose.

"Is not handicapped. Have heard her talking to Ambers punk bitch a few days back." Victoria turned to frown at Max.

"think this is funny? Playing handicapped? That's really fucking disgusting. But you know what? I am a generous woman. You may enter the dorm. Just say pretty pleeeeeeeease."

 

Max felt tears forming in her eyes, not looking at the young blond women. All her head was yelling, wanting so hard to curse at her, prove her wrong prove anything does anything.

"Still playing this? You fraud is over. Might even report you to the school for acting like a mute. They will throw you out for that. Is it for all the extra attention and the special treatment?" Max felt her knuckels turning white from pressing her hand together so hard. With tears now free flowing Max turnned running away from that mean girl, followed by laughter of the three girls. 

 


	42. Besties

Max sighed leaning her back against her dorms door. She had been quite lucky for the bucket of paint falling onto the three girls, causing them to scramble away. For a moment, she thought about taking a picture, but she decided against it. She wanted to frame the beauty of this world, not the hurt and mocked people. She just stepped by, sending Victoria an apologetic look. 

 

This was her room, her safe haven, her cocoon. She just wanted to climb into her bed, pulling the blanket over her head and let this day be over right now. But that wasn't okay at the moment. So Max stepped from the door, getting to the desk. Time to give back Warren's flash drive. Then she noticed the note.

 

_Borrowed your flash drive, sorry._

_-Dana-_

 

Max sighed, hanging her head low. Like she was in some kind of game. "I want to give this character that but to do this I need to talk to that character." The easiest way of writing if you ask Max. Then she flinches, hearing a Bang and yells from the hallway. She goes over to the door opening it slightly, looking out. Down the hallway there is this blond girl, Juliet, banging against Dana's door. 

 

Max made her way over, slowly, not sure what to do. She knew Juliet was somewhat hot-headed and stubborn. From the yells she gathered, Juliet blaming Dana for sexting her boyfriend, this Zachary. In Max's opinion Juliet could do a lot better than this....jerk, but what does she have to say in these things. Finally, Juliet noticed Max coming up the hallway.

 

"What do you want Max?" Juliet sneered at her, still looking at Dana's door, the doorknob rattling. 

Max pointed at the door, not sure how to communicate. She could pull out her phone for the text to speech app but....

Juliet shook her head. 

"I don't think so. Dana will be kept there until she admits what she had done. Hear that Dana? Admit it!" Again, Juliet slammed her fist against the door.

 

Max frowned, finally pulling out her cellphone typing in. 

 

"Why do you think Dana did something like that? She is so nice."

Juliet spun around crossing her arms, a deep frown on her face.

"Nice my ass. She sexted my boyfriend, Victoria saw the texts. Now get lost, Caulfield." The last part was hissed. 

"Juliet leave her alone!" You could hear from inside the room.

Max didn't step back, instead of typing.

"You rather believe Victoria then your own best friend?" 

 

A moment of silence went in, then Juliet squinted her eyes.

"Why would Victoria-"

"Because she is a manipulative bitch!" Came from inside Dana's room.

Now guilt showed up on Juliet's face.

"But why would she..."

Max just tilted her head, looking at Juliet. tiny Max didn't know that herself but people don't like silence. If the person they are talking to say nothing they fastly think something is wrong.

 

Juliet sighed, turning the key in Dana's door, stepping back. The door opened revealing an angry Dana.

"Sorry Dana, I was a stupid bitch."

 

Dana crossed her arms too, then sighed.

"Yeah but you are my stupid bitch."

"Besties?"

"Besties! And you owe me a dinner."

 

The hugged each other, then Juliet walked off, apparently searching for "That damn whore" aka Victoria. Dana turned to Max.

"Thank you. Are you my guardian angel?"

 

Max smiled and nodded timidly, making Dana smile as well.

"Am I lucky. Did you hear anything from Rachel yet?" Max's smile dropped away, and she just shook her head sadly.

"She will show, don't you worry Max." Max nodded, not convinced.

"Anyway you are here for that stick am I right?"

 

MAx nodded and followed Dana into her room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little short I know. Also a little timejump, this will happen a few times now, when something isn't that important to the story and or I don't want to write something out.


	43. Kate and Warren

Max carefully steppe down the stairs from the dorms. She had waited in Dana's room while she searched for the USB Stick on her overflowing desk. Laying on the ground had been a letter. Max didn't want to snoop but the "Planned Parenthood" header had been quite obvious. Max had blinked for a moment, then looked away, noticing the shame redden her cheeks. She had intruded into a part of Dana's life she knew she had no part in. Luckily Dana seemed to have noticed so she just handed her the Stick. 

Max sighed. This day has been the absolute worst and it's only two o'clock. What might come next? More bullies, more guns or just this security man again. Right on cue, Max turned around a corner, seeing this Madsen guy talking to Kate Marsh. Their gestures and voices were very clear. Max duck back behind a pillar, watching the unfolding scene.

"-So don't think I am blind, I see everything that happens at Blackwell. Do you understand what I am saying, Miss?" Mr Madsen pointed his finger at Kate while she stumbled backwards. She was afraid, Max could see that. Max's head raced in every direction at the same time. She hated bullies and she wanted to stand up for Kate but...this man was really really intimidating.

"No, and leave me alone." Kate took one more step back. Madsen followed suit.  
"Don't you think I wouldn't notice the signs of drug use on this school." Mr Madsen was way to close to Kate. But the reminder of what happened to Kate made Max flinch and without another thought, she stepped out of the shadow of the pillar and went to Kate's side. She did her best to look angry, which wasn't hard and shook her head, hoped he would back off. She even felt Kates hand at her sleeve holding on to her. 

That Madsen guy frowned deeply at her, staring at her. Max could feel her hands sweating and she felt the chills on her back. Oh damn, what did she got herself into? Please go away go away, Rachel I need you now. But she also felt the hand on her sleeve, the same way she had held onto Rachel before. This time she had to be the strong one, the helper. This was her moment to be someone else's guardian. 

"You again? This is official school business so step away." 

Max took all her courage and shook her head pointedly.  
"Do you disrespect me?"

Now Max saw the anger on the face of that man when he stepped in. Oh no, she only made him angrier, please please go away. Max felt her breathing rapidly increase. She knew this, knew the feeling. A panic attack was incoming and she had to-  
"She isn't disrespecting you, she is mute Mr Madsen. Shouldn't you be briefed about something like that?"

Now it was Kate's turn to step in front of Max, holding the man at bay. Max felt her face burn of shame again. Not only did Kate tell this man the thing she was ashamed most of in life but also she had stepped up and was Max's saver instead of Max doing this for her. Stupid, fearful Max, why can't I be the saver for once?

Madsen turned his gaze towards Max. She didn't look at him, looked at her feet, but she heard him stepping back.  
"This is not over. For both of you. I will remember this conversation." And with these words, Madsen walked away, around a corner of the dorms. Kate let off a deep sigh.   
"Thank you, Max. You are a lifesaver. I---I have to go but thank you. It means a lot."

Kate hurried away, not noticing Max behind her collapse against a wall. Max leaned against it and let out silent tears. Only slowly her self-hate, her anger on her self and also the fear of this Madsen guy got smaller. A few hitched breaths and she tried to force her tears away. Then she took some deep breathers and turned to the parking lot. Warren was still waiting for her.

Faster then she would have liked her feet took her to the corner of the parking space. Only a few car stood there. Max hurried over the lot, stepping up to a grinning Warren. Max's eyes went to the floor again. Attention was bad, still was.

"What up Max, how are you?"

Max grabbed into her messenger bag pulling out the Stick. In the same moment she wanted to hand it to him he seemed like tried hugging her. Oh dog, Max felt almost instantly her cheek burn. Please don't touch me. Please just don't.

He took the flash drive and tried to hide the attempted hug in a scratch of his neck. Max formed the sign for thank you. Warren might be geeky enough to know that. Seemed like the thing he would know. And look at that he smiled brightly.  
"No problem." He waved off, still grinning at her, pocketing the flash drive.

"Check out my new wheels." He pointed at the car on whiches hood he had been waiting for her. It was an old blue VW with tape over one back window. Still, Warren grinned like it was a huge deal, so Max smiled nodding at him, even gave him a thumbs up. Also, she was a little jealous. While it wasn't quite the best car, at least he had one. And knew how to drive. She never had the nerves for trying it and her mom wasn't really persistent in getting her to do it. 

Warren kept talking to her, sitting back down on the hood.  
"Now we can go the drive-in. There is one in Newbern just 60 miles away."

Max gave a tiny nod, looking down.  
"Everything all right Max? You seem....stressed." Warren had a real concern in his voice so Max sighed nodding at him. She made a clock movement to her arm, then made a gagging motion. Warren sniggered.  
"Either the school lessons were shitty or the whole day was a bummer."

Max held up her finger, showing a two.  
"Victoria again?"

Max nodded, sighing. She instantly took a step back and it was for the better. Warren seemed to be ready to get from the hood and hug her comfortingly. Only it wouldn't have been a comforter for Max.   
Warren nodded to himself.  
"She is a total bitch. Did you at least enjoyed the films on my flash drive."

Max lifted her head, smiling at him a weak smile and nodded. It was true she had fun watching most of the movies. The tamer ones of course.

"Speaking of movies, we should totally check out the drive-in in Newbern now with my new ride and so on." 

Before Max could even think about it she heard a voice.

"Max Caulfield right?"

She turned and felt like she would almost faint.

Walking towards her, with an angry expression on his face was Nathan Prescott.


	44. Nathan Prescott

Max took a step back, feeling the hood of Warrens car touch her back when Nathan Prescott stepped closer to her. His features were almost deformed by the way he was making a face. He stepped even closer, pointing his finger at her. 

 

"You're one of Jefferson's photo groupies right?" He tiled his head slightly, squinting his eyes. Max felt her hands sweat and her breathing pick up in pace when she got a faint nod out. She wouldn't call herself a groupie but she was one of his students at least. She might as well had not nodded, it doesn't seem like Nathan cared at all. His eyes were wide and for a moment Max remembered a moment from five years ago. The way he stared the way his eyes were wide open, the way his hand twitched. Max had seen this before once and it had been the most frightening moment in her entire life. 

 

She felt her breath hick when she remembered that moment and now having something like this again. Calm down, she said to herself. This is nothing like it. Just an angry guy at school. With a gun. This was exactly like this time before. 

 

"Whatthefuckever! I know you like taking pictures, especially when you are at places you shouldn't be. Don't you think I didn't see you coming out of that bathroom? So did you tell Wells or fucking Madsen something?"

 

Max wanted to step back even further but the car was in the way. She shook her head rapidly, feeling more and more panic rise in her tiny body.

Nathan squinted his eyes. "Don't you lie to me you bitch. Do you have any idea who I am?" At that moment Warren tried grabbing Nathans arm.

"Hey leave her al-" He didn't get much further because with a disgusting sound Nathans forehead connected with Warrens' face, sending him to the ground. 

Max folded her hands over her mouth holding in a scream that would never come. Nathan like Warren was just an insect turned back at Max. Now it didn't anger anymore now he was furious. He grabs Max by the throat pressing her hands to close around it. Max panicked gripping at his wrist. She faintly noticed a car stopping right next to them. Nathan doesn't even look over apparently not noticing that this happened.

 

"I will not be messed with do you understand. Keep what you say to yourself or you will regret it." Someone stepped closer to the car, half running, but Max couldn't see, tears blurring her vision.

 

"And you will regret this." Max saw a swift motion from the side to Nathans' head, something swinging, a person or an object and suddenly his hand was gone from her neck. She coughed and blinked against the tears trying to see what happened. Nathan was lying on the floor, next to the hurt Warren who held his face. The young Prescott heir was knocked out cold, Max hopped despite of everything he didn't hurt himself while falling. An arm suddenly came around Max's midriff, startling her, pulling her towards the other body. She flinched back, trying to get away, while the grip was to save for that. Imitiatly she was hearing this soothing voice.

"Woh, hey, easy, it's okay. It's me!" Max turned her head, looking at hair as blue as the sky and a skin like marble. Chloe smiled at her and Max eased into her arms. Also, she wasn't sure if her own feet would still carry her.

 

"Let's get out of here Mad Max." Numbly Max nodded, letting Chloe guide her to her old beat up truck, helping her at the passenger seat. Then she ran around the car, jumping into the driver seat and speeding off. Max turned looking through the window. She saw that security officer Mr Madsen run towards the parking lot.


	45. Babydriver

"Holy Shit Maxo, what the hell?" Chloe didn't look over to her, just watching the traffic while keeping driving. Then after a moment, she turns her eyes over, seeing the brunette breathing heavily and blinking fast, staring to the outside.

"Max?" Max still ignored her.

"Max!" Max blinked one more time, then slowly turned her eyes towards Chloe. Tears started forming in her eyes. Quickly Chloe pulled the car to the curb, stopping the vehicle. Chloe slowly scooted over, putting her arms around Max. Chloe could feel Max's trembling hands gripping in her shirt when she started crying silently. Chloe slowly stroked the brunette's hair and tried to sooth the timid photographer. 

"Hey, it is okay Max. Don't worry we got away."

"Oh god C-Chloe it I....I was so frightened when he came towards me. I he, I Rachel warned me not to get to close to him and I...."

 

Chloe squeezed her tightly, sighing.

"I know Max, I know. Prickscott is bad news. It's okay Max, I will kick his fucking ass if he ever touches you again. So, straighten up trooper okay?"

 

She smiled down at Max and Max sniffled, wiping her nose with her sleeve. 

"Thanks C-Chloe. I just....it's been such a bad day you know?"

 

Chloe sighed leaning back. 

"Yeah, I know what you mean, had been one fucking shitshow." Max frowned slightly at the colorful language. Chloe noticed it and grinned a little bit.

"Ups sorry."

 

Max shrugged. "Don't w-worry. I am no child anymore."

 

Chloe smiled even more.

"I know. I don't see you as a child, but a tough young and hella beautiful woman."

 

Max felt her face heat up for because of the compliment.

"I...I....I...."

 

Chloe leaned closer, smiling brightly.

"You?" 

 

Max squirmed a bit. 

"T-Thank you Chlo-" Suddenly Max's eyes went wide and she shut her mouth abruptly.

 

Chloe waited for a moment before she smirked even more.

"Did we just talked to each other for a while?"

 

Max stared at her still out of it a little, then nodding still totally confused. Chloe smiled nudging Max herself.

"I take it. I think we come along quite well don't you think Spider-Max?"

 

Max smiled herself nodding. 

"Ready to continue the way?"

 

Again Max smiled nodding to her. Chloe was the closeness of the situation suddenly very aware.

 

 If you hurt my Maxi, I will burn your life to the hella ground.

 

Rachels words swung through Chloe's mind while she felt Max's small but warm body pressed against her own. She was well aware of the light scent of coconut in Max's hair, the way light shined on her brown locks, the way her Jane doe shirt was showing the contours of a rather small breast size. Chloe could feel her heart pick up a knot and the way her breathing got shallow. 

 

Chloe scooted back and kept on driving. For a while, it had been quiet in the car. Max still had her mind on the day, still on Nathan while Chloe's mind jumped from Max to the Bathroom, to Max to Rachel to everything.

 

Max made a sudden gasp, making Chloe turn to her. Max held up the broken parts of her camera, showing them to Chloe.

"Ah shit. That thing looks pretty fucked."

 

Max nodded, sighing. 

"Hey my stepass has a lot of tools, maybe we can fix it with that."

 

Max mad a shrugging gesture, not really convinced. The trees at the corner of Arcadia Bay flew by. Max sighed, pulling up her knees to her chest, looking out into the woods. Rachel where are you?

 

Chloe without turning to Max said with a confidant voice.

"We will find her Max. I promise."

 

Max's thoughts returned to her best friend. She hoped she was okay. Like so often before she checked her phone for any sign of the blond Actress to contact her. Nothing. Just a text from Warren asking her if she was okay.

 

Max sighed again. This day was the worst, she thought when the Price home came into view and they parked in front of the garage. 

 

Chloe stepped out, waiting for Max. 

 

Together they entered Chloe's home for the second time. 

 


	46. Chloes room

Chloe went first, Max following in her wake. Max made careful steps into Chloe's bedroom. She had been in here once but it was in the dark and she had fastly retreated. Now Max took her time carefully casting her gaze over all that was in the room. The stacked cd's in on the side, the TV on an old cable barrel, the bed, being a mattress on the floor basically. All the drawings and posters on the walls. Most were band posters, some of the women in bikinis or other states of undress. Max felt her face burn when she realised some of the....ladys, wore nothing at all and she swiftly pulled her eyes away from the pictures. 

 

She looked at Chloe again, who stood there smirking a little bit at her. Did she notice her flushing badly? Max asked herself getting more and more anxious about it. Chloe sighed, stretching after kicking her boots to the side. Her white shirt was pulled up by the movement and revealed Chloe's flat stomach. Max blinked, not noticing that she was staring. Chloe had this beautiful pale skin which looked so smooth and clear, like marble. And she walls tall and lean, like a real woman. While Max wasn't fat at all, she was rather conscious about her own body. She didn't like her freckles, that moppy hair which was impossible to tame, her small childlike hands and she had this tiny role on her stomach. Like before, not fat just....a small roll. She wished she would be taller, or like Rachel more.....well Rachel was better in every way than herself, Max thought. She hoped she was all right.

 

"Stared enough?" Chloe's voice ripped Max back to reality. It had a joking tone to it while she smirked at Max's panicked attempt to look like she hadn't stared before. Damn, that was embarrassing.

Chloe winked at her like she didn't mind at all, walking past her.

"Let me tell you something. Why don't you sit down while I get the tiny tools from the garage of my tiny tool of stepass? Okay, Dokay?"

 

Max nodded, making her way to the chair in front of the desk. 

"Very well, just a sec Beta-Max." And with these words, Chloe swung her body out of the door. Max looked around the room, pulling out her cell phone. Without looking, she had done it so many times she didn't need to, Max navigated her phone while she tried to take in the whole room. The America flag at the window, some of the sprawled cloth. It was pretty rough in her book, yet it fit Chloe so perfectly. It was Chaos and much more.  Max held the cell phone to her ear while she walked around the room. The toot.......toot......toot.... of the pending call was the only real noise she heard. Still, no answer from Rachel. Something HAD to be wrong, this was the longest time she didn't hear from her best friend....ever! 

 

Max kind of trail through the room until she came to the dresser. She looked down at the photos on it while putting her phone away. The one of Rachel and Chloe was the first she looked at. Her friend looked so happy, so ...free. Max frowned. Did she hold Rachel back? Max knew she did. She wasn't the outgoing party girl that Rachel was and she hated herself for it. Her friend wanted to have fun and live life and Max wanted to share that with her. She really really wanted to be that for her friend but when the times came, when Rachel had proposed they would sneak out of their Seattle home for some party she found out, Max had a panic attack and chickened out. Maybe Chloe was that for Rachel. Someone more on her wavelength, someone who was as carefree as herself. Maybe.....Max's thoughts went to a stop. Maybe there was more between the two of them. Max quickly turned towards the other photo, she doesn't want to think about the possibility. The possibility for Rachel not telling her about something like that. For Rachel to keep her out. For Chloe to be....why does the thought of Chloe being with Rachel upset her so much? Max shook her head, trying to get her thoughts away from that. She picked up the photo of Chloe and what she assumed was her dad. Chloe held a big white cat, smiling at the camera an-

 

"Hey don't touch that!"

 

Max shrieked when the picture was pulled out of her hands. Max turned bright red while Chloe stared at her kind of angry. Max waved her hands back and forth whimpering slightly. She didn't mean to anger Chloe, didn't know she was allowed and...

 

Chloe sighed, leaning against the dresser while carefully placing the photo on it again.

"It's okay. It's just....that's the last photo of me and my dad your know before he.....you know."

 

Chloe's whole features changed and Max saw the hurt girl underneath the rough exterior. There were no tears yet the has Chloe cast her eyes at the photo made it absolutely clear for the tiny photographer. The rough punk girl was at ease with the fact that her dad was dead.

 

Max who had always been a sympathetic person took a step closer and wrapped her arms around Chloe's lager frame, pulling her towards herself and placed one hand on the back of Chloe's head, pushing her into her shoulder. There was a small hesitation before Chloe eased herself into the hug and pulled her arms up around Max too, taking comfort in the warm and delicate hug of the small sweet girl. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry, for not updating for a few days now. There was this awesome fan fic I was reading and I kind of lost all focus on everything else.
> 
> It's called "The Marauder's Plan", a Harry Potter fic and while it does have a few very Mary Suey Moments and characters, I do recommend it.


	47. Camera

Max pushed back the remains of her camera back from herself and huffed slightly. She almost jumped when a hand laid down on her shoulder. Max felt her heart pick up a bit when she realised that it was Chloe's. Of course, it was Chloe, there was no one else in the room. Yet why does she felt like she was downing and this hand...this smooth elegant hand just radiated through her body. 

 

"No luck with the technic shit?" Chloe leaned down over Max shoulder, who in return started feeling her cheeks tingle. Every time Chloe touched her, Max felt that kind of way. What was wrong with her? She quickly shook her head, before hunching down again. Her camera was a bust, no chance of fixing that. Her Mom would be mad, she had this just a short time and for her already breaking it, that wouldn't go over quite well. 

 

Chloe stepped a few steps back and turned to the sideboard next to her table. She hunched down starting to sort through the stuff inside. Max got up, trying to look at it but she couldn't see what she was doing. Then she pulled something grey out of it, hiding it behind her back. She stood and spun with a grin towards Max. 

 

"I know, you had your birthday last month am I right?" 

 

Max frowned, nodding slowly. She wasn't sure where this was going but the way Chloe smiled at her made her worry a bit. Chloe bit her lip and seemed to contemplate about something. She shook herself like she made a decision and stretched out her hands towards Max.

 

"Happy...past birthday!" Chloe exclaimed grinning.

In her hands was an old but looked after instant camera. It was grey and a little old than the one she had herself but it didn't look cheap in any way. On the side was written "William". Max blinked, taking a moment to get to understand what it was. She pointed to the side of it, moving in no way to take it out  Chloe's hands. Chloe turned the camera so the written letters were up on the top. 

 

"Yeah, it belonged to my dad. He was an awesome dude." Chloe looked at the camera with a sigh then raised it towards Max again. Max raised her hands and shook her hands.

The indication was clear, she couldn't take that. Chloe also shook her head, smiling at Max.

"It's all right Maxroni. For like five years this collected dust in the cupboard here. I never was a photographer myself and my dad would love to see it put to good use. I know that, so bloody damn take it or do I have to hide it in your dorm room?"

 

Max sighed, taking the camera from Chloe's hands. Their fingertips brushed against each other an Max felt this tingling feeling in Max's stomach returned again. Like a thousand butterflies or a really really bad stomach. Did she eat something wrong this morning? Max looked into Chloe's eyes when she pulled back her hands. It took her no effort to smile brightly, to nod slowly, showing her gratitude the way she could. Chloe smiled back at her, crossing her arms, when Max just huffed down, inspecting her new camera closely. 

 

"Hey are those photos you took?" Chloe's arm reached over her shoulder, picking up one of the photos. It was one she took of Kate while in class, her in front of the window, sunshine radiating over her. Chloe grin. Max had drooped the photos on the desk when she had dumped her bag onto it, finding all the small and broken pieces inside. 

"It's good, I like it. Rachel isn't wrong you are a natural."

 

Max winced a little when her best friend was mentioned. Instantly, she thought of her again, worrying. The tiny photographer just noticed barley Chloe picking up another picture. 

 

"What a second. I know this!" Max's head turned and she saw Chloe holding the blue butterfly photo she took earlier. 

"No way! When did you take this one?" She showed Max the picture. Max picked up a pen and wrote "Today" on a small piece of paper, showing it to Chloe. She frowned a moment, looking at the picture more closely. 

 

Chloe blinked at her.

"You!" Max was taken aback by the force in Chloe's voice. She felt like she did something completely wrong. 

"You were there today, in the bathroom. You pulled the fire alarm don't you?" Chloe had a stern but bewildered look on her face.

"You scared Nathan away....no....no wonder he was after you back there!" Max felt her eyes water a little, shaking her body. Chloe was mad at her, but she only...she just had wanted to....she didn't want to....Max just nodded her head, letting her head hang low after that. So she didn't saw when Chloe dived in hugging her closely and with force. Max let out a little yelp of surprise. Chloe's hug was warm and comfy, Max was so surprised she didn't even think about hugging her back. Chloe murmured into her ear in a soft voice.

"Thak you, you saved my life." She then pulled back, holding onto Max at her shoulders, smiling brightly at her. "You are a real hero, where did you hide?"

 

Max made a motion like pointing behind a corner.

"Behind the stalls? Damn, Stealth-Max you are a real ninja. Thank you for saving m punk ass."

 

Max nodded a little drowsy from all the praise and hug. Chloe spun around, grinning. She flipped a switch on her stereo and loud punk music started pouring out of the speakers. Chloe swung back, grinning at Max before she jumped onto her bed, starting to dance.

 

"That need celebration! Swing you bony ass hippie!" Chloe laughed out.


	48. Stomach feelings

Max smiled at Chloe's antics when she danced on her bed up and down. She giggled to herself while pulling p her new camera. She lined up the shot and snap. The camera made a mechanical shutter and whirled, producing the picture. Chloe her hands in the air, waving illuminated by the light drifting through the blinds at her side. It looked quite good, one of the luckier ones. Max always was rather sceptical about her photos but this one turned out very good in her own opinion. 

 

_Summerside happiness!_

 

Max smiled for a moment about the title, then her face dropped again. Rachel would have had a better title she was sure of it. Damn, she missed her best friend. Every moment, every turn of events everything remembered her of the missing blond. Max hugged herself closely. 

 

"You all right?" Chloe stepped from the bed, looking concerned. Max sighed and shook her head. 

 

"It's Rachel, am I right?" Chloe stepped one step closer. Max nodded, feeling her eyes burn again with the tears. Again! She had enough of this, weak Baby-Max, always tearing up at the smallest thing there is. She was so mad at herself. Always afraid, always weak. Max was sick of it, sick of all the bullshit. But mostly she was just afraid. Rachel never did that to her, never went without calling her for days. Max was so damn afraid something might have happened to her. What if she had a car accident? What if she went somewhere in the woods and fell bad? What if....what if someone took her? Max doesn't even want to think about that. Even the thought made her stomach turn and she felt sick by it. 

 

Warm arms engulfed Max and she felt Chloe press her against her chest. The warmth and comfort washed over tiny Maxi like a wave and she felt instantly like melting into it. Chloe rubbed her back in a comforting way, holding her while Max just let it all out. All the stress and fear of the past few days burst out in a wave of tears. She cried and sobbed, leaning against the blue-haired punk and just happy for someone right now who is holding her, even if it means being vulnerable again. 

After a few minutes, the stream of tears came to an end. Chloe had whispered soothing nonsense, or maybe not nonsense but Max couldn't remember what she had said. Max took a step back, rubbing her face to get the tears off. Chloe still had her hands on Max's shoulders, rubbing. Max raised her gaze seeing the blue-haired punk smiling at her. 

 

"Better?" Chloe had this warm and lovely voice, it made MAx feel safe. She slowly nodded, still rubbing her eyes. 

"Good. I hate to see you cry." Chloe raised her hand and wiped a tear of Max's cheek.  Max felt where the finger had  brushed her skin even when her hand was pulled back.

 

She blinked for a moment. Chloe has really wonderful eyes she thinks. Bright blue, like a cloudless sky or the ocean when it was all calm and peaceful. And these lips. Lightly curved and in this smooth light pink tone. It was the most wonderful lips Max had ever seen. Chloe was really close. Max could feel her breath on her face, like a warm draft. Chloe even smelled good. This sweet herb like smell combined with some perfume she was pretty sure was supposed to be for men. This smell alone calmed her in a way she never thought she could be. Max felt her lips part slowly, while she leaned a little closer. Her heartbeat was like she was running a hundred yards and she felt this tingle in her stomach again. Like fire and ice together and all just loopy. Her fingers gripped into Chloe's shirt while the girl leaned closer, their faces only inches away.  She knew that-

 

"CHLOE!"

 


	49. David

"ARE YOU UP THERE?" 

 

Max froze when she heard the voice holler through the door. Chloe dropped her arms down.

"Shit! Turn it off Max!" She whispered, making a cutting motion in front of her throat. Max quickly turned, pressing the buttons on the stereo until it got quiet. She had seen the look on Chloe's face. Not fear but she looked like she would have prefered not to be disturbed by the voice. 

 

The voice was still downstairs, like someone yelling up the stairs. Max frowned. In her home, people didn't yell up the stairs. Well, mostly they never yelled at each other at all. "How often did I tell you not to turn up this fucking punk music that loud?" It was rough and stern. It reminded Max of a policeman or someone from the military. 

 

Chloe sat down on the edge of her bed, taking a deep breath. 

"The music isn't even on anymore!" She yelled back, making small Max flinch a little bit. She let her head hang low a little bit and mutters under her breath.

"Asshole." Max raises her hand, stepping a step closer. She had this sudden need to comfort Chloe, but she stopped herself, seeing the anger in Chloe's face. She stopped and her hand fell down. She knew the anger wasn't directed towards her yet she felt this tingling feeling in the back of her head.

 

Max waited for an answer and then heard footsteps on the staircase. 

"I am coming up. We have to talk!" Chloe jumped into action, turning towards Max. 

"Oh come on. Shit. You have to hide. My step-ass will kill me if he finds you here." Chloe put her hand down on Max's shoulder, pushing her toward the closet. She pushed open the door, revealing a kind of messy space. It almost looked like she had thrown in everything rather quickly. 

 

There was a rattle on the door. No knocking nothing like that. Max noticed that more on the side yet she was a little horrified. When she was at home her parents, even when they were mad at her would knock.  It just was the way their family worked. Her parents had been quite clear about this. Her room was HER room and even though it was their house, they didn't enter it without her permission. Her mother even asked her about the time she was away now, if she had permission to get in there and clean. It had made it to Max's save Hafen and her heart fell a little because Chloe doesn't seem to have something like that. 

 

"What's the matter? Open the door, Chloe!" The stern voice was right in front of the door. 

"My god. I am changing!" Chloe yelled a little, turning to Max and whispered. 

"Do not come out whatever happens." With that, she closed the door of the closet.

"I don't think this is funny, soldier. Open the door!"

 

Max could see through the slits in the closet door while Chloe made her way over to the door. The moment she turned the key in it, the door was pushed open and a man stepped into the room, making Chloe stumble back in the process. Max's eyes widened. It was that security guard from Blackwell! He looked around like he would find something in the room.

 

"What is going on in here?"

 

Chloe crossed her arms looking at him rather pissed. It doesn't seem like this was the first time something like this happened. She glared at him with real poison in her eyes.

"I was trying on some cloth man. You are really fucking paranoid."

 

He still looked around, like he was still looking for something.

"Yeah, combat will do that to you." Chloe stepped back, while he made his way over to the desk. She sat down on the edge of her bed again, trying her hardest not to look in direction of the closet. She remembered the first time he had found Rachel in her room. No need to relive that. No need for Maxi to live through that!

 

He turned back again, looking at her.

"One of my guns is missing." He said it in an accusing tone. "Did you take it?" Chloe rolled her eyes groaning.

"I don't have your stupid gun! You do know I believe in gun control don't you?" Chloe still tried not to look in Max's direction but also placed her foot in front of the metal container under her bed. The container in which was said gun. 

 

Madsen's eyes lingered on her for a moment, before he looked down at the table again. He picked up a screwdriver.

"This is my equipment. Why did you take it?"

 

He turned at her, holding out the screwdriver like it was evidence for her murdering someone. Now he looked really angry. 

"I thought we had this talk when you lost my M24 when fixing your bloody truck."

 

Chloe stood up confronting the man.

"Yeah, I took it so what? I would have put it back. And I didn't lose that M 2 whatever thing! I told you the last twenty times." 

 

Madsen pointed at Chloe with the screwdriver, his face distorted by anger. His other hand was stemmed into his side.

"I am sick and tired of your disrespect. Now tell me the truth. That's an order!" He barked the last sentence out. 

 

Max shivered in the closet. This was bad, really bad. She had to remain silent but all she wanted was covering her ears until the fight was over. She felt tears stinging in her eyes. She would have loved to just step out there, taking the blame but she just couldn't move at all. She just felt her fingernails digging deep in the inside of her hand, her knuckles white. 

 

Chloe stepped in front of the closet, crossing her arms.

"Yeah? So what? I am sick and tired of you handling mom and I like your little soldiers!"

He turned pointing his finger at Chloe but Max felt like he must see her. Any moment he would yell at her too and then it would all be worse.

"Hey leave Joyce out of this!" He barked at the blue-haired punk. 

 

Chloe stepped closer, now really angry herself.

"I wish you would leave Joyce, not out of it but forever. At best right now!" The big man turned and-

*Smack*

 

Chloe's hand rose slowly, touching her cheek that turned red rather quickly. Max held her hands in front of her mouth, trying her hardest to hold in a yelp or any noise. For once in her life, she didn't want to talk or make a sound. There was silence in the room for a moment, while Madsen lowered his hand slowly.

 

"Chloe, I am sorry. I love your mother and....and you provoke me all the time." He said and to Max's surprise, he does sound sorry. Not that Chloe noticed when she slowly raised her gaze again.

 

"Don't....touch me one more time you asshole." What started as a whisper raised into a growl. "This was the last time. Next time I will call the cops!"

 

Madsen shook his head, not really impressed.

"You aren't that dumb."

 

Chloe's voice cracked a bit when she answered.

"I would be smart if I would bust you in."

 

Madsen turned to the door and without stopping left.

"Chloe one day you have to grow up." He said and slammed the door.

 

In a moment the closet door was open and Max hurried over to Chloe. She wanted to hug the taller girl, wanted to make her pain go away, wanted so many things. But Chloe still looked angry and Max didn't know what to do. So her fingertips just brushed the back of Chloe's shoulder. 

 

The bluenette punk turned around still holding her cheek. 

"Welcome to my shitty live Max." Max's hand lingered up for a moment, then she dropped it. She felt so bad. She could have stepped in, could have done something. Maybe he would have not struck her when he knew she was there. Maybe she could have done SOMETHING.

 

Chloe sighed, shaking her head.

"Thanks for not stepping out Maxeru. It would have been worse if he had found you too." Max blinked at Chloe. What could have possibly been worse than that? She bit her bottom lip look at Chloe with a worry, who shook her head again.

 

"Come on. There is just one chill place in this shitshow of a town."

 

And she made her way to the window, yanking it open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I for the longest part thought what option I would take. But Max stepping up wasn't the right thing. She still needs time to grow, to become more than she started and we are just in the first chapter of five chapters of the game. (Okay maybe first of four since Episode five mainly concerns time-travel stuff and that is out of our league in this fic.)


	50. Runn to the hill...

The golden light of a setting sun shined through the trees and gave everything a warm glowing look. Max raised her camera, taking a snapshot of Chloe from behind, while the bluenette girl walked ahead of her. Max waited for the photo to come out and looked at it. In her mind, it was....mäh. Not bad but not really good either, just..........normal. Slightly of focus and the framing wasn't quite right.

 

"When I was young, Mom, Dad and I often came here for a picnic and just for relaxing. It is quite nostalgic you know?" Chloe turned to Max walking backwards, grinning at the cute brunette.  

 

"Come on slowpoke!" Chloe waved at Max. The tiny photographer fumbled with her camera, putting it safe back and then half jogged half walked to catch up with Chloe. It was literally an uphill battle. Max's cell phone chimed and she stopped, pulling it out.

 

A photo of Warren with a black eye appeared, but he was smiling holding a thumbs up. Still, Ma winced a little. He had been beaten up for herself. While she didn't know him quite well, he was beaten up while protecting her. A second message appeared. 

****

* * *

 

**Warren**

_Max, your knight in shining armour is here. I know you were worried._

* * *

 

Again she winced a little. She didn't even think about what happened to Warren after they left. She felt a little shitty about it. That isn't what friend do for each other, especially when this friend had been nothing but nice to her the whole time.

 

* * *

**Max**

_Oh my god, Warren. I am so sorry about what happened back there. Thank you, you really stood up for me, I owe you big time._

* * *

 

 

Warren must have had his phone in his hand by default because only seconds after her message, Max received another one from him. 

 

* * *

 

**Warren**

_Don't sweat it, for a beautiful princess like you I would do anything._

* * *

 

 

Max grinned a little bit. Warren was such a dork. Always these jokes about her cute or beautiful and all the times they had run into each other the last couple of days, it was almost spooky. 

 

Max almost jumped when on her left side a dear came out of the bushes. Max stopped, looking at the animal, which in return looked back, it's ears twitching a little bit. Slowly Max made her way over, careful, she didn't want to scare the animal. She raised her hand, letting the dear sniff on it, then she calmly put her hand on its forehead and started petting the creature. Warm fur between her fingers, Max smiled to herself. She loved animals especially the cute ones. Then the dear stepped back, calmly disappearing between the bushes again.

 

"Wow, Mad Max the Animal handler? Hardcore dude." Chloe nudged her from the side. Max blushed slightly and shook her head. It wasn't something special she thought. Animals just liked her.

 

"Dude how do you do that?" Max shrugged and looked up at the punk for a moment. Then she grinned, started running towards the top of the hill.

 

"Oh you little shit, don't you..." Chloe was right behind her, running after her while Max laughed to herself. Not with noise but inwards. This was good, this was fine and she-

 

Max felt a stone slip to the side under her foot and crashed down. She saw the dirt come towards herself and then Bamm. 

 

Everything went black. 


	51. Together

Slowly conscious came back to the brunette. She smelled the sea, salt and freshness. There was the crying of seagulls in the air and the wind was breezing along. She was lying on something hard, but her head was propped up on top of something warm and....not hard. Not super soft either. Felt a little bit like...

 

"You are back on track?" Max felt finger glide through her hair, brushing it slowly. Max opened her eyes squinting a little into the sky. Over her, she saw Chloe looking out to somewhere while mindlessly comb through her hair. Max sat up, groaning holding her head a little bit because it hurt.

 

"Yeah, you fell quite hard. I think there will be a bump on you pretty head for a while." Max looked around. They sat on a bench beside the lighthouse, watching out into the Pacific Ocean. It was still the same light setting, something that told Max they weren't here quite long. She turned to Chloe making a clock motion on her wrist and pointing to her head.

 

"How long you have been out? About a minute or so. You weren't bleeding and all so I thought I would wait a moment before getting a doctor or something up here."

 

Max nodded, happy with that. She didn't want to explain to her parents, especially her mother how she ended up in the hospital the first week she was over here again. 

 

She noticed Chloe still rubbing her cheek, staring well ahead. Max tilted her head slightly, then frowned pointing. God she needed her cell phone, just vague gestures were useless.

 

Chloe yet seemed to pick up what she was thinking.

"This? No, it doesn't hurt anymore, just you know it" She waved her hands back and forth a bit. "Sorry, you did have to see that, would have loved to spare it on you......."

 

Max nodded, slowly leaning down and wrote with her finger into the dirt.

 

_Been always this way?_

 

Chloe leaned down, reading then she sighed, leaning back.

"Since the fucking day, Mom dragged his ass into our home I didn't trust this shit. He gave bad vibes since the beginning."

 

Max nodded, remembering the way he had treated Kate earlier this day, also the hitting Chloe thing was a red flag in general.

 

"He even has this stash of secret files you know? Lot of bullcrab, but he still thinks he is gathering intelligence on an enemy. He served and now he thinks all the world is out there to get him and he is entitled special treatment for that. He takes his job way to serious and is a real surveillance freak. God, I hate that dick."

 

Max nodded, didn't mind the colourful language. Chloe had every reason to dislike the man and Max can't argue with that. 

 

"I am a little worried there might be cameras in the house too." 

 

Maxwidenedd her eyes, starring at Chloe. She in return shook her head.

"I don't know, would fit my step-ass you know?"

 

Max nodded, rather slowly, carefully. 

 

Chloe shook her head.

"That's the problem in this fucking town you know? Everybody knows everybody's secrets."

 

Max nodded, thinking about Rachel, about the secret of her disappearance and also what secrets she held, still holds. Max would find out, she would find her and they would be where they were before telling each other everything. 

 

Chloe stood up walking to the edge of the cliff. Max followed a little more slowly. She was well aware of the cliff and the deep drop from there. Below them was Arcadia Bay, sleepy, looking peaceful.

 

"This fucking shithole has taken everything from me." Chloe's hands formed fists, while she stared down at the town angry. 

"I would love to drop a bomb on it, turning it to ash in an instant. With Rachel, the last good thing went away." 

 

Slowly Max reached out her hand, taking Chloe's, slipping her fingers between hers.  She stepped next to the bluenette, looking out to the setting sun and all the things that would be going on there. Her message needed no words. They would find their best friend and would face everything that would come of that.

 

Together.

 


	52. Remembering

_*Beep Beep Beep*_

 

_*Beep Beep Beep*  
_

 

A hand reached out from under the blanket, roaming, searching.

 

_*Beep Beep Beep*_

 

It reached for the nightstand, where a beeping Cellphone was lying. 

 

_*Beep Beep Beep*_

 

The hand slammed on the snooze button, before retreating under the warm covers. Slowly a brunette head rose, blue big eyes blinking at the bright warm light of a new morning. The hand that has been roaming reached up and rubbed the same blinking eyes.

 

_Good morning world._

 

Max thought to herself while she looked around in her dorm room. To the teddy at her side, the Sir, complete with his trust stuffed sword and the Armor made of cotton. To her plant Lisa under the window. She needed to look after her better, Mom would be mad if she didn't. To her guitar. She hadn't played for days now. Not since the morning before Rachel had gone missing. Her eyes roamed to the picture on the nightstand. Rachel and herself before Space Needle. They hadn't made a new picture yet. Max picked up the frame, opened it and pulled out the pictures in it. It was about twenty and she knew every one of these as her own skin. 

 

Her finger slid along Rachel's face of the oldest on. It had been about a month after she had left for Seattle. She remembered how it destroyed her. She had cried every day for that month. Max hadn't called Rachel all month. She couldn't handle the thought of her so far away. She even had cursed at her parents, blaming them for the moving. She had been angry, lonely and sad. The new school had sucked. She knew no one, was to shy to really reach out to others and on her second day already Lisa Willkensen already started bullying her. She had been the popular girl in her class and made her life a living hell. 

 

Constantly her stuff was missing, quite often she made her trip and made fun of her with backhanded comments. In the cafeteria in her first week, she dumped a whole plate of spaghetti on her back, because she "tripped". At that afternoon Max had come home crying, telling her parents she would never go back to that school. Of course, her parents told her they would talk to Lisa's mother, which of course didn't help. The whole month was hell for Max and she had thought about running away coming back to Arcadia, hiding at Rachel's. She never had the guts to do it but the wish was there. 

 

And that morning, one month after leaving on a Friday the doorbell rang and there she was. Her best friend, grinning brightly, having a backpack on her back, hugging the living fudge out of Max. The tiny brunette had been stunned for a few minutes, it felt like a dream to her, her best friend in Seattle. Rachel had taken the bus and it was all planned with Max's parents. Max had cried with happiness, was so glad her friend was there. They had a wonderful weekend, but the kicker came at that Sunday. Max had told Rachel about Lisa the night before. On that Sunday Rachel had to leave in the afternoon. Yet she made MAx tell her where they could find Lisa. And she made Max, who just wanted to be as far away from that girl as possible, to go see her. They found her in a park Max knew she hung out at because she always bragged in school about smoking there. 

 

Rachel went straight up to her and her group of friend, pulling Max after her. Max had just wanted to die. And it got even worse when Rachel was all nice to her talking to her like Max had only praised her and she needed to get to know her. Yet the more these two talked, the more Max noted the clever tricks and ways of talking Rachel used to make Lisa say something stupid. And Lisa seemed to notice too, but when she called Rachel out, Rachel made her look even more stupid and she was laughed at by her whole friend's group who asked Rachel to stay. Lisa just realised at that moment that she had lost the support of her friends in only a few minutes of time to a total stranger. 

 

Rachel had just smiled asked Lisa for a moment for the three and when they stepped a few steps away, her whole demeanour changed. She was soooo cold, Max had seen her never before like that. She told Lisa, she might not be here every day, but she would stick around quite a lot and if she EVER again bullied her best friend, she would learn what it would be like to be a social outcast and all the bullying she did to Max would pale in comparison. 

 

And Lisa had understood. From that day on, she ignored Max at every turn, just like Max wasn't there anymore. The others still were mean to Max but Lisa Wilkensen never ever again made fun of her again. And when the shooting happened the other people did the same. No one was dumb enough to bully a handicapped girl.

 

Max smiled sadly while she looked down at her best friends face, even though she was determined to find her. To tell her to thank you for all the times she saved her, for all the moments she made Max laugh, made Max feel loved, for all the happy memories, for all the nice gestures, for being there for Max all her life always when it got bad. Now it was Max's turn to be there for her.   
  
  
 _*Beep Beep Beep*_

 

_Time to get up and start this new day._


	53. Dana

With a click, Max closed the door behind herself, making her way to the showers. Quite a few of her classmates were up already. She heard Victoria telling her lacky to finish some paper for her and decided to pick up her speed. She really really don't want to deal with the Queen of Blackwell right now. Halfway down the hall were Juliet and Alyssa, looking at their phones. When the heard Max's footsteps Juliet looked up grinning at her brightly.

 

"Morning Max." Max nodded and waved at her. The blond turned her phone, showing Max the display.

"Did you already seen Kate's video?"

 

Max shook her head vehemently and frowned at Juliet. The blond shrugged.

"You should watch it it is hilarious!" She again turned the display to Max who stepped a step back, shaking her head again. She pointed at Kate's door next to them and shook her head again.

 

"You think Kate is not like that?" Max nodded firmly, not knowing where this strength came from but she felt it was right to step up for Kate. She stemmed her hands to her hips the same way her Mom did when she gave her a talking to. A moment of silence lingered and Juliet started to squirm a little. 

 

"Maybe you are right. The rumour mill at this school is a shitty thing. Thanks, Max for yesterday again. Now I feel bad." Max nodded, surprised it worked. She almost didn't get Juliet pushing herself off the wall and starting to walk away.

"I will not watch that shit anymore and won't send it to others. Thanks, Max, you are a good soul."

 

With these words, Juliet disappeared into her room. Max's eyes turned to Alyssa. After a moment that girl looked up herself.

"What? Did we talk?" The whole scene of Max being strong once in her life had been completely missed by the only other person that was present. Max shook her head and turned, slumping her shoulders down.

 

Max was about to turn around the corner for the shower room when she heard music coming from one of the rooms. Her curiosity was triggered and she followed the noise down the hall. It wasn't too loud or annoying just normal music. It came from Dana's room. Max peeked around the corner, seeing the tall girl dancing on her bed. Max took a moment entranced of the movements. Dana moved so smooth. With rhythm and style, she knows how to dance, not like me thought the tiny brunette. Dana is tall and good-looking, not like herself. At that moment, Dana spun around seeing Max at the door. Max was about to pull back, feeling bad for intruding but Dana waved at her and jumped from the bed turning the music down.

 

"Hey, Max good morning." Max nodded and smiled. Then she pointed at her own smile before pointing at Dana and tilting her head. You would laugh how easy it sometimes is to talk without words. Dana nodded.

"Yeah, I am in a really good mood. Thanks for helping out yesterday you are a real guardian angel." Dana winked at her still smiling, while sitting down on her bed. 

 

Then Dana sighed looking down a bit. Her eyes flew over to the door, then she leaned in a little. Max herself leaned down.

"Max, I don't know why but I feel like I can trust you. You don't seem like the gossip girl. I Just need to tell someone." Max nodded, making a zip motion over her mouth. It was a little weird for her to be asked not to talk to someone about something. But she got the idea and nodded. Dana's eyes got really sad and Max kneeled down placing her hand on Dana's knee.

"Max I....I got pregnant a month ago and well you know, I will not be any more a week from now.....I....I don't know why I am telling you this but it freaks me out." Myx squeezed her knee making her look up from her hands. Max squeezed again, smiling and nodding at her. 

 

Dana nodded herself.

"Thanks, Max, I needed to tell someone. I wish I could tell Jules but she is such a big mouth, I don't know if she could keep it." Max nodded again, smiling and then she tipped her ear and placed her hand over her own heart. Dana nodded. The message was clear, listen to your heart. The Dana shook herself and there was again this energy in her eyes.

 

"To good news, Trevor asked me if I would go with him to the Halloween Dance." Max smiled patting Dana's knee, giving her a thumbs up, while she asked herself who Trevor was again.

"You should come to with Warren. You two would make a lovely Geek couple. I could borrow you some cloth." Max eyes when wide and she shook her head while waving with her hands, making Dana laugh even harder.

 

"Oh Max Max Max, what the problem? I don't mind lending you something." But with her mischievous smirk, Max knew she knew. She shook her head hard.

 

"Oh no Warren for you? He seems to be head over heels for you!" Max was taken aback by that. Warren was...he liked her? What? Max frowned shaking her head.

 

Dana stops laughing and just smiles at Max.

"Oh, he is. Believe me, but by the way you look, you aren't into him right?" 

 

Max, still getting used to the idea nodded eagerly, like she had something to prove. Dana nodded. Then she grinned again.

"What about Chloe?" Max's heart came to a still stand. "Invite her." Max blinked for a moment, then scrambled to a stand pointing hastily to the door, making her way out, while Dana smiled at her knowingly. Oh, that girl is so smitten, Dana thought to herself.

"Hey, Max?" In the door, the brunette turned around.

"Have you heard something from Rachel?" Max's heart fell and she shook her head.

 

"Tell me when you do okay?" Max nodded, leaving the room, where Dana was left alone with her thoughts.

 

She turned up the music again, but the happiness didn't come back. Her hand slowly made it's way to her stomach.  She felt her eyes burning with tears when she thought about what happened, what she did and what happened with Logan. She knew it had been the right thing, both the abortion and leaving Logan, but that doesn't mean she would grieve about it. Dana hugged herself closely, feeling shaken, with sobs coming slowly.

 

A knock on the door made her turn head. Juliet stood there, unsure whether to enter or not.

"Hey Dana, you....are you okay?" 

 

Dana wiped her eyes nodding.

"Yeah, I am fine I just..." Her eyes turned to the table In a Drawer was the letter with her appointment. Dana takes a deep breath and she looks over to her friend who closed the door.

"No Jules, I....I am not fine."

 

Her best friend sat down next to her, hugging her, while the tears fell freely from Dana's eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must say, I always enjoyed Dana as a character. I don't know why or something but I felt like this needed be in there. I want to do this every once in a while, blinking in the lives of the other characters, just for short.


	54. Selfy whore

Max pushed open the door. Steam was filling the room, quite normal at this point of the day. Most girls showered in the morning. This was something she still had to get used to, the joined showers were something new. She had no problem with girls, but being naked in front of others made her even more self-conscious than she already was without that. Her fingers fidelt with the hem of her shirt. Kate was standing at the mirrors, brushing her teeth. Max stepped closer, closing the door loud enough to make herself noticed.

 

Kate turned her head, and Max waved, getting a short wave back. The tiny brunette stepped closer, started signing.

_Kate, how are you?_

 

The blond sighed, taking out her toothbrush, then stopped herself putting it in again and started signing herself. Max liked that. It made her feel welcome, for someone to go the extra mile for her. It rarely happened and she appreciated it when it happened. 

_I am here. Thank you again for yesterday. I needed it._

 

Max nodded, smiling, hoping to get her to feel even a little better. It must be this awful video. Max hadn't seen it and she will not, but apparently, she was one of few. 

_No problem. That guy is crazy._

 

Kate sighed looking back and forth.

_Isn't everyone around here? Can you bring the book over I lend you? I need it today._

 

The brunette nodded and Kate turned back to the mirror. A little rude but given her difficult time Max let is slide. Well actually she would have had let is slide anyways. Max sighed stepping into the shower before removing her cloth. Luckily the stalls were rather big so she didn't need to undress out there. Her fingers slide over the lump of scar tissue on her lower right stomach. Like always it made her shudder touching it. It felt so alien even after all these years. She could feel the touch but on the same time, she did not. Also, it made her remember. She saw the gun again, these wild eyes behind it. To this day she couldn't remember what the shooter looked like. His face was lost on her. Except for the eyes, burning with so much emotion in them. Hate, Anger but also fear and loneliness. To this day Max thought maybe she could have done something. Reached out to him something, stopping it before it happened. Anything. She wished she could turn back time, getting back to that classroom. Maybe he would have survived. If she could have convinced him to lay down the gun, the police wouldn't have killed him. If only....

 

Max turned up the water, letting the warm wave of freshness wash over herself, trying to take away the coldness that often took root in her bones when she thought of that day. She sighed leaning her head against the tiles. The water sprinkled on her shoulders and neck, running down her face while she brushed her brunette hair out of it. 

 

She heard the door open, something she didn't mind. It was morning so nothing special about that. 

"What's up, Kate?"

 

That sneering cold voice made Max freeze. It was this animal instinct, like when a rabbit heard the growl of a predator. It was Victorias Voice. Max started listening quite well, still, she almost missed Kate's mousy answer. 

"School."

 

A second voice, the one of Victoria's blond friend answered to that.

"That's all?"

Max turned, looking through a gap in her curtain. The two girls stood at both sides of Kate, surrounding her. Kate looked rather uncomfortable. 

"That video of yours didn't look like homework to me." Victoria had an evil smile on her face while leaning to the blond Christian girl.

 

"Victoria I told you that isn't me."

Victoria's friend snorted out a laugh while said Victoria leaned in even closer! She almost touched Kate's shoulder. Max shuddered. She would have already run from her.

"Oh don't be shy. I liked how much tongue you put in there..."

 

Kate turned walking out of the bathroom, tears on her cheeks.

"You are going to be sorry someday." The door slammed shut.

 

"Oh buhu, I am sorry you are a viral slut." Victoria said to the closed door before turning to her friend. 

"I am sure she had fun!" Victoria smiled at her own comment. 

 

The other grinned back at her, trailing her fingers at the corner of the sinks. 

"Sure looks like it."

 

Victoria turned to the mirror, clearing her hair.

"I know Nathan hooked her up. He gets the good stuff you know?"

"Preach it, sister."

Max's eyes went wide. She knew Kate had been drugged? And she was so casual about it too?

 

Then Victoria tiles her head slightly.

"Juck, I still find paint on my face. God, I swear I want to punch someone."

"Kate?"

"Yeah, or that Caulfield bitch." Max felt her heartbeat pick up apace.

"She thinks she is so special with her dumb hipster shit and feels so clever pretending she would be mute."

 

Max had to steady herself by placing her hand on the wall. This was bad and...

"Yeah I know, still kind of weird don't you think? I mean all that for this little bit of attention?"

"Maybe she thought Mark, I mean Mr Jeffersn would go light on her or something if she said so."

"Could be it. Or anything else."

"Like I know. I will reveal her stupid shit to school, you will see. Come let's leave Kate's link here for all to see and get out of here."

 

A few moments later, Max heard the door open and close, leaving her alone in the bathroom. She felt kind of numb. Her small fingers found the handle, turning off the water. She stepped out drying herself up. She cleaned off the link at the mirror, leaving behind smudges of red lipstick behind. 

 

She left to her room, sighing when she closed the door leaning against it. Her eyes turned to her mirror, where it was written.

"Selfy whore." Max sighs again. High school is hell.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is something, why isn't Max's room trashed. Well I looked it up and Nathan only trashes Max's room, if she reports him. She didn't. Also Max didn't take a picture of Victoria with the paint. This version of Victoria is a little bit in between both options. She dislikes Max but doesn't care enough about her to really go after her.


	55. Dinner

The doors of the old bus closed and it drove off, revealing a short brunette girl, who was fiddling with her messenger bag. The girl turned her eyes up and down the street, making sure it was save, before she crossed the street and walked towards the old diner with the two big whales on top. While there was not much traffic, a life in Seattle and general caution prevented her from walking over without looking. She was the kind of girl who would wait at a red light in the middle of nowhere at 3 in the morning. 

 

Max gripped the shoulder strap of her bag, holding it in place. She looked down the street. Arcadia Bay had changed a lot since she left five years ago. Not in new buildings kind of way but in the closed shops and all the same. The only strong businesses seemed to be the once connected to Blackwell, the art store and of course normal stores like Two Whales. 

 

A cold wind came from the sea, making Max shiver a little. Autumn came with big steps and here at the coast, it was even worse than at Seattle. Max pulled her zipper closer around herself, wishing she had taken her jacket with herself. But this morning was just too much. The shower thing, the mirror thing and when she had knocked at Kate's door, to give her back the book, she didn't realise what she would find. Kate's room had been dark and gloomy, on the floor were drawings, of skulls, flames and tormented souls. Kate sitting at her desk, not even looking up when Max made her way in. Max had placed the book on her desk and even then Kate hadn't reacted. Max felt really bad because she had snooped, leaning in to read the letter in front of Kate. It was a letter from her Mother, with a second from her aunt. They had been.....bad, like really really bad. If Max would have got something like that from her Mom she would have been devastated. She had after a short struggle, because of contact issues, placed her hand on Kate's shoulder, trying to comfort her. All she got was a "Leave me alone, please."

 

It had left Max feeling really bad. She wanted to reach out to Kate, wanted to be there for her, but she doesn't know how she could do it. She only knew how to comfort ONE person, out of the whole world there was just one. And the way she comforted Rachel, that was something special. And even there Max had this doubt in her mind if she really knew her best friend that well. 

Taking the steps slowly and carefully, the tiny photographer made her way inside sighing a little, because of the warm and comfy feeling of the diner. It felt like years since the last time she had been here, with Rachel, but it was only a few days ago. Like on a reflex, Max pulled out her phone, looking at it for a moment, while she knew there was no missed call, hoping for any sign. Of course, there was no missed call, no SMS, no Whats-App, no Instagram, no twitter, no Facebook, nothing. Max felt this lump in her stomach. This fear, this fear she would never see her best friend ever again. This was the longest radio silence since....well since ever. Before this, the longest time they hadn't connected had been two days when Rachel had been in the Grand Canyon with her parents and there was no telephone there back then. 

 

Max walked along the tables, waving shortly at Joyce behind the counter. Her thoughts were still with her two friends. She slumbed down in a booth, the same booth her and Rachel had sat in just a few days back. She stared at her fingers, fiddling around with them. She looked up when she head steps right next to her. 

 

"Good morning Max. Are you well today?" Joyce smiled at her. It wasn't the forced smile of a waitress, it was genuine and Max was happy about it. Someone smiling because of her was a rare thing for the tiny brunette so she relished on it. She nodded, pointing out what she wanted at the menu. Belgian waffles. Joyce nodded herself, walking over to the counter and back, bringing coffee. Max wasn't the biggest fan of coffee but she didn't want to make a fuzz so coffee it is. The door swung open and Max's heartbeat picked up a pace when blue hair and a tattooed arm came into view. 

 

Chloe swaggered over like she owned the place, stopping at a table to give some a fist bump before heading to the both of them.

"Max and Mom together, what a sight!" She exclaimed while slumping down opposite of Max. Joyce crossed her arms but smiled a little at her daughter.

"And you are awake at this hour? I am impressed Max, you do hold my daughter on a tight leash." Max felt her cheeks flush but she didn't notice that Chloe's ears turn bright red herself and her gaze shifted around.

"Moooooom...."

 

Joyce chuckled to herself, shaking her head slightly smiling. 

"It's okay. I will leave you two to it. Max, I will bring you your food shortly. And yes you daughter of mine, you will get yours too." Max nodded, signing thank you at Joyce. The blond waitress faltered a little. She turned to her daughter.

"What did she say?"

 

Chloe blinked, then seemed to think.

"How the hell do I know. Wait....Max do it again.....Please."

Max shuffled a little uncomfortable on her seat repeating the gesture. Sometimes these situations came up and she hated it. Not being able to communicate made her head go in circles.

"I...I am pretty sure that gesture is Thank you." Chloe repeated the gesture herself, absence minded, like she wanted to remember it. Then she blinked looking at the bewildered Max.

"Is that right?"

 

Max nodded slowly, still curious about that. She looked at Chloe questioning. The bluenette grinned, shaking her head.

"Oh no, nonononono, this will be my little secret." She stretched out her tongue at the huffing Max. 

 

Joyce chuckled again, leaving the two girls. 


	56. Food and Fight

Max tilted her head to the side, looking at the bluenette in a questioning way. Chloe, who had let her eyes roam the Diner turned back to her, blinking at the intense look.

"What?"

 

Max chuckled do to the curious tone of the girl opposite herself. This was the fun-loving side of Chloe, she wasn't defensive or something like that. She is so at ease, I admire it, went through Max's head. She gestured pointing at Chloe and at her hands. 

 

"Oh that. Yeah, I um....yeah it just I don't know, it seemed logical you mean that." Did the punk blush a little when she said that? Max wasn't quite certain, but it made her smile anyway. She nodded slowly. 

"Here you go, girls. And Chloe, no funny business today, I don't want you to argue with David again."

 

Chloe groaned and ruffled through her hair when her mother put down her plate in front of her.

"Maybe you should tell that to him, not me."

 

Joyce stemmed her hands in her hips, pointing at her daughter.

"David has a very stressful job, keeping you all save at your school. So give him some space."

 

Chloe picked up her fork and pointed back at her mother with it. Max at the same time shrunk down, hugging herself. The two were arguing and Max felt nervous and uncomfortable. 

"You see how well he keeps us save with Rachel missing and someone like Nathan running around." 

 

Joyce sighed, still a firm look on her face.

"I know, you are upset because Rachel left you behind but don't let it out on your stepfather."

 

Now Chloe flew of the handle, slamming her fist on the table, half standing up.

"Left me behind? Rach wouldn't do that. Something happened to her but nobody in this shitty back-ass town seems to care."

"Chloe language!"

"Fuck it mom she is not like that. Even if she would let me down she would never leave Max behi..."

 

Chloe's voice trailed off when she looked over at the tiny brunette. She hugged herself firmly, her eyes on her foot, squinting her eyes shut. Chloe wasn't sure if she saw tears in the corner of Max's eyes but every will to fight her Mom was gone, like a breeze in the wind.

"Chloe I told  y-"

"Okay! Fine. I will keep out of trouble."

 

Joyce ready for the usual ten rounds of the fight about her husband, about this town and everything was in some way surprised and unprepared for her daughter to conceded, even if it just were words. Her eyes turned to Max herself, seeing the discomfort the girl was in and she felt pity for the poor girl. She sighed.

"Okay, Chloe.  Just be at home at....you know what, it's okay. Just be safe." Joyce leaned down placing her hand on Chloe's shoulder.

"You know I love you." Joyce smiled while Chloe put up a grumpy face, trying her hardest to act cool in a public place being handled like a child by her mom.

"Moooooom...."

 

Joyce chuckled, sighing.

"It's okay, I leave already." And with these words, the blond waitress made her way over to the counter.  Chloe carefully turned her eyes to Max again. The brunette still hugged herself but she hadn't squinted her eyes shut. She stared at her meal, with an empty look in her eyes. Chloe leaned forwards sighing.

"Sorry about that Max. I know you don't like fighting but sometimes I have to." Max nodded, her eyes still on her food, the fork and knife not even touched and still wrapped in a napkin. 

 

"What's wrong Maximum Cuteness?" Chloe hoped to get a reaction with the compliment but Max didn't do her the favour. Instead, she drew an "R" on the table, while small tears run down her freckled face. Chloe sighed again. She knew how bad she felt about Rachel and she didn't come nearly close to the way Max felt about the blond actress. 

 

Max's mind was drifting. Joyce word had stung her heart in a way that was just to darn hurtful because they hit right home. She suddenly felt a nudge on her shoulder, when Chloe slit into the place next to her, wrapping her arm around her shoulders. Chloe pulled her in a one-sided hug and smiled at the sad brunette. 

"We will find her. I promise, maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but we will find her and she will be fine and this nightmare will have an end. I promise to you." 

 

Max knew Chloe had made a similar promise before but she sometimes needed that. She leaned into Chloe a sad smile tugged her lips and slowly she reached for her fork. Chloe in the meantime dug in like tomorrow would be the day food would be forbiden. 

 

"And as a bonus, I have something of an idea. Let's go to the beach. We both have classes later and there is not much searching to be done in one hour. So beach."

 

Max took a moment, on the one side she felt like betraying Rachel by having fun but she knew deep down, this one hour wouldn't change much and an hour at the beach with Chloe was to tempting.

 

Max nodded while nibbling on her waffels. 


	57. Lovely Beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woop Woop 50.000 words.

Two girls walked down the beach of Arcadia Bay, wind in their hair and smiles on there faces. Chloe had her hands in her pockets, swaggering along. Max had her hands around her new camera, taking it up a few times but she lowered it every time. She knew what she wanted to take a picture of but she felt strange, awkward if she would raise the camera to take one of Chloe. Why was she feeling strange? She had taken hundreds of photos of Rachel and Chloe was as beautiful and awesome as her.

 

Again she raised it, then sighed, while the wind played with her brunette hair. Chloe walked a little faster, then turned, walking backwards in front of her.

"Hey, you okay?" Max nodded and smiled.

"I am just asking because you raised your camera like a hundred times but never took a picture. So I ask if everything is okay. I was told you would normally take pictures of everything."

 

Max nodded, looking out to the ocean. Her stomach felt funny. Hopefully, the food from the dinner was all right. This tingling and light feeling in her stomach ever since they came to the beach did make her worry. Like...Like she was nervous, but there was no need to be. 

 

Chloe stopped and pointed at some stones at the corner of the beach.

"Hey let's sit there, what do you think?"

 

Max smiled and nodded, packing away her camera. Today she didn't think she would get some good photo. They made their way over and sat down. Chloe pulled out a pack of cigarettes, pointing it at the smaller brunette.

"You don't mind do you?"

Max shook her head. While she didn't like smoking per se, it reminded her of her best friend and it always calmed her down. Still, she would never touch the death sticks herself. 

The wind was fresh but not too cold at the moment. Max noticed how it ruffled through Chloe's vibrant blue hair and the way the sun cast over her beautiful features....she really wanted to take a picture of it. Chloe took a drag looking out into the sea. 

 

They sat there, not talking the only sounds were the nature and the in and exhale of the young Price women. But Max didn't feel uncomfortable. The silence was content, not nervous and she slumped down a bit.

 

"Do you like pirates?"

Max blinked at Chloe's question. It came out of the blue, no reason for it. She thought about it. After a moment she vaguely nodded.

"I think pirates are cool you know? Out on the sea, no one telling them what to do, how to live, how to love and all the booty in the world ready for the taking."

 

The last part was spoken by Chloe with a gruff tone, making the small brunette giggle by herself. She leaned against Chloe, smiling. Chloe was suddenly well aware of the fact that Max's head rested on her shoulder, her brunette locks tingling at her jawline. They sat there a moment, Chloe's heart went in overdrive while her mind went just ZAP and had problems to reboot. She noticed so much at that moment. The way Max's cheek was pressed against her shoulder, the smell of her shampoo, the silent sound of the brunettes breathing. 

 

She suddenly felt fingers sneaking around her hand. Small, warm fingers, taking her hand, just holding it. She looked down. Max still looked out at the sea, a faint smile on her lips, while her eyes seemed to follow small birds or something. Then she looked up, catching Chloe staring, but the bluenette couldn't look away.

 

Max's big blue eyes looked into her own. Like tiny pieces of a cloudless sky, wet and big and bright. Like a ray of sunshine. Max blinked slowly what in of itself was damn alluring. Chloe's gaze went a little down, to Max's plum lips. They were slightly pink and had a cute curve to themselves.  No makeup covered the photographers face, just her raw natural beauty. Chloe felt like a giant lump was hanging in her throat and she tried to gulp it away but had no success.

 

She only needed to lean in, just this short distance and a little bit of courage, she thought to herself. She had done it countless times before, with other girls. She knew she was good. But she couldn't bring herself to lean down. Screw what could go wrong, screw who could see us, screw this fucking nervousness in her bones, Hell screw the promise you made. Just do it Price come on you can do it you just have to-

 

"CHLOE!" The yell made me pull back, turning my head to the person coming up the beach. 

"Oh fuck no." I mutter under my breath. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my boys and girls. Sorry for not posting yesterday, I started training and well it fucked me over bad. Never overdo it with it.
> 
> It got a little quite in my comment section the last couple of days. I encourage you to write comments. Not just in my story, but all the story's you read. Comments say so much more than Kudos. I try myself to always comment, sometimes I forget but I do try. It is really fun, at least for me to converse about things and quite a few times people gave ideas and suggestions which I put in my story's.
> 
> On one more topic, I am thinking about starting a new fic. Might, maybe, I don't know. On the one hand, I really don't want to have too many fics, yet I don't see this or the other fic any time soon for different reasons. Also, it would be a new universe, the Harry Potter Universe and a Trimagical tournament with different schools setting. But as I said I am rather uncertain if I will start it.


	58. Frank

A shaggy blond man with a goatee stood a few feet away, smirking at the two girls. Chloe quickly broke away from Max's side, standing up. She placed herself between the man and the tiny brunette. The blue haired punk crossed her arms and frowned at the man. 

"Excuse us, Frank." Chloe almost spats out the sentence. Frank chuckled and spread his arms.  
"Oh, I am sorry Chloe. I didn't mean to interrupt your bonding. I hope I didn't stop something."

The grin on his face told them, he thought he did. Max frowned slightly. She had been really comfortable moments ago. Chloe had been so close to her, her scent all around her. Max wasn't sure how what was up with herself. She was so calm and trusting with this girl she didn't know really. 

"Being out at the beach with a cute girl. Like me when I was your age. Almost cute Price."

Chloe frowned, looking angry into the eyes of the older man.  
"We are nothing alike man."

He stopped smiling, crossing his arms.  
"All right, enough pleasantries. We both need money. In fact, you need it more than I do, cause you owe me two hundred. Don't you Chloe?"

Max's eyes widened when she heard that Chloe owed this strange man money. She looked over to the punk. She just saw the back of her head and tried almost to pierce through it with her gaze to see what goes on in that beautiful head of hers. Max frowned opo her own thought. Beautiful? Where did that come from?

"Calm down man, you get your money." she insisted.  
"Don't they all say that? Soon, soon. It's been soon quite some time now, Price."

Max leaned closer, shuffling around a little. The blond man turned his eyes to her  
"Hey you, this is none of your business." He pointed his finger at her. Max's eyes went wide. On that mans arm, that was the bracelet Rachel had got from her mother! She stared at the man, wide-eyed. Franks look got a little confused for a moment. 

"What the hell is your problem? Why are you staring at me like that?" His voice got a little angry. Chloe stepped between the two of them again. 

"Hey, leave her out of it, she has nothing to do with this you get it?"

The man pulled out a switchblade, flipping it open, stepping closer to her. Chloe stepped back one step. Max's stomach crunched at the sight of the weapon. Still, the bracelet was like a magnet for her eyes. 

"Or what? Not so tough now aren't you? So now again, where is my money?"

He stepped even closer and suddenly he stopped. His eyes were turned to the tiny brunette who still sat on the stone. She held a few bills towards him.

"Are you her sugar mommy now or what?" The man still didn't lower the blade, while Chloe blinked surprised. Max had looked frightened, extremely frightened, but she held the money closer to the man, urging him to take it. Her bottom lips trembled a little but she took a deep breath through the nose, trying her hardest to look stern for a moment. Just once in her life.

The man walked over to her, blade still in his hand, but he lowered it. Chloe took a step closer.  
"Hey!"

He raised the blade towards her again.  
"You shut the fuck up." He then almost ripped the money from Max's small finger, counting it.  
"75, that's not all, but it is something. Thank your little friend there here, she saved your sorry ass. For now. I want the rest till the end of the week is that clear?"

With these words, he turned walking away. Halfway he stopped. He turned towards Chloe.  
"You friend is really creepy with not saying anything."

Chloe grumbled at the man, her eyes were already at Max.  
"Fuck you, Frank."

The man laughed and walked away. Chloe quickly was by Max's side when tears rose to her eyes and she quickly pulled her tiny friend in a hug. Max started crying holding on to the punk girl. Her small hands like a few times before gripped into the sides of her shirt. 

"Shh, it's okay, he is gone. You Max....why would you do that? That was a lot of money." Max pulled her head back, shrugging, pointing at the punk. Chloe smiled sadly.  
"For me?I am not worth that Maxipad." On that, the brunette shook her head with energy. She pointed at Chloe and then at her own heart, a gesture that she held her dear to her heart. But Chloe got it wrong.

Did.....did you just said she loves me? Or maybe not but.....I I should....

"Thank you, Max. No one has ever done something like that for me." Max chuckled a little. Then her eyes got curious. She pointed in the direction the man has left. Then she made a gesture around her wrist.  
"His clock?"  
Max shook her head and made the gesture again.  
"Oh, the bracelet. What about it?"

Max formed an R with her fingers. She was quite good at it doing it so often in her life. Chloe looked in the direction Frank had left.

"Fuck that was Rachel's you are right. She always wore it. Fuck why has Frank that? I-"

A loud beeping sound came from Max's pocket. The alarm for them to leave, Max had set one up so they wouldn't miss their classes, even though Chloe said she didn't care about it.

Time to get back to Blackwell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know just ashort one, but this scene had not much what could have been added to it.


	59. Class

Max leaned back on her seat, sighing. The weather had turned to the worst. Heavy raindrops splattered over the windows and strong wind ruffled through the trees swaying them back and forth. The clouds hung low on the sky and were grey to black. The tiny brunette turned her gaze away from the depressing view of the outside. The outside world kind of reflected the inside of her head at the moment. Everything was dark and looked kind of sad. 

 

Max was somewhat proud, her eyes stayed dry for the moment. She knew she was easy at starting to cry, but for now, she could keep it at bay. The way back to Blackwell had been strange. Max had texted back and forth with Kate for a while. The girl seemed really down at the time and Max thought it was okay. For some reason, Chloe had been rather cross about it. Had made grumpy comments about her wanting with her other friends more than her. Max had shaken her head, using her speech device to tell Chloe she was just worried about a friend who had a really rough time at the moment. Chloe had just nodded and stayed silent for the rest of the ride, saying "Whatever" when Max had waved at her by saying goodbye. Max had wanted to hug her but she was pretty sure she would get rejected and Max didn't know if she could handle that, so Max refrained from that. 

 

The tiny photographer sighed again. She had no idea what she did wrong. They had so much fun walking down the beach and before this Frank guy came up to them. She had felt so safe with Chloe she only ever had felt so safe with Rachel before. And then all the sudden Chloe was mean to her. She must have done something wrong. Max's eyes turned to the empty chair next to her. This week, there had been so many moments, where she would have needed her best friend. Rachel would know why Chloe was upset. Rachel would know why Mr Jefferson didn't seem to care about her disappeared much. Rachel would have been able to convince her father to search for her. Rachel would have known what to do about Mr Madsen. 

 

Rachel would have known how to help Kate. Max's eyes wandered to the other empty chair in the room. It was Kate's. The blond girl wasn't the type missing out on class but she hadn't answered Max's knocking before and hadn't come in later. That mean girl, Victoria had made a snacking comment about her saving her stamina for nighttime at the boy's Dorms. Courtney and Taylor had laughed like it was a great comedian performance. Max had frowned but hadn't done anything. She didn't like the way her friend was treated but she had no idea what to do. One more thing Rachel would have known. 

 

Mr Jefferson kept on telling, not acknowledging for a moment that two of his students have been gone from class. He leaned against an empty desk and talked on and on, only a few times stopping a moment for a question. Max felt less enthralled at the moment. She had to much worries in her cute little head for thoughts about her big hero and his awesome visions. 

 

Suddenly the door of the classroom slammed open. One of the football jocks waved into the classroom.

"You some crazy shit is going on at the girl's dorms!"

 

Jefferson turned, frowning at the black haired boy. 

"Mr Riggins, you will not disturb my class in the future, do you understand?" He turned at the motion of people getting up.

"Look students sit down again you...."

But no one really cared. Even good girl Max stood up walking out while being the last. Anything for something upbeat today. She did however see Mr Jefferson letting his arms fall down, sitting down on a table.

"Class dismissed." He said into the empty room. 

 

 

The whole class ran towards the dorms, hearing a student calling "The bitch goes crazy!" 

 

When Max turned around the corner she stopped a little confused. Everyone was looking up, so she blinked into the rain. What were every one star.....

 

On the edge of the roof was standing a lonely person. A blond bun on her head, the girl standing there was staring down, her hand holding on to the cross around her neck. Max's hand clasped over her mouth. No, this can't be. Please god no. Not Kate she...

 

A hand gripped Max's arm spinning her around. She looked up to scared eyes, still looking at Kate themselves. Chloe's blue hair was clutching to her face due to the rain. 

"Max, you have to get up there, you are the only one she might listen to!" Chloe's eyes were wide, her breath fast when she pulled Max at her arm. Kate stepped back and forth. It was apparent her being fighting herself back and forth. Max ran as fast her tiny legs could carry her. The worst was when she stepped through the doors of the dorm, Chloe's hand still at her arm. It hurt a little but for the moment, Max only noticed it in a random thought, forgetting it after a moment. 

 

Finally, they reached the roof door. Chloe pushed it open, breathing heavily. She gestured for Max to take the lead. The tiny brunette stepped out into the rain again, sighing in relief for a moment when she saw Kate still standing there. Chloe called out.

"Kate!" 

 

The blond turned her head, looking at the two heavily breathing girls who stepped closer. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh will Max be able to rescue Kate? What do you think, is this Max capable of doing this? I am not sure myself yet.


	60. Kate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter because I don't want to spell it out every time:  
> Signing - slanted Font

Slowly the timid brunette took a step closer, swiping her wet hair out of her eyes. She noticed Chloe staying back. Her stomach crunched hard at that moment. She was alone. This time there was no one who would help her out. This was her proving ground.

"What are you doing here Max?"

The blond at the edge of the roof had turned, looking at the both of them. There was this tremple of fear in her voice.

Max took a step closer, causing Kate to raise her hand and her voice.

 

"Stay back! I will jump, don't come closer!"

 

She yelled, taking a small step back. Max winced. Kate stood extremely close to the edge now, part of her shoe over it even. Max raised her hands, taking the step back again. She started signing. 

 

_Okay. Kate please. I am here. Can we just talk?_

 

Max could feel her bottom lip trembling already. This one time she was happy not to speak. Her voice would have creaked. While her hands trembled she knew this was better at the moment. Kate's eyes were red and puffy. She had cried. Her cloth was soaked.

 

"Max, I know you want to help me. It meant a lot you stopped David yesterday."

 

Max heard a ruffle behind her, knowing Chloe changed her stance but luckly she didn't intervene when hearing the name of her abusive stepfather. Still, Max shoulders tensed up at that name.

"But that is not important anymore."

 

A moment of silence went on between the three of them.

"Nothing is anymore." Kate's eyes trailed down to the side and Max hastly started signing, worried Kate might jump there and then.

_You are important! Not just for me!_

 

Max took a step closer, raising her hand. Behind her, Chloe's voice trailed over.

"I don't know you but from the things I heard from Max and Rachel, you are pretty awesome." 

The reddened eyes of Kate flick up, looking at the soaked punk. 

"Two people!"

 

Chloe laughed, Max winced. How could she laugh right now?

"That are the two people, whose opinion I take without questioning."

 

Kate's gaze faltered then she chuckled for a moment. Max's eyes turned hopeful. A faint moment of happiness was good right?

_Kate your life is still yours. We can get it right. Together!_

 

For a moment, there was a trace of uncertainty in her eyes, and she peered down at the people at the lawn. 

"I am glad to see you worry about me like that. It feels a little better."

 

Max took a careful step closer, just a bit, still a way to far to leap and pull Kate of the edge.

_You are my friend. That's what friends are for._

 

The bun-haired girl looked down at the roof, flicking the cross around her neck.

"Thank you for the messages. They helped a lot. You really seem to care."

 

Kate wavered and looked down again, conflicted feelings on her face. Max hopes went higher. Then her eyes turned sad again.

 

"But none of it matters. This is how they will remember me. Kate the slut. That video. I will never be free from it. I know now, why they call it the web. Nothing can escape. Only if I give them something bigger. No one really cares."

 

Max shook her head.

_I care. I can't find one friend, I don't want to lose another._

First Max wanted to say her Mom, but she remembered the letter. She also remembered another letter from Kate's room and a phrase Kate had up there.

_What about your dad? He loves you. You can count on him._

 

Again Kate went silent.

"Dad does care about me, even if I have hurt him."

 

Again from the back, Chloe's voice trailed over. 

"I would like to get to know you ya know." 

Kate smiled a little over Max's shoulder. The timid brunette stepped closer, now she could reach up but she didn't dare to do so. 

 

_No one wants you dead. Not us, not the people down there, neither god._

"God has left me. He pushed me up to this roof."

 

Max shook her head, signing again. 

_Come to me all you who are weary and burdened and I will give you rest._

 

Max begged, pleaded for herself to be right, just this one time. In her head, she even pleaded to god, what she never did, prayed. Please God, please help Kate right now, help her, please.

 

Kate's eyes went wide a little bit.

"I can't believe you know my favourite bible verse." 

 

Max nodded, tears streaming down her cheeks while she raised her hand, holding it out to the blond at the edge. The blond looked over her shoulder for a moment, down at all the people standing there in the rain. Max opened her trembling lips.

 

A whisper came out, shaken by fear and worry. So much worry.  No one could hear it. Not the people down at the ground staring blinking in the rain. Not Chloe who still was back at the door, worried she might do something wrong. Not even Max heard it herself, too worried, too focused on the girl at the edge of the roof.

 

But that girl heard it. The first time Max had fought back demons in the back of her head, had wrestled down a fear that stuck with her for years now, had broken through a barrier, had come up here in the rain and cold. All for her.

"Please."

 

Kate turned her head back, looked at the timid girl, shaking in the rain.  Slowly she raised her hand, taking Max's before stepping down and falling on her knees on the rooftop.

 

Max sobbed out a relieved cry, hugging the also crying Christian girl. The held each other, while Kate started apologising, while Chloe smiled and a collective exhale went through the people at the law.

 

No one wouldd die at Blackwell this day.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought long and hard if Kate should die or not. I thought about it back and forth. But I came to the conclusion from a narrative point it was better for Max to push herself, to get over herself for once and be strong while being her warm self. 
> 
> Also important, Max will just say this one word to Kate. Everything else would undercut her relationship with Chloe and I don't want that.


	61. Office

Max sat at the chair in Principle Wells office, her head hanging low, looking at her own hands. She felt a hand laying on her shoulder. Chloe had placed it there when they arrived and haven't pulled it back yet. Principle Wells stood at his window looking outside into the golden light of the evening. The rain had finally stopped and the clouds have broken away, leaving the sky orange and brightly shining. Mr Jefferson stood to the right while Mr Madsen stood to the left. The chair next to MAx was empty. 

 

Wells slowly turned, placing his hands on the back of his own huge leather seat. He sighed then looked up.

"I am proud that today Blackwell came together and stood united to save Miss Marsh."

 

He turned his eyes to the small brunette before her. 

"Max, what you did was commendable. Helping Miss Marsh was a heroic act and is noticed as such. You too, Miss Price." While he smiled at Max, his smile faltered a little when he looked to the blue-haired punk. Max felt the hand on her shoulder tensed a little. 

Max wished she could feel good about it, but all her thoughts were with Kate at this moment. She barely heard what was said in this discussion. Mr Madsen huffed for a moment, crossing his arms. 

 

Mr Jefferson smiled, looking at his student. Somehow the smile didn't reach his eyes but no one in the room noticed any of that.

"Well done Max, well done." 

 

Madsen nodded, still frowning.

"Yes, well done." Somehow his voice sounded way less convinced than Jeffersons or Wells. The black Principle turned again to the window resuming his speech.

"I take my responsibility as a Principle quite serious." He didn't see Chloe rolling her eyes at the man. "The well being of every student even more serious."

 

He turned back again, hands folded behind his back.

"What happened today in this hallowed halls of wisdom, should never have happened." His eyes turned to the right.

"Mr Madsen, you are our head of security. The door to the roof should ALWAYS be locked. That is a standard procedure. And that wasn't the case. It is your responsibility." 

The ex-soldier stiffened a little nodded once.

"Yes sir." but it was rather pressed. 

 

The principal nodded by himself and turned to the other adult in the room.

"Mr Jefferson. I know I can't expect you to know the mental status of every student in your class, but Kate assisted you in your lessons. You should have noticed something was off. There are no excuses for this!" 

 

Jefferson sighed, put his hands in his pockets and nodded. Wells turned to the gathered people. 

"Miss Caulfield, why did you and Miss Price went up to the roof? Did she tell you what she wanted to do or...?"

 

Max turned up to Chloe, putting her hand on hers and blinked at her.  Chloe looked down, then nodded. Wells coughed.

"My apologies, for a moment I forgot your....condition. Miss Price would you?"

 

Chloe nodded, still looking in the blue deer's eyes.

"We went up there because somebody had to. Also, Max and Kate became friends in the last few days. I only got Kate's part of the story, because of....well." She made a gesture with her hand, signalling the signing. " but from the things I noticed, Max was the one thing Kate missed here. Someone who really cared. And that is how she got her down. With care. Beat that with a stick."

 

Wells frowned but did say anything for a moment.

"Anything else what could have caused it?"

 

Max's head sprung up and she pulled a piece of Paper and a pen from Well's desk. She wrote something down and showed it to Chloe, who in return nodded at her.

"Yeah, last Saturday night Rachel...." She took a deep breath while Max winced at the name of her best friend.

"Rachel found Kate unconscious a park bench in the middle of town. From what they gathered, somebody roofied her." The silence in the room was deafing.

"Also at the next morning, there was a video online about Kate. I am sure the  _head of security_." She hissed it. "Will have noticed it too."

 

Wells looked over at Madsen, nodding.

"That came to our attention. The video will be investigated. Do you know where Miss Marsh had been on the said night?"

 

Max made a swirling motion with her index finger.

"At the Vortex party."

 

Wells nodded, brushing his finger against his chin.

"This is worrying. I will have a talk with Miss Chase and Mister Prescott about that. He plays a rather prominent Role in this video too."

 

Jefferson stepped forward.

"I think Max and Miss Price would prefer a rest after this stressful day. After all, a friend and co-student tried to end her life today."

 

All eyes turned to the two girls, and Chloe looked down at Max. The timid brunette nodded tiredly, just wanting this horrible day to end and to crawl in her bed, role up to a ball and shut out this world. 

Wells nodded and stood up.

"I wish this would be a better reason but thank you all for coming here. You are dismissed."

 

Numbly Max stood up, Chloe took hold of her arm. She vaguely noticed the punk telling the other she would bring her to her dorm room. Max almost didn't notice walking out of the office, out of the building, down the path, up the stairs in the dorms and down the hallway. People talked around her but she didn't notices. She only realised it when Chloe closed the door behind the two of them and lowered her on the bed. Still, in autopilot, Max pulled off her shoes and socks, laying down.

"I am so proud of you. You did really really well today." Max looked up into the smiling face of this wonderful girl, and she tiredly nodded. She then just laid down, sighing in the process. 

"You need to sleep, I will leave you to it." Chloe walked over to the door but felt a tug on her sleeve. Max had gripped it, pulling at it. The punk smiled sadly. She pulled off her jacket threw it over the backrest of the chair and kicked of her boots. She then laid down next to Max and opened her arms. The timid photographer scooted over, cuddling up to the taller pale girl. Chloe's arms and the smell of cigarets and a man's deodorant engulfed her, holding her tight and warm. She planted a kiss in the brunette mophead, smiling into it.

 

"Or I will stay a little while here." she whispered into the hair. But Max didn't hear that. She had already fallen asleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have thought long and hard what choice this Max would pick and neither fitted so there will be none of these. Also, it always felt strange to me Nathan being there. Yeah, I know Vortex and all but that still seemed strange to me. So he is not in this fic. 
> 
> And we had little fluff, so a little bit was needed and it just felt right to end on a happy moment. Two days are done with this.


	62. Leaving the dorm

The silence of the night hung over the dormitories of Blackwell Academy. Outside a few insects were flying around a light pole. In a few windows, there was still light to be seen. Some students sat around, still shaken due to the shock of the day. Still, one room was dark already. A timid brunette girl was lying on her bed, stirring in her sleep. Her face was frowning and she threw her head back and forth.

*PLING*

Max jolted in sitting position, her hand reaching out, trying to catch a falling Kate. Her breathing was rapid and she was looking around in some kind of panic. After a few moments, she realised where she was and calmed down a little bit. Max gulped down a big lump at the back of her throat. Her dream has been ...difficult. She had dreamed of Kate, falling and falling and she knew she could catch her but whenever she had stepped closer to her, Rachel had called from her back, calling her to help her, but when Max turned there had been no one. And this over and over and over again. Torn between the two she wanted to save couldn't get to either of them. Max sighed leaning back against her pillow. She then took up her phone from the nightstand, to look at the time. The bright display made her squint her eyes and she sighed. It was only ten in the evening, not to late. Then she noticed a two new message in her inbox. One was from Kate, saying she was in the hospital, thanking Max and asking her to take care with Alison. Max send a happy reply, agreeing to look after the bunny if she was allowed to spoil her rotten. Tapping at it she saw she had a new contact. She blinked at the screen. The contact was named

 

Mysterious Stranger

Max frowned and tapped at the contact. The avatar image was herself, sleeping in her bed. She looked down at her cloth. On the picture she was wearing the same cloth as in the picture, suggesting the photo was taken this night. Max felt her skin crawl when she thought about it. Someone had taken pictures of her while she slept. That was really really creepy. She tapped the message.

_Sorry for waking you up, but I found something awesome come outside!_

 

Max frowned tipping an answer.

_Who is it?_

 

There was only a few second then already came an answer.

_I will give you a hint._

At the message attached was a picture. The tiny brunette opened it. It was a photo of a pinky finger in front of a car door, not really a hint. But then she looked closer. In the glass of the car-window reflected a person. It was hard to make out but she could see blue hair, chuckling to herself.

 

_Okay, I will trust the mysterious stranger. See you in five, Chloe. XD_

 

For about a minute while the frail photographer put on her shoes nothing happened, then she got a reply.

 

_How did you know it was me, my plan was perfect. Also NO EMOJIS!!!!!!!!_

 

Max giggled to herself, tapping one last message before leaving her room. 

 

_Maybe next time you shouldn't have a window in the background. ;) Also, taking pictures while I am asleep? Rude! ;_;_

 

Max closed her door.  She quickly walked over to Kate's room, slipping inside. A minute later, Alison was safe in Max's room. The cage was heavy but she had done well, not tipping it over or anything like that. She had set up food and water for the bunny, kneeling down for a moment and looking at it, a smile creeping in her face. Maybe one day she would trust herself enough to have a pet. For some reason, she had this image of a cute little doggy with a blue streak on the head. Yeah, sometimes Chloe was a little bit like a dog, Max giggled to herself. 

 

At the thought of Chloe, Max nodded to herself, nodded once at Alison. The bunny twitched it's nose, looking at the brunette girl. Quickly she stepped out of her room, locking it behind herself.

Before she hadn't done that but after this morning with the lipstick on her mirror, she had decided it was best this way.

 

She walked down the corridor, trying to be quiet, which wasn't necessary because the dorm was like a ghost town. There were lot's of messages on Kate's whiteboard, next to her door. Max held back a moment of disgust. Now they all came running, now they all said how there was a problem. Not before, before she was just that Christian girl who was an easy bully target. 

 

But, thought Max, maybe this is right. They see their mistake. Maybe late but they see it and try to act on it. She walked more down the corridor, when she noticed one open door, Dana's. Carefully she looked around the corner. Dana sat on her couch, slumped over, her elbows on her knees. Carefully the tiny brunette knocked on the open door. Dana raised her head, looking over. A vague smile crept on her face.

"Hey, Max." Her voice was a little shaken. Maybe she had cried before, hard to tell. Max waved at her in her awkward way, elbow near the body. 

Max raised her chin at Dana, kind of pointing at her.

"How I am?" The tiny brunette nodded at the question from the head cheerleader. She sighed, folding her hands, while her guest stepped one or two small steps into the room.

"Better than Kate I think.......To think she wanted to commit suicide...to even try it, it's hard to believe you know?"

 

Max nodded, slowly, feeling sad. She had known Kate had felt bad, she thought she had known better than anyone else in the dorm, but even the small brunette hadn't considered it. She agreed with Dana.

"Still, you were the only one who went up there, rescued her like a superhero. Go Super-Max." There was no joke in Dana's voice, making Max blush really hard. Was this the way people thought of her? She just did what she thought everyone would do. She didn't feel hero like. She had barely got it right, hanging on there on the tip of her finger. She shook her head rapidly at the idea of being a hero.

Dana o the other hand nodded. 

"You decided to go up there. Everyone else could have done it but in the end, the only one who did step up was you, sweety. That was awesome."

Max let go a big sigh and then she nodded, not really convinced. Dana stood up and hugged the MAx. She felt extremely stiff at the moment. She knew it was meant nice and Dana was this way, but she was happy when Dana let go of her. Only her parents and Rachel were okay to do so. Oh and Chloe. 

"I will not take up more of your time Max, thanks for coming in, I needed that." The shorter girl nodded, then she formed a 'J' with her fingers and pointed out to the corridor.

Dana frowned, tilting her head.

"I am not sure what you? Do you mean Janitor or Juliet?" Two raised fingers were the answer.

"I think you are right, I should go and talk to Jules. Thanks again, Max."

 

Max waved it of and they left the room together. Then Max waved her goodbye and made her way to the outside, ready to find the mysterious Stranger, who in the last three minutes had sent her twelve messages asking her, what she was waiting for. 

 


	63. Pair under the moonlight

Outside the cicadas were singing and from somewhere Max could hear an owl hoot. She carefully stepped down the steps on the front of the dorm. She looked left and right. It was past curfew and she didn't want to get into trouble. Yet somehow she hadn't declined Chloe, not even thought about it. The courtyard was quiet, laying there quite beautiful. The mull was hanging full and low on the sky, just a few clouds. She was eager to take a picture, she knew it would be a nice shot, but she held her horses. It would need a flash and she didn't want to attract any attention. So she made her way, first close to the bushes until she realised, if someone would come to the yard, she would be seen. So she cared more for silence then visibility. She rounded around the corner, almost stumbling to a hold. Right in her path, standing at his door was Principle Wells. He was doing....something, apparently trying to open his door, while he talked to himself. 

"Come on y-you.....whear isch mai?" His voice was slurred and he stumbled a little back and forth. Max ducked closer to the corner. He kept on for a few seconds then there was a click.

"Ther ya goooo." Pushing open his door, the Principle stumbled forward into the house, then Max heard a loud rumbling sound. He swiftly made her way around the corner, looking through the door. Well was laying on the floor, a bottle next to himself. He must have fallen. He didn't move. Max slowly stepped closer, worried about the man when suddenly.

 

SNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR. Max almost jumped and yelped by surprise. With a deep and very undignified sound, the principal had started snoring, apparently fallen asleep on his floor. Carefully Max stepped closer again, closing the door, just leaving it open a crack. She would find a way for someone to look for the man. 

 

Quickly she made her way to the front lawn. It looked kind of creepy. Shadows were deep, the trees moved slowly in the wind. Every bush seemed to ruffle. The moonlight made Mr Jeffersons pictures look grimmer. Almost sinister. She averted her eyes, while she looked the lawn up and down, her hand rising to grasp around her elbow. She was nervous and a little scared. The whole scenery was rather horror movie like.

 

"BUH-YAH!" Someone grabbed Max from behind at her shoulders. This time she yelped, ever so quietly, while spinning around. Her heart was beating like crazy. Standing in front of her, grinning, was the blue-haired punk girl she was supposed to meet. A silent moment lingered between the two, Max trying to catch her breath while Chloe still grinned at her like she did the best joke in the history of mankind.

"Get it? Buh-Yah, like I'm a creepy punker-ghost?"

 

Max frowned swatting over her shoulder, pulling away from her hand. She hadn't had the best day, with Kate and all and she wasn't the toughest girl anyway. Max lingered a little out of reach. Pranks weren't what she needed right now in any kind of way. Chloe kept her hand up for a moment, then stuffed them in her pockets, grumbling while adverting her eyes.

"Sorry dude. I just thought, taking your mind off things for a moment or something like that you know?" He eyes carefully raised, looking at the tiny brunette with conflicted features. Now Max felt bad just a little bit. Chloe meant well. She stelled closer, taking the punk's hand, making her look up. She smiled and nodded, and they stood there, under the moonlight, just looking at each other in the eyes. It went silent around them like the universe itself took a breath, waiting what would happen next. Chloe absentminded rubbed her thumb over the back of Max's hand. The urge to raise her free hand and brushing Max's hair out of her face rose in the bluenette and she felt her heart beat faster and her cheeks tingle a little. She thought about the chain of events, that have led them both here, connected by a mutual friend.

 

_If you hurt my Maxi, I will burn your life to the hella ground._

 

Quickly Chloe stepped back, coughing slightly in her hand, while Max sighed unheard. She didn't know why but Chloe stepping back felt bad for her. This moment had been special, that was clear, she just didn't know why. She held her elbow again, not sure what just happened, but she knew she was lightheaded and heard her blood pumping in her ears.

"Aaaaanyway, there is a reason I got you out here." With newfound vigour, Chloe grinned, pulling a backpack from behind a bush, the place she had obviously hid behind before. Max tiled her head, raising an eyebrow. It was clear what her question was.

"It is Nathan's backpack." Max's eyes went wide and she stared at the backpack. She then pointed at Chloe making a grabbing motion.

"Did I steal it? Naaaah. He forgot it in class when the whole commotion with Kate happened and I thought. Hey.....maybe we find something in it."

 

Max frowned, crossing her arms. She didn't like this at all. This was stealing and it wasn't okay at all. She frowned more at Chloe, who raised her hands.

"I don't want to steal it, I will give it back to him. I just.....you know, his cellphone might be in here, maybe something about Rach you know?" That made MAx stop and think. She also thought that the rich boy was involved in Rachel's disappearance and while she was against this, her loyalty to her best friend out weight that by a big margin. She sighed and nodded, making the grin return to Chloe's face. They duck behind a bush when the front door of the school opened and voices trailed over the front lawn. It was Mr Jefferson and Victoria, leaving the building.

"Thanks again for your help with my portfolio."

The blond pixie cut girl turned to the man, smiling at him. The two behind the bushes leaned over, wanting to see more.

"No problem Victoria. I hope your classmates pick up on that too. Sorry for being so distracted, today was a bad day for Blackwell." He put his hand up to his forehead, rubbing slightly. Totally fake and put on, if you would ask Chloe.

 

Victoria swayed to the side, putting her hand to her hip.

"I know, this day was awful. You know you can always talk to m, Mr Jefferson." He took a step to the side, nodding at her.

"Thanks, Victoria. I'm just glad didn't turn out worse."

"I have no idea what I would have done if Katy would have jumped..." her voice trailed of while Jefferson leaned against the railing. Jefferson raised an eyebrow.

"Katy? I didn't know, you two were this close." She stepped a bit closer, ignoring the question.

"Will this affect the Everday-Hero contest?"

He shook his head slightly.

"None. It is still happening and I will pick the person who will represent Blackwell the best. I only miss a picture from Max right now..."

 

Victoria snorted and Max winced slightly.

"I can describe it to you in one word. Selfie."

"Now now. Your classmate has more potential than just that."

 

She stepped closer, now in Jeffersons personal space. She lowed her voice and Max and Chloe couldn't make out what she said but her body language was rather distinct. Very quietly Chloe made a gagging noise at the obvious try of the blond. Max couldn't believe her eyes. That was just not okay. She was glad when Mr Jefferson got offended and told Victoria she should stop it. With more horror she saw when the Chase girl tried to Blackmail him. Luckily he refused and made abundently clear, he would not tolarate this kind of behavior if she would continue. Max sighed in releave when the pair split, Victoria stomping away fuming. They waited a moment.

"God damn, I never liked the guy but seeing him shoot down that bitch was awesome. What a disgusting display by our Queen-Bitch!"

 

Max could only nod in agreement. Then she turned. Time for the backpack. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the tease but we will get there, don't you worry.


	64. Lead the way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know yesterday I said, no update for this until 20.11. but fuck it I have read all day about the Islamic state, the third reich and soviet russia, I earned it to myself just being able to chill out a little bit. 
> 
> For those of you who are interested, I write a Paper about the question:  
> "Is the Islamic state a totalitarian regime by the definition by Hannah Arendt?"  
> And surprisingly to this point, I would say....kind of? Not really? Still not clear what the conclusion will be.

They waited while the footsteps went quieter in the distance. It went silent in the front lawn. Just the wind in the trees, an owl hooting on the roof and a car driving by once. Chloe slightly nudged Max. The brunette turned to the blue-haired punk girl. Said girl held up the backpack with a big grin.  
"Ready to do some digging? Arrr might find us quite a bootie, don't you think Long Max Silver?"

Max giggled silently, then froze for a moment. While she didn't like Nathan and was worried about Rachel, looking through another's persons personal things, just felt wrong to her without their consent. Chloe was right, this was the only way to get something they could think of but still.  
"Max?" The timid girl whipped her eyes up again and looked at Chloe, holding a flashlight to her.

"Could you hold the light? I will do the heavy lifting." She added a little wink to it and made Max blush a tiny little bit. Like this, Chloe had noticed her insecurity and turned it around, giving her a role while still keeping her away from something she didn't like to do. The punk kneeled down, opening the backpack, pulling out a swat of papers first. Max pointed the flashlight at it while Chloe briefly skimmed through it.  
"Well, this is just school work, or better the attempted of schoolwork. I mean shit I don't care for school but this is just shite."

Max winced slightly at the colourful language, but she kind of got used to it slowly, like Chloe made her build up a tolerance for it. Being with Chloe felt a little bit like Max imagined being drunk, full of energy, doing things she wasn't used to but still, she needed time to get adjusted to it. The bluenette put the papers aside and pulled out a pencil case.

Again nothing spectacular was found inside of it, just rather expensive looking pens. Then Chloe whistled slightly, pulling out a camera. She held it to Max, who hesitantly took hold of it. This was the most expensive equipment she had ever held in her hand and Nathan just had it in his backpack, even without some sort of protective case or something.

"I know shit about cameras but this one is high quality am I right?" Chloe asked, standing up to look down at the camera too. Max nodded, turning the camera in her hands.  
"Should we..." Chloe's voice trailed off while she looked at the small brunette, who was enthralled to this object and remembered her discomfort at the beginning. She had thought about keeping the camera, only for a moment but she knew even asking would hurt Max in a fundamental way and for all that she did, hurting someone so...so.... loveable was out of the question. She would find another way to repay Frank. Still....  
"Can you look if there are photos on it? Might help us with finding Rachel." Max nodded slowly, dialing a few buttons on the camera, before sighing. She turned the camera to show it to Chloe.

_SD-Error. Please insert a storage unit._

 

Well, that was for shits too, Chloe thought, kneeling down again. She rummaged through the backpack a little more, before she suddenly couldn't see because Max had pulled away from the light.

"Hey.." Chloe looked over to Max. The petite brunette had kneeled down, pulling a paper out of the stack on the ground, blinking at it in a mild panic. Chloe stood, looking at the paper too. It was some kind of crazy drawing or scribbling, the, once you see in movies, written by madmen. It was just one sentence but over and over and over again. It looked like it was ripped from a book.

 

_Rachel in the dark room._

 

Chloe looked at it with horror. This was something she just knew. Max flipped it over. On the backside, there was something like a diary. Chloe read out loud.

"David asked me what is going on in my head....David said....David helps me follow those he follows.....David.....That motherfucker is helping Prescott." Chloe hissed angry, before looking up to see if they were still alone. No one was out there. Max nodded. Chloe looked at Max. 

"There are two places we might find more. Stepdicks workshop in our garage." Max nodded, while she shivered inside. She felt worse and worse. Maybe it was time for them to contact authorities. 

She looked at Chloe, drawing a star on her breast with her finger. Chloe frowned.

"Jews?" Max jerked back, frowning and shaking her head. Why the hell would she think of jews?

"Police?" Max nodded, on which Chloe shook her head.

"They're in the pocket of Prescott. Some paper with Rachels name will prove nothing. The only hope on that part would be Rachel's dad, but he is so adamant about Rachel just had run away, I feel like he is in hardcore denial. Maybe we find in Nathans dorm something, like that SD card or something like that you know?"

 

Max nodded. Chloe sighed, putting the stuff back into the backpack. "I think that is all we will find, there is nothing more in the backpack. Keep the creepy Hannibal scetch, maybe we will need it. Now we just need a place to drop this without to many questions." Chloe finished while she put the last items back, making Max's heart arch just a little bit when she saw the camera disappear. Maybe someday, she would have just such a wonderful camera. On the other hand...she had one with quite more attachment to it, she thought while she looked at Chloe. Then her eyes went wide and she pointed at the backpack and her head.

"You have an idea, where to put it?"

 

Max grinned brightly nodding in a rapid fashion. She winked at Chloe, quite an accomplishment for her and waved her to follow.

"Lead the way, Maxo!"


	65. A Blush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well you boys, finally I am back. Today I finished my paper and thought hey, that would be nice to write again. I felt a little bad for not doing it in two weeks. Well I did write but only my Harry Potter fic, because it just seduced me and pulled me back to itself like a harlot. Damn this story. :D Anyway, expect regular updates again from now on. Every day here and in Please let this work. If I don't update there is a fat chance I have wrote a chapter for Three little words.

The light on the path was flickering slightly and a lot of insects were flying around the lamp. The two girls stood up from their hiding place looking around. The tiny brunette grinned widely while she waved her companion to follow her. Chloe grinned widely. She had no idea where they were going but this seemed to be the most mischievous the timid girl had ever done, by the twinkle in her eyes and the bluenette LOVED it. Carefully they made their way down the path, towards the Dorms. They stopped at a corner, looking around. There wasn't anyone to see. Chloe grinned down.

"What now?" She whispered. Max giggled silently and made her way to the closest door. It wasn't closed all the way and there was the sound of snoring on the other side of it. Max tipped the door open carefully with her index finger and Chloe looked over her shoulder. 

 

On the floor in the middle of the corridor laid Principle Wells. The black bold man had his mouth open and snored like a trucker. Next to him was an nearly empty whiskey bottle in a puddle of liquid on the tiles. Chloe slammed her hand over her mouth to stifle a laughter, while Max waved at her trying to calm her down and holding her index finger against her lips. Chloe's eyes were wide but after a moment she nodded eagerly.

 

Max stretched her hand out, taking the backpack from Chloe. She carefully stepped over the man and placed the backpack near the stairs. Turning she saw Chloe again had her hands over her mouth while she, blinked tears out of her overjoyed eyes. Max needed to also cover her mouth to stifle a laughter and quickly made her way back. Carefully they closed the door behind themselves, giggling madly. Max composed herself first again holding her finger to her lips. 

 

Chloe fought down a new giggle, looking at the petite girl with a big grin. 

"That was aaaaaawesome Super-Max. He will find it in the morning and then it is his problem to get it back to Prickscott." She started giggling again, while she raised her fist for Max to bump it. The small girl did so ever so slightly, smiling herself. She felt cheekier than ever before in her life. They stepped down from the porch still giggling to themselves. Chloe smiled at her. 

"Thanks for doing this with me Max." The small girl beamed at her, nodding eagerly.

"Now I get you back to your dorm room, what do you say?" Max looked at her watch, then she nodded. She did feel sad, she didn't want to part from Chloe. Yet the bluenette was right, she needed to sleep.  The last couple of days had been exhausting. They walked over to the corner of the building when Chloe pulled her back behind the edge. Max huffed and they both looked around the corner, more careful. There was a flashlight dancing through the courtyard, before the guard, whoever it was, sat down on the bench in front of the dorms. 

"Damn, that is shit." Chloe whispered stepping back from the edge. Max looked to the guard a few seconds then she nodded. He didn't look like he would move in the near future. 

 

Chloe turned to wave her to follow. 

"Come you can sleep at my place." Max nodded. Then she followed her friend. On the way, she suddenly remembered Chloe had just one big bed and her face for whatever reason blushed madly. Why was she so hung up on that? She had slept in the same bed as Rachel quite a few times. Well, that was Rachel. Yet for some reason, Max just knew if it were Kate, she wouldn't be blushing this hard. So what is going on?

 

They made their way over the front lawn, dodging behind the bushed and trying to be out of sight. Finally, they reached the parking lot. Max's frowned when she saw, Chloe had parked across two handicapped places. She lightly smacked her companion across the forearm.

"Oi!" Chloe turned. Max pointed at the parking spaces, then stemmed her hands to her hips. Chloe frowned.

"What? No one is using these at all." Max didn't move just raised one eyebrow. She felt strangely confident at the moment. Only with Rachel before she had done something like this. Chloe swayed from one side to the other, then she sighed, nodding.

"Okay, okay I stop doing that." With that Max smiled brightly, walking to the car.

"You know how to use your Maximum Cuteness." Max almost tripped over her feet when she heard Chloe saying that, blushing even more. She quickly climbed into the cabin, almost tripping a second time.

 

Chloe slammed her own door shut, grinning at the blushing girl.

"You are quite clumsy sometimes. It's hella adorable." She climbed before starting the motor. Max felt her face turning red again. She was quite happy when Chloe turned on the radio and she got the chance to look out of the window. Arcadia flew by and before Max could really scramble her thoughts together, they parked in front of the half-painted house. They made their way in quietly, climbing the stairs to Chloe's room. Her step-douch like Chloe called him was a t work, but her mom was sleeping and while being all rough and punky, Chloe didn't want to disturb her.

 

She closed the door behind MAx with a sigh. When she turned she caught Max jawing greatly. She smirked, grinning at her.

"Oh someone is really tired, am I right?" Max blushed, yet again, but only slightly, while rubbing her eyes. She then sighed and nodded. Chloe smiled.

"Okay, in that drawer there are a few of Rachel's sleeping cloth, they might fit your frame." Max nodded, knowing while she didn't have the sporty body or the big breast of her best friend, Rachel's cloth fit her quite okay. She picked some out and made her way over to the bathroom. She changed, looking into the mirror and pulled at the cloth again. It was the longest shorts and shirt she had found yet it barely covered her bottom and the cleavage wasn't something she was really comfortable with. Why did Rachel have these cloths here at Chloe? Max felt her stomach crunch a little when she thought about what might be going on between the two of them. Were Chloe and Rachel? Did they? And if they were, why did Rachel not tell her? Max swallowed hard, trying hard not to feel left out or to cry. She gathered her cloth and walked back, knocking.

"Come in." Max opened the door and her breath hitched in her throat. The bluenette girl wore a black T-shirt, with a small bird and the word rock on it and only a really really small panty. Max's eyes, while her face redded more and more trailed down the long, pale, marble-like legs, before trailing them up again. She had frozen in the door. Chloe blinked, hissing at the girl.

 

"Max? Are you coming? Close the door." Max shacking herself back to the reality, closed the door, with a quiet click. Her eyes were now everywhere but the breathtaking beauty in the room with her. Chloe jumped on her bed and turned on the nightlight. 

"Come on, turn the light off and then it's bubu time." The punk giggled and threw back the covers. Max, more automatic then everything, turned of the lights, before placing her cloth on the desk chair. She stepped over to the bed, careful not to look at this goddess of pale glory. Max frowned. What was she a poet? Chloe's whisper trailed through the room. She lifted the covers.

"Come on Maxipad, time for your beauty sleep. Like you would need any." 

 

Very stiff, while feeling her stomach jump up, her heart burst and her head felt strangely stuffy, the petite girl climbed into the bed and under the covers. Turning off the lights,  Chloe placed her arms around the brunette and pulled her to her chest, being the big spoon. Again Max felt her breath hitch ever so slightly. Chloe burrburied nose in the mob of brown hair and whispered right into her left ear.

 

"Goodnight Max." She squeezed her at the same time in a comforting way, snuggling closer to the timid girl. Max's eyes were still wide open and her heart raced like crazy. How could she be able to sleep like this? 

 

But the rhythm of Chloe's breath and the warmth of the embrace quickly made her eyelids grow heavier and heavier and with a smile on her face a bute brunette drifted of into a well deserved sleep. 


	66. Morning

There were birds outside, singing softly in the morning. A warm ray of light fell through the window, making a small girl stir ever so slightly. She grumbled in her sleep, trying to turn, but there was something warm and soft holding onto her, making it hard to move. A warm object was pressed against her back. The tiny brunette pulled up her feet, sliding them along something smooth and kind of firm. Legs. There was an arm around her waist and a body pressed to her back. This wasn't the first time she woke up like this but this doesn't feel like Rachel. Still, it felt really comfy and Max snuggled deeper into the embrace, not awake enough to really think about it. She felt the body in her back stir slightly at her movement.

 

A mumbled voice drifted into her left ear.

"Mornin." Max smiled, while her heart jumped a little. She was still in the arms of Chloe. She slowly opened her eyes, blinking into the light. Ever since Rachel disappeared she had problems sleeping, but tonight she had slept like a baby, had felt safe and secure. She trailed her eyes down the arm around her waist. Sh never had gotten to admire Chloe's tattoo. It was beautiful and very fitting for Chloe. Gruffy with the skull and the thorns but also delicate due to the ribbons and the butterflies. Max imagined, it was a little like Chloe herself, thorns on the outside but a beautiful and wonderful flower on the inside. Her fingers trailed down the red ribbon, producing a satisfied hum from Chloe. Max blushed a little and her eyes trailed over to the nightstand. She scooted over, picking up her camera. Behind her, she heard a slight grumble from Chloe when she moved away. She felt a shiver on her back, but that would be for the fact that it was quite warm between the two of them and now the cold air trailed down her back. Probably Chloe had grumbled for the same reason. 

 

The cute photographer angled her camera for an in-bed selfie. She felt so happy and at peace at the moment. Always remember this moment, she thought to herself. She felt a shift on the bed and Chloe's body slammed in her back.

"Photobomb!" The punk exclaimed, making Max giggle slightly. Max readjusted the camera to get the blue-haired punk into the frame as well. Both of them smiled widely and blinked when the flash went off. The looked at this picture of the two of them smiling in the morning sunlight, both bright and happy. Chloe rolled back, propping her head up on her hand. Her other hand played with the covers while looking at the brunette who put away the photo.

"You think Wells has woken up already?"

 

Max turned the grin on her face still there. Then she shook her head slightly, giggling into herself. Chloe laughed as well, smacking the tiny girl on the shoulder slightly. Her hand stayed there for a moment. Then she let it fall after a moment. Sighing a little. Max looked at her curiously. 

"I just hope she is fine you know?" Chloe looked up at the ceiling, her hands folded behind her head. The brunette frowned and nodded. Like acid the thought of Rachel not being okay burned through her bones and hollowed her out. She sniffed slightly. Chloe turned her head looking over at the petite girl with that sad look on her face. She reached over, grasping Max's fingers. Said girl didn't look up, still in her dark thoughts.

"Come on we will find her." The punk stated firmly. Max nodded slowly, uncertain.

 Chloe sat up more, getting hold of her shoulders, forcing her to sit up as well. 

 

"All right you, time for serious. We WILL find her, we WILL save her if she needs to and we WILL be friends all three together. So stop second-guessing yourself, okay? Let your inner punk rock girl come out. Take chances!"

 

Max looked at her with a slightly tilted head. Like she would have an inner punk rock girl at all. All she had was a fearful mousy child of a girl who is lost in the world. Chloe pointed at her face.

"There. You're doing it again. I don't like it. You are hella awesome and badass and I just want you to see you as I see you, as Rachel sees you. You miss out on life if you don't try something new every now and then." She rubbed the smaller girls shoulders slightly. Then Max nodded in an 'I guess' motion. Chloe smiled.

"Whenever and where ever you want you can try things out. Like for now. I dare you to kiss me." She said with such innocents like it was the most normal thing in the world. 

 

Max blinked rapidly, shaking a little, while her mouth opened a little, hanging open. Her thoughts were like they dragged through the mud. The punk smirked at her with a lopsided grin. She winked.

"I double dare you to kiss me." Chloe's grin got even wider, showing all her teeth. Max blinked at her for a single moment, before she could really think of anything, she darted forward, pressing her lips against Chloe's grinning face. The bluenette punk stumbled backwards a little by the sudden rushed motion and Max shrieked back with a big blush. 

 

Chloe looked down at herself, smirking a little after a moment. Her fingers trailed over the spot where Max's lips had connected with her. 

"Damn, Max, you're hardcore. Now I can say Warren he stands no chance at all. Unless he is in on girl on girl action." Chloe quickly turned around to hide her blush, while inside her head she chastised herself. Stupid Chloe, you made a promise, you can't do that. You have to keep cool. Don't confuse the girl more, she is lost without Max, don't prey on her loneliness, you bitch. These and other thoughts filled the blue-haired head not noticing Max's blushing as well.

 

The petite girl was with her thoughts at the taste of Chloe's lips. So sweet.....so wonderful, like the tastiest fruit on the planet. She, what....hat was going on with her what was wrong with her, she didn't understand the feeling in her stomach only that she felt like throwing up and dancing at the same time. It was the most amazing thing she had ever felt and at the same time, Max was more afraid than ever before in her short rough life. 

 

After a minute, Chloe turned back, getting her out of her thoughts.

"We should get ready, we have school later today and we have to look into stepdouches workshop, don't you think?" The brunette nodded eagerly, every distraction was good at the moment. Chloe nodded herself, but none of them moved. "Wellll.....he isn't here at the moment, we should go now." Max nodded and they stepped out of bed. The cute girl picked her jeans, seeing the big green spots, where she had kneeled in the grass and groaned. When Chloe turned to her, Max flushed a little, looking at the pale legs of the other girl again. She had really REALLY beautiful legs, so long and slender. 

"What's wrong?" Chloe frowned stepping over to her. Max showed her the spots on her jeans. Chloe chuckled and turned to her wardrobe. 

"Since we already know you fit her cloth." The tall bluenette plunks on the shirt the smaller brunette wore slightly. "we can assume you can wear a few of the other cloth she left with me. I'm sure she will not mind. It's you." Max tilted her head slightly and Chloe grinned.

 

"Oh come on, she really does love you, you know? Always when she was here, it was Max this and Max that. Yeah you could annoy the hell out of her sometimes and she groaned about you, but in the end, she would always smile and say "But I love her for it even more." Max nodded, her head hanging a little low. The last couple of days had shown her she didn't know her best friend as well as she thought she would. Chloe slung her arm around her shoulders.

"Trust me, if she had left without telling me, I would have wondered, but there is NO way she would have left you behind. You are the centre of her universe, the sun and stars of her life. Believe me, she loves you more than her own life." Max looked up, uncertain, but the determination in Chloe's wide, blue eyes filled her to her core, to her heart and she made a small smile, nodding while hugging Chloe's side a little. The bluenette planed a kiss on top of the brunette hair, making the smaller girl blush again. 

 

"Okay, now time for a little Rachel cosplay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are still in Fluff paradies. But you know, that will change, if you played the game. Also, yeah there was the first kiss but still Max being Max she doesn't understand her own feelings.


	67. Files

The small brunette stood in front of the mirror, looking herself up and down. She was sceptical. While she was the same size as Rachel, her Cloth felt strange, somewhat morbid to be worn by her. Also and that Max just knew, she had no fashion sense what so ever, so she didn't feel like she could pull this outfit of at all. The timid girl looked down at the floor. She pulled a little on the sleeve, fiddling with it in a moment, nervously. Then she felt a warm pressure on her shoulder and when she looked up, she saw Chloe in the mirror, resting her grinning head on her shoulder. Her hand clamped to the other shoulder and she winked at Max.

 

"Looking good Maxo. Like you are ready to rock." Max grinned shyly and held up her hand, index and pinky finger raised. A little frown appeared on Chloe's face with a chuckle.

"Yeah....let's not do that again." She gave Max a lopsided smile, while Max let her hand fall down. Chloe nudged her when she saw her downcast eyes.

"Oh don't be upset. It's just...." Chloe halted searching for the right words. "It doesn't seem like a You thing you know?" Max nodded not really convinced. Chloe nudged her again, making her look up.

"I'm sorry Maxi. My mouth sometimes runs wild without my brain watching it. Okay?" Max looked up and slowly nodded, her cheek rubbing against Chloe's.

 

The punk jumped up, grinning and pointing at the door while she smirked at timid Maxi.

"Okay, let's get downstairs. Mom and step-douche are out, time to look up at his place in the garage, what do you say?" Max nodded, glad by the change of subject. They made their way downstairs in a swift move and soon they were in the garage. 

 

There were quite a few boxes and crates. Also on the left side was a large cabin, filled with weapons. Max flinched at the sight of these, remembering Nathan for a brief moment. The punk noticed the flinch.

"Yeah, step-douche is quite a sucker for guns. All this second amendment shit and so on you know?" The timid girl nodded slowly, trying not to look over to the cabin again. The bluenette meanwhile walked over to the Laptop, flipping it open.

"You know for a paranoid security freak he is quite loose on the digital safety. Not even a password on this thing. Would you mind looking through this, while I see what is in the cabins up there?" The bluenette asked again, pointing up at the once above her head. Max nodded, coming closer and leaning forward. 

 

Her fingers danced across the keyboard and she opened some files. The first one almost made her choke on her breath. Standing in the parkinglot of Blackwell, there was Nathan Prescott. But it was the person who was there with him who made her go crazy. It was her best friend. While her back was turned, Max would have recognised the long blond hair and the feather earring EVERYWHERE. It was a bod she knew better than her own. Her breath hickupped. 

"What wrong?" Chloe stopped opening and closing the cupboards and leaned down. She frowned.

"I knew that fucker was up to something. Keep digging." Max winced looking up at Chloe with a worried look. The bluenette shifted uncomfortable, her hand still on one of the cabins handles. 

 

"You don't know, just keep looking." And turned back. Max was sure there was something Chloe wasn't telling her, but she turned, leaning to the glimmering screen again. The next page was on Kate, Max did read closely. It was something about Dana and Kate talking about supplies for the Vortex Party, what Madsen linked to drugs. She sighed. Kate wasn't a drug user, she just knew that. She was about to say something when she heard a swear.

"That Motherfucker! I knew it!" Max's head flipped around. Chloe had opened a cabin on her left. The timid brunette stood, walking over. In the cabin was a small TV, showing what appeared to be different angles of the Price household. 

 

"I knew this asshole is spying on us! This....I....I am so angry I don't know what to think!" The punk threw her arms into the air, her face red and deeply frowning. Max laid her hand on her forarm, trying to sooth the smoldering larger girl. Chloe didn't seem to notice, but she looked up at the display again.

"Shit!" Chloe pointed at the screen showing the front lawn. A muskel car pulled up in the driveway and Joyce and Mr Madsen stepped out of the car.

"Quick." Max slammed the laptop shut, and Chloe closed the cabinets. Then she ushered Max out of the room and into the living room, sitting down at the couch, just at the right moment when the front door opend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I cut the whole Frank angle, with the whole getting the bucklet and so on thing but I felt like that is more unimportant stuff. So yeah one big detoure has been cancled. So there will be a big jump in the story. 
> 
> Normally now would be: Franks RV, Finding Rachel dating Frank, Chloe getting angry and then the William lives story line. Because Max has no powers, Chloe never dated or loved Rachel in this story and FRank isn't in the files, these will not be there. Sorry for those who love that trope.


	68. Broken Heart

The front door slammed shut and footsteps came from the corridor. Chloe and Max had just sat down at the couch, looking over. Joyce came into view, smiling at the two girls.

"Good morning. You are here quite early Max." She said nodding to the cute girl, receiving a nod herself. The tiny girl smiled at her shyly. 

Joyce was fond of Max. The girl might be timid and shy but she seemed bright and even more so, she somehow managed to calm her fierce daughter down. The way she sat next to her, while Chloe patted her on the knee was heartwarming. Yet both girls seemed a little unnerved and tense. Still, Joyce was in delight to see the girl in her house again. But she was the only one.

"Yes, quite early. Chloe, what did I tell you about these people sleeping here?" 

 

Joyce husband stepped up from behind her and the woman frowned slightly. One day, just one day without the same old song of "David the Dicktator" vs. "Chloe the delinquent". Years ago Joyce has given up to try to stop them. This was to clear a situation.

Chloe stood up, stemming her hands to her hips.

"These people? You mean my friends?"

 

The man also stepped forward, crossing his arms while Joyce huffed in annoyance. His dressing shirt wrinkled slightly. Max shuffled back into a corner of the couch.

"Delequins. Drug users, Like that Justin person or your good friend Rachel. And now Caulfield? What are you, the next in a long line of people dragging my stepdaughter down?" He looked over Chloe's shoulder, staring at the closed of girl, who had winced at the mention of her best friends name. Chloe's eyes went fierce and she actually placed a hand on the man's chest pushing him back slightly, while pointing at his face with the other hand.

"Don't you DARE! Rachel isn't a drug user and leaves Max alone!"

 

The man squinted at her hand, then stepped a step back. 

"Chloe, you have no idea what these people do. I'm at Blackwell where all these people are every day. This girl tried to hide something from day one! I noticed her suspicious behaviour instantly. Not looking people in the eyes, talking to nobody, clinging to that Amber girl you Insist being clean but I have seen her under influence. Then she is with the new drug mule close, that Kate Marsh and always trying to avoid being noticed. That is suspicious and I will find out what you are hiding!" He leaned over again, staring down at a quivering Max. Joyce frowned in concern.

"David I-"

He turned to wave his hand at her. His eyes didn't leave the girl at all. 

"No love. That girl is suspicious and I will get you. Don't try the frightened girl trick with me, missy, I know that enough from that Marsh girl."

And with that Chloe exploded. Her hands shook, her face twitched and she went red.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! KATE ALMOST KILLED HERSELF YESTERDAY BECAUSE FUCKERS LIKE YOU BULLIED THE POOR GIRL! AND WHAT DO YOU NEXT AFTER BASICALLY PUSHING THAT GIRL TO THE ROOF? YOU PICK ON A HANDICAPPED PERSON BECAUSE YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH ARE TO PARANOID TO SEE THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN A FUCKING DRUGLORD AND AN ANXIOUS SHY GIRL, WHO HAD IT ROUGH IN LIFE AN-" Chloe's screams broke off when a small hand gripped at her sleeve, pulling at it. Chloe turned and her heart broke.

 

Max still sat on the couch, her eyes wide and full of tears. Her bottom lip was quivering and she shivered like she was ill. All color has left her face and she was pale as a ghost. She slowly shook her head, still pulling at Chloe's hand. Chloe sat down, taking the girl into a hug while brushing through the hair on the back of her head. She whispered into the tiny brunette's ear, while the girl leaned her head against Chloe's shoulder and just started to cry. Completely entranced with the quivering girl in her arms, she totally forgot about the two other people in the room. The sound of Max's sobs was the only thing that was heard for a moment. 

 

David was completely lost. The whole situation slipped from his grasp in a moments notice. He just stared at his stepdaughter and her friend, not sure what to do next.

"I uhm-"

Joyce stepped forward, shaking her head at him, while she crossed her arms.

"No David, I think you said quite enough. I don't think we would need more from you right now."

 

Chloe raised her head, staring at the man with so much hate and venom in her eyes. The hand rubbing Max's back rose, pointing at him, while she had small tears in her eyes.

"Oh, I think he has something to say for himself. How about these files you keep in the garage, following students or the fucking cameras all around the house?"

Joyce forehead creased and raised an eyebrow at him.

"What is she talking about?"

 

David squinted, shaking his head.

"I don't...." His voice trailed off, when he saw how that small brunette girl raised her head from the punks shoulder, still sobbing but she raised her hand and brushed over Chloe's still slightly bruised cheek. Chloe's eyes turned to Max, a question in them. Max closed her own blue doe eyes, smiled at Chloe in a sad way and nodded. Chloe raised her lips, planting a kiss on Max's forehead before she redirected the brunettes head to own shoulder again. The tiny girl gripped on to her, holding her and just like that the role of who comforted who reversed. 

 

"Or what about the fact that Max saw him hit me."

 

Joyce blinked for a moment, staring at her estranged but still wonderful daughter. This girl who had so much of her first husband's demeanour. A husband who would have burned the world to the ground for his daughter, whom he adored. This girl she had loved through all of it, even after years of fighting and rebellion. This girl, that was her world. Joyce blinked again, not wanting to see it.

 

Then she just whispered.

"What?" And the nod that her loved daughter gave her, the hurt in her eyes, brock Joyce heart. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor Statement:  
> I got the flue. Soo, might be no update tomorrow.


	69. Hospital

Both of them stood on the front lawn of the Price residence. Behind them through the door, they could hear people yelling at each other. After a moment of utter silence, the furious Joyce had pointed to the door, telling them to leave. She would have a word with her husband. She had waited till the door closed but it hadn't muffled her screaming at her partner. 

 

Max winced, while she lowered her head. She had this feeling being at fault for this family drama and she felt bad at this. She didn't want to be the reason for Joyce and David fighting but she had admitted seeing David hit Chloe and now they were fighting because of her. She looked down at her fingers, playing with her left thumb. A really loud yell by Chloe's mother from the inside made her flinch again. Said girl stood two or three steps away, her arms crossed and she looked up to the cloudy sky. A wind was blowing ruffling her blue hair. On the roots, it had turned oddly pink, but Max thought it looked more awesome this way. She slowly turned around to the timid girl, looking her over. Max fiddled still with her sleeve, looking up at her taller friend. The worry and guilt was plastered all over her face.

 

"Well that went to shit pretty quick," Chloe stated with a little groan, stepping closer. Max almost flinched a little back from her, lowering her gaze and head like a scolded little girl. She slowly looked defeated while her eyes were focused on Chloe's shoes. She felt bad to rupture Chloe's life but she felt a hand on her shoulder. She slowly looked up into that beautiful smiling face. 

 

"It's okay buttercup, this was long time overdue. What do you say, let's get out of here, go visit Kate?" She smiled turning Max to the rusty old truck. The timid girl smiled nodding eagerly at the suggestion to visit her friend. She had thought a lot about her since yesterday, almost as much as about Rachel. The image of her at the edge of the roof had haunted her this night and she just knew if she hadn't had this beautiful girl with her, she would have woken up all but screaming. She let the punk guide her to the car, caught up in her own thoughts. Why was she coming back to this thought of Chloe being beautiful? And when she thought of that she remembered the kiss from this morning feeling her face burn. 

 

Why did she do that? She never has done something like that. Not even with Rachel. The only person who kissed her had been her mom and when she had been quite young her dad in a fatherly way. So why had she jumped at that moment? Chloe obviously only had made fun. It's just her goofy self, making surprises and taking Max's mind off other things.

 

The girls sat quietly throughout the drive, both thinking about different thoughts. While Max was occupied with the kiss, oblivious to the real reason her stomach felt like butterflies and rainbows every time she looked over to Chloe, the bluenette punk thought about her home. She was worried about her mom and also what would happen when she returned? Would stepfuck be gone? Would mom be happy or crying?  And if he wasn't gone, would things change? Would he change or would he be the same and they would pick up where they have left off and she would be missable again?

 

These and other thoughts hung in her head while she parked and while they made their way inside. Only shortly she pulled away from these, asking a Nurse for the room of Kate and then had to wait for her company to write down Kate's last name because of course, she had no idea what the blond girls family name was. It had taken a moment but in the end, now they were walking down a corridor on the third floor. Chloe didn't like hospitals, but she didn't know that the tiny brunette liked these even less. The white walls, the beeping machines, the smell, it all pulled her back to memories when she had woken up, the Sir next to her face and her best friend sleeping in a chair next to her bed. It reminded her of fear and pain, of the day and the night they had to spend in the same hospital they were in right now, for news about Rose. The had come across the waiting-room they had been sitting in back then and only for a moment the timid girl had sped up her walking almost running by the door. Still, her mood came down more and more. This was the same way they had walked that morning, the same way she had to hold on to a shacking Rachel, trying to comfort her best friend while she herself was twisting and breaking under the amount of grief she had felt at the time. For a moment, Max feared Kate would be in the same room Rose had been lying in but luckily they stopped at a door before they came across that one.

 

She turned to her blue-haired friend, who was looking at a different door, across the hall. Max stepped closer, taking her hand. when Chloe turned her head towards her, she had little tears in her eyes. She pointed at the door she had been looking at.

"T-That's the room my dad has been in." Max stepped closer, draping her arms around the bluenettes waist, pulling her close. She could do this all day long, hugging Chloe made so much pain go away and she hoped, really really hard, this had the same effect for Chloe too. Strong but lean arms pulled around her shoulders, pulling the timid girl even closer. Max was engulfed by this sweat wonderful scent of Chloe Price. A mix of smoke, man deodorant and some herbal smell she to this day could not identify. Soft lips brushed over her hair, right on top of her head, when the larger girl planted a kiss on her head.

 

"Thank you, Maximo." The stepped back from one another and Chloe smiled. 

"Come let's visit your friend. She will be stocked to see you, I mean who would not?" And then she winked, knocking at the white plain door with the white-board beside it:

_-Kate Marsh-_

 

A soft voice called to come in. Max pushed open the door, and from her seat on a chair by the window Kate looked up to her visitors. She wore her pyjamas with an owl on her chest and jumped from the chair. She had been drawing apparently but the notepad was forgotten on the table in a moment when she rounded the bed and hugged the other tiny girl fiercely. Max staggered little by the sudden force of the hug but she smiled, pulling the blond haired girl and felt a smile and a lot of relieve knowing the girl safe. She actually sniffed little holding back tears. For this time she could, while Kate held her in her arms, sighing happily.

 

"Max!" The girl smiled into the brown hair of her friend, her best friend. Max also smiled while Chloe smirked from behind crossing her arms, watching this reunion. She stayed in the background while Kate stepped back but still held on to Max's forearms, swaying a little from side to side.

"Oh Max, I thought I would never see you again, I feel so ridiculous....I am so sorry." Kate's face turned sad and guilty, she bit her lip slightly, her finger gripping into the other girl's forearms with more force than before. Max quickly shook her head, smiling at Kate. Chloe pushed herself of the wall, walked up and placed a hand on Max's shoulder from behind.

"She is right Kate, you have nothing to be sorry about. Other people do." She smiled down at the blond girl, who seemed to just now notice Max's companion. She instantly got a shy look on her face looking at the tall intimidating girl, even though the said girl was smiling at her with quiet warmth.

"H-Hi Chloe. What are you d-doing here? I-I mean I don't mean it rude but you and I we never have...." She trailed of unsure what to say. Chloe smirked and winked at her.

"Yeah, but told you yesterday I want to get to know you."  The smirks, smile and words took Kate a little at ease. But what comforted her the most was the way Max just stood with the back to this tall and scary girl, completly relaxed and didn't even blink when the punk had placed her hand on the photographer's shoulder. So Kate thought she would trust her friend's instinct because it had saved her life to trust Max before.

"I would like that too."

 

They made their way back to the table, the two smaller girls sitting down while Chloe, thinking about her rough punk reputation looked out of the window, standing behind Max's chair. 

"I really, really have to thank you two. For coming up to the roof, helping me down. I was so....so lost, so lonely, but you two you saved me from myself. When I saw how hard it was for you, how hard you were trying, how you fought yourself just for me, I just knew I wasn't alone at all. "She smiled, taking up the notepad.

"Now that I am here I feel a lot better already. Daddy called, they are on their way here, will be here in a few hours. He said mom feels horrible and she had already a huge row with my aunt." Kate's eyes turned a little sad. "I feel bad about being kind of happy about it. I shouldn't feel good when people fight or feel bad." 

 

Max sighed signing at her.

_Sometimes people make mistakes. She feels guilty because she realised she might have lost you and her last words to you would have been harsh ones. There are many people who love you, Kate._

 

Kate also sighed, nodding slowly and then smiled. Chloe turned her head, the silence took her by surprise even when she was comfortable with her friend's muteness. 

"Yeah, you should see all the cards they send me and all the flowers and so on. Thank you for taking care of Alice."  The tiny brunette smiled and nodded. She loved having the small animal in her room, remembering she would have to go back today to feed her. "One of the nurses gave me a ped and a pen, I started drawing again. Not this dark stuff I drew for the last couple of days." Now Chloe, intrigued by the notion of drawing and art stepped closer, leaning over Max's shoulders. Her hands were stuffed in her pockets but she grinned widely at the bun-haired girl.

"These are awesome! You rock Kate." She smiled, bouncing on her heels like a puppy. Kate smiled herself stretching her arm to hand Chloe the pad. Immediately, the punk lost all her scary demeanour and started flipping through the pad, amazed by Kate's talent. Ohhhing and awwwing at the cute paintings. The Caulfield girl chuckled. Chloe was such a goof, but she made Kate smile and that alone was it all worth. 

"Thank you, Chloe. I want to write a children's book about bullying. There would be photographs in it too." The bluenette peaked over the corner of the ped, grinning down. 

"Is that a subtle suggestion about Maxi putting her super awesome photography talent to good use and combine it with your badass drawing skills for your book?" The punks eyebrows wiggled while her brunette friend blushed a little. 

 

Kate cracked the biggest grin up until now and blinked at the blushing girl. 

"What is subtle about that? You better take these pictures!" Kate exclaimed firmly but warm. Then her face turned a little more glowing even.

"So many have written me cards. Daniel, Dana, Mr Jefferson. Even Victoria!" The punk girl behind Max lowered the pad, placing it on the table.

"Queen-bitch herself?" She asked raising an eyebrow. Kate chuckled.

"Ohh Chloe, don't call her that that's rude." The punk laughed slightly while bowing.

"I am sorry, I will behave mother." A streched out tongue was all she got for her antics from the Christian girl.

"Yeah from the Queen herself. I think she is sincere, none the less. She asked me if she could visit." Max weaved her fingers, signing the question how the girl felt about that.

"I....I know Victoria can be not...nice, but I think she is trying. I might be naive, but I feel her struggle. I want to believe. I....I have this feeling she lashes out because she is insecure."

Max nodded, while the tallest girl in the room seemed to be unconvinced. A moment of silence fell over the room, only the sound of birds outside was to be heard. Then Chloe scratched the back of her neck and started talking.

"These drawings are amazing, what do you have in mind for the book?"

 

Kate beamed at the taller girl who seemed really interested in her idea and her eyes light up. She grabbed the notepad, flipping through it.

"So I thought about the story about a little bunny and a cat....."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer than my normal once but the dialoge wrote itself basically and it was so easy I didn't feel stuck at all.


	70. The bunny and the cat

Kate sighed and smiled to herself when the door closed. Max and her friend Chloe had stayed for over an hour and it had been fun. Chloe was scary at first but soon the bun-haired girl realised that under her rough punk and snarking comment shell hid a wonderful and funny person. More than once she had laughed out loud, something impossible to even think about yesterday. When Max had taken a photo of her, Chloe had imitated her face so funny, orange juice had shot out of Kate's nose by laughter. Max had swatted her over the arm, grinning in good humour and so alive Kate hadn't seen her like that before. She smiled taking up the photo. It was a lovely picture, all three of them, smiling at the camera. Both of their faces were beside Kates', Max just smiling and the blue-haired punk was stretching out her tongue. For an hour the two of them had made her forget and that was a wonderful gift, better than all the good well cards and balloons and flowers. 

 

Kate placed down smiling along for a moment. She was happy and was actually surprised about this. What a few hours can do for you if you just let people help you. She had always been eager to help herself but she never had taken time to think about the fact that she needed help too. A small knot appeared in her stomach when she thought about yesterday and what could have happened. More then ever she thanked God for bringing Max into her life. The small girl was a wonderful companion and really really sweet. And, Kate thought to herself smugly, she was totally heads over heels for the blue-haired punk, yet completely unaware of it. Her eyes had just sparked love whenever she had looked over at the taller girl and by the antics of said girl, she would think her feelings were returned. While they liked each other obviously Kate hadn't said anything. This was something they had to realise for themselves. She couldn't care what the bible said, love was love and when the two who convinced her not to make the most stupid mistake in her life loved each other, who was she to argue about that. Also, something seemed to hold Chloe back and she didn't want to intrude.

 

Right on the notion of intrusion, there was a knock on the door. She placed down her pad, looking over. More visitors or maybe the doctor?

"Come in please." For a moment nothing happened and Kate blinked surprised. Did she just imagen the knocking? She was about to get up from her seat when the handle was pushed down and the door opened. A pixie-cut blond in a crimson cardigan and a beige pencil-skirt stepped through the door. Victoria's face was nothing Kate was accustomed to. Normally she had this strong and confident look on her face like she could take on the whole world without even batting an eyelash. It was something Kate admired and envied quite a lot, while she knew she shouldn't envy another person. This certainty of her own worth was pretty intense and Kate always felt her stomach fluster when the blond Chase-Heiress had looked at her. Little did the Christian girl knew what that fluster mean or wh her mouth went dry every time she looked at her. 

 

This time Victoria didn't have this confident look. It was uncertain, torn and guilty. She nibbled her bottom lip, smearing her lipstick a little bit. Kate quickly got to her feet, the butterflies in her stomach returning to the tenfold. She fumbled with her fingers nervously looking over to the other blond.

"Oh..oh, Hi Victoria." she said nervously, unsure what to do. The other girl didn't seem to know it either, slowly getting closer, while still keeping her distance. She looked at Kate and cast her eyes to the side again. 

"H-Hey Kate...." Her voice trailed off and they both got quiet. The silence lingered, Kate nervously looking over to her bed and back. After a moment Victoria squinted her eyes shut, scrunching her face, before almost stumbling out.

"I....I am sorry Kate, I am so sorry, It is all my fault. I....ou.....I have basically pushed you up to that roof all with my and....." She half yelled, half whined, like she wasn't sure how to do this right. 

 

Kate blinked, staring at her. What? Did.....Did Victoria Chase, Queen of Blackwell, the most confident and strong person she knew, just stumble over her own apology towards her? Kate blinked and the absurdity of her situation, suddenly she held her hand over her mouth trying to hold in a laugh and barely contains it to a giggle.

 

Victoria blinked back at her, herself completely dumbfounded. Her mouth stood open just a little and she stared with utter confusion.

"Wh.....What? Why are you laughing?" Kate still giggled, holding on to the rail on the end of her bed, still trying to stifle a laughter. Her eyes teared a little and she took a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself. It took a moment but finally, she regained enough composure.

"Vic...Victoria I am sorry, I didn't mean to laugh at you, just.....this feel so weird you know? You are so strong and sure of yourself, seeing you stumble over your own words just...did it for me."

 

Victoria huffed, crossing her arms while frowning at her.

"Glad I could be amusing I think." She flashed her eyes at the smaller girl, but Kate waved.

"I'm sorry." Then she straightened her posture.

"But thank you. I forgive you." She just smiled, looking with her kind warm eyes at the Chase girl who needed a moment before again looking utterly confused.

"W-What? Just like that?"

"Jup." Kate nodded, smiling still. 

Victoria wrung her hands, looking right and left.

"B-But I have been horrible to you and..and I have done so awful things to you and....I don't know I am supposed to grovel and beg your forgiveness, not that I deserve it...and..."

 

Kate smiled, stepping closer to the sputtering girl. She tilted her head to the side, causing the bun to shift on her back of her head. 

"It's okay Victoria. I know you feel bad, it is rather obvious. So I forgive you."

 

Victoria blinked.

"No, this isn't supposed to be like..." Her voice trailed off, she was in loss of words.

"No?" Kate grinned a little. "So I'm not allowed to decide who I forgive and whom not?" Victoria blinked, before rapidly shaking her head.

"No, that's not what I meant, of course, you are allowed to forgive who you want to forgive but-" Kate cut in right there, placing her hand on Victorias forearm.

"Good, then you are forgiven. Would you like some tea?"

 

"Tea?" Victoria seemed in utter shock, trying to reboot her brain. The smaller girl nodded, pointing at an electric kettle to the side. 

"Yeah tea. You know a hot beverage you can drink, calms the nerves, at least for me most of the time." Victoria blinked, numbly nodding and walking over to the table, sitting down. Kate hummed to herself and started working the kettle. A few moments later she sat down a steaming mug in front of the Chase Heiress. 

 

"How is everybody?" Kate asked after a moment, blowing on her cup and sipping slightly at it. Victoria still stared into the depth of her own, before shaking herself.

"Okay ...I guess. Most are pretty startled. I didn't talk to many people, only Court and Taylor and Mar...Mr Jefferson. We are all very glad you came down."

 

Kate nodded, smiling to her cup, thinking at the two girls who came up there to her, into the rain and fear. Into the darkness.

"Me too. I couldn't have done it alone anyways. Max and Chloe helped me down." 

 

A snort came from Victoria, making Kate raising her eyes. Victoria looked back at her then flinched and looked guilty.

"Sorry." She whispered silently.

 

Kate set down her cup for a moment, folding her hands.

"May I ask you a question Victoria?" The girl looked up, biting her lower lip, before biting it slightly.

"What is your problem with Max?" Kate asked with a dead-pan voice, trailing her finger around the edge of her cup.  Victoria opened her mouth like she wanted to start, then she shut it, getting a thoughtful look. Her voice was rather uncertain when she started. She hadn't talked about this with anyone, not with Tay or Court, not even Nathan.

 

"I...I don't know really. She is friends with Amber, that alone makes her my enemy. Also, she hangs out with that dropout and I don't know, she gets under my skin. My parents taught me, if someone isn't telling you up front what they are up to, they try to stab you in your back."

 

Kate sighed, shaking her head.

"That's a pretty depressing way of looking at life." She mused while taking the other sip from her cup. Victoria shrugged deep in her thoughts.

"That's how I have always been. If you are not on the offence you are in defence and who is in defence loses. Caulfield is always on defence and it gets the fricking shit out of me, but also she embarrassed me pretty hardcore with her faked handicap and I will get her for that." Victoria's tone turned angry at the end.

"She doesn't fake her handicap, why would she do that?" Kate asked, eyebrows raised. Victoria shrugged again shaking her head and placing the cup down herself.

"I have no clue, for attention or so she doesn't get bullied as I know, but I know it is just a scam. I have heard her talk to that punk bitch. She is not mute."

 

Kate raised her voice, now in the same mode she had when she was back teaching children at church and the kids had done something bad and hurtful.

"Stop that Tory. First of Chloe isn't a punk b-word. She is a really nice girl, who just had it tough in life. She was here with Max about half an hour ago and they were the first that got me laughing in weeks, so stop being mean about her. And yes, Max IS handicapped, she just isn't mute in a physical. She has some kind of mental illness, making it impossible for her to speak to most people. I have heard her say 1! word up until now. I know she talks to Rachel and her parents, and apparently Chloe, but she didn't talk while they were here. I don't know what the illness she has is called but I can assure you it is not an act. So stop being rude to her about that!" Kate huffed at the end of her little speech and looked into her tea.

 

Victoria once again stared wide-eyed at the other girl. When did mosey little Kate turned into someone who talked down at herself Victoria Chase.

"Y-You sure?" She asked uncertain, finding herself in a role she wasn't used to but still. 

Kate nodded, grimly.

"Of course I am, so stop being mean to her Tory." The girl still frowned. Victoria gulped down a knot in her throat and nodded. A buzz of Kate's cellphone stopped their interaction. Kate looked at it.

"That's my family, they park u the car outside." Victoria scrambled to her feet, unnerved and feeling strange.

"T-Then I should better go, don't want to intrude you know I." She pointed towards the door. Kate smiled, standing up herself. She stretched out her hand and after a moment Victoria took it.

"It's okay. Maybe we can do this some other time?" Victoria felt a tingle in her stomach and a slight heating in her cheeks.

"I would like that." With that she left the room, closing the door behind herself. She made it around the next corner before she leaned against the wall, slamming her eyes shut and swallowed.

 

_Stop being mean to her Tory._

 

Kate had scolded her like a misbehaving school girl. She had talked down to her like she was a misbehaving prat, her Victoria Chase! Her stern voice and her steal like eyes flashed through the blonds head, like small pools of lightning. The way the muscles in her jaw had clenched as well as the way the other girl had stemmed her hands to her hips. The tenseness of that situation rolled back through Victoria's head. It made her all hot and bothered. 

 

That. Had. Been. Such. a. Turn-on!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again a small expedition away from Chloe and Max.


	71. Jefferson

Slowly the truck rolled out, stopping in the carpool of Blackwell Academy. Only a few cars were standing there, most of the students were out in town. After yesterdays incident with Kate on the roof, Principle Wells had suspended class for the rest of the week, so students would have time to deal with the fact that one of their own had almost been bullied into suicide. Yet for most, it was more a nice coincident to have a free week and spend time in town or maybe drive to Portland. For the same reason the cars of most of the teachers were gone as well, Max only saw the electro-car of Mrs Grant and the old van of Samuel the caretaker. And of course, the awesome silver Mercedes Mr Jefferson drove. While the tiny brunette wasn't a car-geek by any means, she really liked that car. It looked classy and yet laid back and awesome. It fit the famous World-class photographer like a glove and she had to say, he looked rather handsome when she had seen him drive it. 

 

Speaking of handsome, she turned her eyes over to her driver. Chloe had leaned forward, her elbow on the steering wheel, her head propped up with her hand. She smiled over at Max while her fingers played with the pirate flag that was draped over the torn cushions of the seats. The small brunette couldn't help herself but smile a shy smile in return at the wonderful sight of these lovely lips showing the punks happiness. 

 

"That was fun. Kate is a really awesome girl. Being up and running after just one day? Totally badass if you ask me. And her drawings are rad. Like hell totally bananas." The smile on Max's face widened. She was glad her friend liked her other friend, it would have been totally embarrassing and sad if the two girls wouldn't like each other. On the drive home, she had already got a text message from Kate thanking her and her companion for dropping by and making her laugh. Max had returned the text and for a while, they had texted back and forth. 

 

She nodded and grinned back at her. Chloe's smile stayed on her face for a little bit longer, then it turned more serious. She nodded after looking around for a moment.

"Okay here is the deal. Nathan's car is gone. Fucker has picked up Rachel at my place often enough for me to recognise it. So, I will sneak into his dorm room, and you keep an eye on the entrance, in case he comes back. If he does you shoot me a message and I get the hell out of there. Okay?"

 

Max frowned. Breaking isn't something she enjoyed but she thinks about her best friend, maybe somewhere out there, maybe lying somewhere tied up and she wouldn't find her because she wasn't ready to break some rules. If there had ever been a time for breaking the rules it is now! So slowly, after a short struggle with herself, the small brunette girl nodded, sighing in the process. Her friend reached over, rubbing her shoulder shortly.

"Yeah I know Maxi, you don't like this. I wouldn't suggest this if I had any other idea how to find Rach. And we have to find her!"

 

This time Max's nod was firm and sure. For her best friend, she would go to any length. With a sound of pained metal, she opened the passenger door and they both stepped out of the vehicle, making their way up the lawn. Like Max had deducted, there weren't a lot of people around, Chloe high-fived Trevor on the way, who was hanging at the stairs to the main entrance and stared at the clouds. He looked relatively relaxed, with his arms and legs draped over the stairs, saying he was waiting for Justin to get back so they could hit the green, whatever that meant. The brunette just waved at him, earning a smile and a wave back. Trevor seemed nice, he was quite all right. Quickly both of them rounded the corner. 

 

The saw the last of Principle Wells, just stepping through his door, and the front stairs of his house were occupied by Mr Jefferson. The teacher turned at the sound of footsteps, looking at them with a wide smile. He wore a tight-fitting black suit with a white dressing shirt, no tie. His suit showed the muscles of quite well and Max felt a little stir inside her when her idol walked up to them, correcting his glasses for a moment. After yesterday night she felt a little better again about him, even if he hadn't asked about Rachel at all up to now. Chloe'S face turned to a frown at the sight. This fucker was well loved by most of the female population of Blackwell while being a smug dick. Just because he well built and had a handsome face. She couldn't give a damn about that. He didn't get her motor running in the slightest, wrong parts and way too stuck up and full of himself. 

 

"Oh, hey Max, are you doing fine?" He asked. His voice was deep and full, a timbre of strength and manliness. Max couldn't keep herself from smiling, nodding slowly. She felt all right if only Rachel wasn't missing she would feel perfect, but Chloe made it bearable and she was sure she didn't want to explain that. 

She placed her hand on Chloe's shoulder, turning the attention of her teacher to her blue-haired friend. The eyes of the teacher turned to the punk girl and he raised his eyebrow. Behind his forehead, gears started turning, connecting the small brunette with Rachel Amber and Rachel Amber with this rough beauty. 

"Ah yes, hello. You are.....Kelly right?" Chloe frowned even deeper. Damn fucker, she had been in his fucking class. Not ten years ago, three months ago. If he hadn't been so stuck up and had his back turned to her half the time maybe he would remember that. 

"Close. Chloe." She just stated, crossing her arms. Max felt a pang of embarrassment. She knew Chloe didn't like her favourite teacher, but being here, looking back and forth between the two of them, made the tin girl anxious. 

 

He slapped his forehead, giving her an apologetic look. 

"I'm sorry, of course. Chloe Price. You were in my photography beginners class the last term, or not?" The bluenette nodded, not changing her stance what so ever. Max fiddled with her sleeve nervously. This felt really uncomfortable. Chloe just shrugged,  tilting her body to the other side slightly. Jefferson nodded.

"One day, if you are interested I would like to try a shoot with you. This rough punk look you wear so well would go really well with some harsh lighting and contrast. Especially." He smiled pointing at her hair. "with that vibrant colour." Max was surprised, did Mr Jefferson just offer Chloe a photo shoot, just like that? That was super awesome but then she saw with more shock that she shook her head.

"Sorry man, there is just one photographer that gets me in front of her lense." To drive her point home she put her arm around Max's shoulders, rocking her to the sides slightly. The brunette blushed strongly not understanding her friend's action at all. She just couldn't comprehend that someone would deny a shoot with Mark! Jefferson!

 

Said man just chuckled, holding his hands up in surrender. He had a warm smile on his face.

"I see I see. Well, I know you are in very gifted and talented hands." He smiled at an extremely flushed Max, who just couldn't look at him. She stared at her feet, fiddling with her sleeve, while Chloe let's out a laugh.

"No need to tell me. I know Maxi is hella talented." She herself felt a smile on her face, while she looked at her friend. Max had raised her hands, burying her face in it. Mr Jefferson chuckled himself slightly, then he nodded.

 

"You are absolutely right. But now if you would excuse me, duty calls. Good Day Max, good day Chloe. If you ever change your mind, just let me know." He waved and they walked on. Chloe had still her arm around the blushing tiny fangirl, that still tried to get herself to calm down from being awestruck. Chloe herself groaned.

"Thank the fuck god. That was horrible."

Max looked up swatting her on the chest. Chloe winced, shaking her head.#

"Yeah Maxo I know you like him but fucking Kelly? Come on!" The tiny brunette frowned. Yeah, that has been rude. She couldn't be mad at Chloe for frowning on that. So she just nodded once more, taking Chloe's hand and squeezing it to emphasise her point. Did her bluenette friend just blush deeply? Chloe coughed and turned around looked the lawn up and down. Then she pulled on the small girl's hand.

"Aaaaanyway. Let's get this over with Maxi."

The sneaked their way over to the boy dorms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realised that Maxipad isn't a wordplay with Lilypad......I would have used it WAY less if I knew. So lesson learned, look a word up and not just assume it's meaning if you aren't a native speaker.


	72. Boys just wanna have fun

Looking to both sides, Chloe pushed the door to the boy's dorm open and held it for the tiny brunette. Max nodded thankfully, slipping inside. They made their way to the first floor, slipping in quietly. This felt weird. She knew to be in the Boys Dorm was fine during the daytime, no rule against that but still, the thought of being here felt just, wrong. This was a male territory, and she was sooooo not male. The corridor looked actually the same, no difference. It was a little dirty and the Posters on the walls were defaced but other than that it looked a lot like her own dormitory. Chloe looked down the hallway, then she turned to Max pulling her to a window at the side.

 

"Okay Maximum Security, we will play this like this. I will go over there and lockpick his fucking door, search the place quickly. Meanwhile, you stay here, look out. If he comes down the lawn, shoot me a message and I will get the fuck out of there okay?" Max winced. Again she was given the safe job, the easy one. While she had no idea how to pick a lock and wasn't eager to go through someone else's stuff, she felt a little belittled by being just the lookout. Chloe squeezed her shoulder slightly. 

 

"It's okay Max, I think you would rock it if you would do the break-in, but I want to stick it to that motherfucker, so I will be hella selfish. Want him to be fucked by this you know? So yeah, could you leave this to me?" Her friend grinned like break into Nathan Prescott's dorm room had been a long-awaited dream of hers. Max slowly nodded, sitting down beside the window, that went all the way to the floor. She leaned against the wall, pulling out her cell phone, then held a thumbs up to Chloe. 

 

The bluenette grinned turning away, down the hall. Max sighed, leaning her head against the window, looking out. It was quiet outside, just a little wind ruffling the trees. Two of the boys from the football team were throwing a ball back and forth between the two of them. On a bench sat that girl, she kept forgetting her name, the one on the heavy side of life, reading a book. Max remembered she had always seen her reading and texting. Maybe she was that kind of way. Max knew herself quite well how nice it could be leaving into a fictional world. She had quite a lot of books in her own home. 

 

Her dad was even worse, Max chuckled thinking about it. He had these miniatures, painting them in careful and a detail-loving manner. Miniatures of tanks, soldiers, aliens and Roboters. He went out every Thursday evening playing this game that was connected to it, had a huge book collection at home, like hundreds of books. Mom always snorted at that, saying it was just dumb plastic and it was way too expensive, but it made her dad happy so Max didn't mind.

"The Emperor protects." he always stated when Mom berated him about buying yet another pack of 'useless junk'. Max never had an interest in these things, the whole setting was to Grimm and violent for her feeling, but she did like watching her dad painting, glueing and cutting. He had this happy smile on his face and he always showed her when he had finished his latest project, telling her all about the details and why this one was special, what the backstory was. Max forgot all the stuff the moment he told her but the happiness on his face, this big goofy grin, it was worth it so she never told him to stop. 

 

Probably when she came home she would have to sit down for about two hours in his gaming room, listening to all the stuff he had done while she had been gone. Max smiled at the thought and looked at her cell phone. The picture of Rachel and herself was on it and she smiled again, thinking Rachel's wonderful talent of remembering all that stuff. While Max couldn't keep up with all the Names for Tanks and races and stuff like that, Rachel had always remembered everything. She could place every model to every race and what their background was connecting it in a way that just delighted dad, making him tell her even more and Rachel would smile and ask questions. Dad had even bought Rachel a few miniatures and she had painted them, dragging Max along. Later she had asked her friend why she did that and Rachel had just smiled.

"I like to make people whom I like to be happy. Everyone likes when someone is interested in your hobbies and quirks and I just like how he glows when he is around these little things. What is taking a few hours of my time to paint a few and remembering a few things compared to the happiness he gets by my interest?"

 

Max had nodded and after that she had really tried, really, to remember more of the stuff, but it was just so cruel that she had problems. She knew there was this god, this Emperor and he had done something with genetics to make better soldiers to conquer the galaxy, but something had gone wrong, whatever that was and.....that was about it. The rest was loose bits and pieces just fragments of information she never understood and she didn't want her daddy to think she didn't listen so she never asked for clarification. Maybe she should ask Warren? He could be someone who knew about this kind of stuff. 

 

Max mused for quite a while thinking about her dad and his hobby. Mom doesn't really have a hobby, not a singular outstanding one like dad. She did read a lot and was more on the life focused way. She often joked someone of the two of them needed to be grounded in the real world and with dad flying through space, she was the one. Max chuckled, before yanking her eyes of her phone. She was supposed to watch the courtyard, and her eyes went wide when she saw a familiar form in a sport's jacket and brown hair stomping to the dorms. A moment later she would have missed seeing him at all. She quickly fumbled with her phone, shooting Chloe a quick text, just a NOW. Then she stumbled to her feet, at the same time as Nathan pushed open the door to the stairs. His eyes caught onto her instantly and he frowned deeply.

"What are you doing here?" Max felt her breath speeding up, while she took a step back, shaking her head. The boy growled stepping closer.

"Bitch I asked you something? What are you doing in MY Dorm?" His fingers and the lower lid of his right eye twitched while he stomped up to her. She tried to pull back and keep her distance but almost stumbled over her own feet. Nathan caught onto her forearm, squeezing painfully hard down. Max winced, her mouth and eyes agape in agony. No cry came out of her but it in her head, she was crying and scared shitless. He pulled her closer to his face, sneering at him with a twitching upper lip.

 

"You think you're better than me to good to talk to me? Huh, Is that it?" He shook her yanking at her forearm while his other hand clasped hurtfully on her shoulder, shaking her even more. Max would have shivered even if he wouldn't shake her brutally.

"I will teach you, bitch. No one messes with me, no one is better than me do you hear me, cunt?" Max winced, trying to weakly pull away from her hand around his wrist. She was so scared, he would hurt her, she was so weak, so frightened so....Max.

 

With a roar of utter fury, a whirlwind of blue and anger slammed into the side of Nathan Prescott, ripping him away from the crying shacking tiny brunette. A hard and strong Fist swung with utter hate and disgust slammed into his face, creating a wet scrunching sound. Blood spilled from the nose of a howling Prescott Heir when he tumbled to the floor, holding his face. Over him towered a furious bluenette punk, eyes filled with murder and hate. He grabbed onto his jacket with his free hand hissing himself. Again it pulled free a terrifying gunmetal form, making Max quiver in fear and horror. 

 

But not Chloe. This time she didn't freeze at the sight of the weapon. This time she didn't panic. There was just one thought on her mind right now. Protect Max! was the only thing going through her mind when the front of her heavy boot slammed into the midriff of the lying boy's body, knocking the wind out of him, cracking a rip and making him cry in agony. 

"Don't." Chloe slammed her foot a second time into the core of the angry boy.

"You ever touch." This time her foot slammed into the bloody face and broken nose of the young Prescott.

"MY MAX!" She stepped on the hand with the gun in it, making him howl again. After turning her feet a bit, he was forced to let go cradling himself in the form of a fetus. Chloe quickly picked up the gun, pointing it at the crying and howling boy. She turned her still angry face to her friend, who had looked at the scene in utter fear, holding her hands in front of her face. 

"Max! Out! Now!" Chloe ordered, waving at her with a package in her hand. The agonised sounds of Nathan filled the floor. Max first slowly walked over and then running. Through the door, Chloe putting the gun away, down the stairs, through the next door, over the lawn, both girls left the cries and howls of a raging and broken Prescott Heir behind them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This.....felt soooo good. Just finally, I have been waiting to do this from basically the start of this fic. He got lucky with Warren in the game. 
> 
> Also the sidenote, yeah Ryan plays Warhammer. I play myself and this feeling of your family not getting ANY of the things you are about is something I liked to put in here just for me.


	73. Never

Chloe slammed the door of her truck shut, gripping the steering wheel hard. Her knuckles showed white on her hand while she breath heavily. Her eyes started to the front, not blinking while she still fought back wave and wave of fury. Slowly she turned her eyes to the side, looking at her companion. Max looked back at her with something resembling fear and worry. When Chloe caught her eyes, Max quickly looked down at her balled hands. She looked so afraid and timid, Chloe's anger fell flat at that moment and she reached over while talking.

"Max I-"

"Don't do that ever again!" The girl jerked away from her friend, the voice shaking and anxious.

"I...I don't want you to hurt anyone, not for me." The last came out in a whisper and Chloe saw Max clamp her hands around her knees and shutting herself off again. She had seen it before when Max was afraid but this was the first real time she shut herself of from the bluenette. Chloe's finger trembled slightly, she couldn't look at Max at this moment, it broke her heart seeing this. She didn't want the tiny brunette to be afraid of her to fear her. She whispered.

"Max." The tiny brunette looked over with her big blue wet eyes and her mouth closed slowly like showing this window of Max's beautiful voice there for her closed.

 

"Sorry, but I can't stand by and see my friends get hurt. I just can't. It is my nature to fight for those I feel need protection. I...fuck....I know it isn't good and I know I fuck up a lot but this is me. Just an angry stupid shit who fucks up all the time, but if I have a redeeming quality, it is that I stand by my friends and will do so as long as there is breath in my fucking lungs." Chloe had leaned her head against the stirring wheel, feeling tears burn on her cheeks. Tears of Shame, Tears of Anger, Tears of Sadness. A small hand touched her shoulder slightly, making her look around. Max's bottom lip quivered but she stroke slowly over Chloe's shoulder while nodding at her. 

 

Chloe's shoulders shuddered with a new series of sobs. She had fucked up her future fully now. She had beaten up someone, not lightly but pretty bad. She had stolen his gun and money and worse, from the fucking fucking asshole who owned the fucking town. This would be fucking shit. Then Chloe's sobs ended. She might be fucked but at least she could do one last thing. She had a clue and maybe she could find Rachel. Tonight. Quickly.

 

The punk girl sat up straight, wiping her face with her sleeve. After a moment she took a shaky breath, nodding to herself.

"Okay, Okay......let's get out of here before they bust me in." Chloe turned the ignition and pulled out of the carpool. Driving down the main road, she held a paper over to Max.

"This is what I found in Nathan's room. Fucking creepy by the way, black and white photographies, dark light, a beamer playing some kind of fucking weird psycho-film." Chloe shivered, thinking back at it. Max picked up the paper. The bluenette punk shuffled a little, the bulge of money in her pocket feeling uncomfortable.  

 

It was a big picture of a barn, black and white. Underneath were four numbers and around it was written the same message they had read before.

 

_Rachel in the Dark Room_

 

Max jerked her head around, pointing at the picture. Chloe, taking a turn nodded. She looked up into the sky for a moment. It was getting dark. 

"I know that barn, it is the old Prescott barn. Let's check it out before I get busted, last chance." Max shivered when they pulled out of Arcadia Bay.

* * *

 

About twenty-five minutes later, the old rusty Truck pulled up in front of the old barn. It looked fucking creepy. Boards were missing, the plants had reconquered quite a lot of the whole thing. An old rusty chain locked the gate, but there was a gap big enough to slip through. It was fully dark now. A big full moon hung over their head, while Chloe killed the motor. The bluenette sighed, leaning forward and looking up at the run-down building. Ruffling her hair once, she sighed, then grabbing a flashlight from the glove compartment. She turned to the girl beside her.

"Okay, here is what we do. I go inside. You stay here. If I don't come back in twenty minutes, you start the car and leave. Get Rachel's dad or anyone here. If there is even the remote chance Rachel is in there I have to try."

 

Max shook her head, panic in her eyes. She doesn't want to stay here alone and worse she doesn't want Chloe to go there inside. Her finger sneaked over, gripping Chloe's sleeve. The bluenette felt a big lump in her stomach when she looked over at the girl who was shaking and fearful. She didn't want....she... Chloe pulled her in for a hug, pushing all the feelings she had felt since she saw her first into it.

 

The timid girl, shy and awkward, standing on the lawn of Blackwell, watching her skateboard with big eyes and a slight blush on her cheeks. This wonderful cute girl, falling asleep on her while they watched a Disney movie. Who had been so excited by watching Mad Max the first time. Max standing on the roof, helping her friend down with compassion and friendship. Max who had held on to her sleeve that night, not wanting her to leave. Max, placing the backpack there with a giggle. 

 

This shy girl, sleeping in her arms this night, making her so giddy she had stayed awake for hours just breathing in the scent of her hair, watch the moonlight, break on her wonderful brown hair, feeling her timid but lovely body leaning against her, counting all the little freckles over the night.

 

Max, beautiful, wonderful, most amazing person she had ever met. Who had come in her life, not like a whirlwind but a comforting blanket. Like the sun rising after a cold and dark night, like the moment you come home on a rainy day. She who made Chloe feel whole again, who made her feel complete, like one side of a two-piece puzzle. She who-

Chloe felt shaking hands grip into her shirt, holding on to her. Max stirred upwards and her lips brushed over Chloe's in a chaste and shy way. Chloe just felt....the world. Slowly she leaned forward, deepening the contact, pressing her lips on the ones of this wonderful wonderful girl. She tasted salt and sweetness at the same time, Max's lips tasted like heaven brought down to us mere mortals, yet the tears streaking down her cheeks made it bittersweet. Warm and soft Max's lips kept being pressed on hers and Chloe felt her heart glowing. If she would look down, she was certain she would be able to see her own heart through her chest. Chloe felt the rush of her blood through her own body. Pumping like a powerful engine, refuelled and brought back from the sleep. She felt like she could fight the whole world, just this one kiss was enough to push her through every disaster.

 

It wasn't a deep kiss, no lips parted, no tongue no rough kissing, no little biting the lower lip of each other, but it was the most amazing experience both girls had ever had in all their lives. They had both very different ways up until now, but it felt like fate had constructed all these paths, the entire story of human history for this one kiss. They knew they wouldn't forget this moment. But the moment passed and Chloe pulled back.

 

"Stay here, or better, go over there, hide in the bushes, in case anyone followed us. I won't be long."

 

For the first time in her life, Max raised her voice, not agitated way, not being familiar with someone, not nothing.

"Don't you dare not coming back to me, Chloe Price! Let no one stop you!" She stated firmly, gripping harder into Chloe's cloth, staring at her, deep into her sky blue eyes, trying to will that thought into this wonderful punks head, trying to force fate to not take away her friend....HER CHLOE!

 

The punk smiled, like nothing in the world could hurt her now, like that kiss was an armour that would hold of everything, like this was just a little nuisance now, when she slid out of the truck with Max following her. It was cold outside, but none of them cared. Chloe took up Max's hand for a moment, planting a kiss on her knuckles, before turning to the barn, still grinning. She knew one thing and she said that one thing. Her words hung in both of their heads, while she slipped into the barn and Max hid in the bushes on the other side of the clearing.

"Never Max! Never will I leave you! I will always find my way back!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is boy's and girls. The moment we really all have been waiting, or at least I did. The story get's closer and closer to it's climax. I hope you stay tuned.


	74. Fear

A small brunette girl kneeled behind a scruffy bush in the middle of the woods. She was cold and was shivering, yet these things she almost didn't notice. Her eyes were glued to the entrance of an old barn. An old barn where the most amazing girl she had ever met just disappeared into. The barn was run down and looked like it hadn't been used for almost two decades. The ground was still wet and cold, clamping icy fingers to the knees of the timid girl. She didn't notice. Her whole mind was fixated on the front of that barn. Where this girl has gone. She was, totally and utterly in worry. In her mind, the girl repeated.

 

Please, please, please be okay, please come back please please, please. This mantra went through the small girl's head while her fingers curled in the dirt on the ground. Her breath was quick, not panicked but nervous and more. Her mind was pulled to the kiss, the feeling of these wonderful lips on her own. This burning fire, deep inside her core, like she had been dead up until now and this kiss has brought her to life. This feeling of utter amazement, barraging her with a million sensations at once. It was like being on fire and in cold water at the same time but times thousand and good. 

 

But the moment that the other girl had stepped through that gap this fire went out like a match and was replaced with a feeling of bile and fear. She was used to fearing, even fear for others but this was different. It scratched on the back of her mind like an angry cat, forcing her head to run in circles, pulling turning twisting. 

 

It's okay, it's just an old barn, nothing to worry nothing, just maybe someone kidnapped Rachel, maybe they are in there maybe they....oh god please please please, Chloe please be safe.

 

Max panic rose and rose over the course of two or three minutes when she suddenly noticed there was something different. Something changed right in front of her and with her concentration on the gap, she took a little time for her to notice. There was a sound. In the distance, growing closer. It was rumbling and rattling and got closer, slowly but steady. After a moment Max recognised it, it was the sound of an engine. Max frowned, who drove out here in the middle of the night? Oh god, it must be Nathan, he found out where they went! And he was coming for them. Max stared down the path leading to the barn and just then she saw lights growing closer. She pulled back a little. Chloe. Please get out of there! 

 

A car pulled up in front of the barn, stopping next to the old battered truck of her friend. It was an expensive looking car but Max couldn't see the colour or anything. It looked like Nathans. It was anyway. The car stopped and the lights went out. Max squinted, her eyes had just adjusted to the brightness and now she had problems to see. A figure stepped out of the car a hood over his head. She could only see his silhouette. Nathan! 

 

But.....the figure was too tall for Nathan. It was an adult. What was going on? Was someone following them? Was someone else on the search? Or was someone in on this with Nathan all together? Her frame didn't move. Maybe it was a friendly face but the risk is too high, way too high. Max shivered, now not afraid but in panic, stiff like a bunny in the eyes of a fox. The figure stepped to the truck, putting his hand on the hood, before turning his head. Max duck down.

 

Please don't see me, please don't see me, please don't see me.

 

But the figure just turned around again, walking to the back of its car, pulling something from the trunk. Was that a gun? Max breath hitched. No, it was too small for that. A knife? Was this Frank guy, tracking them down? Then the person turned, walking to the barn and in a Ray of moonlight, Max could see clearly what the person was holding. 

 

A syringe.

 

It was Frank! That man was a drug-dealer. He would be the one it was obvious. The person disappeared in the barn. 

At least Chloe has Nathans gun, she will be safe right? Then her eyes bulged, no Chloe had put it in her jacket and the Jacket on the seat when they left the truck! That man would kill her!

 

Max heart hitched a few beats, panic roaring through her body. She had to do something, anything. What had Chloe said? Get Rachels Dad! Max with shaking hands pulled out the phone of hers, shivering, and shacking. The glowing of the screen almost blinded her in the darkness and cold. With shaking fingers she tried to write a text message but she couldn't hit the buttons right. Max blinked, trying to force her fingers to calm down, but her hands wouldn't obey at all. Max took a deep breath, slamming the call button.

 

"James Amber." Max breath hitched and she shivered. The sound of the mans deep, deep voice struck her to the core. This was the man she hadn't talked to for years, was unable to. What was she doing?

 

"Hello?" The voice was again slamming into her like a wave and all the fears and panic turned tenfold. She was shivering even harder. This was it, her moment to save someone and she was throwing it away because she was stupid and weak and fearful just a little girl who had no idea how to grow up and would always pity her. 

 

"I can hear you breathe, whoever this is this is not funny, I have up now."

 

Max breath hitched again when a voice in her mind resonated. 

 

 

 


	75. Determination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, today there will be two chapters.

_You are a guardian angel, Max._ She saw Kates smile in front of her when she finally stepped down.

 

 _Tougher than Titan, Beta-Max._ She heard Warrens chuckle when they had talked before class and on the campus.

 

 _You are a good soul Max Caulfield._ She smelled the scented candles that had been in Dana's room, when she had talked to her yesterday, talking about her abortion.

 

 _You are sweet and caring, better looking than you think, Maxi. You are the best friend there is._ She felt the warm embrace of Rachel's arms wrapped around her shoulders in this wonderful and comforting hug.

 

 _Max._ She tasted these sweet sweet lips on her own, and again the fire burned up in her stomach. It spread, like wildfire, running down her thighs, to her feet, into every toe, stronger than ever. The fire brushed up her chest, to her shoulders, straighten them, down her arms, into her fingers, burning away the cold and fear, burning away everything but determination. It burned up her neck and into her throat. When this big lump of ice and worry of doubt and angst had frozen her voice so solid. The ice, at this moment, melted like a cub of ice thrown into the sun. 

 

She wasn't healed. She didn't have her voice back, but this burning sensation of Love and the will to protect her friends lifted her dark curse.

 

"Mr Amber, this is Max. I am at the Prescott Barn, outside of Arcadia Bay. We think we have found Rachel, but someone came here. Call the police get here as fast as you can!"

 

A blinking moment there was silence on the other side of the line and Max got worried he might have hung up when she just had the courage to speak to him. Then a shacking voice came over it the line.

"M-Max? Wha...the Prescott Barn? Rachel? What is going on I-"

 

With the firmest voice, she had ever had in her entire life, even before these bullets had hit her, even before she had left Arcadia before she had left her friend. This was the moment, the moment she had always dreamed of and feared for. The moment when there was no one else, just her and she had to do what she feared the most. Being strong, saving someone. Yet now that the moment came, she felt only the love and strength instilled into her by her friends.

 

"Mr Amber...James, you have to come as fast as you can. Prescott Barn, bring the police!" Before he could answer, Max dropped her phone, forgetting it completely, rising to her feet. She could hear the sound of the speakers, blaring with James Ambers voice, but she just didn't care. She stepped out of the bushes, walking up to the truck. In a swift motion, she pulled open the door. There was Chloe's jacket. She pulled it out and in an act of comfort, she pulled it around her frame. It felt so safe, like an armour, filled with the girl's warmth and laughter. It was still a little warm. It smelled like smoke, it smelled like man deodorant, it smelled.....safe. Her fingers slid into the pocket where it felt heavy. Brushing her fingers over the cold metal, she just for a moment jerked back. 

 

This was for her friends! Firmly she gripped the handle pulling the gun out. She had never held one before in her life. It felt heavy, but for some reason right now the weight was comforting. Like an anchor, calming her. Her finger landed over the leaver for safety. While she had never held a gun and tried to stay away from them, after her shooting she had researched them, like a maniac. She knew how they worked, knew every safety protocol there was, had learned the history of guns had learned how they shot and what happened inside. While she never wanted to touch these and while she wanted to stay away from them more than anything, she just needed to understand. She needed to learn her enemy, understand it, dissect it, just to keep going. 

 

Unknown to her she had followed the philosophy of an old Chinese general, famous around the world for the book he wrote on the principles of warfare.

 

_If you know your enemy and know yourself, you need not fear the result of a hundred battles._

 

Mud and stones crunched under her feet when Max stepped around the truck, her shoulders square, her stride firm. She walked up the gap, Looking inside. It should have been dark in the barn but in the corner was light. It seemed there were stairs going down. Max dodged under the chain at the entrance and quietly and slowly made her way across the room. When there was one thing Max did well, besides being an awesome photographer, it would be being quiet. 

 

There were stairs, looking not so old, with muddy footprints on them. Down there was a heavy door, looking more like it would fit a bunker than a barn, cold dark steel. Next to it was a Numbers-Pad in the wall. Luckily for Max, the door stood open and a voice came from down there. A male voice. She couldn't understand what the voice was saying. 

 

With swift feet Max stepped down the stairs, leaning against the corner of the door. After just a moment she pushed around the corner, holding her gun. Now she could hear the voice more clear, and when she came around the corner, she froze at the sight.

 

I was a pretty white lightroom, everything white and clean, like an operating room. Cabinets were on the walls, Dark and with Metal edges. Close to Max was a Desk with a Computer and a printer. The Backwall was filled with pictures, looking really creepy and outright revolting. Girls tied up or unconscious. But Max didn't even look this way but looked at the front, where the voice came from. 

 

There was standing a tall man, his hair spikey and with blond highlights. He wore a suit, had broad strong shoulders and a straight posture, nothing like Frank. He looked clean and well mannered, like someone who was comfortable with his life and way of being. 

To his feet was a girl. She laid on the ground, crumbled down in a heap of flesh. Her blue hair was sprawled around her like a halo, and Max heart almost stopped when she saw her, though she was dead, she groaned, stirring a little. 

 

But what clenched her heart was the sight that was beyond the crumbled down form of the girl that had been her companion for the last two weeks, namely the companion she had in her whole life. Sitting in the corner, her blond hair dishevelled, her hands and feet tied with ducktape. Another piece of ducktape was placed over her mouth, but her eyes, streaked with makeup and red trimmed were alive, staring up at the man with pure hate and disgust. Max's voice escaped her mouth for the first time unwanted in her life.

"Rachel!" She screamed, her heart yerking back and forth from on side to the other in a panicked way. Relieve, Fear, Panic, Love and a thousand other emotions stormed her heart in the matter of a moment, swelling her eyes with tears. When Rachels' eyes widened, locking on to her best friend in the world. 

 

The man swirled around, revealing the surprised face of Mark Jefferson, who stared over at the timid little girl, standing at the corner of the Dark Room, an old leather jacket on her shoulders and a gleaming gun in her hands. The Eyes of the Photography teacher went wide. He hadn't expected her to be here in a million years.

"M-Max, what...." His voice stopped, his mind racing, then he calmed his face and got a worried look on the features.

"Quick Max, I found your friends here, help me. Quick we have to help them."

The timid little girl who had admired him for most of her life, had longed to be his student, daydreamed about that man recognizing her, had hoped and dreamed ever talking to him, had made her little fantasies about this famous man.

 

She didn't even look at him. She had just eyes of one thing in the world. For these hazelnut orbs, trimmed with tears. These windows into a soul she knew as well as her own. She had doubted Rachel a lot the last weeks. She thought she had been played, she thought Rachel just pitied her, had thought that she didn't know her, that she didn't want her anymore, that she was a burden to the wings of this wonderful girl. Yet when she saw these eyes widen, when she saw the shake of this head she didn't doubt at all.

 

_BANG!_

 

Have you ever heard when a butcher cleaves a pig? This deep and a little-wet smack? When the blade cut's through meat flesh and bone? A little crunching and a little snapping. Let me tell you the sound of a kneecap being shattered and smashed by a .45 calibre bullet is a lot like that but different. For one it is a lot louder, like smacking a flower pot to the floor. Like the crack of a wooden plank. 

 

Also, the sound is not even complete when there are other sounds coming at the same time. There is the bang of the gun itself, of course, muffling almost the entire sound of it, drowning out everything. Then there is the ringing of your ears when you don't wear ear protection, especially when you are in close quarters. This isn't like in the movies, it is fucking, fucking loud. Then there is the sound of meat and bones crashing onto a hard floor when the person whose knee has just been evaporated by a Colt M1911 crashes to the ground. This isn't like in the movies too. You don't keep standing when something shatters everything inside your knee with utter and brutal force. Have you ever slammed your knee against something so you get a bruise?  Yeah, that times a million. No one keeps standing but all you do it one thing and that out drones every other sound. 

 

You scream, like a little child. Probably you will wet yourself. But scream? That is for certain. You will hold the hurt piece and will scream like there is nothing else in the world. The pain and agony will shatter every bit of holding back and you will scream. Cry and weep, probably curse. If you are lucky the agony of the wound is so big, your whole body just overloads like an electric circuit with to much power connected to it and you get unconscious. 

 

And that was exactly what happened when the shot Max fired ripped through the knee of her most beloved teacher, her childhood hero, her idol, her secret crush. He tumbled to the ground clutching to his knee, blood splattering around and he started screaming, thrashing, wailing in agony for about ten seconds before his eyes rolled back in his head and he slumplosing, loosing conscious. 

 

Max ears still rang from the deafening noise of the gunshot. Apart from that, the room was quiet, like a grave, like a total tomb. Only the groans of Chloe would be heard by anyone but that wasn't possible for the two other conscious people in the room. With shaking hands, she placed the gun on the desk next to her, shivering to feel....everything. Her eyes were hefted on the two girls on the ground. With a slow trembling step, she stepped closer. Her eyes filled with tears even more. 

 

Suddenly there was an energy in Max body when she jerked forward jumping over the bleeding body of Mark Jefferson and slid on her knees in front of her best friend. Her trembling fingers gripped the corner of the ducktape placed over her friends mouth. She ripped it off, earning a yelp of pain from her best friend. The brown eyes were full of tears and the reddened bottom lip quivered like hell. Max felt the same, her vision blurred with tears and she sniffed hard while staring at her best friend, someone she feared she would have lost for days and days, she had worried for, she had panicked to never see again.

 

"M-M-MAX!" The girl cried out, breaking down in sobs and violent shakes of her body. Small thin arms pulled around Rachels shacking body, pulling her close to her chest and engulfed her in a warm hug. They had hugged a lot over the years, more than normal. But this hug, this hug was heaven for Rachel Dawn Amber. She had been found. She had thought she would die down here, to the perversions of a sick freak and his sidekick. She had thought her life had ended and even wished for death already, so her suffering would end. And now there came this light into her life. Her little hero, her best friend, her Max.

 "RACHEL!" Cried the brunette girl out, finally losing all the confidence she had the last few minutes, breaking down, crumbling into a sobbing mess of relieving and happiness.

 

Her best friend was alive and save. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it is. I thought long and hard how to do it, should I kill Rachel, should I put in more clivehanger Chapter, should I do longer, but I had this urge, I wanted this to happen and I wanted it now. So I thought this strong moment of Max, the time she pushes back her demons and fights for her friends, should all be in one chapter. So here it is. 
> 
> Don't worry we are not done. There is a little bit more to tell about these characters and that will happen. 
> 
> This is a really emotional chapter for me, this was something I worked for so long, so yeah. If you ever wanted to comment on a chapter, this is it.


	76. Freedom

Quickly the ducktape around Rachel's wrists and ankles were ripped off. The girl returned into a hug with her best friend, holding on to her friend like dear life. She was shaking and shivering violently, while more tears run down her face. Max held her, being for strong for her friend, being there for her like she always wanted to, but not like this. In all the years she wished she would be the one being strong for Rachel and courage, she never had thought about the fact that Rachel needed to get hurt for that to happen. Her friend whispered into her neck, not complete sentences just words like horrible and happy and thank you, over and over thank you. The blond cried not sexy single tears but like a stream of tears and snot. Not that the brunette cared at all. It felt soooo good to hold her Rachel again. Her arms shifted around Rachel and only now she noticed how cold Rachel's skin was. The tiny brunette pulled back, taking of Chloe's jacket and put it around her shacking freezing friend and rubbing her back to get her warm at all. Slowly the sobs slowed down a bit and Max pulled back a bit. Rachels watery hazel eyes stared at into the blue doe-like eyes trimmed with tears as well. Then they turned to the side and went wide.

 

"C-Chloe!" The blond claimed out, tried stumbling to her feet. Max also swept around to the still laying Chloe, panic hitching in her throat again. She laid next to the hurt teacher, not moving at all. Her blue hair covered her face ever so slightly. Max scrambled over on all fours, picking up her hand.

"Chloe...not...don't you....YOU PROMISED!" The small brunette cried out her eyes again swelling with tears. Her hand was clamping around the girl's loose fingers pressing, fearing the worst. Rachel stumbled over, kneeling next to her friend. With shaking fingers the blond held her fingers to the side of Chloe's neck, taking a shaky breath. Then she laughed out in pure relieve.

"She has a puls, she.....Max, she is alive!" Max laughed in relief as well, a horse and cracked sound. Rachel brushed blue hair out of Chloe's eyes. A moment of laughter followed up when both friends hugged again, the pure luck they had up until now. Then Max pulled back.

"L-Let's get out of here. I....I c-called your dad, told him we are here, h-he is coming with p-police." Rachel's eyes welled up with tears again, when she nodded, thinking of her dad. They had drifted apart since Mom died, but she knew he tried.  She had pushed him away, a reminder of the time her Mom had been alive, but she do love him from the depth of her heart. She nodded, wanting nothing more than being out of this creepy bunker. Then she looked over to her tormentor and her eyes blazed up in fierce anger. Stumbling to her feet, she slammed her foot into his face, hissing angrly. Max still covered on the floor, holding Chloe's hand. Rachel brushed her hair out of her face furiously staring down and slamming her food into the chest of the crumpled form. 

"You FUCKING PSYCHO!" She stepped over him, towards the table. She grabbed the gun, a mad glance in her eyes. "I will kill you!" She turned it to the prone form, leaving it with his head. Max rose to her feet.

"RACHEL DON'T!" She cried out, hurling forward, but the blond pulled the trigger.

 

Nothing happened. Max blinked, sighing, remembering now she must have put the safety on again. She quickly stepped up to her friend, holding on to her arm, that still pointed a shacking gun at her tormentor. She placed her hand on Rachels, pushing it down and leaned closer, holding on to her furious but still fearful friend.

"It's over Rachel. He will get what he deserves, he.....will get it. Please don't." Rachel's hand, still holding the gun started shaking even more.

"M-Max you have no i-idea w-what he did to me what....he....he deserves it!" Max nodded but smiling sadly.

"Yes. He deserves it but d-death is to good for him. Being e-exposed, c-crippled and getting into jail will be much worse for t-this m-monster. I don't want you to become a m-murderer for HIM!" Then Max's eyes went wide.

"Oh, goood I worshipped him! I what....what is wrong with me?" Now Rachel's arm dropped, still holding on to the gun but not pointing it at him anymore. She put an arm around her shivering friend.

"I-It's okay Maxi, you couldn't have known. H-He betrayed u-us and all the others. N-Nothing you d-did was wrong. Y-You....You and Chloe you saved me. L-Let's just get out of here. I can't b-be in this place anymore." Max nodded. Together they walked back to their friend, picking her up. Chloe groaned but kept unconscious. Draping her arms around their shoulders, they lifted her up and made for the only exit. When they came close to the teacher, Rachel one more time slammed her foot into his body, this time onto the already damaged knee with a disgusting sound. They staggered out the room, almost tripping when they made up the stairs. They weren't up to the top all the way when loudly sirenes and red and blue light rushed the front of the barn. Cars came to a hold in front of the old building, with screaching tires. People pilled out, started yelling and running. The barn doors smashed open and people holding guns and flashlights rushed the room.

 

The girls tensed at the yelling, people screamed at them to get down screamed to drop the weapon, until an even louder shacking voice rose above the whole chaos. 

"RACHEL!" A man pushed his way through the policeman, running across the short distance of no-mans land between the officers and the three girls, scoping the blond girl up in his arms. Max winced a little holding Chloe on her own. 

"Oh god, Rachel! You're alive you are" The hoarse voice cracked and chocked, while he held on to her like she would swipe away with the wind in a moments notice. 

"D-Dad." The girl whispered into her father's neck, holding on to him too, losing the grip in the gun, which fell down his back and clattered to the floor. Then the girl cried out.

"Oh god, Dad I-It was horrible! M-Mr Jefferson a-a-and N-Nathan t-they kidnapped me a-and they....." Her dad hugged her even closer, holding on to her.

"I-It's okay no-now sunshine.Y-You are s-safe now. The will not get away with this." Rachel cried even more at this, now all her strength lost to her. 

"M-Max and C-Chloe they s-s-saved me! J-Jefferson is d-down there he...he drugged me and he d-drugged Chloe and then Max....his knee and..." At these words, policemen rushed forward, held their guns out descending the stairs, while other called over their radio, demanding the Arrest of Nathan Prescott.

 

James Amber pulled back a little form his girl turning his crying eyes to the girl he considered his second daughter, who fought with the weight of the unconscious taller girl.

"O-Oh MAX! THANK YOU....y-you were r-right and I..." Then his head snapped to a few of the policeman.

"GOD damn HELP the girl you idiots!" Quickly two policemen made their way up to the girls, prying the form of Chloe Price out of Max's reluctant grasp. Mr Amber pulled Max into a hug too, holding on to both of his girls, while shaking.

"T-Thank god y-you are both o-okay..I....Ryan will k-kill me when he finds out!" He half laughed and the girls too laughed a little. Quietly, MrAmber turned both girls and they followed Chloe's helpers out of the barn into the moonlight. Mud on the ground squished between their feet, holding on to James. He reluctantly let go of them so they could pile into the back seats of a police car.  He took the front seat next to the driver, but his eyes were kept glued on the girl he thought he had lost ever since Max had called. How could he have thought she had run away? How could he be so dumb? How could he not believe something was wrong when Max told her she didn't know what was going on. He had fucked up and only because of this small little bird and her blue-haired friend and a tone of luck, his daughter wasn't gone forever!

 

Rachel didn't look at the building again or her dad. Her eyes were fixed on her friend next to her. Shacking fingers clasped around a smaller also shacking hand and they took the comfort they had given each other over the years and returned it tenfold when the car took off to drive to the hospital.

 

Rachel Dawn Amber would return here only once and after that never again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the forth chapter in a row. Tommorrow will be Please let this work again.


	77. Road of thorns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song to this Chapter:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vt1Pwfnh5pc

"MAX!" The brunette girl jolted up, staring blinking into the darkness. Her head flipped from left to right. She was lying in a bed, white sheets in a clear white room. It was night and dark in the room, the curtains pulled. She heard a choked sob on her right side and quickly she slid out of her bed, tapping over the cold floor with her bare feet, wincing ever so slightly. 

 

Quickly Max climbed into the other bed in the room, pulling it inhabitant into a warm hug. Rachel let out another choked sob, while she buried her face in Max's chest, crying heart-wrenching. Her trembling fingers held on to Max's shirt and she was shaking like a leaf. Max pulled her even closer, placing a kiss on her head, while her best friend drenched her shirt with tears.

"Shhhh it's okay Rachel, I am here. I don't go away, I am here for you." Max brushed the back of her head, holding her safe. She wasn't sure if Rachel could hear her or even understand her but never the less, Max kept telling her she was there for her, holding the shivering girl. 

 

The had come here to the hospital, right away. All three girls had been told they would stay for the night after the doctors made sure none of them was hurt. While Rachel was only freezing cold and Max had most likely a shock, Chloe was out cold. Whatever Jefferson had drugged her with, the blue haired girl wouldn't wake up until the next day. Since it was so late when they came here, there hadn't been any questioning what so ever. After the checks of the doctors, Max and Rachel were supposed to get their own rooms, but the blond had broken down crying the moment Max had left the room, so even her check-up by the doctor was with her friend at her side and it was stated it was better for them to sleep in the same room. 

 

Slowly Rachels sobs slowed down, her breathing still unsteady. She raised her head, her watery hazel eyes staring into her friends blue and clear once. The darkness didn't take anything away from the intensity of the stare. 

"I...." The hoarse tone of Rachel's voice was so broken, clutching onto Max's heart with ice-cold fingers. Max reached up and her fingers brushed over her friend's cheek, clearing away the tears. Rachel's bottom lip quivered.

"I thought I....w-would never s-see you a-again." She brought out, new tears down her cheeks. Max again pulled her into a hug when the sobs returned and her friend broke down again, Max also felt her tears rising a to her eyes too and her own fingers trembled brushing over her back.

 

"I....I t-thought so too, b-but we have each o-other again. R-Rachel and M-Max forever, remember?" She choked out getting a little sad snort out of Rachel before her friend calmed down again. 

"Y-Yes. We w-will find e-each other e-everywhere. I..." She trails of, taking a deep breath, trying to hold back new tears, which came anyway. 

"T-Thank you s-so much. You s-saved me. Y-you are a hero M-Max." 

 

On this the other girl giggled slightly, swatting her blond friend on the shoulder. She grinned at her best friend in the world.

"I would do it again in a heartbeat. And you saved me too, countless times. When I cried as a child." Rachel shook her head.

"Yeah, b-but t-that was just."

"When I went to Seattle and just couldn't bring myself to go to school every morning, you came and saved me." Rachel swallowed hard, shaking her head.

"M-Max that was j-just."

"When Lisa Willkensen was mean to me and you swept in and made her stop, just by being nice."

"But.."

"When I was in that hospital bed and you were there, holding my hand while sleeping on a chair for two days." Small tears trailed down Max's freckled cheek and that shut Rachel up completely.

 

Max leaned forward, placing her forehead against Rachel's.

"You have done it over and over again all my life. And I saved you, countless times before. This is what we are Rachel, this is what we do. We save each other, from ourselves and the world. We are Rachel and Max and f.....fuck the world." The brunette grinned and for the first time, something resembling of a smile appeared on Rachels' face too, more a smirk.

"Wow Miss Caulfield finally picking up swearing. I ...I leave you alone for a week with Chloe and that is what I get?" Max couldn't help herself, the pure joy of having her best friend took over and she laughed, Rachel, joining in. 

 

"What happened to Lisa Willkensen anyway?" Rachel asked, nudging her for a moment. Max pondered on that question for a moment, before shrugging. 

"I don't really know what she is doing now. I can ask Fernando, he will know." Rachel hummed in agreement, settling down a little. For a while, none of them said a word. Then Rachel whispered into the darkness.

 

"I am afraid of tomorrow Max. There will be questions and stares and.....I just want to stay here with you forever, fuck the world." Max once again pulled her friend closer, and she whispered the same words Rachel had said to her when she had woken in that hospital all these years back, when she had been afraid of everything and the world, crying in pain and fear. While she had been in a kind of daze back then these words never left her anymore. 

 

"I...I will not say to you tomorrow will be easy. Or the day after. Or the next week, month or year. But I will make you a promise. I will be with you every step of this thornfilled road, not because it is easy, but because it is hard."

 

Rachel sniffed hard, smiling sadly at her friend.  Her fingers brushed through Max's hair, her eyes followed the stream of tears on the face of her best friend.

"You remember....a-after all these years, you s-still remember." Max nodded, smiling. While they had talked almost every day, these words were never said again between the two before. 

Max's fingertip followed Rachel's jaw.

"Of course I remember. It's you." She whispered, before placing a kiss on her friend's forehead. Again the went quiet, just looking at each other, searching the others face, knowing every inch and every turn of it, but always captured with it. Then Rachel raised a worried voice, whispering.

"W-Would you stay in my bed t-tonight?" 

 

Max smiled nuzzling closer to her blond best friend, clossing her eyes again, feeling tiredness wash over her. 

"Of course Rach."


	78. Good morning Verdun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry guys, I have been to friends yesterday, eating a....bird, not sure what the english word is and to tired to search for it. Anyway, sorry about that I stayed overnight so I missed yesterdays release. So yeah here it is.

Two girls steered in a way to tiny bed. They were hugging closely, nuzzled into each other. People would think this was some kind of romantic or sexual paring but they were just really really good friends. The best of friends to say for certain. Blond hair tangled over a brunette head, while the blond nuzzled her nose in the crock of the brunette's neck. Her warm breath was comforting against the skin of the tinnier brunette. Her nose was tingling ever so slightly over the part of her friend's throat where you can feel a person's pulse. Normally it was the other way around the smaller petite girl having her face planted on her friend's shoulder but this was a special case. The brunette mumbled a little when she felt the stir in her arms, grumbling under her breath.

" _Rach....stop twitching."_ That, in turn, waked her friend ever so slightly up, who opened one eye, smirking.

 

"What does sleeping beauty need more of her beauty sleep?" The brunette in return once again grumbled in her wonderful cute little way.

"Noooo, but if you push more I'll tumble out of this bed. MY but already sticks out."

 

Then she saw the grin on her blond friends face.

"Oh, no.no nono Rachel NOOOO!"

First, she tried the sheets, then the pillow then the bed while her bum reached out over the side of the bed more and more. Finally, Max yelped, holding her arms around Rachel's neck. The blond felt the weight and suddenly she had to hold on to the bed too because even though Max is tiny and light and all in all easy to hold, she was still a weight and her twitching and bending didn't help.

 

Rachel yelped, clawing into the sheets.

"Max let go, we will both fall out!" She yelled, trying her best to hold on to. The smaller girl giggled, strengthening her grip around her best friend, while shaking her head, making her hair fly. 

"Uh-Uh. I fall, you fall." She exclaimed laughing. Rachels' hands scraped around and finally, she found the corner of the bed, holding on to the frame and pulling herself and the extra weight of her friend with herself back into the safety of the covers. Then the blond actress let out a huff of relieve before she turned a stern look to her friend.

"You know, you could have made us both fall. Uncalled for Maxi." The smaller girl giggled, slapping her on the arm.

"No, that was totally called for. How would you feel if kick dumbed you out of my bed Rachi?" Using the nickname she knew her friend hated, but she just could giggle, feeling happiness once again wash over her. 

 

Rachel snorted flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Like you could do that. Like you would have the power." Instantly, Max started pushing the other girl to the other side of the bed, erupting in a small and timid laughter, while Rachel's eyes flashed. And so the bedside war of Arcadia Bay, a War that had taken multiple times over the years, but had died out a few years back, begun anew, with laughter, one loud and one more silent, full of smacks, tickles, pushing and holding on. 

 

After a few minute finally, a heavy breathing Max raised her voice slightly, timidly still.

"Okay...Okay okay okay...I yield I yield." Rachel grinned pushing one more time, leaning over.

"Who is the most beautiful queen of Arcadia Bay?" The smaller girl laughed again, holding on to her friend. 

"You, Rachel you are please don't drop me out!" Rachel grinned, leaning again, holding and at the same time pushing her friend over the edge. The small fingers of the brunette were curled into the shirt, gripping like for dear life.

"What will be my ransome for this cute lovely hot maiden I caught in my conquest?" She asked, using the old words being said before, back in the time when they were kids. Well mostly, the hot was new, but she wanted her friend to learn that she wasn't the small shadow of Rachel Amber. The girl tried to catch her breath.

"All the cuddles in the world my queen." Max shrieked when Rachel weakened her grip only slightly for the fraction of a second. 

"Then I will show mercy." The blond stated, pulling her friend into the bed again. Max used the pull to wrap herself around the slightly larger frame of her best friend, nuzzling into her, earning a sigh of contempt from her. Rachel placed a kiss on the brunette mop of hair, getting a humming in return. Then for a moment, it turned silent, and Rachel sighed. 

"Today is going to suck massively. All the questions and all." 

 

Max tightened her grip ever so slightly, but she said nothing, not wanting to think about it too, what had happened to Rachel and what might have happened. Every time her mind closed in on the thought she pulled backWhateverer it was she didn't want to think about it. Instead, she nodded into her friend's neck. 

"I know."

 

Rachel's voice shook a little, trembling a little.

"W-Will you stay with me? Please?" Max nodded again planting a kiss on her friends neck.

"Of course." 

"Thanks. You are a life-saver Maxi." Max nuzzled closer, planting a second kiss on her shoulder. Fro a moment, they were laying there, just silent, while Rachels mind and Max's mind were playing out the day that would come, the police, the doctors, Rachel's dad, making it return again. Then Rachel sighed, before bouncing up.

"Then lets get a little fun up to that time." Max sat up too, frowing a little. "What are you up to?" she asked, while Rachel shuffled her feet into a pair of slippers.

"Let's wake Price." The name alone made Max blush and grin and her mind flew back to the last time she had talked to Chloe and what happened after. Her lips tickled ever so slightly and she eagerly stepped out of bed, getting her own slippers, the hospital had provided. They made their way over to the door, their hands sneaking into each other. Carefully Rachel pushed open the door looking down the corridor. No one there. She turned to Max.

"Do you know where she is?" Max stretched out her own head for a moment looking up and down. 

 

"I think it as that room." She quickly pointed at one, making Rachel sneak over the corridor, her brunette friend right behind her. Quickly the too pyjamas wearing girls walked to the door, pushing it open and stepping in. When the door closed behind the two, both looked at each other, giggling, holding their fingers to their lips trying to quiet each other down. They were right, this was Chloe's room. The girl was lying in a bed, her blue hair sprawled around her, snoring slightly in the most elegant way possible. Okay not really, her mouth was open a little drool dropped from the side of her lips and her snoring was deep and loud. Max carefully tapped closer, following her friend. While Max thought about wacking her slowly, Rachel had different plans. 

"Yo Price wake up" And with a yerk motion she pulled the sheets away. The blue haird girl, only wearing a hospital gown, shreeked up scrambling back, trying to clutch the covers. She yelped, then her eyes zeroed down on the blond girl.

"Rachel ou fucking bitch yo...." Then her voice choked in her throat seeing her blond friend holding the sheets grinning at her.

 

"RACHEL!" Like a bullet the girl darted out of the bed, slamming into her friend, hugging her, while Rachel in return caught her, calling out her friends name too. 

"I...I" Chloe stammered out, holding on to her friend. Max smiled looking at her two best friends. Rachel hugged Chloe back, burring herself in Chloe's shoulder. Both girls started crying, while trying to get even closer to each other, almost tumbling over. After a moment Rachel pulled her tear-streaked face back, sniffing and breathing heavily but smiling.

"A-Are y-o-ou crying you t-tough punk?" She asked half choked half laughing. The other girl also sniffing shook her head laughing.

"Fu-ck you....y-you cry like a fucking w-waterfall." Both laughed hugging again. After a while, the sobs and laughs calmed down and A sniffing Chloe stepped back, only to catch a glimpse of the tiny brunette that was there too.

"Oh my god, Max." Flying around the bed, Chloe hurled herself into the small petite girl, planting kisses on her scalp hugging her fiercely.

 

"Thank G-God you are o-okay. I....I..." Max hugged her back feeling tears sting in her own eyes. She buried her face in her larger friends chest breathing in the calming smell of Chloe Price and broke down in tears about the worry she endured, about the sight of this wonderful girl unconscious on the floor and in relieving that she was all right and they were safe. 

"C-Chloe I was so w-worried about you." Max mumbled into the gown. The fear of talking to the girl, it was finally washed away. Chloe had been there for her all this time, holding her up, being strong, being her safe haven. And in her safe haven, she would never be muted. She wouldn't allow the silence to return between the two of them ever again.

 

One of Max's hands left Chloe's back, stretched out to Rachel. She made a grabbing motion, breathing out a croaked:

"R-Rachel!" Nothing more was needed and the blond still crying stepped over, joining the two girls and together they just held each other and cried. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay the next few chapter will be more heavy and dark and grim, with different ot so happy moments, so I wanted a light and just warm chapter right here, just something after all this darkness and before it. Also YES, Max has lost her fear of talking around Chloe. I have thought about what to do but the girls went through hell and back together, I think there isn't something else that would fit. Max was ready to go to the lair of a psycho for her....okay for Rachel too, but still if that isn't a show of trust and commitment, I know none.


	79. We need to talk

There was a knock on the door. All three girls turned to it. After a moment Chloe shouted, while stepping a little in front of the two smaller girls. While they were in a hospital, the last day hasn't eased her urge to protect her friends what so ever, even peaked it out. 

"Yes?" The door opened revealing two men. One wore the uniform of the Arcadia Bay Police Department, but without the cap. He had short dark hair which seemed to turn more in the bald direction by now. His face was thin and he had rings under his eyes like he hadn't slept a lot last night. 

 

The other man stepped around him, walking strictly to Rachel and pulling her into a hug. It was her dad, holding on to her with a little shake in his hands.

"Rachel! Why did you leave your room, without telling anyone?" He asked with a stern voice. Rachel frowned shaking her head.

"Dad! I'm not twelve anymore. I don't need to tell people where I go all the time." Her dad also a little out of it, is about to say something, when Max steps up and signs at Rachel.

 

_You went missing for two weeks and your dad found out you were kidnapped yesterday. Of course, he is worried when you disappear from your room without a trace._

 

All stopped and after a moment, Max shuffled uncomfortable, looking down. She got better with this kind of things but telling someone something stern was difficult for her none the less. She bit her lips lightly but felt Rachels warm hand on her back. She looked to her friend but Rachel wasn't looking at her but instead looking down at the floor.

"S-Sorry dad I just. I needed to get out of that room you know....." She mumbled a little, not really the confidant hot-tempered Rachel Amber they were used to. Her dad hugged her a second time.

"I know sunshine. I just got worried. Please don't do this, I don't want to fight you, not now, not never really." She nodded into his chest. After a moment he stepped back, leaving his hand on her shoulder. He turned his head to Chloe, nodding at her once.

"Miss Price, I'm delighted to see you up and about. I thank you for the role you played in saving my daughter. We will talk about this later." Chloe, her own hand on Max's shoulder, uncertain what to say. 

"N-No problem." Mr Amber had always been aloft to her a stuck up asshole. Well he still was but this was the first time he thanked her for ANYTHING.

 

The man turned to the smaller brunette who still stared to the floor, uncomfortable. He reached out with his hand, wanting to brush through her hair, but he remembered her angst about touch and closeness. That the Price girl could just place her hand on Max's shoulder and the small girl didn't even flinch was something else. Normally only Rachel and her parents were allowed to touch small Maxine Caulfield. So he pulled back his hand and nodded at her.

"Max.....I can't begin to describe the amount of gratitude I hold for you not only for saving Rachel and bringing this monster down." A flinch came from his blond daughter. "But also for you being safe. I informed Ryan and Vanessa, they are on their way here. I know, I'm not good at this but if either of you would have been hurt it would have killed me. So please look at me."

 

Max carefully raised her head, ready to flinch back. She knew he wouldn't hurt her, but she couldn't help herself being afraid of this intimidating man, even when he tried his best to calm her. She felt the warmth of Chloe's hand on her shoulder radiating through her body. It gave her strength.

 

Mr Amber smiled at Max, raising his hands and started signing just a few signs, but for him to do this, for him to use his hands instead of his voice, meant so much to the small brown haired girl.

 

_Thank you....princess._

 

Max felt a smile spread across her face. He had never given her any nickname, it has always been Maxine, Max or informal moments Mr Caulfield. For him, who always been a serious man, to use a nickname was a big thing. She nodded, giving him a thank you sign. Then the man behind Mr Amber stepped forward, clearing his throat.

 

"I'm sorry to interrupt." Mr Amber in return looked back at the man nodding.

"Oh yeah of course, sorry I forgot. Rachel Officer Berry would like to ask you a few questions if you are fine with that."

 

Rachel flinched, an unsure look on her eyes. She felt a little bit of panic in her mind, like cold fingers gripping her mind from behind clawing at it. She took an involuntary step back, only to feel warm fingers curled around her own. Max pressed herself to Rachel side, holding onto her but holding her upright at the same time. Chloe, on the other hand, did the only thing she knew, full on warfare.

 

"What the fuck? Give her a fucking break! The girl went through fucking hell and you have the hella nerves coming here and asking her to relief that?" She pointed at the ground her hand stemmed to her side.

"Fuck That! I will not-"

"It's okay Chloe, really." Rachel didn't speak loud but her voice made her friend stop completely, turning to her. Rachel saw the worry in these sky blue eyes, while the warmth of her best friends fingers fought the numbness of fear int he back of her mind.

"You sure Rach?" She nodded turning to her dad.

"I want Max with me if that is okay. I....I don't think I can do this without her by my side." Her dad just smiled, nodding.

"Of course sunshine. That won't be a problem am I right?" He said with a really stern gaze at the officer. The man sighed nodding.

"Yes, but could we do this somewhere else and just the four of us. That is the most I can do while doing this by the book also Mr Price you uhm...." The officer turned a little red and looked away to the side.

 

Only now Chloe realised she still wore only a hospital gown. A back exposing one. While turning her back to the two coughing and embarrassed man to talk to Rachel. 

 

With a really un-punky yelp, she grabbed a sheet from the bed, pulling it around herself.

"T-That is....you....I .....uhhhhh FUCK!" She sputtered, making Max giggle slightly. Chloe flashed her eyes at her, furious gaze in them.

"Yeah yeah, laugh all you want short stack, I will get you for that you know that right? No escaping for you anytime soon cuty-face." Max blushed at the nickname, while Rachel chuckled. The blond squeezed her hand, making Max attention return to her.

"You ready for this, Maxi?" 

 

After a moment, the brunette nodded. Chloe leaned down to the blond hugging her from the back.

"Stay safe Rach, watch out for doe-eyes over here." Rachel smiled, placing her fingertips on Chloe's forearm before the girl let go. The bluenette punk hugged Max too from behind.

"You too, stay safe beautiful. Take care of Rach." And with that Max felt soft lips brush against her cheek, gripping Rachel's hand harder. The contact was only a quarter of a second but it made Max's mind run up and down like a bouncing ball. A bright blush rose to her cheeks and she blinked fastly, looking with wide eyes ahead. 

 

The man walked ahead, out of the room, followed by the two girls. They were about two steps out of the room before a yell came to their ears.

"Oh my god, Rachel thank god!" She turned her head and saw two blond women down the hall. Both were about the same age but looked quite different. One had this resolute southern style, strong eyes, even though she looked like she had cried. Her posture was collected and more or less calm and she wore a simple blue dress. Next to her, in jeans and a tank top, showing the flower tattoos on her skin, was a woman with more gaunt features. Even years after, her addiction was still showing in her features, leaving her looking old for her age and wear. Yet Rachel's heart jumped in place when she heard this voice.

"Mom..." She whispered, breaking from Max's grasp and hurling herself at the thin frame of her mother, burying her face in the bony shoulder and for a while she just cried, hugging once again a person she thought she would never see again in her entire life, one more person she returned to. That was when Rachel really realised how her life was changed by these two weeks. 

 

The other women stepped by, nodding once at Officer Berry, before stepping by Mr Amber. She stopped for a moment next to Max, trying her best to hold back any form of physical affection she normally would display at the very moment, pulling the girl into a bone crushing hug. Instead, she smiled softly at the girl, who had problems looking her into the eyes.

"Thank you, Max." And with these words, Joyce stepped into the room where a grumpy punk girl with blue hair waited for her best friend and the girl she was in love with to return. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so this wasn't really planed. I first thought to do this chapter about the interview nd all but thing tended to pile up, with Sera, Chloe and Joyce so I thought well fuck it. Next chapter.
> 
> Important: I leave on friday morning for to visit my sister for christmas. I will not take my lap-top with myself, which means Thursday is the last chapter for a week. 27th should be the day I continue. 
> 
> I am thinking about using tomorrow and Thurday for another two chapters in this fic. Reason is Please let this work has a good break point at the moment and here is something I still can do. What is your opinion on this?


	80. Tough talk

Rachel sighed when the door closed and she couldn't see Sera anymore. They had walked down a few stairs and were brought to an unused conference room in the corner of the hospital. It was a simple room with large windows showing the big park on the back of the building. Slowly she made her way to one side, taking a seat in the dark grey chair opposite of officer Berry. He smiled at her for a moment, before placing a folder in front of himself. 

 

Rachel felt Max's fingers in her own hand, holding on to her, while the small thumb brushed over the back of her hand in comforting circles. Her dad sat down on her other side, flanking her. She saw the grudging look on his face. He doesn't want to do this, didn't want to hear it but he would do it anyway. Officer Berry took a deep breath and folded his strong looking fingers on the table in front of him.

 

"Miss Amber, let me begin by saying this is really courageous what you are doing. I can only imagen how difficult it is for you to speak about this so shortly after. You can stop at any time, deny answering any question and we can drop this when you feel the need to do so. Let me also state that everything you say might help us convict those who did you wrong. This is not to pressure you, just for you to understand, what is at stake. Also if you feel uncomfortable to talk about this in front of your father or your friend, let me know. You are not under oath. Is there anything you want to ask or say before we begin?"

 

Rachel squinted her eyes, looking at the table, shaking her head. Max's hand squeezed tighter, stronger against hers. Officer Berry turned to the brunette girl.

"Miss Caulfield, since you are here, would it be okay if we could talk after this too? You might have a few pieces of information that would help us. Also from what I gather, we would need someone knowing sign language. Mr Amber informed me your parents are on their way if you want to wait that would totally understandable."

 

Max shook her head, signing shortly. She didn't look at the officer, instead staring at the table in front of her Mr Amber nodded.

"Max says she wants to get this done as quickly as she can." Officer Berry nodded, noting something in his files. He turned back to Rachel, the girl shrunk in her chair. James placed his hand on her shoulder and rubbed it comforting and slowly.

"Miss Amber, would you mind telling us what happened at the 21th last month?" Rachel nodded, for a moment she said nothing, then she took a deep breath.

 

"Well, in the night from the 20th to the 21th was a Vortex-club party. I went with a friend and we partied. I lost her in the whole commotion but didn't think much about it back then. She was rather new to the whole partying and I left her like a fucking asshole." Her voice trembled slightly. Max reached up, brushing her fingers over her friend's forearm. Rachel again took a deep breath controlling her emotions.

"Well, I left the party to....visit a friend in town. Around midnight I returned, wanting to get back when I saw someone lying on a park bench. I wouldn't have minded, people do that from time to time and it wasn't cold but I was stopped by a red light. So I looked over and I noticed it was my friend, she has a rather distinct way of styling her hair." 

 

Officer Berry held up his hand, stopping the girl for a moment while looking through his files. He took out photography and placed it at the table. It was a shot of Kate, smiling into the camera, with a tree behind her and fingers grasping the cross around her neck. 

"Is the friend you are talking about Kate Beverly Marsh?" He asked, looking at the girl. Rachel nodded and Officer Berry made another note in his files.

"Go on please."

Rachel nodded her finger tapping on the table.

"Okay. Well, I picked her up and brought her back to Blackwell. She was pretty out of it, I thought she had gotten drunk of her ass, so I wanted to bring her to the dorms and then return to the party." She glanced over to her friend still holding her hand. Max didn't tense up like Rachel thought she would but the blond thought if she started with the little lies she would lie more so she stayed true to what happened no matter how ugly. 

"I got her to Max and only then when she acted so concerned I realised how much out of it Kate was. We took her to her room and put her in bed. Then Max noted that she didn't smell like alcohol. I....I looked for the signs and realised she had been drugged." This time Max flinched slightly and gripped harder at her hand.

 

Officer Berry raised his head, frowning, stopping to write.

"How do you know what to look for?" Rachel in return snorted, shaking her head.

"I'm a teenager in Arcadia Bay and I went to Vortex-Parties. I know the police around here looks the other way because of....reasons, but don't act like you don't know what is going on on these parties. Of course, I know how a person on drugs looks like." Max blinked, for just a short moment there was the hot tempered Rachel again the girl who would fight for her with claws and teeth like a mother lion. She again squeezed the girls hand for a moment. 

 

Officer Berry blushed slightly and coughed, before scribbling down something.

"Yes uhm, continue please." Rachel nodded again, slumping back. The fire was gone again. She sighed. 

"Well, I knew N-Nathan." For the first time she choked a little at this. "had been around her most of the night and he knows what is going on on these parties, so I contacted him, saying to meet up. I got the answer he was in the flat his parents have rented for him in the town in case of....I really have no idea why he would need that but what do I care." She shrugged while Officer Berry asked if a certain address was right which she confirmed. Again he scribbled something down.

 

"Anyways so I drove over to his flat and he invited me in. I didn't think much about the drawn curtains he looked tired and I thought he was hung over. We sat down in the living room, on the couch and I started talking about how I found Kate and that something was wrong and all. H-He asked if I wanted to d-drink something and stupid me, I agreed." Now there were tears in her eyes, sniffing slightly. Max leaned over hugging her friend, while her Dad brushed through her hair, saying she couldn't have known.

 

"I-I wanted to a-ask him i-if he knew a-anything about K-Kate but s-suddenly my v-vision got blurry a-and his voice s-sounded like coming deep down a tunnel. Th-then everything went b-black." Rachel sniffled harder, crying for real now. Max felt her own tears coming forth, in sympathy to her best friend and the most lovely girl she had ever met. 

 

Officer Berry nodded, leaning a little back to give Rachel, even though being on the other side of the table a little space.

"Do you want to stop?" He asked with a soft and warm voice, someone who had done, while not quite the same but similar talks quite a few times before. Rachel slowly shook her head, hair swinging.

"I-I can keep g-going. M-Most of w-what I remember is in a b-blur. I remember f-flashing lights, a voice most of the time, telling me w-what to do, l-like a creepy p-photo session. B-But there was one ti....ohh god." Now the girl buried her face in her hands and started really to cry. Max leaned over again, hugging her, holding her, whispering into Rachel's ear to quite for Officer Berry to even hear her voice at all. She planted small kisses on the side of her friends head like she had done so many times before with Max herself. 

"It's okay, your safe Rachel, you are with me, I am here with you. They can't get to you, you are so strong. I will be here with you every step of the road, walking by your side."

 

Slowly the sobs slowed down and Rachel hugged back, trembling in the little arms of her best friend. Brushing her hair out of her face she looked at her smaller friend. Max nodded at her a warm sad smile on her face. Suddenly something changed in the blonds face and there was this fire back in them, like burning wood, like the sun at it's deadliest.

"You want to stop Miss Amber?"

 

Rache shook her head fiercely, her hair flying around.

"Fuck no. This will help to bring these sick fuckers behind bars so I will keep going. I-I came to senses, I have no fucking idea when in that creepy as fuck room. I was alone, my hands and ankles were fucking bound with fucking ducktape, as well as my mouth." She was still crying, but her anger and fury pressing down the darkness inside of her. She doesn't notice her fingers pressing hard around Max'shand, but the brunette endured. For her friend who had suffered so much, she would endure. 

"Then the door opened and that MOTHERFUCKER was there!" She screamed, breathing rapidly. James squeezed her shoulder slightly.

"Rachel." Stated firmly but soft. She shook her head.

"No Dad I have to say this and I just can do it while fucking cursing. Just this once let me not be the fucking good mannered perfect princess." She hissed angrily at her father, who flinched a little back at her menace. Then he looked away a little ashamed. Rachel turned back to the officer.

"I thought he was there to help me, I thought I would be freed, he is a fucking teacher after all MY teacher and I fucking trusted him so much I was fucking in love with him!" She pressed out, more tears coming out. She wasn't sure if it was sadness or anger that made her cry.

"But he just grinned at me, t-turning on a camera a-and c-called N-Nathan, stating now was a g-good time. H-He then came o-over, h-his d-disgusting hands s-streched o-out. T-the whole ti-me he he grinned s-so evil. He p-pulled down m-my pants a-and.....a-and.....fuuuck." Finally the shame and hurt broke through the anger and the girl placed her arms on the table, burying her face in it and just cried. She cried and sobbed, her father and best friend rubbing her back. After a few minutes officer Berry stated this was enough and retreated to give them some privacy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I stated another chapter here. I didn't want to go into to much detail here. Also it didn't feel right for Rachel to be able to talk about it, the difficult stuff, but I will spell it out here because I am not sure I will bring it up again. There is a video of Rachel getting raped by both Nathan and Jefferson. 
> 
> Also there is still this dark secret in Rachel, that she had sex with Jefferson before that incident but of course she isn't anywhere near to be ready to talk about THAT!


	81. Talking tough

The two of them sat there quietly for a while. Rachel's father had left them, reluctantly but he said he had to make calls and get things in motion. He had planted a kiss on Rachels' head before leaving, making her smiling weakly. The had returned to Max's and Rachel's room. Sara was outside, giving the two of them a little space. The blond was curled up in her bed, knees to her chest, looking outside with a little bit of an empty gaze. Max was fiddling with her sleeve. She wasn't used to not understand Rachel, she wasn't used to not knowing what to say to her. While awkward around other people, for the first time in a really really long time she had no idea how to act around her best friend, what to do or to say. Last time had been with Rose's death. 

 

"Rac..." Max's voice trailed off again, her hand raised like she wanted to reach out to the blond but stopped herself. Rachel turned her head to Max a bright smile on her face. 

"What's up Maxi?" She looked like she was happy and all this was now behind her like the whole dark mood was just gone vanished like a morning fog in the bright summer sun. Max bit her lip, lowering her head down. Her whisper was very faint.

 

"Don't do that." She just mumbled, not looking at her friend. Rachels smile faltered a little bit. Then Max resumed talking.

 

"P-Please don't act like nothing is wrong so I don't worry. You are my friend, my best friend. There is no need for the mask. I might be naive but I'm not dumb. I know you. Don't play strong for me. I....I have grown too, I can handle." She stated now raising her head, looking at her friend. Rachel was a little bewildered for a moment. 

 

Max balled her hands to fists, stepping a little closer.

"For years and years, you have been my rock. You have held me when I was lost, you dried my tears, you gave me courage and you fought my fights. I want to do that for you too. I want to be your rock."

 

Now Rachels eyes teared up, gripping her sheets.

"You were, so often you were my rock. You were there for me, all these nights this fucking shit here was too much, you were my safe-haven I escaped to as much as I could you..." Max held up her hand, shaking her head, shivering a little.

"Rach, I was.....I was this girl that was warm i-in a cold night. I know I can comfort y-you but I don't want to comfort you." 

 

Rachel frowned a little, while more tears came forth.

"You don't?" Max sighed, sitting down on the edge of the bed. The more she talked the firmer her voice got.

 

"That came out w-wrong. I don't want to ONLY comfort you. I...I want to be there for you not only as comfort but as y-your friend. I want t-to be storng when you need me strong, I w-want to be warm when you need me warm, I want to b-be stern when you need me stern. You kept all these things away from me and I can't stand it. I have done so much this week, things I would never do any other time. I kn-know this is nothing like what you have endured, but you are my driving force, you are my....my world. You are the world to me and I want to see you whole and true! So please, PLEASE don't hide from me. I want to be all of this to you, the best friend I can be, but I need YOU, no mask, like in the old days. Don't worry, I can take it."

 

For a moment it was silence in the room. The two girls stared at each other. Then her friend broke down, crossing her arms over her knees and just started crying. Max scooted over, putting her arms around the older girl.

"I-It was horrible, M-Max I This.....I felt like I would n-never see any of you again. Not Sera, not D-Dad, Not C-Chloe not YOU! I-I just wanted to die down there, for I-It to end. I...I started B-bargains with m-myself. If I c-couldn'T see you a-again, I w-would settle with a-anyone. Even V-Victoria. J-Just if it means I get o-out." 

 

Max held her friend, brushing over her back, holding her tightly. 

"I f-felt so l-lonely. L-Like darkness brushes th-through me. That f-feeling, this wish to die." She placed her hand flat on her chest. "I-It'ss till fucking here.  This night w-when I woke all I wanted w-was to forget. To g-get away w-where they can't hurt me anymore. Not even in my mind." 

 

Max pushed closer, hugging her closer. She brushed over her back, hugging her sobbing friend and holding her, trying to warm the trembling frame. Max brushed her nose against her cheek, planting a kiss on it. 

 

For a moment Rachel stared out to the front, shaking shivering.

"Max....T-They said they would kill me. T-They talked about m-me like I was a fucking piece of meat. Like they throw me o-out like trash and I...I felt like trash. The u-used me and I'm so dirty now." Rachel hugged herself closer and Max whispered into her friend's ear.

"You are not dirty, you are a wonderful, beautiful, lovely girl and I will not stop until they get w-what they deserve. Nobody thinks you are thrash. They are thrash. They are rotten to the core and they couldn't stand such a wonderful girl near them, someone who showed them there was a better way. So they tried to drag you down, tried to muddy your wings, but guess what, I will not let these fuckers win. And if it takes the rest of my life I will clean every single feather on your wings until they are bright and clean again, until you feel clean again. And they? They will rot in hell, knowing they couldn't break my best friend, beaten by this wonderful angel, a handicapped timid shy girl and a punk girl. And we will be the last one who will laugh. And they will suffer for what they have done to you."

 

Rachel heaved heavily but a little calmer. 

"I....but they did all these horrible things t-to me. How c-can I ever be clean again?" Max smiled nudging her head with her own. 

"With time. With help. We will all be there, helping you along the way. Step by step. Do you remember when I was in the hospital years back?" Rachel nodded and it didn't help her mood. The up until now worse memories of her life came back to her, tiny Max in an enormous hospital bed. The mask over her mouth, covering almost her entire face. The tubes sticking in and out of her like the net of a crazy spider. All those pumping machines, these beeping things. It was a cold sterile environment and Rachel felt bad that this was now only her second worst memories.

 

"At first, I felt like you. Like I could NEVER ever live again. Every food tasted like ash in my mouth, every joy was tarnished by fear and self-hatred. Every morning I just wanted to go back to sleep, didn't want to think about the pain about the humiliation. And then there were you, sitting at my bedside, brushing through my hair, while smiling with a warmth like a sun rose at your command. You took my hand and held it. You took care I didn't fall over. You made it bearable. You pulled me out when my mood was down and forced me to do something about it. Guess what girlfriend, that is me now. I will not allow for them to win and I will not allow you to beat yourself down. And I'm not alone. There is your Dad, there is Sera, Mom and Dad, Kate, Dana, Juliet, many more. And if you think that Chloe will let you try to push everything away, you should think twice. That girl is like a dog with a bone and you are hella important to her!" Max had this stern face, holding her friends hand firmly. And just like that the clouds pulled back in Rachel's mind, just a little bit but all the sudden the day didn't look as dark and grim as it had been a few minutes ago. 

 

She snorted.

"It still sounds weird when you say it, Caulfield." Max chuckled a little, smiling. "Anything for you." They leaned against each other. Then Rachel smiled.

"When do you think Chloe will guess we aren't with officer Berry anymore? Or do you think they won't allow her out of her room?"

 

Max chuckled back, smiling while shacking her head.

"Whoever tries to force her to stay in her room, will have a tough job. I think she might punch someone on that." Rachel chuckled and like they had called for it, the door slammed open and a now normally dressed blue-haired punk strolled into the room, swaggering to the bed, grinning like she had won the olympics.

"Guess who escaped the nurses!"

 

Max and Rachel looked at each other and then toppeled over each other in laughter, while the sun whined through the window and first visitors filled into Arcidia Hospital. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it for now. I leave tomorrow morning to visit my sister for a few days. I first wanted all the visitors started today but that would have been more than one chapter and I think this way it is better a nice break for now. This chapter might be really similar to the night chapter two or three chapters ago, but I think this will be a reacuring theme. They are human and Rachel has a lot of trauma now. 
> 
> When I return Please let this work will continue. 
> 
> I wish you all a merry christmas.


	82. Awkward

Chloe had sat down on Max's bed while Max and Rachel were in Rachels. The blond had leaned on her friend, her head on her shoulder, while the smaller girl played with a little bit of blond hair. Chloe sighed while looking at the two of them. Rachel had always been touchy-feely had always made contact but this was more. She seemed glued to Maxi's side, always running her hand along her arm. When Max had said she needed to use the bathroom, Rachel had almost walked out there with her. Only catching herself in the last moment, she had sat down, but her eyes were glued to the door where Max had left. 

 

Chloe rose, walking over and sitting down next to the blond. She raised her hand and patted Rachel's knee, making the absentminded girl flinch back hard. Her eyes were wide and after a moment Rachel let out a long breath.

"S-Sorry. I didn't mean....you know its.....fuck....."

 

The blond let her head hang low and Chloe dropped her arm around the girl pulling her into a sideways hug. After a moment of stiffness, she relaxed and leaned her head on the punk's shoulder.

"No problem Rach. I....Fuck I can't even imagine what it was like for you but.." She noticed Rachel slumping down a little, her hands dropping to her lap. 

"You know what? Fuck this. Fuck that stuff that happened. We don't talk about it. There will be so many people around wanting to talk to you about it I will not be one of those fuckers. Maybe you want to talk about it one day but I will not force you to do so, so fuck that shit. We are a way to badass for that." The punk huffed trying her best to give it a humorous spin. Rachel smiled nodding.

 

"Thanks, Chlo. I really don't want to think or talk about it. Only one thing. Thank you. For walking in there, for finding me, for saving me." Chloe smiled, nodding.

"For you little Miss perfect, everything." She winked, making Rachel chuckle. Little Miss Perfect was Chloe's teasing nickname for her, used to cheer her up because of the sarcasm sprawled trough it. What hurt when other people said it was just downright funny when the blue-haired punk did it. 

"Thank you." Brushing over Rachel's back, she smiled looking up and at the door.

"I wouldn't have been able to do this with the little cuty face you know? She is hella strong." There was admiration in Chloe's voice a little bit of dreaminess but Rachel was too absent-minded to notice it.

"Yeah, my Max is a badass. She always thinks so low about herself." Now Rachel looked a little down but for a different reason. Chloe too.

 

"Yup, but hell that girl has so much strength in herself. The way she saved Kate on that roof, how she kept moving and looking. I would have given up without her but she was so so damn determined to find you. She is the best, don't you think?" At that, the door opened and said shy brunette stepped back into the room. Rachel raised her head from Chloe's shoulder and smiled at her best friend.

 

"Yeah, you are right." Max closed the door silently, walking up to the two of them. She fiddled with her thumb behind her back and had a shy smile on her face.

"What are you guys talking about?" She said while sitting down on the edge of her bed. Chloe chuckled holding out her hand.

"Nothing, just the most awesome and badass little hipster on the entire world. Come on Maximum Cuteness, don't sit there by yourself." Max looked at them, looked at the hand, frowning slightly.

"But you sat here alone before too." She started looking at her smiling blond best friend and the blue-haired girl who had stolen her heart. Said girl chuckled.

"Yeah but I'm a tough punk girl am I not?"

 

Now Max crossed her arms pouting a little while squinting her eyes.

"Oh, and I am not able to sit by myself? Much trust I see." Rachel laughed at the antics of her two friends, smiling while playing with her own hair. Chloe lowered her had, before turning on pleading puppy eyes.

"But Maaaaax, I haven't had my cuddles with a rather cute brunette today. You know, being all alone in my room last night and next night too." Rachel smirked, pushing her slightly.

"You were out cold dude and like Max could sleep with you in one room, you snoring beast." Chloe pushed back with a chuckle whispering.

"Rach what are you doing? We have a rare cuty-doe-eyes here, don't scare it away." Of course loud enough for Max to hear, making the girl giggle.

"Come oooooon Maxaroni, don't make me beg."

 

With a loud sigh, Max got up from her bed, like she had to drag herself and slumped over to the other bed. Rachel giggled. When Max took Chloe's hand the blue-haired punk pulled her suddenly, making Max spin and land on Chloe's lap. Holding onto her friend, she grinned down with a bright lopsided grin.

"Hello, there handsome." She cooed, leaning a little closer and winking. THIS Rachel did notice, it was hard to miss. Max blushed hard but also smiled brightly. She felt comfortable at Chloe's lap but also being here made her insides to goo, her brain to mush and her finger tremble. 

"H-Hey." She whispered out in a soft longing sigh. She didn't know but her dreamy eyes and this slight blush made her soooo adorable and cute in Chloe's eyes. The bluenette felt herself blush too, her heart slowing down while she picked up Max's trembling hand with her own.  The contact shot lighting bolts through both of their bodies, shivers up and down their spines. Max stared into those sky blue eyes, over these slender and firm red lips she had kissed yesterday. All her mind washed away remembering the feeling in her guts, the promise of safety the-

"Hrm Hrm." 

 

Both of them yanked their heads away from each other, staring over to the blond sitting next to them and frowning like she solved a puzzle she didn't know what to think about. Rachel raised one of her perfect eyebrows just looking at them. 

 

Quickly Chloe scrambled to the side, sliding Max between the two of them. Both of them blushed furiously, while Max fiddled with the sleeve of her hoody, looking down. How could she have forgotten her best friend right next to her? She had been so focused on Chloe's wonderful features, the curve of her jaw, the tip of her nose, the colour of her skin, the....she was doing it again. 

"Well, I...." Chloe's voice trailed off. She felt awkward, remembering her promise to Rachel, not knowing what to do right now. Luckily there was a knock on the door and it opened. A bearded man, looking like a lumberjack with blue eyes, with a plaid shirt and jeans stepped in, behind him a brunette woman with a rather timid frame and warm brown eyes. The man opened his arms.

"Pumpkin! Princess!" Rachel and Max both rushed from the bed, forgetting the awkward moment in an instant at the sight of the two people.

"MOM! DAD!" 

"UNCLE RYAN! AUNT VAN!" Two girl-shaped crying rockets slammed into the midriff of Ryan Caulfield in full speed making him tumble against the doorframe, but he laughed.

 

His girls were safe.


	83. Family

Chloe smiled watch the hugging family while still calming down her pants a little. Pulling the small hipster into her lap had been the plan. Staring longingly into her eyes and almost kissing her in front of their best friend, the girl she promised she wouldn't do something like that she had not planned at all. She was utterly smitten and she knew it quite well. This cute girl had stepped into her life just like that like a small deer from the sidewalk but she had derailed her whole fucking life with a batt of her eyelashes.

 

And even worst the way Rachel had looked at them. She wasn't blind, far from it, Rachel could read people better than a fucking lie-detector. She sniffed something like this out like a fucking dog.

 

Chloe pulled away from her thoughts when the four of them came over. Max held the hand of her father, like a small girl leading her dad, making Chloe melt inside with her adorableness. She had this great grin on her freckled face.

"Mom, Dad, this is Chloe. She is the one that found Rachel!" She started grinning at the blue-haired punk. Said girl shook her head, smiling herself madly.

"No way, that was all Max, I was just there along the rid, mostly driving her around while she put together all the pieces." Max shook her head her brown her hair flying around.

"uh-uh, that was all you Chloe. I just followed you around. You did everything, the backpack, the room, the walking into that barn! That was all you!" 

 

Chloe reached out, taking hold of Max's free hand without noticing. Her thumb rubbed over the back of her hand in small circles.

"And who kept me going the whole time? Who helped Kate down from the roof, how got Frank of my back and who came in there like a badass save my sorry ass when I got myself into trouble once again? That was totally you hippie." 

Max huffed shacking her head.

"But you were so strong fighting of Nathan, TWICE and..."

Chloe smiled softer at the brunette, nothing in the world but that cute face and these blue doe-like eyes.

"How about we are both awesome and share the fame?" The brunette smiled brightly, like the most beautiful girl Chloe had ever seen. How could someone be soooo cute?

 

"Fine, but you did more" Now Chloe laughed loud swatting at her playfully.

"Uh-Uh that is soooo not true." The chuckle of Ryan Caulfield made both the girls turn their heads. 

"Sounds like the two of you had quite an adventure the last few days." Max smiled taking her dad in a sideways hug for a moment. 

 He stepped closer, reaching out with his hand holding it to Chloe.

"Thank you for looking after my girls Chloe." He said with an honest and warm voice. The punk blushed a little looking away.

"Yeah, no problem. Would do it again in a heartbeat for these awesome two." She mumbled to embarrassed by this. The man nodded smiling seeing that he made her uncomfortable. Instead smirked.

 

"I bet you would. Thanks anyway. You must be awesome too, considering my daughter speaking so freely around you." He bumped Max's shoulder slightly, making her giggle and blush as well. The tiny photographer swatted her father on the arm and was hugged by Rachel from behind.

"Yeah when did that happen huh?" she asked planting a kiss on her best friends cheek. Max now furiously blushing basically crawled into the hug of her best friend, the most comfortable place she could think of.....well after yesterday maybe the second most comfortable one. 

"It....It's just since yesterday. I....this I don't know it feels right ... stops staring at me all of you." Almost beet-red Max slammed her hands in front of her face hiding behind them.

The whole room chuckled at the cute display of shyness and Rachel kissed her cheek a second time. 

"Awwww Maxi you are way too cute when you are flustered." She giggled nuzzling into her neck. Max groaned trying her best to get away.

"No, I'm not, shut up."  That made Chloe lean forward cooing over her.

"Oh no Mad-Max she is quite right, it is hella adorable." She winked at the blushing girl and then the door opened again.

"Ryan! Vanessa!" They turned to look at the entering man. Max mother who hadn'T said much the whole time, jumped up. Her daughter had definitively got her shyness from her mother.

"James!" With a few quick steps, she was over hugging Rachels father, holding on to him. He never was a very touchy person but the Caulfield were something else, due to the connection their daughters shared. So he returned the hug and enjoyed the comfort.

"Hello you two, thank you for coming this fast." Vanessa shook her head, swatting over his chest.

"Of course. Our babies had it rough how could we not have made our way here, you stupid baffon?" James chuckled at the way he spoke to him. While Vanessa had always been a rather quiet woman, mostly a stay at home mom who put all her energy into their girls and left none for herself, she had never a problem at pulling something like this on him. He laughed a little and then he turned slightly, waving the blond woman in front of the door inside.

"Ryan, Vanessa, I would like you to meet Rachels biological mother, Sera." 

 

Slowly Vanessa stepped back from the DA, eyeing the thin blond woman. There was no way of denying the familiarity between her and Raches features. Also, she and Ryan had known that Rose hadn't been Rachel's real mother because when James Amber and his daughter Rachel Dawn had moved to the home next to their Rose hadn't been there in the beginning. Both the girls had been way too young to remember, both being maybe a few months old, but of course, the parents remembered. In fact, it had been the start of their friendship because in the first few months Vanessa had taken care of both the children while James had been at work. She had loved the girls so much, still did, but it had been a relieved when Rose had come into James' live. They had been the best of friends, living side by side. Every day they would drink a coffee in the morning together when their husbands were out of the house and their daughters at school before getting to do the chores around the house and just talked.

 

So she eyed carefuly the woman who had replaced her best friend at their friends side. Or retook her place? Returned? Difficult to say. Still, when she saw the hazle eyes looking at her daugther with so much love and compassion, Vanessa knew it was all okay.

"Welcome, darling." She said, pulling the other mother into a hug they were actually both surprised by. 


	84. Corridor

Rachel walked down the hallway with her Father. She had a checkup to be made. While she didn't want to leave Maxi behind, she didn't want to pry her from her fathers' side. She looked so contempt there, nuzzled into Ryans side, her big blue eyes closed and a smile on her face. Rachel was pretty sure she had fallen asleep in the safety of her father's arms. It was moments like that Rachel only wanted to coo over her, smiling.

Chloe had left too, giving Max time with her family. Rachel had already noticed her looks towards Maxi. This had to be dealt with but not right now. There would be a time for that, but while they were in hospital and Max and she shared a room, Max honour wasn't in danger and Rachel already knew she would lay into Chloe when they were out. She had made a promise. They had a deal! Buuuut not now, later.

"I am so happy you're safe sunshine." She felt her fathers hand rubbing over her back, taking her back into the present. She smiled up and looked at her dad.

"Thank you. I...Dad, I just want you to know I love you. This..." she circled her finger around, taking in the circumstances.

"All of it, put quite a lot in perspective. I know I can be a prat and all the shit I gave you over the years. I know I am not the perfect daughter people think I am and I know I gave you quite a few sleepless nights, I'm sorry about that. This and things from before will not be over easy, but I just want you to know I will always love you." Her voice was calm and she stared ahead not able to look at her father, but she needed to say it. While she had laid in that creepy fucking bunker she had time to think, think what was important. Before she only wanted new things wanted to test new drugs, wanted to see new sights, wanted to be free and out there. While that was fine and all, when she was lying on that cold floor, thinking she was about to die, she hadn't thought about all the things she wanted to achieve in life. She didn't think about never have seen LA, never have done base jumping, never marry. She had thought about all the past thinks. Thought about the fact she would never again walk through Arcadia Bay, would never again hang around with Chloe, smoking and skating, would never again visit her mothers grave, would never again smell Sera's cooking when she came home, would never feel the comfort again hearing the keys of her father in the lock when he returned from work, never....never cuddle with Maxi holding her close while she listens to the calming breath of her sleeping best friend.

 

She had thought a lot about her best friend in these hours, remembered her every move and the way she was, the smell, the feeling of her skin, the sound of her laughter the warm look in her eyes. She had pondered long about what she felt about the most important person in her life. She was her soulmate, the one person she felt safe with BUT and there was the big but, she was her sister. She loved her more than her own life but not in a romantic way. The small girl was her haven, her happiness, her everything. She had never been in love but she knew this wasn't this, this was something different and she was happy to finally understand herself. She had no urge to kiss her or even worse bed her, but she wanted to spend every minute of every day with her, build her confidence, help her when she was sad when she was angry. That was why she was so aggravated about Chloe. Not because she was Chloe, and let's face it Chloe was a slut, but because NO ONE would ever be good enough for her cute lovely Maxi. No one could live up to the expectations Rachel put into a potential suitor of this little angel. She would fight everyone who tried to pry her from her side with tooth and nail. She knew it was petty and egoistic, but she couldn't help it. This was her Maxi, her friend, her sister and if you wanted her you would have to live with a jealous and overprotective Rachel. Fuck everyone who couldn't handle it, they were even less qualified to be with her Maxi than undeserving. And pity anyone who would hurt or would play with her Maxi's feelings. She would murder those. She knew most people say something like that, but she really, really meant it. That was the one promise she made herself in that bunker. If she ever would get out, she would cherish and protect what she had instead of longing what wasn't hers. 

 

James pulled his daughter into a hug, right in the middle of the corridor, planting his lips in her blond hair.

"I love you too sunshine, more than anything in the world. I know I haven't been the perfect father either and you know I have problems expressing my feelings, but I know you love me and I love you so so much. We will get through this together, sunshine." Rachel tightened her own hug around her father for a moment, before stepping back. She rubbed her tear out of her eye and smiled at him when a voice came from behind.

"Rachel?" She turned and only saw a swinging bun before Kate Marsh collided with her in a fierce hug.

"Rachel!" The girl screeched out, hugging her closely. Rachel staggered for a moment before finding her footing and hugging her back. She grinned while the Christian girl pressed her tightly. Mr Amber stepped back a little bit, smiling. He knew this would happen more often over the last couple of days. 

"Hi Kate." She smiled when the blond realised where they were and what they were doing stepping back a little. The girl blushed a little, smoothing her skirt while looking at the actress. 

"Yo-You are back. Where have you been? Are you all right? Will you leave again?" Kate rambled her questions, folding her hands in front of her lap and bouncing a little bit. Rachel chuckled, shaking her head.

"No, I will not leave again." Then her smile faltered, her eyes looking down.

"I....I don't want to talk about where I have been, now yet." Kate did notice the shift in Rachel's mood and took a step back.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude I just, I was so happy seeing you and..." Her voice trailed off when Rachel smiled warmly at her. The christian girl didn't know that this smile was somewhat fake. Rachel didn't feel like smiling, not with her mind at these dark places but she would be damned if this lovely girl felt bad for asking a totally valid question.

"It's okay Kate. I'm happy seeing you, but....why are you here yourself?" Now it was Kate's face that fell a little bit. 

"I stay here at the moment. This.....A lot has happend while you were away, but Max and Chloe saved me." Now the fake smile turned into a real one at that statement.

"Yeah the two of them tend to do that right?" She smiled, Kate nodded in return. Then she turned to look behind herself. She had totally forgotten she wasn't alone, smiling at the pixie cut girl that was standing down the hall, her arms crossed and an amused smirk on her face.

"Tori, why are you standing all the way back?" Rachel's eyes found the patent mean girl of Blackwell Academy and raised her eyebrow. Tori? Not even Taylor or Courtney, hell not even Prickscott had been allowed to call her Tori. Rachel had used that name ONCE and even she had stepped back from it when the vicious retribution had been delivered. It was worse than calling Max Maxine. Yet the blond only walked up to them, stopping in front of her.

"Well you ran off so quick there, so I thought I should just wait." The Chase girl stated firmly, while still eyeing Rachel. Kate blushed a little and shuffled.

"S-Sorry, I was excited. I mean..." Rachel saw an actual smile, genuine and warm on Victoria's face when she turned her head to the Christian girl. Not an angry smirk, not an arrogant one, just warm. That was new!

"It's okay Kate, It doesn't bother me." Then she turned back and stared at Rachel for a moment.

"Amber. Appears you are back." She just said. Rachel nodded once briskly.

"Chase. Yes, it appears I am." Victoria nodded again more to herself while thinking for a moment. Then Rachel looked over at Kate. 

"Shouldn't you two be in school?" Victoria shook her head, shrugging.

"School has been cancelled for today, out of "recent events". So I went here to visit Kate. Problem with that?" First time since they talked Victoria got her old sneering tone, making Kate stepped forward and placed her fingertips on Victoria's upper arm, ready to hold her back. The stance of the Chase girl tensed for a split second before she softened a little more. Rachel noticed but at the moment she didn't comment on it. Yet Kate had a firm tone in her voice.

"Be nice Tori." Victorias face reddened a little at the stern tone in the blonde's voice. It made something deep in her core tingle and she just knew she liked it, A LOT! After a moment she let out a breath, nodding.

"Better you return to school soon Amber. No real competitions there without you." Rachel nodded, tilting her head slightly. This was about the nicest Victoria Chase had ever been to herself. Then the rich blond felt a jank on her arm when Kate curled her fingers around Victoria's upper arm. 

"Let's not stop Rachel any longer, your father looks like you have to be somewhere. It was nice seeing you Rachel, my room number is 241. Now come Tori, you promised me going to the park." Almost like a dog on a leash, the rich girl has pulled away, blushing madly. Rachel waved after them.

"Was fun to see you too Kate. Room 356, mine and Max's, don't be a stranger." While she smiled at the two girls, one excited and the other being dragged behind trying her best not to look happy. Rachel heard her father chuckled.

"Well, that was something."


	85. Kiss

Max and Chloe sat on Max's bed, the tall girl lying across the bottom half of the bed, while Max sat against the headboard, her knees pulled up to her chest. Max parents had left shortly, wanting to talk to the doctors and the police. Dad had asked Max if she had taken her medication, which made Max creep into herself and shake her head. For years now she took medication for her anxiety. It didn't stop it but it lowered the amount of it a little bit. Ever since she had come to Arcadia Bay she had kept it up but when Rachel had disappeared, she had kind of forgotten about it. The substance took its time getting out of her system but it would happen eventually, so Ryan had stated he would get her some new once. Max had only nodded, embarrassed to have forgotten it, embarrassed she let her parents down. None of them had said anything like that but Max felt her own mind boil up. 

 

Her parents did so much, making it possible for her to go to this school, had trusted her to do her best and she wasn't here a month already bucking up. She pulled her knees closer, hugging them. Why couldn't she better could remember something so simple like taking her medication? Why wasn't she a good daughter, no wonder nobody liked her and nobod-

A finger boobed her nose, ripping her from her thoughts. She looked up into these sky-blue eyes and lost herself in these. They were so full of life and energy like a storm caught in a simple human eye. It shouldn't be possible for eyes to be so deep.

"You are doing it again." Chloe's soft voice said. Max frowned a little, looking more curious at her friend who was lying on her bed. The punk tilted her head slightly.

"I do what?" 

"Doubting yourself. You get this...." Chloe waved her hand in the search for words. "When you doubt yourself, when you put yourself down. You kind of like shrink into yourself, like you want to flee from the world." Chloe's eyes flashed when she shook her head.

"I don't like it!" She stated firmly, making Max duck her head, her hands clamping around her knees. Chloe was angry with her, of course, she was too weak and too dumb.

"S-Sorry Chloe." The blue haired punk scooped closer, taking hold of her hand, rubbing her thumb over her wrist. The touch was soothing and calming. Chloe stared at her intensly.

"Don't be sorry. I know you can't help it." Max snuggled her face deeper into her knees, her eyes cast down.

"Sorry," she whispered again. She couldn't control it. She felt this need to apologise so often. On a conscious level, she knew it was not right and people told her so often not to do it, especially Rachel, but she just couldn't. It was a reflex and still, her stomach turned to a knot. The hand around her own squeezed tighter, holding onto it.

 

"No Max, actually I am sorry." That made Max raise her head, looking her friend over. Chloe stared down, looking at her other hand and her fingers.

"What? No, you have nothing to be sorry for." Max eagerly state, lifting her head from her knees. Chloe turned her head, staring into her eyes. 

"Uh-huh, I do. I didn't do my job!" She said, biting her lower lip. Now Max was totally confused. 

"Your job?" She forgot the worries about herself, feeling the worries about Chloe take over. Chloe nodded firmly. 

"Yes, my job. My job to keep you safe. My job to keep you from harm. I fucked that up hard. I didn't keep Nathan away from you, two times, I wasn't able to do this barn shit and you had to come in there and save my sorry ass. I wasn't able to keep my promise and that guilt burns inside of me." Max scrambled forward picking up Chloe's other hand now shaking her head herself. Her blue doe-like eyes were wide while she tried to understand this. 

"No....nononono Chloe, that you. You did so much, you beat up Nathan twice just to keep me safe, you walked into that barn that was so courageous. You pulled all these clues out, you stood up to your stepfather for me. Chloe, you are so strong and smart and...it is not your job to keep me safe, I couldn't bear if you got hurt just because of someone like me." 

Max's hands shivered a little while she talked but her eyes stared firmly into her friends. Chloe shook her head. 

"It's my job. I promised!" She stated firmly. 

Max was taken back by this.

"To whom?" She asked dead confused. Chloe scooted closer.

"You. To Rache. But most importantly, to myself. I can't see you hurt Max I just can't. You are most important!" 

 

Max stared at her friend, stared into her eyes, into these orbs of blue and fire, like she could see what insanity had taken hold of her. 

"But why?" She whispered. She knew Chloe was most important to herself, she was the centre of her thoughts so why. Yeah, they had talked yesterday but....

"Do you trust me?" Chloe's voice was so uncertain like trusting her was an utterly ridiculous concept like someone had to be mad to trust her. Yet the small brunette didn't hesitate at all.

"Yes!" She stated firmly while squeezing them for comfort and as a reassurance. Chloe smiled at her all soft all the sudden, not intense anymore.

"Then please close your eyes." Max's big doe eyes closed, not asking why, not wanting to know, because it was like she said it was, she trusted her Chloe.

 

The blue haired punk stared at her for a moment, at the soft colour of her skin, at the cute button nose, these wonderful brown hair, these adorable freckles. She had promised. She had promised her best friend and promises were important to her. She had seen the look Rachel had given her before, the stare after she had pulled Max to her lap. She knew her friend was disapproving.

 

Max just sat there, her eyes closed, not thinking just feeling. She trusted Chloe, she felt the warmth of her fingers, the strength in these hands. Then the bed shifted slightly under her when Chloe moved and.....

 

Soft warm lips brushed over Max's own, making her blush and warm in the inside. The kiss was soft was chaste but it made Max tremble while lighting struck to her core. Her knees would have buckled if she wouldn't be sitting. After a moment the lips pulled back but she felt skin against her forehead and a breath tingling on her sensitive lips.

"That's why Max." Chloe whispered, her forehead leaned against Max's. The tiny brunette didn't answer but her whole body relaxed and a chased smile raised her blushing cheeks. Chloe closed her eyes too and leaned forward kissing Max again. It was a little bit more firm, nothing with biting, still sweet but not the light brush of lips from before. It was a full on kiss with every intention, every feeling and all the affection Chloe had in her heart poured into it. Max made a small sighing sound into Chloe's lips and one of the punk's hands rose, cupping the cute hipster's cheek. Chloe scooted closer and felt Max's hand grip into her shirt on her waist. The small fingers curled around the fabric and she tugged every so slightly, making Chloe smile into the kiss. She felt so complete right now, so full of love so contempt. This was real. This was love. Real love. She had never felt like this before not a fancy, not sexual attraction, Love. This was real. This was real.

 

And just like that reality came crashing down, when they heard a door yanked open.

"Max!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is it? Who could it be?


	86. Disapproving

Both girls jumped apart staring at the door. His hand still on the handle there stood Ryan Caulfield, froze midstride. He stared in return at his only daughter and the blue haired girl whose eyes would have been big enough for the three of them. The man looked from Max to Chloe and back, his eyebrows frowning slightly.

"What is going on here?" Chloe flinched at that tone. Shit.....SHIT! Max dad! Shit, he....this isn't good. Fuck. He is one of those people. Max's face turned red and she scrambled to speak, fiddling her thumps.

"Daddy I thi-"

"It's my fault, Mr Caulfield, I forced myself onto her!" Chloe stated firmly, starring at the man. The frown deepened while he stepped in and closed the door.

"You did what?" Max flinched at the angry tone of her father, the fury that was rising to his face while his eyes bored into Chloe's. He stepped closer his fist clenched.

 

Chloe braced herself, but she had to do this. 

"What I said, I forced myself on Max when she pushed me away I took what I liked anyway." Now it was clear, Mr Caulfield was furious, not a little bit but there was a rage in her eyes. He stepped forward, his hand stretched out towards her when Max jumps from the bed, placing herself between her father and the blue-haired punk. She knew she wouldn't be able to stop her father, but it doesn't matter.

 

"Daddy Stop! What are you doing? Don't, that wasn't true she didn't force herself at me." Ryan Caulfield tried to push his daughter out of his way, ready to pummel this girl into the ground who had just admitted she had done something like that to his baby girl.  He growled in the back of his throat and tried to step past his daughter, tried pushing her aside.

 

 

"DADDY STOP!" Maxine Caulfield never raised her voice in presence of her parents! She never had done that even before the incident that changed her life forever. She was a quiet child, never wanting to disturb. The fact that she now screamed at him from the top of her lounge was the thing that stopped him the most. He looked down staring, blinking at his daughters blue wide eyes. Her hand was lying flat on his chest, trying to still hold him back.

 

"Max..." He whispered, not sure how he should proceed. Max stepped a little closer leaning her head back to still look at her dad.

"Dad, please stop. She didn't force me nor did s-"

"Max don't!" Chloe called out almost jumping from the bed. Max shouldn't lose her family over dumb shit like herself. Max held out her hand towards her stopping the blue-haired punk.

"No Chloe. It's okay. Dad, she didn't force me and I wanted this. I....I like her. A lot. Being just close to her makes me happy." She said with a soft smile thinking of every time her heart flustered when Chloe would look at her, this crooked smile on her face and when her fingers brushed over her. Max kept going.

"She has protected me and kept me safe the whole time and I just....I don't know why she lied to you." She turned to her friend who looked down at the bed, her hand-wringing.

"Max.....I know how people look at me, I know the way people can be about me being poor and gay. I....I don't want you to lose your family about someone like me." She said with such a beaten and sad tone like she had seen it happen before. Max's hand slid from her father chest and she walked over, taking Chloe's hand.

"Oh, Chloe...." She whispered when her father made a grunting noise.

"I don't approve." He stated firmly. Max swung around her mind racing. Her dad had never said anything bad about gay or poor people. He had never ranted about them never said horrible things, never. But he hadn't talked good about gays. He had just never mentioned it, like at all. It was just void of a topic. Was her father like that?

She didn't know what to say. Her dad looked strange, not furious like before but...smirking, in a strange way.

"W-What? D-Dad?" She finally got out. He stepped forward pulling her to himself.

 

"Like I said I don't approve. I am a father, it is my right to be disapproving of anyone you bring home. Just because she is a girl doesn't mean I wouldn't disagree for my baby girl to be grown up." Max blinked at him. What?

"What?" He chuckled a little, placing his arm around his daughter. 

"You should be playing with dolls, letting me bring you to bed and reading you goodnight stories." What? Max stared at her father, what was going on with him.

"What are you talking about? I am not a child anymore."

 

He chuckled then looking at her in mock sternness.

"I don't approve of that." He stated while Max heard a little snicker behind her.

"I am eighteen!" She stemmed her hand into her hips glaring at her father, how kissed her on the forehead.

"I don't approve of that either. I am father honey. For us fathers, you always get adult way to fast, bring home boys.....or girls I suppose and want to live your own lives. We fathers do not approve of that." Max stepped closer, sighing in relieve and hugging her daddy. She smiled against his chest and leaned her head against it closing her eyes. 

 

Behind her, Chloe chuckled again. God this was adorable and she thanked the dear lord in heaven for Max not having shitty parents. That wasn't something she deserved. Then a voice returned her to reality.

"Oh don't you think you are out of the woods missy." Ryan Caulfield stared at her with a stern look, his broad hand still petting his daughter's hair. 

Chloe gulped at the sternness.

"You and I will have a long talk with each other Mrs Price, about a lot of different things. I will come to terms with my daughter growing up but that doesn't mean I will not protect her." He stroked Max's brown hair, calming her, while he still held her close to his chest.

"Are we clear Mrs Price?" Chloe scrambled from the bed and to a stand.

"Y-Yes sir, I mean Mr Caulfield. Glassclear." He nodded, returning his attention to the most important person in his world. Only a few moments later the other most important person in his world opened the door, looking at the odd scene. Her husband hugging his daughter, while staring at a flushed girl who was scratching the back of her head.

 

"What is going on here?" She asked confused and frowning slightly. Mr Caulfield turned to her, stern look on his face.

"Oh, nothing honey. We were just talking. Are you all right?"

 

Max stared at him, leaning back in his arms. Her eyes darted to her mother, who looked a little lost and then to Chloe, who was nibbling on her lip. The blue haired punk still stared at her Dad in worry. Vanessa sighed, shacking her head.

"Yeah everything is fine. I just have to all back Martin. Something went wrong with the Watenman files and you know how he is. Might take a while, you guys mind if I leave for a while?"

 

Ryan looked at his daugther who slowly shook her head. He smiled. "Of course not honey." He said to his wife with a smile. Vanessa gave him a thankful smile and walked over quickly to hug her daugther and gave her a kiss on the head. She then nodded at Chloe and headed out again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have thought about what will happen. Should Ryan approve or not? In the end I didn't want this conflict there. So yeah. Also the line with I don't approve of that either is from West Wing. AWESOME Series, watch it it is really really good.


	87. Pond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Finally, Thanks for all the comments. It did got me pissed there.

She just stared at the pond out, thinking to herself. Well, not really thinking more like just her mind floating around in her head back and forth back and forth. Her dad was a little bit away, talking on the phone, giving her a moment to think. Rachel did realise, this was the first time she was alone with her thoughts. And she wasn't sure whether she liked it or not. She didn't want to think about what happened yesterday or the days before. So her mind just floated around dipping back and forth. Thinking of nothing and everything. Just calm, like the surface of the pond. 

 

Her mind drifted to her best friend again like it had happened so often now. The cute little friend who fucking saved her life! She had done so much for her, conquered her fears and daemon and had walked into the vilest place only to rescue her and she fucking loved her for it but it was also scary. How should she ever repay Maxi for that? How should she ever be able to look her eye to eye? How should she ever live up to it? She rescued her life, that was a high mountain to climb. Rachels' fingers played her feather earring while she stared out front.

 

And Max wasn't the only one. Chloe had also done so much. It was easy to ignore that she must have feared and worried only because Max was so timid, but just because Chloe was a tough girl didn't mean she didn't have her own fears.  Chloe was starved for connection and companionship, so Rachel leaving her behind, without a word or an explanation must have really hurt the blue-haired punk, Rachel knew that. She had seen it over the years. Chloe was trying so hard to find someone she could hold on to. She was always out there searching, trying to find someone to fill the hole in her heart, a hole Rachel knew had been left behind by William Price. So Chloe set out trying to fill it. She would throw herself into flings and relationships always on the search always longing for a meaningful relationship. And in this was the problem. Chloe tried so hard to find meaning and the person that would mend her broken heart that even the tiniest problem or diversion from her image of a perfect mate made her disappointed and pulling back. She searched the perfect partner, a soulmate someone who understood every quirk and turn of her mind from the get-go and of course wouldn't find it. No one was perfect, Rachel, who had been called Little Miss Perfect more times she could count, knew that very well. Everyone made mistakes, it was human. No one could fully understand someone else every thought, even more, when the other person had a problem understanding themselves. Of course, Rachel had tried helping Chloe, had told her no one was perfect and she would find someone that was right, but she hadn't high hopes. There was this saying you can't be loved if you don't love yourself and Chloe Price was exactly that. She searched for outside validation and healing for an inside problem, one that festered even more with every broken relationship, with every disappointing girl she met. So Chloe had turned to dive in hard to get out as much meaning as she could while she waited for the shoe to drop. She was quick in the progression of a relationship, quick in saying the L-word and quick in breakups, only for Rachel to pick up the pieces and trying to mend her broken friend before she dove into the next relationship, full on believing that this one was the real deal.

 

And that was the problem for Rachel, why she didn't want this. For one she couldn't piece Chloe together the moment it broke apart, not this time. Rachel had always made clear to Chloe that Max was her number one priority more than anyone else. This would be the same, she would stick to Maxi's side. Also, she didn't want Max to be remembered by Chloe as just one of the many disappointments on her fruitless search for salvation. But most importantly, she didn't want Max's first endeavours in love to be short and cruel. Max never had a boyfriend or girlfriend, Rachel was pretty sure she never even fancied someone, she would have told her best friend. Max had been hurt so much in her life, had endured so many hardships, Rachel wouldn't stand by and see her wonder for the world, her hopeful lookout to the world be broken in a hopeless search. Everyone but not her Max. Rachel was aware she had a strange double moral about Max should find her soulmate on the first try while she had no hope Chloe would ever find a soulmate because there were none, but she couldn't help it. Max deserved all the happiness in the world.

 

"Rachel?" The blond raised her eyes from the pond about to turn her head, when a yell pierced her ears and a weight slammed into her side almost pummeling her over.

"Rachel!" She only saw brown hair and felt large breasts pressed against her upper arm. Tilting her head she saw the grinning face of a good friend. 

"Dana!" She cried out wrapping her arms around her bubbly friend and hugging her fiercely. Both of them laughed for a short moment before the cheerleader let her go, still staying close. 

"You are back!" The excited girl claimed. Rachel shot her a crooked smile, nodding at her.

"Yeah, you could say that. Didn't mean to leave though." 

 

Dana chuckled, tilting her head slightly but said nothing. Before she could ask Rachel hastily asked herself.

"What are you doing here bubbles?" Dana'S grin widened a little at the nickname Rachel gave her when they met for the first time, then it falters a little.

"I'm here to visit Kate......and..." She sighed, looking down to the ground. 

"I have the procedure in four days, this is precheck." Rachel knew what this was about, Dana had told her before she had....left that she was pregnant and wanted an abortion. Rachel was mad about it. Not that Dana wanted one or the fact that she was pregnant but that this dick Logan had left her all alone with this. What an utter asshole. Fuck "Uhhh but what about the team? What about football?" Fuck you, you fucking asshole, Dana is scared shitless and you only think about yourself fuckface. She was glad that her friend had kicked him to the curve at that notion.  Dana deserved someone who laid the world to her feet, she was such a nice and sweet girl. 

 

Rache sat by her side, nodding slowly, rubbing her friend thigh.

"How do you feel about this?" She asked carefully, not sure if the last two weeks had changed anything. Dana starred out at the pond, a small frown on her forehead. 

"I...I feel weird. Like people all told me I would start to love it, that I would want the baby, once the shock was worn out. That is how it is like in the movies. People first panic and then learn to love the thing. And the media isn't helping all these fucking Republicans with their it's a life and it'S murder and so on shit. There is a fucking reason it is legal. There is a reason I only told you, Jules and Max about it. Weird that I told Max though. It just feels like I can trust her."

Rachel smirked a little nodding.

"That's my Max for you. And yes you can."

"Still it wears on me like I see this whole the bible said shit and so on and feel like I should feel bad getting rid of the thing. And that's the point, it is a thing for me, not a life not something I love, just....just a lump of cells not more important to me than the cells that fall of me by dying out. Am I a bad person for not feeling anything for it? Am I bad because I can't love it like all the people say it would be? I....If I have one emotion to it than it is anger because I was so dumb and loathing that it is part Logan. Does that make me a bad person?" She still stared at the pond.

Rachel wrapped her arms around the normally so happy and bubbly cheerleader and hugged her close. It wasn't lost on her that she seemed to have a thing for comforting brunettes that put themselves down.

 

"No, no....no, honey it does not make you a bad person. This is you and this is your life and you are right there is a reason this is legal and....and..." Rachel thought for a moment then sighed.

"Look, I have no idea what you are going through, how could I? But this is what I think. Better this way than you being miserable, maybe destroying the future you wished for yourself and loathe the child for that. It is your life and Fuck all those who tell you how to live it. Did you ever notice most of the most vocal persons against abortion are old male white rich guys, who are way too interested in THEIR definition of Christianity? Yeah, let's ignore all the things like give away your money to the poor, help those in need and always turn the other cheek, but we really have to crack down on abortion and gay people! Because those are problems and bad for our society, not people who live in poverty, a useless war on drugs and having most gun deaths per capita than most other countries. So you know what I think? Fuck these bastards! Do you want to get rid of the...thing because it makes you miserable? Get rid of it if you want, if not not. It's your life and your decision. I will think no less of you if you do because you can sure as hell believe I would abort. "

 

Dana still looked out, but Rachel could see her face soften. Yeah she really had a thing for calming bruenettes. She was used to this. 

 

Dana lifted her head a little a small smile on her lips.

"Thanks, Rachel, I needed that. Damn, it is good having you back, I always feel safe with you." Rachel smiled nudging against her side.

"Yeah, you too. I missed you, bubbles." Dana chuckled at her nickname looking at the pond for a moment. 

"Why are you here Rach?" Dana asked after a moment, not looking at her friend.

 

Rachel sighed, folding her hands.

"Max and I were brought here last night after she found me." She waited, tense, waiting for the questions. Here we go. Where were you? What happened? Were you kidnapped? What did he do to you? Did he rape you? Do you mind if I feel disgusted by you? Could you stay away from me you are filthy, soiled?

 

"How is Max?" Rachel blinked. Out of all the questions, this was the one? She was completely surprised, she turned her head looking at Dana but she only looked out to the pond waiting.

"M-Max is..okay I guess. I know she is a tough little bug but the last week was rough of her. She has seen some shit." Dana nodded, still looking out.

"I want you to know, Chloe has looked out for her. Protected her. Nathan has attacked Max two times the last few days and woah you should have seen the state Chloe has left him in. He was a bloody mess after she was done with him. The rumour mill says broken nose, three broken teeth, cracked rib and broken fingers as well as a bunch of bruised and cuts. The only person who had seen it happen was Warren but boy he said he had never seen such a fierce glare. Pretty intimidated the guy. Apparently, Chloe stepped in front of Max despite Nathan having a gun." 

 

Rachel blinked a little. Max had told her Chloe had protected her, but this was something different. For her to beat up that fucker, she felt still his fingers on her. This asshole and Chloe pummeled him good? It felt a little bit like justice.

"She has? Good, be deserved it!" She stated firmly, getting a nod from Dana.

 

"Yeah, to attack such a sweet girl like Max. Good thing Price was there." Dana said her eyes leaving the pond, turning to Rachel, with a smile. 

"Yeah....guess you are right." Rachel said slowly, nodding to herself. Dana looked at her phone, sighing. 

"Sorry to cut this short but..."

 

Rachel shook her head, waving her hand.

"No need Dana, you have an appointment." Dana rose, as well as Rachel and they hugged. 

"Thanks, Rach. Let-Let's continue this later." Rachel nodded, both hugging again.

"Of course. Bye bubbles." "Bye Rach." The brunette walked a few steps when Rachel called after her. 

 

"Dana, in four days. I would come with you if you want me to." Dana looked at her for a moment, then she nodded and smiled.

"I would like that."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, this came to me in a surprise thought but I think it is one of the way better chapters. I hope it clears a little WHY Rachel has such a problem with Chloe and Max. Also, I really like Rachel.  
> On a totally different thought since I heard this song and saw the video I thought, well that fits four LiS characters, Chloe, Rachel, Kate and Victoria.  
> Especially Vic who in my opinion totally could wear those sunglasses and Chloe with a baseball cap.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UOxkGD8qRB4


	88. Daddy's girl

James Amber finished his phone call, sighing and looking out at the pond for a moment. That was quite disturbing, what just had been brought to his attention. He turned, looking at his daughter. She was sitting on the bench, her eyes thoughtful while she stared out too. He had noticed that other girl coming by, remembering he had seen her before in the theatre shows he attended because quite often his baby-girl was the main actress in those. He walked over to the bench, sitting next to her.

"Sunshine, are you all right?" He asked carefully. It was a dumb question, his daughter had been kidnapped by someone vile, someone she should be able to trust, her teacher. He had seen the pictures what they had done to her. He had vomited upon doing so, but he needed to know. Not knowing had killed him and he now at least knew what happened.

 

Rachel brushed over her stomach, not looking at her father.

"Dana just stopped by. She.....she has an appointment for.....well I.....I'm so glad they found nothing, that's all." James Amber felt his stomach crunch, bile rising to his throat. He had the feeling he was going sick again. There was a reason they went to this test without Max, the first time his daughter had left her side since last evening. She didn't want her friend to be there when she was checked whether she was pregnant or not, because that had meant dealing with the fact what these fucking assholes had done to the shining light of his life. James put his hand around her shoulder, pulling her close and kissing the top of her head, while he felt her trembling. 

 

"Me too, sunshine. Me too." His hand stroked through her hair in a careful manner and he hugged his baby-girl while she cried silently. Only her body shook slightly but no noise came from her mouth what so ever. She leaned into his embrace ever so slightly. Their relationship had been strained ever since Rose died but it was still there and Rachel was very grateful for it now. Actually, she was grateful for a lot of things she had taken for granted before. After a while she leaned back, wiping her nose while sniffing. Her father produced a handkerchief, which she took with a thankful smile. He then turned to his sniffing daughter. 

"Sunshine, I have a question. The girl we met in the corridor." 

Rachel nodded, blinking. "Yeah Kate, what about her?" 

James nodded to himself, looking at the pond again. "Did she happen to be Kate Marsh?"

 

Again Rachel nodded, looking at her father curiously. The wind ruffled her hair, making her hold it back with her right hand. "Yes, that's her. Why?"

James Amber thought about what to say to his girl. He didn't want to tell her, but then he thought back to the time when they had fought because he had kept Sera a secret from her and Max how she had yelled and took a bus to Seattle without telling him. That had been the first time she had went missing of many times. Last time had been the thing he had worried all these years back when it happened the first time. Like every time he thought he was right it was the exact opposite. So....truth it is.

"I have to talk to her. They....there have been pictures found of her in that room." Rachels' face turned white, while her bottom lip quivered slightly. She whispered out.

"Oh, Kate....how....how bad is it?" She asked blinking to hold back tears. Her father rubbed her back, brushing over it. 

"Sunshine, do you really want to know?" He asked her carefully, which she nodded too.

"Yes! No knowing will be worse." To that James could agree. The same feeling made him look at the pictures of his own baby girl. It didn't matter how much it made his stomach turn. He sighed pulling his daughter close, to give her comfort. 

"It's....not toooo bad. There a picture of her unconscious, but no nude once and none where they......did things to her. It doesn't look like they had her for long. I just hope the poor girl doesn't remember. She looks totally out of it on the pictures." 

 

Rachel curled up at his words hugging herself. She shook while she started crying.

"O-Oh god, t--that was the night at the p-party. I l-left her alone, it is all my fault! If I h-had stayed w-with her nothing would have h-happened to her. I this....oh god." She curled up more hugging herself closer. James pulled her into his lap, something he hadn't done for years now. He rocked his sunshine back and forth holding her, rubbing her back, whispering to her.

"Shhhh it's okay. You couldn't have known Dawn." Her father only called her Dawn when she was in trouble or when he wanted to get through to her. "You couldn't have known. It is not your fault. None of it is. It is Prescott and Jeffersons." Rachel stiffened in his arms, hugging herself close.

"Please don't say his name!" She whispered, making him kiss the side of her head. 

"Oh, sunshine. Don't do that. The fear of a name will only make him more treading. You have seen what it did to the little princess." Rachel smiled at the obviously new nickname for Max while thinking about it. He was right, Max had never spoken the name Jacob ever again, the boy that gunned her down. She had refused and now no one could say that name in her presence without getting a panic attack. 

 

"O-Okay Dad. I will try. P-Please, tell me J....J....Jefferson will go to jail for what he has done." She had this giant fear, this fear of him getting away. Nathan was not so bad since the boy had broken down during their.....session and needed obviously help, but that sick bastard deserved to rot in hell. James Amber nodded with a determined look on his face.

"I promise you sunshine. That sick bastard will not place one foot outside prison for the rest of his life. I promise you!" She hugged him again crying once more. She had cried so much the entire day and knew she would cry even more but every tear lessend the weight in her soul ever so slightly and she had never been ashamed of her emotions. The sat there for a while, just at peace a little bit more. Then James raised his head.

"Come onn sunshine. Let's get you back to the little princess and I will have a talk with your friend, let her know that those who wronged her will pay for it dearly. What do you say?"

 

Rachel wipped her eyes again chuckling a little. 

"Kate m-might not be thrilled about that. She is all for forgivness, but I'm happy she gets justice. Okay, let's rescue Max from Ryan. I'm sure he has bored her to death by now with some talk about these stupid miniatures of his." She laughed out a little jumping up. James also smiled getting up.

His friend indeed had a weird hobby. One he most delighted in making his own daugther suffer boredome with. And he didn't even notice her eyeroles. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of dread reuniting Max Rachel and Chloe. I am not sure how I want to proceed. That is the only thing I am unsure of for the rest of the story. I know where I want to go, how it will all end.


	89. Dad talk

The moment the door closed behind Chloe since she stepped out to use the facilities, Ryan turned to his daughter, a great grin across his face. Max did her best to look like she wasn't paying attention but the bright red colour on her cheeks was betraying her along with the sleeve fiddling and the biting her bottom lip. Ryan tilted his head slightly.

"Soooo....?" He left the word hanging like a question, urging her to continue his thought. Max turned her eyes to the ground looking away while she fiddled furiously with her sleeve.

"Sooo?" She just returned the question, trying to bite time. Her father grinned with the smile of a happy father.

"How did that happened?" He asked totally innocent. She looked up at him, trying her best to act confused while she obviously knew what he wanted to know. Max was a terrible actor.

"How did what happen?" Oh, she knew what was coming but she tried to avoid it anyway. Maybe her daddy would drop the matter at the pleading look in her eyes.

"How did you get a girlfriend this quick?" Or not.

 

Max scrambled up sputtering quickly. Her eyes were wide and she tried to explain.

"Sh-She is not my girlfriend! Chl-Chloe and I are just friends!" She pressed out, her insides twitching and turning. Her father only smirked. He had so little chances of teasing his little girl, since she has this horrible habit of picturing herself worthless and bad so he didn't tease her for even the smallest failures embarrassments. He really hated his pumpkin putting herself down, so he never put her down even in a joking manner. But this was a different story, this was teasing about something good, that could be done, like he had teased her for getting her scholarship.

 

"Ohhh well, I didn't know just friends smooched each other like that the moment they were alone and blushed so hard when found by a father." He grinned as he had just deducted the hardest Sherlock Holmes case before Holmes himself. 

 

Max was breathing rapidly now real panic in her eyes.

"I-Its not like that, w-we don't kiss all....we....we have just kissed once before yesterday before she went to the barn and...and..." She searched for words, panic in her voice. Ryans grin melted into a warm smile and he got closer, pulling his daughter into his lap. Brushing her hair to the side he kissed her forehead like he had done so often when she had been a child. Max relaxed visibly at this, sighing slightly.

"So, you don't really know what it is, or what you feel at the moment right?" He asked in a soft and light voice, repeating the kiss to her forehead again. Max sighed once more, feeling the panic retreat more by the understanding nature of her father. She had really been panicked when she had thought what he might say about this once they were alone. Would he be angry Chloe wasn't a boy? Would he be angry she felt something like that at all? She should be focusing on her education! Not on something like that!

She just nodded against his chest, trying to push these thoughts back again. He seemed okay with it, he didn't yell, he didn't call her stupid, he didn't tell her she couldn't see Chloe anymore. He had never done something like that, never really yelled at her, she had been a good kid. Still, this fear was there from the few times it had happened and she didn't want that to happen.

 

"Don't worry Maxine. It will be all right. I don't expect you to do anything but follow your heart all right?" She nodded again and he kissed her head once more.

"What about Mom?" She was worried about her. While they had no real problem, she had always been a daddy's girl. Her mother was the more strikt one of the two, she had been in more fights with her, even though not even close to the amount she knew Rachel had fought with her father. Still she was just a little bit afraid of her own mother, something she had real problems to admit. She felt deeply ashamed that she could bear such feeling for her own mother, for the person who raised her. She felt like she was an ungrateful daughter she was feeling like she did wrong. She never told her Mom, onl Rachel and Brigitta her Therapist, Back in Seattle who had told her it was normal to have a better relationship to one parent and that doesn't mean she loved her mother any less or that she was a bad daughter. Of course, she would be a little not scared but may be worried to be scolded by the parent who did the scolding in her family. More often than not one of the two parents took the rule of the stern rule holder, while the other had more of a leeway approach. 

Her father's lips pressed against her forehead, while he brushed the hair in her neck in a slow and calm manner.

"Don't you worry Max. Your mother loves you so so much. Like myself. We both love you no matter what happens. You are our daugther and when we first held you in our arms we made ourselves the promise to love you no matter what would come. So don't worry, Vani will be fine with this. Hey, might even be a really good thing at least we don't have to worry about little Caulfields jumping around soon."

 

Max pulled back from her father, horror on her face.

"Dad!" She called out while burning bright red in the face. He chuckled pulling her back into an embrace. 

"It's okay darling, I'm just kidding. We know you are a good girl. Still, it's part of being a parent to worry about those kinds of things. Seeing your child grow up, on the one hand, makes you so so proud but on the other hand so sad because you don't really want them leaving." He smiled as his daughter wrapped her arms around him. He buried his nose in her hair, the smell of his girl was something he would never ever forget yet he loved every time he got a reminder. He whispered into her hair.

"So don't worry, your Mom and I are in your corner. Want me to tell her or do you want to do it?" Max squirmed a little then she sighed.

"Could you please? I don't know if I can get it out and....I don't want her to..." He smiled rubbing her back. Like always his daughter wore a hoodie because she liked hiding in the hood as he knew. 

"Of course honey, I will do that. But don't worry, Vani will be fine with it, I know her very well. Apropo knowing, who else knows? Is it a secret or.....?"

 

Max shook her head against his chest, sniffling a little in gratitude not having to tell her Mom. What if she didn't like it? What if dad was wrong? She wouldn't be able to bear the look in her eyes.

"I...we....it''s so new I haven't thought about it yet. I haven't even talked with Rachel about what I feel." Ryan raised his eyebrow. When his daughter hadn't even talked to the blond about it, she was really nervous about it. Now he felt bad about teasing her.

"Okay pumpkin, I will only talk to your Mom about it and tell her not to say anything to anyone all right?" Max looked up her eyes shining brightly.

"Thanks, Daddy." She hugged him close again until the door opened, revealing the blond girl they had just talked about. On her face rose a smile when she was seeing the familiar sight of Max curled in her father's lap. She had seen it so many times over the years. While Max was afraid of contact and didn't like to be held, she was more so starvedly for it by those she trusted. Like she had taken all the physical contact she allowed and just placed it on a few people. So cuddling came along with Max Caulfield. And Rachel grinned, asking her familiar question.

"Got room for one more over there, Caulfields?" With a grin, she ran around the bed and jumped into the open arms of a giggling Max and a laughing Ryan, whose conversation stayed with the both of them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really know where I wanted to go with this chapter but I noticed quite often now, some chapters just write themselves with a natural "This comes next" feeling....


	90. DA

There was a knock on the door, making her head rise a little. She was sitting there with her father, talking about idle things. She called out.

"Please come in." She said smiling a curt smile at her father. But then she rose to her feet when it was no doctor stepping in, but a man in a suit, dark hair and deep rings under his eyes. She had seen the man before he had been with Rachel this morning.

"Miss Marsh?" He asked, standing in the door carefully. Kate looked over at her father for a moment, who himself rose to his feet before she turned back.

"Yes? I'm Kate Marsh. Can I help you?" 

 

The man nodded, stepping forward while closing the door.

"My name is James Amber, I'm the District Attorney, would it be possible that I speak with you for a few minutes?" Kate's father frowned slightly, but the girl only nodded.

"You are Rachel's father right?" She asked, connecting the name Amber and the image of meeting the both of them this morning. A faint smile appeared in the man's face when he nodded.

"Yes, that is correct, Rachel is my daughter. May I take a seat?" He asked. Kate nodded gesturing to one of the seats. All three sat down. 

"Mister Amber, this is my father. I hope it is all right him being here." The DA looked at Mr Marsh for a moment before nodding. 

"Of course."

 

James folded his hands in front of himself on the table, his knuckles being rubbed by his thumb. How should he do this? Probably careful.

"Miss Marsh, could you tell me about the evening of the Vortex Party two weeks ago?" He asked with a careful voice, looking at the girl. He saw her twitch instantly, a haunted look in her eyes.

"W-What would you like to know?"

The man smiled, shaking his head.

"Don't worry Miss Marsh, you are not in trouble. Rachel told me most about that evening, I just want to hear it from you." 

 

Kate looked at her dad with a little uncertainty. What was this about? Her father only nodded, urging her to do what the DA asked from her. She sighed, nodding. 

"All right. I w-went to the party with Dana and R-Rachel. It was in the Gym. Rachel had also asked Max, but she declined. It was loud and the music wasn't really in my taste, but I thought, that is what being young is so I kept up with it. A lot of people were dancing and drinking. I danced with Dana and Rachel for a while but Dana left because she got in a fight with her boyfriend Logan, both of them were screaming at each other. Then Rachel got a call and said she had to leave."

Mr Amber raised his head, nodding. 

"Do you know who called her?" He asked, to curious about his own daughter not to ask. But Kate shook her head.

"No, she only said she would be gone for a while, she had to meet someone at the far end of the beach. She said Dana would return any minute and she would only be gone for a while." Mr Amber frowned a little at that. There was only one person who would meet at the far end of the beach and while he knew his daughter had met him a few times, this was still troubling for him. He would visit Mr Bowers later.  He nodded at the girl in front of him urging her to continue. Kate smiled back and kept talking.

"But that did not happen. After a while, I was about to return to the dorms when Nathan Prescott asked me if I would like to come to the VIP section. He would take care of me." James inner core strained at that name. He knew where this was going still the careless way of the girl suggested she had no idea what had happened. He hated that he would have to break that apart. 

"So I followed him. It was a little less crowded there. He asked me if I wanted something to drink and..." Her eyes glided over to her father, with a guilty look.

"I never had alcohol so...so I asked for a glass of wine. It...It was the only that one dad really." She shot her father a second worried look who just sighed, shaking his head.

"It's fine Kate. We will talk about it later okay? First, let's get on here okay?" She nodded, a little deflating. Her father wasn't angry he was disappointed, which hurt much much more. 

 

Still, she returned her eyes to Mr Amber, who had a faint smile on his face. He remembered the times when a single glass of wine had been the worst fear about his daughter, he had, not sitting in front of her hospital bed because they had to pump her stomach or some drug she had used. That had been the times, now he could only smile at those thoughts. 

"After that, I danced for a little while but then all gets blurry and fuzzy. I was surprised at how strong this wine was. I'm sorry after that I only remember scraps and pieces. I remember dancing, then I think I remember a car, and something bright, but c-cold and a soft voice and a hand m-moving me around. Mostly I felt cold and there was th-this dread in my mind. The next thing I remember is waking up in my room, my head hurting and Max and Rachel on the floor sleeping. The-The told me I might have b-been drugged and t-then the whole thing with the video and..." Kate was sniffing at the end, her eyes full of tears and her father placed his arm around her, rubbing her back. 

 

Mr Amber sighed, pulling out his cellphone and tapped on if for a while sliding it across the table. Kate and her father leaned forward, looking at it. It was a white room, like a photo studio, with a white backdrop and big lamps. On the floor was a large red puddle like blood. Kate frowned.

"Do you recognise this room?" Mr Amber asked, his fingers still holding the phone. Kate leaned forward more, frowning, while she shrugged a little.

"Kind of. I feel like I have seen it before but is slipping from my mind. What is all this about?" She asked with a worried look leaning back. Her father again brushed her back. James Amber pocketed the phone sighing. 

 

"I must inquire you to keep this next part of the conversation confidential. I will do the same." Both Marsh's looked at each other then they nodded. James Amber took a deep breath.

"It will come out into the open fairly soon, but we want it under wraps as long as we can. Yesterday night, I got a call by Maxine Caulfield, your friend Max, who told me she was at a barn outside of the city. She said she had found Rachel, who had disappeared beginning of last week and I hade to come quick, bring the police. Then she hung up on me." Kate stared at the man, same as her father, both not sure what would come but it sounded like it would turn nasty.

"I must state, Max hasn't talked to me in over four years, because of a mistake I made back then. The fact that she had overcome her fear to talk to me was enough reason for me to do as she said. So I rounded up the police force and made haste to that secluded Ranch. We found there two cars and a barn. When we stepped inside, we just came to see Max and my own daughter ascend some stairs in the floor, carrying the unconscious body of Miss Price. What we found underground was a bunker, the one you have seen on the picture, where my daughter had been held hostage by the man we found in a puddle of his own blood on the ground, Mark Jefferson." Both father and daughter gasped, Kate, slamming her hand over her mouth. That sounded awful. She wanted to ask if Rachel was all right if Max was fine if Chloe was okay. The seething hate in Mr Ambers voice when stating the name of his daughter kidnapper was not missed by both of them.

Kate was about to say something, when the man raised his hand, stopping her.

"Let me finish, please. All three of them are fine and safe here in the hospital. Apparently, Max shot him through the knee with a pistol, we still need to figure out where she got it. It was an act of self-defence. Anyways, that man has captured girls for quite some time now, in his sick twisted bunker to make photoshoots and sometimes worse with them. He and his accomplice drug girls and drag them down there. Sometimes for only a few hours sometimes longer....sometimes forever. His accomplice is Mr Nathan Prescott." 

 

Kate felt her blood freeze, her mind turning blank. All her muscles tensed as her hands gripped into the handrest of her chair. Her father was white like a sheet, staring at the man in front of him.

"W-When y-you s-say photosho-ots and w-w-worse what do you m-mean?" Her dad asked slowly dreading his answer. James put all his emotions in a box stored it deep in his mind because if he don't he would scream and try to find Jefferson to kill him. He knew the man was in the building, guarded by police, because of his injuries so it was possible. Instead, he took a deep breath and shoved it all away. He had broken quite a few items yesterday when he had returned home after the nurse had booted him out of the hospital. He had thrashed a few pieces of furniture until Sera had pulled him into a hug and he had broken down a sobbing mess. 

"We are still searching through the evidence. Some are....almost harmless in nature if the person wouldn't be drugged and taken against their will. Others are more....sinister, with sexual content. A few seem to be not alive anymore when the photos were taken." Kate just stared at him in horror as the man continued.

"I think you can guess why I came to talk to you. Miss Marsh, we found pictures of you in a binder labelled Kate. All indications lead to the beliefe you have been taken b Mr Prescott to that room, at the night of the Vortex party with or without Jeffersons knowing we are not sure. The pictures lead us to believe he didn't touched you in a sexual way, but we urge you to let tests happen anyway. I'm sorry."

 

Kate stared at him for a moment, then she bends down and vomited on the floor. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how criminal procedure works so yeah, no idea if this is even remotely accurate but I don't really care.


	91. Let's go home

The doctor closed his files nodding once. 

"Miss Amber, Miss Caulfield, you are fine to go home, yet I must urge you to look into someone to talk about these events. It is not my field of knowledge but still, that would be my medical advice. Miss Amber, please use the ointment we prescribed and do drink enough." 

 

The two girls nodded, sitting on their beds. The would have prefered to sit together but their parents insisted on this, at least as long as Doctor Jonson was in the room. Vanessa was holding her daughter's hand and she felt the girl tense a little with the mention of therapy. She knew Max loved and hated Therapie. She loved talking to someone she could trust just with everything. Someone she knew didn't judge, didn't argue and was okay with everything she told her. There had been a point where Max had thought she might be able to actually utter words to her therapist, but she kind of never got to the point. 

 

On the other hand, Max had always stated she hated having to rely on therapy. She understood on a logical level, that needing therapy wasn't something super strange or something she needed to be ashamed of but no one she knew had been in therapy. After Roses death, there had been a short while where Rachel went to one but only two or three sessions before she dropped it stating it wasn't doing anything for her. A few years later, Max had brushed on this topic while talking to her own therapist who had frowned on that. She had reminded her that therapy takes times and Rachel might have given up way to early. Max had thought about talking to Rachel about it but every time she had brought up the topic somehow the ended up talking about something else. 

 

Rachel, on the other hand, blushed at the words of the doctor. First of the ointment was for her lower body parts. Not getting to a proper toilet for a week had caused her got get an infection down belove but nothing to bad she had been told. Still, it itched and burned when she moved. This was something the rumour mill should never find out. On the other hand, the therapy filled her heart with bile. She didn't want to talk to someone about these inner thoughts of her, at least not someone she didn't know. Rachel was used to confy in one! person and that person were in the bed next to her. Max had always been there to hear her out and while she did leave out quite a few things the past two years, she was certain she would never talk about this with anyone. She knew it was bullshit but it was this mask she could only put down around her tiny best friend. She thought about the night on Kate's floor, where it had been like old times, she telling Max, really opening again, so afraid Max would drop her hearing that but then so utterly happy when Max just brushed it off, holding her reassuring her. It had been like a huge weight had been lifted off her. She would talk to someone, but not a therapist. But and there stopped her thoughts, should she really bother Max with this? Her girl had endured so much already had done so much for her saving her, could she really burden her with this too? No better not. She glanced over at the other girl.

 

Max was nibbling on her bottom lip, staring at the doctor, who was still talking. Then out of nowhere she turned her head and just smiled at Rachel, with such warmth, she felt her heart glow, making her smile in return. How could she not feel the comfort wash through herself? Max said it last night. They were Max and Rachel and they would stand together for all eternity. She knew it was a childish promise, one made so often by all the people around the globe, but she really believed in it. No matter where their lives would turn them, they would stay together. 

 

Doctor Jonson shook the hands of everyone in the room, with the exception of Max, who burned a little in embarrassment, had flinched back from the man at their first meeting last night. The man had just shrugged, someone not shaking the hand of a doctor could have lots of reasons from a simple dislike of human contact to the fear of germs. Then he left, thinking about his next patient already. While the case of Miss Amber was interesting through circumstances, a hospital was a busy place and a fire in a large multi-family home in the city this morning had brought forth an influx of patients. 

 

Ryan clapped his hands when the doctor has left. He grinned a little.

"All right girls, time to get you home, don't you think?" Then his face faltered a little bit. He turned to James.

"Uhm, James would it be possible for me and Van to stay with you for this night? We can get a hotel, just we were in such a rush to get here we...." James Amber stopped him holding up his hand.

"Of course you can't stay with us, Ryan. I mean you came here on my biding, after driving through the night and I really like the two spare guestrooms in my home to stay empty while my friends search for a hotel room here." The sarcasm in James' voice was inches thick and Ran laughed, holding his hands up in surrender.

 

"all right all right, I get it, no hotel for us. All right girls let's-" A knock on the door stopped the man for a moment. Rachel raised her head.

"Come in." She called out. The door open and a certain blue-haired punk swaggered in, hands in her pockets, shit eating grin on her face. 

"What's up, Caulfields and Ambers? Hi Sera-sweety, how are you?" She chuckeld waving once  with her right hand. Sera herself chuckled too. Chloe was a sweet kid, a little grudgy but still very sweet. She had a heart of gold and Sera wouldn't agree more for a friend for her daugther. Sera was not the best at judging situations but she had a keen eye for people and thought herself a well enough judge of character. To this end, she liked the blue-haired punk. Also, she did notice while Chloe adressed the whole room, it was rather obvious who she really addressed in her entrance.

 

"H-Hey Chloe." The smiling bruenette girl in the bed waved back at her, a bright grin on her freckled face. It lit up like a Christmas tree when the blue haired girl entered and it was so obvious everyone in the room noticed. Well of course Ryan and Vanessa noticed because they knew what was going on. Ryan had pulled his wife aside and quickly filled her in. She didn't have a problem. She had somewhat already thought this way. She had always thought her Max whould at least get together with her best frined. The connection she had with her was so deep and constant sh had always believed it would blossom into something else. Also ever since the horrbile shooting that almost took away her baby girl, Max was wary around males, not a fear of men itself but a lingering distance. So she had just sighed, nodding, while this little dream of grandchildren that had dwindled over the years already, took one more step away. She might be lucky still. Max was still young, maybe she liked both sides, the dream wasn't dead but Vanessa knew herself well enough to know it was quite unlikely. Also, she was delighted in a different reason. Her daugther had never shown interest in anyone, no secret chrush she knew of, no sneaking out of the house to meet a boy or girl, no stashed away magazines. While she would have been okay if Max had been a-sexual or uninterested in a romantic relationship, it still relieved her to know her daugther wouldn't be alone. 

 

"Hey there Beta-Max. What did the doc say huh?" The girl asked, leaning against the end of Max's bed, winking at Rachel for a moment. The blond rolled her eyes and grinned. Chloe said often she was socially untalented and got into problems but she had a rather unofficial way of handling herself and confidence was liked well. The rest of the room smirked, following the girl's talk.

 

"Everything is fine. We, Rachel and I, can go home. What about you?" Max crossed her legs. She was a little nervous, she felt like everyone in the room was staring at her. Well, which was kind of true. 

Chloe waved her hand over her shoulder shrugging. "I have cleared an hour ago." 

Max tilted her head slightly.

"Why are you still here then?" She asked with a curious tone. Rachel followed the dialogue attentively, but not really what was said but how. The way Max turned her body full front to Chloe, leaning in a little. Chloes brushing her hair behind her ear while her foot twitched on the floor. Max fingers playing with the end of her curls. Chloe's eyes unmoving on Max obviously forgetting everyone around the two of them. While she had a hunch before she was in the clear now. Chloe was in love with her Maxi. It was obvious it almost burned in the eyes.

"I wait for mom, she has a shift and will be done in two hours. Remember, my truck is somewhere in the woods right now, or taken in by the police as evidence." She just shrugged. Max bit her lip, frowning a little. Her eyes twitched to her father for the first time since Chloe entered the room she looked at someone else, besides her own fingers. Ryan coughed slightly, stepping forward.

"Miss Price, I will drive you home. James, can you bring the girls and Vani home with you?" Chloe flipped her head around and suddenly looked utterly panicked, making Rachel chuckle. Her friend instantly realised she would be in the car with the father of the girl she fancied, something she had always avoided with all the mindless flings she had over the years. James smirked, he had seen the signs and knew what his friend was planning. Three years ago, during the fateful visit where he had made his mistake with Max he and Ryan had made a pact, would a day like this come, they wouldn't ask questions and just play along.

"Of course Ryan. I  think that is a wonderful idea. I'm glad to help." The blushing bluenette swirled her head around, staring at the betraying DA.

"No, N-No need, It's fine, no need to bother I can take the bus and-" Ryan waved, shaking his head.

"Nonsense, after what you did for both our girls, this is the least I can do." He smiled. Chloe was about to protest when a timid voice joined in.

"Thank you, Daddy." Max smiled brightly at her father, for helping her friend. The brunette was utterly unaware about what really happened here. For her, this was a really nice gesture form her father to the girl she liked. She didn't think about it. But also she destroyed every defiance Chloe had in her body. When something made Max smile she couldn't deny it. Gooood she was smitten she thought to herself. 

"No problem pumpkin. What do you say, Miss Price?" Chloe looked around the room for a moment, each face smirking with the exception of Max, who was just smiling at her happily. Then she sighed.

"Okay, fine. Thank you, Mr C."  

 

Rachel stared at the only one not at Chloe, but at her best friend. The way her eyes lit up, the way she blinked quite a lot, before staring unblinking, the slight blush under her freckles. Not only was Chloe smitten by Max, but Max was also crushing on the punk as well. And hard too. This wasn't just a fancy. Rachel sighed a little. She had a lot to think about. 


	92. Shit

Chloe had her hands stuffed down her pockets while she trailed behind the Caulfield and Amber families, walking down the corridor. She felt a little nervous, like fuck it, she was scared as fuck for Mr C to drive her home. This was something she always avoided, never meet the parents and if you happen to do so never be alone with them. It was an advice Frank had given her, back when they still had been friends and while the man wasn't the fountain of good social skills she did take heed of his word in this particular case. Not because she was worried he would do something to her but she actually wanted him to like her. She felt something for Max she had never felt ever before and she wanted it to continue. This was the first big hurdle. She knew only from seeing and the way the girl had been when Mr C had left two weeks ago, Max was a daddies girl and therefore his opinion did matter, like a lot.

 

Chloe was minding her own thoughts when she felt a tugging on her hand, making her look up from the ground. Max was walking in front of her grinning while holding her hand.

"Come on Chloe, brighten up! We get out of here!"  While they had only been there for one night, she did smile at the sight of Max's excitement. She gave her a nod. 

"You're right Maximus, come lead the way to freedom!" She exclaimed, throwing her fist in the air with cheer. Max giggled at her antics, shaking her head.

"You're a dork." She chuckled for a moment. Chloe grinned leaning over.

"Dweeb." 

"Nerd."

"Hipster."

"Punk!"

Chloe grinned more. "That's not an insult and you know it Max-Attack." She ruffled her free hand through Max's hair, making the smaller girl pout a little. 

"Hey, you. Rachel, Chloe is mean!" She called out to her friend with a laugh, making the blond laughing in return. She turned to Max, but instead of hanging on to her brunette friend, she dropped her arm around Chloe's shoulder her smiling head laying onto it. 

"Oh, don't be too mean to her. Max is a delicate flower you know? This she practically begged me not to make her leave my bed!" Max tried shoving her best friend around Chloe, making the listening parents chuckle. They knew that Max and Rachel slept almost every night in the same bed since they had been two. 

Max pouted unable to reach her best friend, crossing her arms. "You tried to boot me out, butt first! The last battle in the bedside war is not fought, Miss Rachel Dawn Amber!" She challenged smirking at her friend. Rachel laughed, leaning around Chloe's shoulder.

"Oh, you are on Maxine ....Caulfield. Did I ever tell you it sucks you don't have a second name for me to use on these occasions?" Max groaned and really hoped her dad would not hear it. But her pray fell on deaf ears.

"Oh you are totally right Rachel. We should have given her a second name. But no time like the present. How about Esmeralda?" Max groaned louder. This was an old game, her dad and Rachel played. Every time she said it, he would give her another embarrassing name and Rachel would use it for the rest of the day, teasing friend. Max smiled even though she hated it because in secret she loved having so many different traditions with her best friend. But she didn't expect Chloe to jump in on this.

"Ohhhh Esmy, I knew you had a dark secret hidden away. Such a sweet name." Max shrieked a little away from her.

"Chloe! Not you too." She groaned calling her friend out. Chloe laughed, putting her arm around her shoulders.  "But Esmy, it is so adorable when you are annoyed. I can't resist this cuteness, I'm only human." Max swatted her arm in an attempt to wiggle out. Chloe held on to her laughing.

"Let go of me you...you..."

"Nononono, I hold you forever, believe it girl!" 

"Chloe you aaaarghhh." All around laughed at the matter, before Rachel cooed in with a shit eating grin on her face.

"Max, Chloe's second name is Elizabeth." 

 

The blue haired punk froze before turning slowly to Rachel, whos grin turned even bigger. "You are dead Amber, run for your life!" With a laugh Rachel began running down the corridor, followed by a sprinting blue-haired punk. A half hearted yell followed them from James.

"Girls, this is a hospital, stop running." But in fact, everyone was just happy about the energy both had. Max smiled and then her smile froze, while her eyes darted around, stopping at Sera for a while.  Ryan put his hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"Everything okay pumpkin?" Max stared up at him, nodded and started signing. Everything fine dad.

 

Ryan sighed, he had been happy that his girl was so contempt she didn't even notice she was walking down a populated corridor and there was someone she did not know in the group. Sadly this window closed again, but he was happy it was there anyway.  It had been years since his baby girl, his pumpkin, had been so carefree and happy. He smiled at her.

"Let's get you home pumpkin." She nodded.

 

 

A few meters down the corridor Rachel got caught by a grinning Chloe. 

"Got you, Amber. So now, what was that with my second name?" Her fingers gripped into Rachels side, tickling her, making her shudder and twist.

"Nooonononono, Chloe hahahaha ssstop...please...fine I yield I yield." Rachel laughed freeing herself from the merciless fingers. Then she smirked.

"Thought Max should have something to fight back ya know? Would be a hella shame otherwise......." Then her laugh dropped, washed away like a curtain falling, revealing a thoughtful look.

"We have to talk Price. Tomorrow at Rust." Chloe swallowed a little back. 

 

"You sure? I mean I know I'm hot shit but luring me out in the woods...girl really you....." Her voice trailed of at the look on Rachel's eyes. Fun and jokes was over now. This was serious. So she nodded.

"Fine. Two o'clock. I will be there."

 

They didn't saya wordwhile they walked outside to the cars. Chloe was in her thoughts, Rachel was in hers  and Max was in her own mind. So they didn't notice the person sneaking up on them until she picked up a yelping Max from behind lifting her from the ground.

"Max! Hey, I knew you were here!" Max heard the voice of the brunette head-cheerleader in her ear.


	93. Parkinglot.

Dana kept hugging the small brunette who in return turned red and started squirming a little. The bubbly cheerleader finally let go of her. Max sighed in relief. She didn't mind Dana, she was nice and sweet but she still didn't want her to touch her. She felt Rachels' fingers sneak between her own when the blond stepped up next to her, making Max nuzzle a little into her side.

"Hey Dana, how did it went with the doc?" Rachel asked like nothing happened, overplaying Max sudden blush and shuffling with ease. Dana's smile slimmed a little. She looked over the two or three meters to the rest of the group who were talking amongst themselves, with the exception of Chloe, the blue-haired punk girl. She was chewing her lip and staring to the ground like she dreaded something. Dana almost chuckled, the girl was normally so tough and stubborn, so what was she so damn afraid of.

"Yeah, I have my procedure in four days, everything is fine."

 

Rachel nodded, her hand squeezing Max's a little.

"Have you thought about me coming there?" She asked carefully, watching the brunette cheerleader thinking. Dana raised her head, nodding.

"That would be nice." Then she saw Max pull away from her hand, signing in a speeding matter to Rachel, before looking over at Dana, blushing and looking down again. 

 

Dana tilted her head curiously. She really needed to learn sign language. She wanted to know what the girl talked about.

"What did Max say, Rachel? Damn, I really need to learn sign language for her." She stated, turning Max's ears red and getting a small shack of head from her. 

 

Rachel smiled, her hand brushing over Max's neck and rubbing it in a loving manner. The smile on her face was warm and thoughtful.

"She wanted me to ask if she should come too. She said you told her what was going on, and sweet as this girl is she wanted to be there for comfort and support." 

 

Dana felt her heart warm at that and she smiled down, before shaking her head slowly. 

"Thank you, Max, really, it means a lot, but I don't really want people there. It isn't a difficult decision for me and having more people there will give it only weight. I would much prefer to spend the rest of the day with you and Rachel, what do you say?" The tiny brunette raised her smiling head and nodded. Then she turned to look at the nervous Chloe for a moment and her face softened greatly. Dana smiled, her theory form a few days ago could be right. The girl had this little smile on her face. She stepped up, hugging both of the girls shortly.

"Okay girls, I will leave you to it, I'm gonna meet Jules now, bye." Dana waved and ran off to her car. Rachel smiled, making a mental note. She would have to tell Dana not to hug Max, while it did break her heart a little. Dana was as affectionate and touchy as herself and she liked hugging those she liked, but Max she just knew couldn't handle it properly. Better talk to her when Max wasn't around.  

"Come, Max, let's go home." Max returned the smile and nodded, following the blond. They made a beeline to the shuffling bluenette. Rachel grinned at her, clamping her free hand on the slender shoulder, only making the punk girl jump a little.

"Jeez Rach, thanks for the hella heart attack!" She ruffled her own hair under her beanie, looking at the grinning blond in a hurt manner. Max giggled a little, her free hand slipping into Chloe's with ease, making the bluenettes heart jump a little. Max felt so contempt, so happy while holding the hands of her best friend and the girl she....liked? What was the right word? She had the feeling she knew what Rachel would say. Max face blanked. Oh god, she hadn't told Rachel yet, she would do so today, tonight. She wanted to share this feeling she wanted to raffle in it. 

"Miss Price?"

 

For a second time, Chloe jumped, this time because Max's father had spoken close to her ear. 

She clutched her chest, before staring daggers at Rachel who was laughing madly.

"Yeah, haha, very funny Amber. How can I help you Mr C?" She asked, turning a little and letting go of Max's hand with a blush. MAx felt the feeling leave herself a little.

"Let's get you home Miss Price." The broad man pointed at his car with a thumb over his shoulder. Chloe nodded, turning to Rachel and Max with a conflicted look. 

"Okay guys seems like my ride is here. See you two tomorrow?" She asked with uncertainty in her voice, while she knew she would see Rachel at Arcadia Rust, she was worried about seeing Max. The girl stopped her thoughts when she let go of Rachels' hand stepped closer and hugged the bluenette punk. Both of their worlds just flushed down the drain when it were reduced to just the person in their arms. Max planted a small kiss on her cheek, blushing while doing so.

"See you tomorrow Chloe." She said quietly, leaving a doofy smile on Chloe's face. Then she stepped back aund ushered away to her mother. Rachel stepped up holding out her fist for a fistbump. Chloe needed a moment, then she did the demanded gesture. Rachel was smiling but the smile was a little colder.

"Take ccare Chlo. And remember, tomorrow, Rust." Chloe noddedin agreement. 

"Stay safe Amber." The blond followed her best friend. Chloe watched them walk away still a grin on her face. Then that grin was washed away by a big hannd comming down on her shoulder like the judgement of god himself.

"Miss Price, please, I think we have to talk while I drive you home, so would you please."

 

Uh-Oh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my best chapter, but I just don't feel it right now. It just doesn't flow I don't know, sorry.


	94. Daddy  is sweet

Chloe bit her lip, staring out of the front window of the car. She made no attempt to look to the side to see the hulking man to her left. Her fingers gripped into the jeans around her knees while she stared on. God was she nervous. Why? She didn't give a fuck what people thought of her so what the hell did she care about that guy? She was Chloe Price, badass punk, no need for exterior support. She could stand on her own. Also, she was a poor as fuck womanizing asshole who couldn't keep her mouth shut and who was in love with a girl who valued her father's opinion very high. It was totally clear that if the man next to her said she wasn't good for Max, it would hurt the little girl. Probably she would cast her aside and while she was used to being alone, this was different. This was the real deal. Deep in her heart, Chloe knew she was a romantic. Not in the expensive dinners and a glamorous wedding idea, but in the longing for real love. And this was the first grasp she got for that. She bit her bottom lip again, blinking fast. 

 

"So, where do you live?" The deep voice ripped from her thoughts, making the blue-haired punk turn her head.

"Uhm huh? What?" Chloe swirled her head around, looking a little confused at the man. He was half looking at her, half was his hand hoving over the navigation system hooked up in the jeep. Chloe blinked for a moment.

"I need to know where to drive Miss Price." The man said with a short smile, making her ever so slightly relax. she slammed her flat hand against her forehead. 

"Oh yes of course, duhhh. Sorry, I was in thoughts. It's 44 Cedar Avenue." She said pointing a little useless in the direction she was living in. The man nodded, dialling in the address in. Chloe turned back at the outside. She just needed to survive this ride without making to dumb a comment. Maybe he would be to caught up with driving.

 

The Navigation said 12 minutes.

 

"Soooo Miss Price, I think we both know why we are in this car." 

Chloe flinched a little, still gripping her knees. So much for the hope, he would be too caught up. Mr C turned on the engine and pulled the car out of the parking spot. He handled the car with ease and while not looking at her she knew his attention was on her.

"Yeah, I guess you want me to tell you if you could turn your beard the same awesome blue colour as my hair. Sorry Mr C that is a secret I take to the grave." She stated, her mouth just blabbing on without her mind behind it. Oh fuck, that was wrong. But the man only chuckled a little, while pulling into the street. 

"Oh and here my hope goes away." He said with a little grin, goofy really. Chloe grinned herself, then she froze when the grin dropped off his face.

"All right Miss Price we will cut right to the chase. I have a real clear indicator that you have an interest in my daughter." He said with a firm and stern voice.

 

Chloe swallowed hard, staring out front. She couldn't look at the man and felt her neck sweating a little, and her hands turn cold.

"Y-Yes Sir." She shackingly brought out of her mouth. The man nodded to himself before continuing.

"Now you do realise she is my baby girl and will always be. It is my duty and pleasure to protect my little pumpkin from everything and that includes you too. I know my cute Max very well and she doesn't tend to engage in romantic endeavours, in fact, this is the first time she mentioned it or that it had been brought to my attention. So, while I have prepared for the fact that this would happen one time, it doesn't change my stance on this. So tell me about yourself, Miss Price. And before you start, being around James and Rachel you learn how to catch lies quite well. So, in your own interest, don't try it because that is the worst you can do right now."

 

Chloe nodded gravely, looking out in worry. Then she swallowed, trying to get the knot in her throat to be gone, but it doesn't really help.

"I....I'm Chloe Elizabeth Price, I'm nineteen years old and I go to school with Rachel and Max." She stated. she wasn't sure what to tell the man. 

He nodded once, then he tilted his head slightly.

"Nineteen. And you are in Max year?" He asked, changing the gear.

 

The navigation said 9 minutes. 

 

"Y-Yes Sir. I had to redo my tenth grade." She saw him frown a little to that, one blink, then he continued.

"Is there a reason for that?" He asked in a stern voice, looking ahead while filing in behind a car. 

Chloe took a deep breath. This was fuck shit, she hated talking about it. Then she sighed, looking to the side, now watching the pavement next to the car.

"Yes my...dad died that year and I had problems handling this." She said with a small voice, staring out, now gripping her hand for a different reason. It made her jump when a strong hand landed on her shoulder, squeezing it once. 

"I'm sorry Miss Price, I didn't mean to prey on that. I can only imagine how hard that must have been for you." She turned her head surprised. They had stopped at a red light and he looked over giving her a warm smile.

"It's okay. It was a long time ago. Please, let's not talk about it." 

 

Mr C nodded and kept driving when the light turned green. For a minute it turned silent in the car, then he nodded to himself.

"How would you describe yourself?" He asked carefully measuring the traffic.

Chloe thought for a moment before she shrugged a little. How do you describe yourself? She would go with the honest route, even if it wasn't the pretty one.

"Stubborn, proud and a little careless. I was told I'm also loyal and honest but have way to big a mouth for my own good. Rachel often says I'm like a guard dog, I'm still not sure if that is a compliment or not." She said with a little chuckle, making him crack a small smile.

 

The navigation said 6 minutes. 

 

Ryan Caulfield nodded again, the same amount of nervous that the girl was but he was way better at hiding. The girl was really nervous and she should be like everyone who talks to the father of his or her fancy. But he was nervous too. What would he do if this girl turned out bad? She does look like a bad girl like one that drank and drugged and all that stuff. He was too far away to properly protect her he had learned this the last few days. 

"I wouldn't be sure either, Rachel has wicked humour. How would you describe my daughter?" He asked carefully, seeing in the mirror how the girl's eyes lit up at the notion. She started talking without waiting a moment.

"Max is amazing. She is so funny and is so sweet. She calms me down, even when she didn't talk to me she just knew what to do. I know I have a quick temper but one look of her and I'm calmer than a bunny. The way her eyes glow just the moment before she raises the camera, it makes the world melt for me. I mean she is so talented and I still can't wrap my head around that such a wonderful girl even wants to be friends with someone like me never mind anything else. Every boy or girl would be lucky to be with her and I will never get what I must have done in another universe to deserve her because it can't be this one." 

 

Mr Caulfield smiled a little. The assessment wasn't suck up, it wasn't her trying to win him over, it was genuine. The dreaminess in her voice was so strong, he couldn't think it any different. Also, it was on point. She described his baby girl with the same words he would do and while he was a little put off that someone else thought this way about his number one baby girl, he couldn't help but be thankful for it.  

 

The Navigation said 2 minutes.

 

"Well said, Miss Price. I know the next question is a little invasive, but this is my daughter we are talking about. What were your past romantic endeavours like?" 

 

Chloe bit her own bottom lip again. God damn, this was bad, why did he have to ask that? But the truth it was. She thought for a while, what should she say. No matter what it would be either a lie or not pretty.

 

The navigation said 1 minute.

 

"I'm a.....boythat will sound really bad, because it is, but well I haven't been on the tame side of life you know? Never had a real girlfriend, not for long at least but I did entertain myself that.....I have the reputation for being kind of a womanizer." She gave off a really loud grumble like she hated admitting it because she did. Chloe didn't trick herself. She had fucked around, not caring who got hurt in the process. First, it had been boys, for a short while and then she had turned to girls and stayed there. Quite a lot of girls. Mr C took a deep breath and Chloe duck her head. Here we go.

 

They stopped in front of the Price house and for a moment, Ryan looked out at the girls home. It was half painted blue like someone never finished it. Probably her father. It looked run down and while it wasn't a trailer, it was on the poor side of life. He knew that. Still, it wasn't a bad neighbourhood.

"Miss Price, I will not say I like hearing that, but there is a lot of courage involved telling that the father of the girl you fancy. For that I commend you, but it brings me to the most important questions. What are your intentions with my daughter?"

 

Chloe, whos fingers already curled around the leaver to flee the car, froze. She looked back at the man, biting her bottom lip. How should she answer that kind of question?

 

"Seriously MrC? I have no idea! This is all new and confusing for me. I have....while I hade relationships before this feels so different. It....It feels like I see the sun for the first time and I have no idea how to react to that. Your daughter makes me happier than I ever have been in my life but it is so fresh I can't say anything. But I can make you a promise. I will do my very best to never hurt her and will work my fucking ass off so I can give her this wonderful smile she has as often as I can. I won't force her into something she doesn't want and I will not trick her into it either. I would die from happiness if she will be with me but that is her decision, not mine. I know I am not good enough for her but I will do everything that is in my power to make her as happy as I can and if you have a problem with that then quite frankly screw you." 

 

The last words came out and there was silence in the car for a moment. Oh shit oh shit oh shit, why did I say these last words? Oh fuck fuck fuck. Chloe felt all the blood drain from her face. The man stared at her in a thoughtful manner. Then he nodded slowly.

"I'm fine with that." Chloe blinked confusedly.

"You are?" She blurred out, couldn't hold the question in. He nodded again, giving her a small smile.

"Yes, I do. If you can keep up your promise you have nothing to fear from me. Someone who loves her with all his or her heart is all I ever wanted for my little girl." 

 

Chloe nodded eagerly, a smile on her face.

"Yes, I will do that, thank you Mister C." She said, only to see him raise his finger.

"I didn't say we are allies in this. For that, there is a long road ahead of us. But I will accept you as the interest of my little pumpkin." Then he smirked a little.

"So your torture comes to an end, we are here Miss Price. You are allowed to leave."

 

Chloe scrambled for the leaver, pulling the car door open. While she was happy for him being at least okay with her, she still couldn't get out of the car quick enough. She leaned in once she was out.

"T-Thanks for the ride Mr C, tell the others I said hi." The man nodded. 

"Goodbye Miss Price."

 

Chloe closed the door and sprinted around the jeep, fumbling with her keys when she heard a yell making her turn. 

"Miss Price!" She turned to look back. Mr Caulfield hat lowered the driver side window, looking at her sternly.

"If you hurt my girl or break her heart, I swear there will nothing that will be able to protect you from me are we clear?" 

The bluenette again swallowed and then nodded rapidly. Mr Caulfield nodded at her once and drove off.

Chloe felt the cold sweat on her back and the shaking knees in her jeans when she turned and walked to the door a little shaken.

 

Holy fuck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was real fun, finally Ryan could grill Chloe. I never had to endure such a talk, I think in Germany these aren'T that prominent so I have no idea wether it fit or not.


	95. A return home

Rachel smiled brightly when a dark house appeared in front of her on the street. Dad was driving with Vanessa on the passenger seat and she and Max were in the back. Her fingers were laced together with Maxi's and she smiled, she was contempt. But there was something. Max stirred next to her. 

"Rach, I need to tell you something." She whispered at her friend. Rachel raised her head, looking over at her friend. Max was her normal nervous self. She was fiddling with her sleeve and stared at her knees. The old neighbourhood was flying by behind her in the car window. Rachel took her hand of Max's, taking her chin gently between her fingers and turned her head, raising it to meet her own eyes. She smiled softly to her friend. 

"Max you know you don't heave to be nervous around me. You can tell me anything. I have something to tell you too." Max stared at her for a moment, before her features soften and she smiled warmly at her friend. She nodded slowly. Rachel kept talking quietly.

"Let's wait until we get to my room okay?" Max nodded again, turning to the front. Her mother was talking to Rachel's father about Seattle, making Max soft smile turned a little sad. She loved being here again but she missed Seattle as well. Not in a big way but she loved her parents and not being with them hurt her heart a little bit. It would be nice to have her parents close again but she knew nothing to do. Still, Max leaned forward and brushed her fingers across her mother neck in a petting manner. Vanessa smiled and turned her head shortly. Her daughter was smiling shyly at her and she just nodded. Vanessa knew Max did this or similar things just to express her affection when she couldn't talk. She made the love you sign at her making Rachel laugh warmly in the process.

 

The car left the street and drove up to a dark house. Max smiled and Rachel did so too. No matter how much she disliked being in Arcadia, being home was something really really good and she smiled brightly. They got all out of the car and Rachel stood there for a moment, just staring at her home, one she thought she would never see again. Max stood a little behind her when her best friend started walking again. She wished she had her camera with her but it was in her dorm room and she would get it back tomorrow. Then she suddenly realised she already had a picture of this image. She sprinted two short steps and got hold of Rachel's hand, pulling at it. The blond stopped shooting her brunette friend a curious look. Max shot her an intense look and pulled something from her pocket. It was a folded picture and she handed it to Rachel. 

 

She blond took it with a smile and unfolded it. It was a picture of the same front lawn, her walking to the house with a swing in her hair and hips. She raised her head, swallowing hard.

"Is this the one from...." Her voice trailed off as Max nodded softly, a warm smile on her lips. This was the picture Max had taken the day she had returned to Arcadia Bay, in front of her house when all this hadn't happened and they both had been happy to have each other again. The same feeling washed over her as it has been before and she hugged her friend fiercely and whole. It hurt a little but the tiny girl wanted it no other way. Max laughed quietly, her shorter arms draping around Rachel's midriff and she returned the love and happiness in the hug eagerly. A warm wind brushed over them and the sun shined at the both of them. 

 

Vanessa and James stood at the door watching their girls with a warm smile. Vanessa had shot her old house a little look and smiled. She missed being here. Seattle was fine and well but the big city wasn't really her cup of tea. She prefers the quiet of the small town, where you knew most people instead of anonymity in the large city when you were lucky if you knew your direct neighbour. It was this way to her. They had a few friends, mostly Ryan's colleagues from work and she had got to know a few in her spinning class but really, it wasn't the same as here, where she knew everyone in this street. Still, she pushed these thoughts back while watching her daughter hug her friend in the evening sun. They looked so happy and she was glad they allowed Max to return here. 

 

Ther had been a long debate about this when Max first said she wanted to go. Vanessa had been anxious about it, her baby away, back to this city. Max wasn't an adventure girl, not on herself at least. Vanessa had been worried it would be too much for her frail deer that she would be lost. While she never doubted Rachel, there was this lingering worry, what if it wasn't like Max imagined having Rachel back in her life? Would she do well with the fact that people changed? Vanessa knew her daughter had this idea in her head about a perfect world in Arcidia, her shooting, before leaving her best friend and before everything changed, but she was happy to see while there was change, the friendship between the girls kept stable. Like she said so many times no matter what was, Rachel and Max for eternety.

"They look so happy, don't they?" James said next to her, nudging her slightly with his elbow. She nodded looking fondly at the two girls. 

"I'm just so happy Rachel is all right. I can't imagine a life without her and I think neither can Maxine." She and her husband continued calling their daughter with her birth name, no matter the grumbles and groans. It was the name they gave her in love and while Maxine grumbled about it, Vanessa knew her daughter loved them calling her that. James nodded in agreement and they watched their daughters in the golden light of the fleeing day.

 

"Max?" Rachel whispered into her ear in a soft and a little chocking way. Max nodded against her chest, signalling she was listening. Rachel let go with one arm raising the picture to her eyes. Her vision was blurry from new tears. She had thought she had none left anymore but there were still much more to com toe Rachel realised. 

"uh-huh?" Max mumbled into her shirt, hugging her closer, feeling the tremble all through her body.

"I...I think this is my favourite picture now. Maybe not completly, because you aren't in it but you took it and...." She trailed off, blinking back the tears. Max hand got up rubbing the small of her back, while she whispered soothingly into Rachels body.  

"And  I think you were right back then." Rachel's shaking voice hung in the air for a moment, before Max leaned back, smiling and rubbing the tears from her eyes with her thumb.

"What was I right about?"

 

"A return home is the right title."


	96. Trust me

Rachel let out a heavy breath when she flopped with her back onto her bed. Finally home! She stared up at the ceiling, at the still painted star constellations Ryan had painted there with her mother years ago,  making her smile. This was home and she had never really appreciated it for what it was to her. She felt a smaller weight climb onto her bed, lifting her head to see Max on all fours crawling over to her and collapsing with a soft sigh half onto her, her brunette head on Rachels' shoulder. Rachel giggled and pulled her arm around her best friend before kissing her on top of the head. Max made a purring noise, her hand gripping a fist full of Rachel's shirt in her side as she did so often. 

 

For a while they were just lying there, happy just to be here again. Max parents, James and Sera were downstairs, drinking wine and talking. It was dark outside already. Max and Rachel had only come up after a few hours of family time. They had stayed downstairs and a nostalgic wave had overcome both girls being with their families all together. Only Rose was missing making the evening a little bittersweet. Ryan had picked up on that too and he made a toast on her. Maybe it was a little awkward for Sera but she just smiled and said nothing about it. Max, while she couldn't talk because of her, found a liking in Rachel's biological mother. She was feisty and funny and had a little bit of the same way Chloe was sometimes this mix of rough and really sweet. Also, she had a tendency for lewd jokes, making especially Max and her mother blush in the process, much to Ryans and Rachel's amusement. Finally, after a fine dinner, they had retreated into Rachel's room, still hearing quiet voices from downstairs. 

 

"Max?" Rachel whispered into the room still looking up. The fingers gripped her shirt a little tighter and the smaller girl shifted slightly next to her.

"Uh-huh?" 

"What did you want to tell me?"

 

Rachel felt her friend tense against her before shifting around a little. She didn't look down, only holding her tighter a little bit, trying to soothe her nerves. It was quite obvious Max was nervous about this so she would let her take her time. Her head tilted down and the kissed the brunette mop of hair again, whispering into the strands.

"Take your time Maxi."

 

The tenseness in Max body softened a little and the shifted a little less. Then Rachel felt lips pressed against her shoulder for a moment before Max struggled a little in her holding arm. Letting her go Rachel sat up, resting against the headboard. Max shifted to the end of her bed, sitting cross-legged there. The tiny brunette pulled a red pillow from the side and hugged it against her chest. She looked up at Rachel, blushed and lowered her gaze again.

"Well....I....uhm...there is something I wanted to tell you..."

 

Rachel nodded, sitting up more straight to signal to her friend she was listening. "It's okay Maxi, you know you can tell me anything." And she meant it. She probably knew what this was about. She had a feeling.

"Okay...uhm okay okay." Max bit her lip for a moment nodding to herself. "You see, in the last two weeks when you....you know." She glanced up at the blond nervously, but Rachel only nodded at her smiling warmly. What ever she was feeling right now, this was her Maxi and she should never be worried to tell her anything.

"Well in these two weeks, I was along with C-Chloe a lot. We drove around, searching for you, we drove into the woods calling out and wandering until it got dark. She got me home and helped me a lot in that time, calming my nerves and all that." She glanced again at Rachel looking up. Rachel raised an eyebrow but waved her hand in a continuous motion. Max swallowed and spook on.

"Well she was really great and I would have broken down without. Some things were rather scary  but she made me feel safe and like I didn't need to worry when she was there, like it is with you, you know?"

 

Again Rachel nodded slowly. Over and over for all these years, Max had said she was her strength she made her feel safe and secure. Rachel had always adored that feeling but at the same time, she wished it wasn't needed. It felt really...heavy to be someone's entire world, to be the focal point of someone. She wouldn't have been able to bear it if Max hadn't been her life too for all this time. That was the reason she hadn't told her what she totally intended on doing today because she was scared of losing her. 

 

"So yeah she was pretty great and awesome to me......but...." Max bit her lip again, looking down at her fingers, not sure how to tell her best friend this. She always thought she would be ecstatic if she ever would maybe eventual find someone and tell her best friend about it. Now she was dead scared about it. That was the reason she had said she needed to tell her something, taking away the possibility she would chicken out. 

 

Rachel raised her head, a worried look on her face.

"She didn't do something to you, right? She didn't force something onto you, you didn't want, did she? I will kill her if she did!" Rachel stated in an angry and worried tone. Max's head shot up and she shook it rapidly, waving her hands at her friend. The pillow in her lap tumbled to the floor.

"What? No. No! No, nononono, no Rachel she did nothing wrong she just. Whenever I see her my mind just goes blank and....I feel my stomach rumble like a washing machine. I feel like I am boiled alive and freeze to death at the same time. My heart clunches with more pain and sunlight as it has ever done before. I am scared to no end and at the same time, I feel like I could fight the whole world. I'm sorry I didn't mean to, it just happened and I know she is your best friend and I ruin everything it just. She I....I...."

 

Max tried to reach for words and then she sighed for a short moment. She ducks her head ready for the beating.

_I like her!_

 

 

Max waited for a moment. Any moment her best friend would yell at her. That was her Chloe she knew for years now, she would scream, calling her bad words and say that wouldn't be right. She-

Rachels arms wrapped around Max smaller frame calming the miniature nuclear meltdown that happened in the girls head. Rachel smiled, kissing the side of her head and hugging the living shit out of her best friend. She kissed her again and again and again, hugging and cuddling up to her. 

"Max no apologies. I'm happy for you. I...You are my best friend and I will always be at your side, walk beside you and I support you in everything you do. You are wonderful and I love you no matter what. Okay?" She planted one more kiss on Max's head and leaned back to look her friend in the eyes. While she had her problems with the idea of Max and Chloe it wasn't Max who was the maybe problem. Also, Max didn't need her not in her corner. Max needed nobody to tell her she did something wrong she did that herself quite enough. 

 

Max's eyes shined with tears and her bottom lip was quivering ready to cry but she still looked happy and relieved at the notion that her best friend was okay with this.

"Y-You sure?" 

 

Rachel nodded, hugging her again. Max smiled into her chest, sniffing a little. Her arms were trembling lightly and she rubbed her eyes. Then she pulled back. "T-Thank you, Rachel, I thought you would yell at me tell me that it wasn't okay you know?" Rachel smiled wiping away a stray tear from her friend's cheek. 

 

"No don't worry. You are the most wonderful girl and if anything I am worried that no one would be good enough for my little girl." She nudged her making Max giggle. "So you will not try to keep Chloe away from me?"

Rachell froze. This....was a delicate topic and she had to tread carefully now. She didn't want to rain on Max parade but she wouldn't lie to her. Her smile faltered a little.

"Max.....I will not say I am not worried. I know Chloe a long time and her....endevaroes in a romantic way in the past were...well....I will not speak badly about her she is my friend after all but she had problems in that regard, but and here is the big but, this is different. She looks different. ou make her eyes shine in a way I have not seen before my wonderful lovely friend. So no I will not keep her away, but two things. For one, we stay best friends! You have me for life Caulfield!" She said with a grinning voice, trying to hide the real worry behind a joking manner. Because there was a real worry. Would Max cast her aside now that her life had a new focus? Max grinned brightly hugging her closely and laughing.

"Of course. No matter what is coming we are Max and Rachel."

Rachel winked nodding at her. "I know, just wanted to check. I will also talk to Chloe. To calm my nerves, don't worry." Max frowned a little at her, knowing how her best friend could get.

"You will not frighten will you?"

 

Rachel laughed shaking her head. "Nono, I will be nice and perfectly sweet you know me never have I ever been nice. Chloe is a tough girl."  Max remembered Lisa from school and how a perfectly sweet Rachel had been to her. But before she could say anything Rachel continued. "I also think Uncle Ryan has taken care of the fear part already."

 

Max eyes bulged out a little and she ghasped.

"What?"

Rachel cchuckled ruffling Max hair.

"You are sickening sweet sometimes. Why do you think Ryan was so adamant on driving her home." Slowly parts clicked into each other and Max eyes turned even wider and  she yelped a little dashing from the bed. For a momentshe even forgot that Sera was downstairs.

"DAD!" She yelled dashing out of the room, while a laughing Rachel rolled on the bed, still worried but utterly delighted at the moment. 


	97. The truth burns in my chest

It was quiet in her room. Rachel was lying on her back, staring out into the darkness, only the glowing stars over her are seen by her. They had come back up here after Max in full panic mode had tried to find out, what her Dad told Chloe while he drove her home. The man had only smirked and said nothing too bad. Max had still tried to find out what was going on and had finally resigned. Rachel had seen the trouble Uncle Ryan had gone through holding out against his beloved daughter and she was sure if Max had kept up he would have caved. But Max had given up just to early. So they had returned up here, talked for a little while where Max had grumbled because her phone had been damaged when she had dropped it in a puddle of mud outside of the barn. She wanted to shoot Chloe a message, ask her if everything was alright. 

 

Finally, Rachel had coaxed the anxious girl into changing and heading into bed. She was dead tired and while Max's mind seemed to race at top speed, Rachel knew she was also exhausted. It had been dramatic forty-eight hours for both of them. It had been exhausting all the emotions and stress had build up and Rachel had problems thinking straight.

 

But now that she was lying there in the dark, staring up to the ceiling with her hands behind her head, she couldn't find sleep. So she stared, blinking. After a while, she felt Max shift beside her, in a slow careful manner like she tried not to wake her.

"Max?" She whispered into the dark not sure if her best friend was awake or not.

"Uh-Huh?" While Max answer was no real word the clearness in her voice made it obvious she was awake too. 

 

Rachel turned to her side, staring at the barely visible form of her friends face. Yet the light reflected on her shining eyes and she stared back at Rachel.

"Can't sleep either?" She asked, making Rachel nod for a moment. Both of them sat up, cross-legged in front of each other. Max flinched slightly with a groan when Rachel turned on her bedside lamp. It was only a slight light but still. Their knees were almost touching when they sat there only staring at each other for a moment. Rachel flipped her hair over her shoulder and took up one of Max's hands starts playing with her fingers with a soft smile. They had done this many times before especially when they had been younger and slept in the same bed almost every night after their parents had given up trying to separate the two of them. Rachel would climb down the garage and Max let her in through the back door over and over again until It was decided they would just let them sleep in the same room almost all the time. Whenever one of them couldn't sleep or had a bad dream they would talk about it, helping each other. You would think it would be the anxious Max who needed the most help but surprisingly this was more a Rachel thing. Yet in the last years, it had died down a little, because of the distance.

 

"So Maxi, what is keeping your mind?" Rachel finally asked, looking her friend into the eyes. Max looked for a moment then she sighed.

"The future...."Her voice trailed off a little making Rachel's eyebrow arch a little. 

"The future?" Max nodded.

"Yeah. What comes now? I mean, I came here for you and to come home but also for the photography program. For.....for him." Rachel flinched a little. "F-For his expertise. That is now gone and even if he somehow by any miracle from hell comes out of this still a teacher, I wouldn't want to learn from him. But still it is scary, you know I don't like uncertainty, I like my life planned and knowing what is coming but now? There is no plan and it scares me so hard." Rachel sat back, leaning against the headboard, waving Max closer. The girl leaned her back against Rachels stomach and her head between her breast. Rachel started brushing through her hair, while Max kept talking.

"I know there will be a tomorrow and I know it will probably work out but not knowing. And then there is Chloe. I mean I never have been....I mean, what if I'm not good enough? I have no idea what she would even see in me, in a scared little girl? She is all punk and awesome and strong and badass and beautiful and sweet and funny and......I have no idea why someone like her would like me....I still can't even wrap my head around the fact that you like me, even though we are friends since we were in the nappies. Dog, even I don't like me an-"

Rachels placed her hand over her friend's mouth silencing her. 

"Shhh, stop right there. Max, you know I don't like when you sell yourself short." Rachel said with a stern voice. 

"But-"

"Bup bup bup, quiet, now I talk MAxi. You are wonderful, sweet, loyal, caring, funny as hell, not at all imposing, polite, kind and just the sweetest girl on the planet. Chloe would be a total and fucking idiot if she cast you aside." She placed a kiss on the top of Max's head. 

 

She continued brushing through her friend's brown hair, sorting it and combing it with her fingers. Max was contemplating these words even though Rachel had reassured her quite often, these thoughts would return over and over and over again. It was like a stain of mud on her she couldn't push it off. Her finger traced down her shirt, coming to a stop where her scars were, placing the palm of her hand over it and tensing. what if Chloe found he-

"Stop." A small swat on her shoulder made Max jump slightly. Rachel stared down at her with stern eyes and a frown on her forehead. Her blond hair hung over her left eye and she brushed it back. 

"W-What?"

 

Rachel groaned annoyed at her, brushing over Max's arm in a soothing manner.

"I know you, Caulfield. You were thinking about your scars. Considering we just spoke about Chloe, no she will not find you disgusting or something like that for these. So stop thinking about it."

"B-But I'm disfigured I-"

Another swat on her shoulder made her flinch again.

"No you are not! You are sweet and beautiful, with or without these scars. For Chloe probably even more so with these."

"What?"

Rachel smirked a little when she nuzzled her nose in Max's hair.

"Oh come on, Chloe is a punk girl and likes all the rough stuff and all. What do you think will a grungy punk girl think about gunshot scars. She will say they are hella cool. Not that it matters, because she will never see these because my sweet innocent Maxi will never be naked around her!" Rachel said with a firm but a grinning voice. Max blushed a little, she....naked with Chloe when....oh dog....she felt herself heat up a little when she thought about that idea. It would be so embarrassing to even think about it. That she and Chloe.....Quickly change the topic.

"W-What about you Rach? Why can't you sleep?"

 

Rachel got quiet for a moment, tensing up. Max felt it underneath her and she turned so she could look her friend in the eyes but kept pressed against her. Her big blue eyes looked up at her friends hazel once but she just stared out to the front. With a low voice, Rachel just mumbled.

"It's nothing....just...you know everything the last few days...." Rachel didn't look down at her but Max saw it in her eyes.

"That's not everything, am I right Rach? You know, you can tell me everything. I don't judge, I don't care, I just want you to feel better, for my best friend to feel better." Then Rachel's eyes turned down and met hers, staring for a while. Max nodded and Rachel took a deep breath.

"M....Max, this is really hard for me. I....there are two things I kept from you, for the last few months. I...If I tell you, you will look at me with disgust, because it is disgusting and I-" Max placed her index finger over her friend's lips gently, quieting her. She smiled.

"I will NEVER see at you with something else than friendship and love Rachel. You are my best friend, the most important person in my world. What eever it will be with Chloe, that doesn't change the fact that you are the centre of my world. So please.....trust me as I trust you. I will not think less of you no matter what you tell me."

 

Rachel stared at her for a while, small tears in her eyes, before she leaned down and pressed her lips on Max's forehead, giving her a gentle kiss. Max's fingers curled into the sleeping shirt of her friend and she smiled. Then Rachel leaned back, sighed and took a deep breath.

"Max, I did tell you about the fact that I have problems. About the drugs I take and the addiction I am fighting with." Max nodded, not wanting to interrupt. 

"Well you see at the start it was easy, I had saved a lot of money, didn't need a lot of drugs and so on you know? It was fun and escape, but....well with every kick I needed more, first, it was different drugs, then it was just more. I needed it more regular and more fiercely. Slowly but steady my savings dwindled away and then came the day I couldn't pay for the drugs." Her body was stiff and she again couldn't look her friend in the eyes. Max hugged her closer. "I still feel this crawing. The two weeks down there was a horror for that too withdrawal made my bones hurt like there was a burning iron in them. But I get sidetracked. Anyway, there was the day I couldn't pay, but I needed the drugs. It was.....the focus at these moments. I felt so desperate and....and then F-Frank said I needed to pay, so I asked for a loan. And he gave it to me. Kept me afloat for two weeks. Then it was back again no money and the need. I asked for another loan and he....declined. Said I needed to pay my first one. I couldn't so.....I.....I..." Max rubbed her sides, soothing the crying girl in her arms, comforting her.

"I asked him w-what to do now and he said I c-could pay h-him d-differently." A grave silence followed that and MAx heart fell for her friend. She picked up Rachels' hand and kissed her fingers. 

"Oh, Rachel I'm so sorry." But now that it was out she had to keep going.

"So I  d-did. He...I...The drugs, I needed them I wanted to have this get away from here, from a place without you so....I w-whored myself out t-to him, and not j-just h-him."

 

Again it got quiet. Max waited, feeling tears in her eyes. She wouldn't push. Rachel needed time, slowly, steadily. Also, she felt guilty that her friend was here, couldn't endure without her, making her feel guilty for leaving her all over again. Rachel swallowed hard.

"I.....I tried different ways of getting money, I s-stole, I d-did a lot of shit and then....." Rachel cried harder now, shaking like a leaf. "Then t-the new teacher this fucking asshole asked me if I wanted to make a photoshoot. I would even be paid. I was so happy. Money and shooting with a famous photographer, n-nothing better. Also I....He....." Rachel ranked her free hand through her hair, the other one was still in Max's who squeezed for comfort.

"I thought he was hot all right? So I went to his house and we made the shoot and he was all nice and all and then he....I....we kissed and....more.....And t-that is was hurt most, I...I...I thought he loved me and then he....he does THAT to me, It I...."

 

Max's breath hitched a little in surprise, but she quickly turned herself, hugging Rachel closer fiercer than before.

"Rach, I-I'm so sorry I wish I would have....I should have I....I'm sorry, you should have to endure that, I wish I had noticed." Rachel nodded with a soft smile, feeling so much pressure leave her shoulders. Her wonderful lovely best friend heard her confess fucking that asshole and whoring herself out for drugs and she just accepted it and didn't hate her! She really didn't deserve Max as a best friend, the tiny brunette was too good a human for her. 

 

"I...You couldn't have known Max, I'm sorry I didn't trust you with these things I just....I was so afraid of losing you, of you hate me for this I couldn't bring myself."

Max's head flipped up and she stared into Rachels' eyes fiercely. "I will NEVER hate you! Not you! I just can't!" Rachel'S eyes teared up more but now it was from happiness and relieve and she started sobbing loud and hoarse. For long hours that night, they spend their time crying and comforting each other until exhaust pulled them into a much-needed sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a few chapters now I felt a little lost in this story. I didn't have my heart in it, I think you noticed. Last and this one really were the other way around. I now have a plan what will go on and what the story will be like. Now we are really in the end strech, like 10-15 chapters I think.
> 
> Also you may noticed I post only every second day. My Harry Potter fic, which I will be honest, is more fun at the moment, just takes a lot more time because I need to look up things and chapters are way longer. So it is only every second day, sorry you guys, I just still have a life and so on.


	98. Two packs

The hood underneath her squeaked as she once again shifted her weight around. She was sitting here for quite some time, glaring down at her cellphone every thirty seconds or something like that. The rusty car she was sitting on was old and almost fell apart, but you could see the entire junkyard from here so it was the perfect place to be. Again she pulled out the phone, glared and put it back in her pocket. Her mouth was pretty occupied. Between smoking one cigarette after another and biting her nails, it was constantly moving. The blue paint on her nails was broken already but she paid no heed to it. Again her eyes glared at the entrance of the junkyard. No one. 

 

Again looking down at her phone. God damn! The girl jumped from the car hood and started pacing up and down. Her boots followed footprints already placed in the mud. She had been here for quite some time, to early, in a way she would normally never be. Yet when she had been at home, getting ready to head out, she had stood there. Thirty minutes until she needed to leave. At twenty-eight minutes she had set out, couldn't keep herself calm. Why the fuck was she so nervous? It was just her friend. Her friend who had been kidnapped and worse over the last two weeks. Her friend who was quite a manipulative bitch if she wanted to be and worse her friend who was best friends with the girl she liked. If she said no today that wouldn't stop her but it would make everything more problematic. Worse, her love interest was quite keen on her friend's opinion. What if she took her idea up? Ahhh damn, yeah it was a big deal. Almost as big as yesterday when she had talked to the fat-

"There you are!" A voice called out making her jump slightly dropping her cig. Her blue-haired head swung around and she looked and the blond who was casually swaggering over to her. When she looked over her shoulder, she could see a car in the far distance with someone leaning against it. 

 

The blond pointed with her thumb over her shoulder. "Yeah, Dad wouldn't let me out of his sight at the moment." The bluenette stepped on the cigaret and put it out under her heel, before shrugging.

"I can't say I'm surprised you know?"  Her friend wore torn jeans shorts, converse and a red flannel over a black band shirt. Her ever-present blue feather earring was in place, looking a little rough and still fitting. The blond shrugged herself, leaning against a car side.

"Yeah, still it is bothering me you know? I feel like a child again. Rachel Amber, daughter of the DA, must be protected." She snorted at that, fumbling a cigaret pack out of her pocket and pulled one out. After she had placed it to her lips, she suddenly stopped the lighter halfway, as she thought about something. Then she put the cig back in the pack, placing it on the hood next to her. The bluenette raised her eyebrow at that.

"Rachel Amber not smoking, what's the deal dude?" She asked with a cheerful tone. The girl in question turned her head with a little frown on her face.

"Yeah, you know a promise I made to my best friend. I watch out now what I put into my body, why not stop smoking? Also, she never liked smoking, said I smell like a pile of ash ya know?" 

 

The bluenette who just had pulled out a cig herself stared down at it for a moment, before she stuffed it back with a groaned 'fuck my life' placing the pack next to Rachel's on the car hood. She then leaned against the same car bumping into her friend's shoulder for a moment. "How have you two been?" She asked, looking up to the sky. They had talked about deep shit quite often here, but the bluenette always found it difficult to look at her friend while that has been. The blond shrugged also staring into the sky, her arms crossed. 

"Fuck it....it was a rough night. We talked a lot. I think I slept about three hours tonight. She is still completely out of it, fell asleep in Ryans lap this morning after breakfast. Fucking adorable to watch." She said with a snigger, getting a chuckle from her friend as well. "And you Chloe?"

 

The girl took a deep breath and sighed then, her hands in her pockets. "All right I guess. Well no not really. I mean fuck with all the shit with you and that barn, I totally forgot about the fact Mum kicked out stepshit. Heard her cry half the night, fucking shit it all was." That made the blond turn her head, arching her eyebrow.

"Really now? Joyce finally kicked that shitstain to the curb? Was about time!" Rachel hated David Madsen and made no show in pretending not to. The man was an utter dickward and also kind of creepy. Well, she had learned real creepy now but the man still was a creep. 

 

Chloe nodded, before looking down to the floor.

"Yeah, two days ago. Max and I found these files he had about people in the city and also cameras all around the house. Max helped me take him down like a boss, that was real badass. Told Mom that he hit me. And Mom finally saw what he was. I was so happy at that moment. But now?.....Fuck Mum is utterly devastated. No wonder she builds a  life around that fucker and now he is gone. I mean fuck what do you say to your own Mum when you break her fucking life? That is hella shit."

 

Rachel nodded, then sighed herself.

"It's not you, it was him who destroyed all of it.  You just showed your Mom the damage, that's a difference." Rachel spoke quietly, but stern, making the bluenette nodding, mumbling something to herself. For a while they just stood there, staring out into the sky. They both knew what had to happen now, but none of them wanted to start, because they both knew, whatever would happen the next few minutes would change their friendship. A raven landed on the old school bus in the centre of the junkyard, looking down at the two of them. The silence dragged out, while Chloe's heart sped up more and more. Finally, Rachel shuffled.

"All right we have to talk about this. It is hella complicated and yeah, so...."

 

Again a short silence followed, while Chloe gathered her balls and finally blurted it out.

"I'm in love with Max!" She almost called out, not being able to hold it in anymore. Rachel just raised an eyebrow.

"No shit Sherlock." She stated with a small smirk, making Chloe groan. 

"Yeah, screw you." For a moment Rachel just stared at her. "Yeah, I know what I promised. I know I promised but fuck I don't know this feels different." Chloe mumbled out.

 

Now Rachels' voice turned colder to her. "It is always different with you Price. It was different when you went after Julia, you said it was different this time when you went after Jannet and you said the same thing about fucking Taylor Wagner. It is always different. But guess what, this time IS! different. This time it is not some bimbo I don't care about. This time it is my Maxi and I will burn your hella life to the ground before she turns into one of your flicks!" The girl glared angrily at the bluenette. Chloe, who never had been good in handling conflict knew only one way.

"Oh yeah? Is that how it is? I need now your permission who I like and who not? Is that it Amber? You can't allow Max to decide for herself?" She stated angrily pushing of the car side. 

 

Rachel was quick to follow, hissing in her direction. "You know damn fucking well, what I mean! Max is not one of the one use washcloths you throw away when she bores you. She has endured well fucking enough in her life, she doesn't need to get her heart broken! I have sworn myself I would protect her and I will. I don't think she can't make her own decisions, it is not her I am anxious about, it is fucking you, Miss Price. And don't you come with your poor 'Look at me I'm the poor but tough victim girl, to whom the entire world is mean to'. You know full well why I'm fucking against this and you know it well."

 

She slammed her hand on the hood. Glaring at her friend. Chloe threw her hands in the air. "Oh, yeah Madam' I can accept if not everything goes my way'? Is that it? Me just fucking up all the time hurting her! At least I am honest with her! Yeah, I told her about the fact that there had been other girls before. I know full well who I am and what I do and that I don't deserve such a sweet girl but fuck Rachel I'm fucking in LOVE! It feels like my heart is burning just in the fucking thought of her and URAAAAAG!" Chloe screamed out walking a few feet away, ranking her hands through her hair. Then she suddenly let her hands fall, slumping down. She turned, with tears in her eyes.

"I'm not good enough for her. Not even close. She.....she deserves the world. She doesn't deserve a fuck up like me, what was I thinking?" The sudden mood swing took Rachel somewhat in surprise. This wasn't like Chloe at all. Yeah, she was self-hating and gloomy sometimes but this. This was different in many ways. It felt.....honest. And the comment before about honesty hit really close at home and made her feel guilty. This was something Chloe was way better than she was.

 

Chloe trodded back to her, slumping against the car again, her forehead resting with a painful sounding thud against the roof. "I know, why you think I can't be with her, I lashed out I'm sorry. I know all these things about me quite well. You were quite right all this time back when you said I was just searching and searching without knowing what I searched. I'm sorry I yelled at you and called you a bitch back then, it was hella uncool." 

 

Rachel nodded, sitting on the hood. "It's okay." Chloe raised her head, looking at her. 

"I know all this and that is what feels so different. Its like there was a human-shaped hole in my heart and I tried to slam one girl after another onto it in the hope it would fit. I sought out every form there is. But Max.....she.... she just slipped in an filled this hole like it was her who was carved out there in the first place you know? She just...she completes me. When I'm angry she calms me down, instantly. When I'm sad or lonely, only the thought of her fills me with new energy. It...It feels like Dad is there again." The last part was mumbled a  little but Rachel's ears would have twitched at that if they could. That was something really new. Over the years there had been many talks like this, Chloe trying to express herself. Yet, never....NEVER had William Price made an appearance in these talks. It might sound weird to compare her father to the girl she liked, but it fit Chloe. Her dad was the only real love in her life and more importantly, his image was sacred to the bluenette. She never NEVER used his name in vain or something like that. Rachel glided down the hood slowly, leaning against the car again and bumping into her friend with her shoulder.

"Okay." She just said.

"Okay?" Chloe asked a little confused. Rachel nodded.

"Okay. I'm not happy about this and I will watch you like an eagle but I'm okay with you pursuing my best friend." She nodded gravely. Chloe grinned, then Rachel smirked a little. "Of course, I will be more annoying than an overprotective father and if you even think about getting into her pants, forget it. Max honour will be protected dearly!" She said, making her friend laugh. After a moment they quieted down and Chloe nudged her again. 

"Thanks Rach." 

"No problem."

 

 

They stood there looking out for a bit, before Rachel mumbled a little, staring up front.

"I told Max about Frank.....and the drugs." Chloe sucked in her breath through her teeth. "Ah shit man. What did she say?" Rachel could only smile fondly when she heard that question. 

"What do you think Max said?" Chloe also smiled at that thought. "She is really the best am I right?" In the distance a car horn honked, making clear to Rachel she had to leave. She hugged the bluenette finally, smiling into her shoulder. 

"Yeah, you are right. She is the best." Then she walked away and Chloe made her way over to her trunk. She had gotten it back this morning. 

 

Left behind were two packs of cigarettes on top of an old and rusty car. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This....was really fun. I enjoy it more at the moment to write again. New things to write are always fun.
> 
> On a further note, I can only praise the Light-Novel Overlord. It had been adapted partly into an anime and I can only promote it. Read it and loved it.


	99. Return and depature

Once again, Max stood on the side of a road and waved at the backside of her parent's car. She felt a lump in the back of her throat but different from last time she could keep the tears at bay. Mom and Dad had stayed for two days before they couldn't lay off work anymore. While they weren't happy to leave their daughter behind again, they had jobs to attend and so on. Max was fine with it. She knew while everything was weird and horrible, not much really had happened to herself. She wasn't hurt, no one even touched her, well apart from Nathan. 

 

They had later found out that the boy had been found by Mr Madsen, who had already started to sincerely question him. He had to let him go but when the call came, Madsen produced a surprisingly detailed file about Nathan Prescott. Max knew that Rachel's father had raised an eyebrow about that and there would be questions where the man got all these pieces of information but still. It painted a clear picture. She didn't know much else. Mr Amber had given the case to one of his people, saying he was too close to get involved but he got still the details. 

 

They had spent the last two days with their families. They had gone out for dinner and just talking until deep in the night. Nothing special, just the comfort of close people. Max had enjoyed having her parents around. After that night she and Rachel had stayed up long she had fallen asleep in her father lap the next morning, blissfully sleeping. It was a little bit embarrassing to sleep in her daddy's lap like a little girl but it felt so nice waking up in this safe place that she didn't mind all too much. She had snuggled back and just listened to her parents talk for a while. Then Mr Amber and Rachel got back and they stayed all together just talking and having a good time. Max had been at ease, but a little bit of sad. She hadn't heard from Chloe the last two days but it wasn't surprising. Rachel said the blue-haired punk has said to her Max should enjoy the time with her parents as much as she could, thinking of Chloe's dad and Rose, Max had agreed and hugged the living fudge out of her father. Still, she missed the quirky funny girl. She couldn't even text her because she had lost her number with her destroyed phone and Rachel's had been taken by the police for evidence. So she had been stuck without her and she felt the yearning for her, like really bad. 

 

Rachel put her arm around Max's shoulders rocking her slightly. The brunette pulled her gaze from the corner where her parent's car just left and dropped her arm from the wave. Rachel was smiling at her with a wink.

"Hey, there little trooper. Everything fine?" Rachel asked quietly leaning closer. Max whispered to her, knowing Mr Amber and Sera stood a little to their side. 

"Yeah, it's fine, just sad seeing them leave you to know?" She asked in a quiet tone, now that she said it her eyes watered up a bit. Rachel smiled wiping the tear from her cheek.

"I know it sucks. Think you are up for something?"

 

Max tilted her head more now fully looking at her friend. Her hand was holding a fist full of her shirt at the side as she did so often. Max tilted her head slightly. "What do you mean?" 

 

Rachel leaned over more now whispering too. 

"I....Look Maxi I want to go to Blackwell, you know face the music, but I think I can't do it all alone you know?" Her friend nodded at her, agreeing to this. Rachel turned to her father.

"Dad? Max and I want to head over to Blackwell. I want to see if my room is still standing and if Max's room too." She said with a little chuckle. James Amber frowned a little but he nodded. He hadn't left his daughter alone for the last couple of days, but it was the middle of the day, Blackwell was in the middle of town and also everyone was at high alert at the moment. 

"Keep your cellphones on you girls okay?" James Amber had bought both of them new phones. Max's father had groaned and complained that his friend spent too much money on his family, they were already staying with them this was too much, but James had just waved him off with the words, 'Her's got destroyed while she rescued my girl, this is the least I can do.' and just quickly paid for it. Ryan had kept groaning and moaning but finally had surrendered. Both girls nodded and waved at Sera and James. The parents had a worried look on their faces but they needed to let go. This was as safe as it gets and they shouldn't think about what MIGHT happen. James and Sera had a long talk about it the evening after he had demanded to drive Rachel to meet Chloe. Sera due to her addiction and other stuff was in therapy a long time and knew a lot about panic behaviour and getting lulled into the demand for control. She had taken a long time to get James to sit and listen, that he had realised that he couldn't control Rachel's fate completely and that this scare would lead him to the belief he would have to control her be with her all the time and she should stop right at the start. Nathan and Jefferson were caught. While Prescott Senior tried everything to get his son free, there was no way that would happen. Probably he would have his own charges since the bunker had been build and paid in his name and there had been some very interesting bits and pieces about a few police officer in the Madsen files. There was no indication what so ever that there were culprits of the two of them. Rachel was safe, or at least as safe as she could be on a normal day to day life. It would take time until she would sleep in her dorm room again or that James would let her go out at night but at brought daylight, not alone, there was really no need to keep her locked away. 

 

Max sighed when Rachel pulled out of the driveway. Her mind started wandering while she looked out of the window, at the passing cars and houses.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Rachel asked from her side, while she turned the steering wheel. Max looked up and shook her head.

"Not really, It's just, being around Sera and your Dad with you is...hard sometimes. So many times I want to say something but I just can't you know? It is tiring."

Rachel nodded. Max had said so quite a few times over the years, mostly hating herself for not being able to talk, sometimes crying about it. That she was mostly annoyed by it at the moment was a good thing in Rachels book, while she took a left turn. It had been different over the years but her being annoyed was a good sign, not a bad one. It meant she wasn't broken down by it at the moment. Then Max mumbled on. 

"I....also I feel a little bad." She said in a tiny voice staring outside. Rachel raised her eyebrow while she stopped at a red light and looked over. Max had pulled her knees up to her chest and fiddled with her sleeve. 

"How come?"

Max looked over at her with a guilty look.

"I...I love Mom and Dad, I really do. I want to be with them have them near me you know but while they were here we were with them constantly and....."

"You couldn't see Chloe." Max flushed when Rachels smiling comment hit full centre. The streetlight turned green and Rachel speed on. The roof of Blackwell came into view. Max nodded, looking outside again.

"Yeah, It...Is that bad?"

 

Rachel thought for a moment before she pulled into the carpool. She stopped her car and acted like she didn't notice Max trying to be discreet. Her head turned and MAx's eyes darted over the carpool in search for an old beat up truck. Sadly it wasn't there. Then she was pulled from her thoughts when Rachel placed her hand on Max's shoulder.

"No Max, it is not bad. You are in love. People do this when they feel that way. Okay?" Max nodded, only half convinced by her smiling friend. 


	100. The cat and two potted plants

The two girls stepped out of the car after a moment. It was quiet in the parking lot and not a lot of cars around. When she looked around, Max's shoulder slumped a little bit down because there was no old and beat up truck in the corner or over the handicapped parking spaces. It was only a few cars and she sighed a little. Then long and tender fingers sneaked around her hand and Rachel took it like she always did. Max smiled at her and they walked hand in hand along the path up the next to the school. There were a few skaters at the stairs in front. Also, a pixie cut blond walked at the same pavement as they did, but in the opposite direction. Max fiddled slightly with her sleeve, casting her eyes down, while Rachel stuck out her chin. 

"Amber." The girl said, stopping in front of Max and Rachel. Rachel tilted her head slightly, not the strength for ten rounds of bitch bingo with Victoria Chase. 

 

"Victoria. Good morning." She said in a clear voice, ready to pull Max along, but the taller girl stepped in her way. Her arms were crossed in front of her chest and she looked over to Max.

"Hello there Max." She said with a deadpan voice, not really giving away her feeling. Rachel stepped a step more to the side, intending to walk around her, while Max raised her hand and waved a little awkward. Again Victoria stepped in her way. Rachel flashed her eyes at her.

 

"Really Victoria? Really?" She asked in a low voice, squinting at her a little. She was fed up right now. Does Miss Queen think now was a great time for petty shit and more?

 

Victoria raised an eyebrow and suddenly her shoulder slumped a little bit and she sighed. 

"Look, Amber, I wanted to talk to you for a moment, not bitch at you just....hear me out okay?" She said with a little bit of a mousey voice which fit absolutely not in both of their picture of Victoria Bitchqueen Chase. Rachel glared at her for a moment, then she nodded. Victoria glanced over at Max for a moment. 

 

"Look, I.....okay fuck it, I'm sorry for whatever happened to you okay? And Max I'm sorry for all the shit I gave you." She said in a quick way like she mumbled it a little but still. Rachel raised her eyebrow and blinked twice. Does Victoria say she is sorry? She felt Max's hand stiffen a little and she turned for a moment, seeing Max wide eyes. They then returned both their gazes at the Chase girl.

 

"What....Victoria are you all right? It almost sounded like an apology from you." Rachel said with a short squeeze to Max's hand. Victoria groaned a little looking up to the sky.

"Can we please make no big deal out of it? Yeah fine I apologised, so can we please forget it?" She said hastily, huffing a little. Rachel tilted her head. She thought about the hospital and the way she had acted there.

"What do you know about what happened to me?" She asked in a more cold voice, glaring at the girl. Victoria shrugged and shook her head. 

"Not much.....still, it is not hard to piece together from the rumours and all. It has something to do with the fact that we all had no school last two days and police is in and out of the school. And I can't reach Nate, so....yeah...." She trailed of thinking of her best friend who disappeared suddenly. She knew Nathan was unstable and that was what worried her alone. Rachel flinched slightly at the name, even though he was only a culprit.

"Okay, we will not mention it. Why are  you...." 

 

Victoria pulled herself from her thoughts and shook her head. 

"I talked to someone and she....doesn't matter. You are back and I have my rival back, so we will go back to normal, just like that." She snapped her fingers. Rachel pieced two and two together and did her best not to grin smugly. 

"Okay Victoria, if there is nothing else, I won't keep you."

"No nothing else, I'm on my way anyways." She said brushing away from them in a quick walk without saying goodbye. Rachel walked two steppes then she grinned at her best friend and called over her shoulder.

"Say hi to Kati for us would you?" 

 

Victoria who was about to walk down the stairs stumbled almost over her feet when the call came and looked back at the waving blond girl who had a grin wide enough on her face to fit the entire bay in. Max fiddled next to her but also smiled shily. Victorias face turned bright red and she turned walking hastly away.

 

Rachel started laughing a little and MAx giggled too. They held each other for a moment and smiled at the blondes demise.

"That was really funny, she almost died from blushing." Rachel said trying to catch her breath. Max held her free hand over her giggling mouth and nodded.

"Yeah that was funny. Luckily she didn't hurt herself. That would have been bad." Max said in a timid voice and Rachel snorted.

"Yeah th-"

"Rachel!" A boy called out and they turned their heads. Two of the skaters were running over the lawn. A brown haired and a blond one. She smiled, stepping just a little in front of the retreating Max, still holding her hand. 

 

"Trevor, Justin, what's up?" She called out, waving. The two came to a full stop in front of her. Trevor took up the conversation. 

"Not much your back." "Yeah, I am." 

"Cool. Oh hi uhm...Max?" The boy said looking at the brunette and smiling. He was pretty sure her name was Max he had seen her with Price around so she was cool. The girl stepped a little closer to Rachel and nodded, only looking at him for a moment shyly before she looked away. He tilted his head and was about to ask when he saw the daggers in Rachel's eyes. He took half a step back, raising his hands.

"It's cool, it's cool. Chill your base, Amber. So where have you been?" He asked now focused on the real hot blond. She was awesome. Trevor and Justin hung out with her quite often and she had this easy going atmosphere. For a time, Trevor had the hots for her, well who was he kidding, every guy with eyes at school had already dreamed of taking that dream body for a spin but he had quickly understood, that Rachel was just a friend, totally uninterested. Also, he had a new aim. Dana Ward. Equally hot and a really fun person overall. Most guys just saw her tits and all but he liked her laugh more. 

 

Rachel frowned a little,  shaking her head.

"Sorry guys, I would rather not talk about it okay? Enough people have asked and will ask me about it so could we just drop it?" She looked at them both with a little pleading in her eyes. Surprisingly the totally stoned Justin answered.

"Sure man, no prob. You guys wanna hang? Shred some rails?" He asked gesturing with his board. Rachel laughed shaking her head and shot gazes at max. 

"As much as I want to see Max get  on a skateboard for the I think first time ever." Max pulled on her hand, staring at her with menace. That was not nice! She was afraid of stepping on a skateboard. What if she fell off? What if she couldn't stop and crashed into something? What if she fell off after slamming into something and broke something? No, she would so not get on one of these dangerous things. 

 

"We have something to do, only wanted to look in on our rooms you know guys?" She said with this radiant smile of hers that always made people do what she wanted. The guys nodded, waving and turning.

"All right, stay tight you two." They said when Rachel grabbed after a moment genius Trevors shoulder. 

"Hey Trev, one thing. We both broke our cells and have new ones. Could you give us Chloe's number real quick?"

"Sure, mind giving me your new number too?"

 

When the boys had walked away a bit, with Rachels number and the one of a little surprised Max, Rachel turned to brunette holding her phone out for Max to copy the number.

"Here you go Maxi, don't act like I hadn't seen you mope over your new cell." Max beamed at her while she copied it. "Thank you Rach."

 

Her blond friend grinned and turned walking to the dorms. 

 

**Max**

Hey Chloe.

 

**Chloe**

Who is this and what British super spy did you torture to get this number?

 

**Max**

It's me, Max. This is my new number. We had to get new phones because ours are lost.

 

**Chloe**

MAAAAAAAAAAX!

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up I think I will try a SMS chapter, never have done one.


	101. Text

**Unknown Number**

Hey Kate!!!!!!

 

**Kate**

Who is this?

 

Unknown Number

Max :)

 

**Kate**

MAX!  How are you? Are you still in the hospital?

 

**Max**

I'm fine :) , I'm at Blackwell, looking up my dorm. More importantly, how are you?

 

**Kate**

Yeah, I'm good, Victoria is visiting right now.

 

**Max**

Oh, then I don't want to disturb you I'm sorry. :/

 

**Kate**

Oh you don't disturb me, you couldn't even if you wanted. Tori is outside smoking anyways.

 

**Max**

Oh, okay. Say when I should stop and I'm bothering you.

 

**Kate**

Oh no, you don't disturb me. Never ;). Is it still standing? Your room I mean.

 

**Max**

Yes, most of it. But Lisa is dead ;_;.

 

**Kate**

OmG, I'm so sorry.

 

**Kate**

Sorry to ask but who is Lisa?

 

**Max**

My potted plant. Mom gave it to me so I watch out for something. Responsibility and so on. What does Max Caulfield do? Kill it in under a month. :(

 

**Kate**

Ah that sucks. I hate to ask but how is Alice?

 

**Max**

She is fine.:) Luckily Dana knew we were in the hospital, so she took care of her. Still, she pouted when Rachel and I looked after her.

 

**Kate**

Oh noes. Bunny pouts are the worst, sorry you had to endure this.

 

**Max**

Yes! :( Sorry I didn't keep my promise looking out for her.

 

**Kate**

No problem, I understand. Don't worry. And I have to thank Dana. 

 

**Max**

Thanks. But I think the bigger problem will be Dana giving up Alice again :P. We found her with you bunny in her bed, petting and cuddling the poor thing. XD

 

**Kate**

Oh gosh, my baby girl in bed with another woman. Sin!

 

* * *

 

**Hottest chick in school**

Hey Rach, thanks again for stopping by.

 

**Dramaqueen**

No problem girl. Had to look out for my favourite girl ya know? Would have let you save yourself in my phone like that

 

**Hottest chick in school**

Ohhh I will tell Max! She will be mad!

 

**Dramaqueen**

If you do that I will tell Kate all the despicable things you did to that pure fluffy bunny!

 

**Hottest chick in school**

You wouldn't dare! That was totally innocent!

 

**Dramaqueen**

It will be your word against mine biatch and Kate loves me! So no snitching my lapse of judgement to Maxi! 

 

**Hottest chick in school**

*Grumbel*  Okay fine. Still you are so mean. You are lucky I like you.

 

**Dramaqueen**

XD Yeah you hella love me girlfriend!!!!

 

**Hottest chick in school**

Full of yourself much? Aren't you driving?

 

**Dramaqueen**

Yeah, speech to text, you know? New cell is awesome!

 

**Hottest chick in school**

Nice, say hello to Chloe for me. 

 

**Dramaqueen**

Hella YES!

 

**Hottest chick in school**

Rach?

 

**Dramaqueen**

Yeah, what's up?

 

**Hottest chick in school**

Thank you for coming with me tomorrow. 

 

**Dramaqueen**

No probs girl. For you everything.

 

**Hottest chick in school**

Still thanks.

 

**Dramaqueen**

No problem

 

* * *

 

 

**Chloe**

You there yet?

 

**Chloe**

You there?

 

**Chloe**

I wait for you

 

**Chloe**

Need my fix

 

**Chloe**

Need my maximum drugs!!!

 

**Chloe**

Full of juice sweetness and maximum dork

 

**< 3 Max <3**

JEEZ, Chloe calm down. We just pulled out of Blackwell. You are so eager. :O

 

**Chloe**

But I am tormented. Two days no sexy sweetness next to me! I'm in withdrawal! And no Emojis!

 

**Chloe**

Max?

 

**Chloe**

You there?

 

**Chloe**

**You hate me now. I will go into the basement, moping!**

 

**< 3 Max <3**

I'm thinking what to answer. So, I don't hate you. And you have no basement! Also, I write with Kate at the same time too. 

 

**Chloe**

Ohhhh Bun-bun is trying to steal you away? No way. I will get my pirate ship ready and rescue you!!!!!

 

**< 3 Max <3**

You would do that? Awww I'm melting inside. :)

 

**Chloe**

First of No Emojis! Second Hella yeah! I would conquer all the seven seas for you. And get you out of the filthy hands of the Christian pirate crew! Then get you back to my cave for all the smooches I deserve my first mate. I want that booty! That piece of ass!

 

**< 3 Max <3**

Chloe!

 

**Chloe**

Oh you know you love it. I know full well you have a big grin on your face and blush under these cute freckles of yours!

 

**< 3 Max <3**

You are too much sometimes -.-. We are pulling up in your street now. 

 

**Chloe**

Okay cool, will be down at the door. AND NO EMOJIS!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was more fun than I thought I would have.


	102. Hey there

The heels of her feet hammered down the stairs. With a leap, she left out the last four steps and she jumped in front of the door with a loud bang. Her hand found the handle and yanked it open. Her mother called out at her for the loud jump. A grin was plastered all over Chloe's face when she saw the two other girls climb out of Rachel's Prius. The blond wore a simple black top and like so often ripped jeans and cute, cute Max wore her trademark hoodie and a light blue shirt under it. 

 

"Hey there!" Chloe called out waving with a flailing arm, leaning out of the door. Rachel grinned and Max smiled timidly and they made their way over. Rachel reached her first and the two friends hugged grinning. Rachel rocked her to the sides for a moment, before she stepped back. 

"Hi, Chloe!" She said with a sweet almost too happy voice. Chloe flinched a tiny bit but still smile.

"Hey Rach, what's up?" She asked and cracked a smirk at her friend. Rachel turned her eyes for a moment at the waiting Max before turning back.

"Nothing." Then she looked up over Chloe's shoulder and walked in. "Hey Joyce!" she waved grinningly at the woman, pushing the door behind her almost close, to give Max and Chloe a little privacy. 

 

For a moment they both just stood there. The taller bluenette scratched the back of her neck, slightly blushing. Her teeth bit ever so slightly the inside of her bottom lip, looking at the brunette in front of her. Max was fiddling with her sleeve and looked down, a bigger blush than Chloe's on her face. Her feet shuffled underneath her back and forth. 

"H-Hi Chloe." She mumbled looking up for just a moment before she blushed even more than before and looked away again. This was hell. Her chest felt like it would burst and she had no idea what to do. What should she say, how react? She liked this girl, so much that she had problems to sleep. Her mind kept spinning around her, even more than around Rachel and that was something she had thought before it would be completely impossible. I mean, yeah, her Dad had said it was okay, Rachel said it was okay but....she had never done something like this and she felt so lost. Before it had been spurts of the moment and now they just stood there. The silence continued, then long tender fingers cupped her chin, tilting her head back so she looked at the taller bluenette. Chloe had a soft smile on her face, her eyes swell with warmth and she just looked so serene that Max's heart tumbled all through her torso in a crazy rollercoaster.

 

"Look at me, Max." The words were spoken so softly, it sounded more like a question than a demand. Max gulped and her eyes found the eyes of this wonderful girl, blinking. She felt the softness and care spread from the blue orbs of ocean and now her mind just flatlined. 

 

"I would like to kiss you if you...." Chloe's voice trailed off while she tried to come up with words. While they had kissed twice before it had been acting at the moment, the first in a panic the second lost in thought. This was the first time she really asked. What if Max didn't like it? What if she was blushing because she was embarrassed? What if she had realised she didn't like Chloe? That all this had been a mistake? Max was too good for her, she would probably find someone so much better than herself. She was just a low punk girl with nothing and Max was this w-

Max's finger sneaked into the collar of her shirt pulling her down, closer to her face. She felt Max breath on her lips and her heart clenched at that.

"Stop that." The tiny brunette whispered before her lips brushed against Chloe's and all the doubt and worry flew right out of the window. It was still a chaste kiss, no parting, no pressure no tongue but Chloe felt like her whole body was set on fire. Her fingers got a mind of their own and cupped one of Max's freckled cheeks before trailing slightly down her hair. She felt like she was sucked through a tiny tube of awesomeness and hella sweet feeling. The butterflies in her stomach exploded like tiny little rockets at a super awesome new years eve. She wanted this, forever, every day of every year for the rest of her life.

 

Slowly the lips retreated from hers, Chloe even following even a little. Her breath was let out slowly in a shackingly way. Max smiled, cupping Chloe's cheek herself. This was something she wanted so so much. Max's own heart was overflowing with tiny feeling and huge waves. Then Max grinned, booping Chloe on her nose like Rachel had done so often before and Chloe did in the hospital.

"Stop doubting yourself, okay? I LIKE you, so stop it." Max said in her best imitations of a stern voice, which made Chloe swoon and nod slowly. She smiled, pulling her arms around Max's shoulders and leaned closer, planting her lips a little firmer on Max's. She felt tiny hands grip her shirt on her stomach and grinned a little in the kiss. This time it held longer, more firm than the one before. They enjoyed the feeling of love and care in their minds and tried both to show the other how much she meant to her. 

 

Finally just before Max pulled back, Chloe nibbled slightly on the brunettes bottom lip in a playful manner. Max made a super cute noise at that and fidgeted slightly, before she pulled back, taking deep breaths through her nose, staring wide-eyed at Chloe. The blunette just grinned smugly. After a moment Max swallowed loudly.

"Wowser...." She said in a whispering tone. 

 

Chloe chuckled, hugging her.

"Sorry about that, you are just hot when you are stern, Maxi. Like hella hot." She whispered, making the tiny girl blush like a tomato and she shifted, burying her face in her hands. Chloe laughed loudly, swaying Max from one side to the other. 

From the inside, they heard Rachel call out to them.

"Hey, you done out there? I'm all alone in here you know? I had friends but they seemed to have disappeared." Her voice had a smug and taunting tone, making Max blush only more and trying to hide in Chloe's shirt, not knowing what she did to the punk girl with her display of utter cuteness. Chloe groaned.

"Oh my god, you are such a drama-queen Rachel." She called back, pulling Max into her home to the brightly and smugly grinning blond. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just felt like a little fluff. For a moment, Just a moment, I thought about this being the last chapter, with this kiss ending the story. I really thought about it, it would have kind of fit really well. I'm not sure if there are still questions that really need to be answered right now. I have this feeling this is the right way, but on the other hand I can't let it go, BUT...from now on there will be time skips from here out on. I know what my laster chapter is now. Only a few more to go.


	103. Abortion

There was a knock on her door. Rachel got up from her bed, where she had been sitting. She placed the copy of Romeo and Juliet on her bedside table, straightening her top. She already wore her shoes, just picked up her red jacket before she made her way over. In the corridor stood Dana, hands in her pockets, breaking out a somewhat genuine smile, when she side-hugged Rachel. The blond in return gave her friend a warm smile, hugging her back. She quickly locked her door and the two girls made their way down the hall. For a few meters, none of them said a word to the other. Then carefully Rachel turned her head, asking the cheerleader.

"You ready for this Dana?"

 

The brunette raised her head, looking over like she had been pulled out of her own thoughts. She blinked for a  moment, then she nodded.

"Oh, yeah I'm ready. Really, I just want this to be over you know? This is such bullshit for a stupid mistake you know? I just wish I had stayed strong."She said, shrugging her shoulders. Rachel tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

 

Dana groans and sighs, her hands rubbing her forehead.

"I...Okay, look, when I and Logan....you know....he didn't want.....Ah shit okay. He didn't want to use a condom, said it wouldn't feel that good and I idiot said okay."

Rachel placed her hand on Dana's shoulder rubbing it comfortingly.

"Shit sorry honey. What an idiot." Dana nodded her face in a grimace.

"Yeah, but still my own fault. I should have said no. I mean this is exactly what all these flyers and all are about. Fear of all parents. And you know the worst part?" Dana said still groaning. She had told Rachel this already, so she nodded.

"That you only had sex two times?" She said knowingly.

"That we only had sex two times. I am obviously fertile as fuck. Ahhh...Shit happens."

 

Dana snorted pushing open the door with her hand, holding it for Rachel.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Shit happens." 

 

 "Yet, this will not keep me down, right? I will move on and all."

Rachel bumped her shoulder into her friend and clutched her heart in a typical theatre gesture.

"The storms come and go, the waves crash overhead, the big fish eat the little fish and I keep on paddling." She quoted GoT and made Dana chuckle a little.

"Yeah, that's the spirit. Damn, Varys is the coolest character." She said, folding her hands in the same way the eunuch did in the show. Rachel laughed slapping her shoulder. The rest of the way they talked about movies, shows nothing to serious.

 

Finally, they parked in front of the hospital and Dana turned the car off. For a moment she took a deep breath and sat just there. Rachel looked over.

"You all right? Any second thoughts or something like this?" She asked unsurely. Here her normally good sense for saying the right thing was gone. Giving someone amoral boost wasn't her strong part unless it was a shy wallflower with really meagre self-esteem or a grumpy punk girl. With those two she would know what to do, Max would need building up, trying slowly to coax the worry out of her, while Chloe would need a hit to the head and a bluffed question. Dana was strong, but at the same time, she had these really vulnerable moments. Dana looked out for a while then she shook her head.

"No, it's just." She sighed looking over. "I feel alone at the moment you know? It is not what happens but what I see by this. My parents couldn't come, I don't want them to come all the way from Sacramento up here just for a little thing like this. They have sold their house after my sister got to college this year and they are in the middle of the move so yeah, I really get it, I even told them not to worry and not to come here. Still, now I wish they would be here. And the one who should be here with me, no matter we broke up did you know what he fucking said? 'We have a big game next week I have to train.' This fucking idiot...." Her voice trailed off as she stared out into the parking lot, her hands still gripped to the wheel. Rachel reached over brushing over her shoulder.

 

"I'm sorry Dana. You deserve better than this." She said with a quiet voice, while she saw a tear forming in Dana's eye. Rachel leaned over and hugged the girl next to her, who sniffed and held on to her, crying for a while. Then finally Dana pulled back, taking the offered tissue from Rachel. 

"Thank you, Rach. For now and for coming with me. You.....just thank you." Dana said sniffing back her tears and cleaning her eyes. Rachel nodded, her hand still on Dana's shoulder. "No problem. You are stuck with me girl." She said in a light tone, bringing the mood up a little. Dana smiled slightly. "I count on it."

 

The made their way into the building and from there it was a long line of questions, filling forms and more questions. Over and over Dana was asked if she was sure, that no one would blame her if she wanted out, that she should think about it carefully. Rachel saw her friend get annoyed by this and she sighed herself. She got why it was like this to make absolutely sure she knew what she was doing but Dana just wanted this to be over with. She was scared and people probing around her did not help. So Rachel took her hand quite early and held it, just for comfort. She held it while the doctors asked her questions, she held it while Dana signed the forms, she held her hand while she walked from the locker room where she had changed to the bed in the next room and she held her hand while the bed was pushed to the operation room. Right in front, the nurses stopped, obviously giving her time for a moment. Rachel leaned down kissing the forehead of Dana like she had done with Max countless times and smiled. She whispered.

"I will walk this thorny road with you. I will be here when you come out." Dana squeezed her hand before letting go and smiled.

"Thanks, Rachel." She just whispered with gratitude in her eyes and she leaned back in the pillow, nodding with a strong look. This was it and all the worry left, all the thoughts what would happen next or how it might change her. Rachel would wait here for her and that gave her comfort. 

 

She was ready.


	104. Date

**Chloe**

Be there in five. Hope you are ready, short stack.

 

**< 3 Max <3**

Okay, I'm excited. :)

 

**Chloe**

You do that on purpose, don't you? As torture

 

**< 3 Max <3**

I have no idea what you are talking about.

 

**< 3 Max <3**

;)

* * *

 

Chloe drummed her fingers on her steering wheel. Her eyes darted over the carpool, looking at the stairs. She had written she was here in five minutes but that had been a lie. She didn't want Max to wait for her. So she came here early. For the tenth time, she sniffed on herself, only to pick up the bottle of deodorant and spray herself once more. Chloe checked her appearance for the twentieth time in the rear mirror. Wearing a white dressing shirt and black suit pants with black suspenders. Mom had made quite a fuzz over the outfit, almost melting when she saw her. The punk popped another gum, trying to get the taste away. She had showered, brushed her teeth and everything and she still had the feeling she could taste her last cigarette. Again a gaze at the stairs. Still empty. Her foot drummed at the floor in a rapid move and she tried calming herself in deep breaths. Come on Chloe don't you fuck up your mind. You can do this.

 

Another gaze. Nothing. Still, three minutes to go. Her eyes turned to the mirror again and she tilted her head down a little, trying to look if anything was in disorder. No, seemed fine. Yet her fingers brushed through her hair once again. Chloe started drumming her fingers once again. This had been a stupid idea being early. Now she was nervous as hell. Chloe groaned, rubbing her eyes. God damn. She turned her eyes over again and whatever thought had been in her mind died in that instant.

 

Max stepped down the stairs to the parking lot, fiddling with the hem of her dress, nervously looking around until she saw Chloe's truck. Her hair was brushed back, a small braid on the backside. Wearing a simple pale violet summer dress and matching ballerina shoes. She was nervous clutching the purse in the same colour. Rachel and Dana had taken her shopping the day before and gushed over how cute she looked in the outfit, saying Chloe would love it. For their first date, it had to be special. She wasn't sure she was just plain old Max nothing special. A little hint of Makeup finished her look. She slowly walked over to the truck, looking bashful to the ground. God was she nervous. She couldn't really see Chloe because the sun reflected on the windshield. A gust of wind ruffled her hair and Max had to raise her hand to hold it away from her eyes. With a creak, the driver's door of the old beat up truck opened and the bluenette slid out. Max gasped slightly. Chloe looked so dashing in her shirt and pant and sooooo beautiful. Her blue hair almost glowed in the sun and she had this intense stare. Her eyes bored into Max like a drill and the small brunette got nervous. Oh god, she hates it. Oh god, I don't look good. Of course, I don't look good. It is me. But worse than usual.

"H-Hey Chloe." A tiny whimper escaped her, but Chloe just kept staring, unblinking. Oh god is it this bad? I shouldn't have listened to Rachel and Dana. I should have just worn something different. I should go back to my dorm and never come out. Yes, that is good, I should go now.

 

Chloe's broken voice pulled Max out of her internal ramble, stopping it from continuation.

"Wow." She only said, stepping closer, her hand stretched out slightly, while her eyes roamed over Max until she got caught by these wide blue doe like orbs. Max's eyes pulled her in and she was so mesmerized. She stepped even closer and her hand found Max's, interlacing their finger.

"You look just so beauti.....just....wow." Chloe rambled out feeling mind zapped by this gorgeous girl that was standing in front of her, looking bashful. Max's eyes trailed down her own body in skepsis.

"Dana and Rachel helped me. You really like it?" Max fiddled nervously with her dress. That brought Chloe back too, she nodded while waving her free hand.

"Are you shitting me? Max, you look hella sweet, like holy shit I can't put it to words. I just....I..." Chloe had no idea how to convey her feeling so she leaned down tilting the brunettes head back and placed her lips on Max's. She poured all the love and all the feeling she had in this kiss, all the admiration all the tenderness. Everything. Max felt herself blush and her eyes closing without her doing anything about it. Chloe's lips felt so warm and soft and her heart was fluttering in her chest. Like a caged bird it jumped up and down and after Chloe pulled back, her eyes stayed close while a small tremor went through her body. She felt a little weak in her knees.

"Wow." She whispered. She hasn't got used to this yet. These kisses always made her all flustered and bubbling with happiness. Chloe smiled back at her, nodding. "Wow yes indeed. I...oh shit. Wait a moment." Chloe dropped Max's hand and hurried to the passenger side of her truck. There she pulled something out, holding it behind her back and returned to the small brunette.

"For you sweetness." She said revealing a bouquet of flowers. Max oogled at it for a moment, before she remembered she had to take them. She never had gotten any flowers from anyone ever before. Lifting it to her face, she breathed in the lovely scent, smiling.  
"Thank you, Chloe." She said with a warm smile.

Chloe scratched the back of her head, grinning dopily.   
"all right, my lady may I escort you to your ride?" She held out her hand while saying so, even bowing a little. A soft giggle escaped Max's mouth and she nodded, taking her hand.   
"Take me away prince charming."

 

* * *

 

They had a wonderful dinner together. Chloe drove them out of town, just a little bit to a nice restaurant in the woods. The had a large outside deck, where you could sit in candlelight and be surrounded by the Forrest. The waiter had been so kind as to recommend certain dishes. Chloe enjoyed a very fine medium steak while Max had pasta with grilled shrimps. For dessert, both of them opted for strawberry ice cream. It was wonderful. Max had been to restaurants before but always with her parents. It felt so different with Chloe. She felt herself like in a daze. They talked for the entire time, laughing quite a lot. The entire time whenever possible their hands were together on the tabletop. Sometimes one of them lost herself in the eyes of the other, just watching with a happy smile. For a while they just both stared at each other. Chloe picked up the tab, even though Max tried to stop her, but the blue-haired punk insisted, said she wanted to do this.

 

When the sun got lower and lower, they took a stroll at the beach, still talking to each other. The sand was still warm from the day and a fresh wind came from the sea. Their hands were lased together, while they carried their shoes in the others. Chloe told her about all the times she got in trouble, making Max laugh so hard she had problems to catch her breath. It was fun. 

 

Max thought that would be the end of the day but Chloe had one more place to go with her. Driving just a short way, she stopped in a familiar place. The two girls walked up a slope this time not running but calm an easy. They still held hands, letting go only when it was needed. It was a little colder already and Chloe had picked up her jacket from her truck, placing it around the smaller girls shoulders. They came out underneath the trees and to the cliff, they had on before. To the right was the tall lighthouse, unmoved unchanging. To the left was a bench where the two girls sat down. Chloe put her arm around Max's shoulders and they just looked out to the water, watching the sky turn more and more orange, the sun starting to disappear behind the horizon. The waves brushed calmly against the cliffs below. Max nuzzled closer to Chloe pulling the jacket a little more up. She whispered.

"This was a wonderful evening Chloe, thank you." She smiled while she said this. Chloe felt her heart warm and she placed a kiss on the girl's temple. Again for a while, it got quiet again and the sun sank lower and lower.

"Max?" Chloe's voice was serious, warm but also nervous and uncertain. She shifted slightly next to her. Max looked up into the bluenettes face. The girl stared out to the sea, biting her lower lip.

"Yes, Chloe?" She said a little worried at the state of the girl. 

 

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?" Chloe's voice was cracking from emotions and the bluenette took a deep breath, waiting. These were up until now the longest moments in her entire life. All situations were playing out in front of her mind. 

 

"I would like that." The words were spoken when the last slivers of the sun hid behind the line of water and this wonderful day came to an end. 


	105. Back again

**Max**

Ohgod!

 

**Max**

 

Oh my GOD!

 

**Max**

Rach! I freak out!

 

 

* * *

 

Her phone was beeping in such a fast pace Rachel groaned stopping the movie. Dana was lying beside her, a bowl of popcorn on her stomach, her legs propped up.

"What the hell, is Price blowing up your phone again?" The cheerleader said putting her hand behind her head. Her friend shook her head, waving the device.

"No, it's Max I think she flipped." Rachel said with a little worry in her voice. "Think Chloe fucked up?" Dana asked, putting the bowl to the side and sitting up. Rachel shrugged. "Wouldn't be past her would it?" She had this nervous feeling in her stomach. Had Chloe fucked up? Shit shit shit. She quickly pressed the call button and after a few seconds, she heard shuffling, heavy breathing and the high pitched voice of her best friend.

 

"Rachel!" She squealed out, breathing still loudly into the phone. For a split second, Rachel froze. That wouldn't be, doesn't it? Max and Chloe weren`t! She.....No chill, Max wouldn't pick up the phone while fucking. She would rather die.

"You okay Max, I'm worried. Did Chloe do something? Do you need me to pick you up? Give me a moment, I just need...." Rachel was already standing, ruffling through her nightstand for her car keys. The water bottle fell to the floor. "Shit." 

 

Max's voice interrupted her still high pitched and very nervous. "No, no everything is okay I just I....." She let out one of her cute squeaks and turned silent. There was still shuffling heard.

"Max, you okay?" There were still steps and shuffling but Max didn't answer at all. Rachel frowned, resuming to search for her keys. 

"Max???"  She called louder, making Dana sit up like she wanted to ask. 

 

Finally, it sounded like a door closed on the other side and Max was in a staircase. 

"Sorry Rachel, there were people, so...Yes, I'm okay, I just freak out." Her breath was shallow and she spoke hastily. Rachel finally got her keys.

"Need me to pick you up? Where are you?" The blond asked, trying to pull her shoes on with one hand. Max groaned in answer and you could almost hear her shack her head.

"No, I'm at Blackwell, I...one moment." She said. Then a few seconds later, rapid knocks came from the door. Rachel, still holding her phone in her hand walked over, opening the door. A flustered and heavily breathing Max in a pale pink summer dress walked in, lowering her phone. Her eyes were wide and she blinked rapidly. Rachel quickly closed the door, stepping closer. 

"What is going on Max? Did Chloe do something? If she hurt you I swear to god I will kill her." Rachel huffed stemming her hands to her hips. She meant it she would kill Price.

 

Max shook her head, fiddling with her fingers. 

"No, nonononon, Chloe didn't do anything bad she just we I we...." She stuttered, blushing hard, ruffling her hair. Rachel sighed, stepping closer. She pulled Max into a warm and comforting hug and kissed her head. For a moment Max still scrambled, still shuffling. Then she turned a little limp and leaned against Rachel. Her fingers dug into the shirt like they did so often and she buried her face in the blond locks. She took a few deep breaths and took comfort and calm from the fine scent of her friend. 

"So, now slowly my girl, what happened?" Rachel said brushing through the mop of brunette hair. Max practically glowed in front of her. Whatever happened couldn't be so bad. The girl was about to say something when she heard a shuffle behind her. She turned her head and saw Dana sitting on the bed, an eager look on her face and sitting on her knees. Max tensed and let out a little squeal again. Rachel sighed, her head dropping against Max's shoulder. 

"Sorry Dana, could you....?" Her question trailed off. The cheerleader looked for a moment then she twitched, returning to reality. 

"Oh yes, sure. Take your time. I will look if Kate is fine. She came back today. See you later guys." The bubbly girl didn't look hurt or anything. She grinned and basically skipped out of the room, closing the door quietly. As soon as the door closed, Max stared at it and the TV conflicted.

"Did I disturb you? I'm sorry, I mean I can go if you-"

 

"Nothing to worry about. We were just chilling." Rachel said waving it off. Max still bit her lip. 

"I hope Dana is not mad. I feel bad, I wish I could talk to her she is so nice to me and I'm so rude." The brunette rambled, nervously. 

 

Rachel snorted. "Sush you. Dana is a big girl, she can handle. Now tell me about your date my Maxi!" Rachel said holding Max by the shoulders. 

"We, I mean Chloe and I were on a date, duh, I mean you just said that and you know she looked so good, I mean like wow, she wore a dressing shirt and suspenders and yes she brought flowers." Rachel guided the rambling Max to the couch sitting down. She pulled Max into her lap, which was taken up no questions asked and it still came out of Max like a fountain.

 

"First we were at this restaurant, you know the one, in the woods. We were there when Dad got thirty-five remember?" She said eagerly. Rachel nodded, not sure if her hyped friend even noticed. Still, a bright grin was shown on her face. It seemed like Chloe did well on Max's first date. She pulled Max a little closer. 

"So we had a wonderful dinner, like candlelight the food was really really good and we talked the entire time. Chloe is so funny, oh my god." Max gushed hard, in a way Rachel had never seen her before. Her fingers were playing nervously with the hem of her dress.

"Then we went to the beach and still talked. I think apart from you I never have talked to anyone this much ever before it was so amazing. There was so much and I almost choked a few times, because Chloe was making me laugh so hard that I couldn't breathe really."

 

Rachel's hand brushed over the back of her small friend smiling. She was a little jealous that someone else was compared to her bond with the tiny photographer but not much. Everyone the girl talked to was a good thing in Rachel's book. "Yeah, Chloe can be pretty funny." She said. Rachel knew her part in this conversation wasn't really needed but she wanted to give her friend the feeling she really cared because she did. Max nodded eagerly.

"Oh yes, like...hella." Rachel snorted a burst of laughter. She shook her head.

"Still sounds weird when you say it, Caulfield."  

 

Max acutally slapped her over the shoulder with a snort of her own. Rachel laughed, hugging her and swinging her around.

"Sorry Maxi just doesn't fit you. So she then brought you back here?" Rachel grinned leaning closer. She did want to hear everything. Max shook her head, smiling.

"No we went up to the cliff, you know by the lighthouse?"

 

Rachel nodded, smiling at her friend. It was a good place. Maybe a little ruffed up, but it had a wonderful view and it was romantic. Max smiled.

"We just sat there and watched the sunset. It was so beautiful. I wish I had my camera with me, Chloe looked so amazing in the orange light of the evening with her blue hair. I could take a thousand pictures of her and it would still be. And then she...." Suddenly Max's mouth shut close and a bright blush appeared on her face. Rachel tilted her head curiously. 

"Then she what?" Rachel asked with a big grin. Max blushed, even more, shuffling on her lap, obviously trying to escape. Rachel held her tight, not letting her go.

"uh-uh-uh....You don't escape so easy Caulfield. What happened?"

 

Max ducked her head down and then mumbled out quiet and quickly.

"Sheaskedmetobehergirlfriend." She slapped her hands over her face embarrassed. With a grin, Rachel grabbed her wrists and pulled them away, a shit-eating grin full on display. 

 

Max huffed and then she talked a little clearer. 

"She asked me to be her girlfriend."Her face couldn't blush more but it would if it could. She even felt a little lightheaded. Rachel grinned, her nose almost bumping the side of her face. 

"Aaaaaaaand? Did you say yes?" She asked with such a smug tone. Max stiffed, staring down at the floor and for a moment she gave the tiniest nod in existence. 

 

Rachel squealed and started hugging the living shit out of a now giggling Max, who had no idea how to feel what to feel only that all the feeling in her mind were happy ones. None of them noticed the barrage of text messages to Rachel's phone.

* * *

 

**Hottest chick in school**

Oh my god!

 

**Hottest chick in school**

Rachel! Max! 

 

**Hottest chick in school**

You will never!

 

**Hottest chick in school**

NEVER!

 

**Hottest chick in school**

Guess what just happened!

 

**Hottest chick in school**

Never EVER!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just needed to do this.


	106. Fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the delay, had a test on Tuesday and after that kind of forgot a little about writing so yeah. On the same note, I will leave Wednesday morning fora five days stay in London so there will be no update then either.

"I don't get this." The blond with the bun in her hair pointed at the television, where the credits of the last episode rolled down. Her knees were pulled up to her chest and she had a blanket over her lap. Snuggled under the same blanket, with a curt distance between the two of them, Victoria turned her head. 

"What do you mean?"

 

The asked girl frowned, pointing again on the screen. "What was that eye over her shoulder? Was that something that hourglass thing in his hand did?" It looked really like she frowned more, trying to think of a reason behind it. Victoria shook her head slowly. 

"No the 'hourglass thing' was a cash shop item, rendering the spell-cast time to zero, when used. That eye was something Aura did." Victoria explained slowly carefully. Kate frowned, turning her head watching her co-watcher.

"That is the blond elf boy, right? That one!" She pointed at the TV where just now Aura was seen in the credits. Victoria shook her head. 

"Yes, but no. She is a girl." Damn. Kate looked confused.

"What but I thought that was one boy and one girl." 

"Yep and the girl wears boy clothes and the boy wears girls clothes. They are created that way." Victoria explained, waving her hand. 

 

Kate tilted her head slightly. "But why?"

Her blond friend sighed leaning back. "Crossdressing is a thing in Japanese pop culture. I can't really explain it myself sorry. I think it has to do with the strict  moral codes in Japanese society or something." She picked up her coke, taking a sip. Kate thought for a while, then she shook her head. 

"I still don't get it. The eye I mean." She said, getting a nod from Victoria. 

"Yeah, that is not really obvious. You see, Aura used a skill that induces fear,  that was this small vapour of mist she breathed out. Shalltear was caught in it and therefore stopped her attack for a moment. Ainz used that moment and finished the spell." Victoria's explanation was eager and quick, a little nervous. It was the first thing Kate had asked or said since they started watching the anime. 

 

It had been a few days ago. Finally, Kate had come back to Blackwell. Victoria knew it had been a long and hard discussion between her and her parents. They wanted her home, away from this place and honestly, Victoria had understood them. She didn't want Kati anywhere near this place too. Not in these hallways, where she had talked down to the girl. Not in that bathroom where she had sneered and belittled such a lovely sweet person just because she was a jealous bitch. 

 

But Kate wouldn't have it. She had shown a strong face, one Victoria had seen only once from her in the hospital room. She had told her parents she wanted to stay here, not backing down from it. At least that is what she told Victoria. After the Chase girl had told her her objections. And had been crushed. Utterly crushed. Kate had pocked her index finger into her chest hard, telling her off, making her a rambling mess, asking her if she again wanted to bully her out of school, if she wanted to tell her what to do. Victoria's mouth had stood open wide. Kate had told her off and then turned on her heels and stomped away.

 

Victoria had closed her door, slumping against it. Then she had let go the breath that she had held. Her breath had been ragged and her core burned in such a hot mess. She had stumbled to her bed and fingered herself to the most guilty orgasm in her life. Firm and dominating Kate was so fucking hot, making her breath hitch and Victoria wanted to submit to her, but at the same time she felt such guilt. That was the girl she had made an object for so long, had bullied her and now she dirtied the thought of her with her filthy sex-dreams. She had stewed in her self loathing and hate for quite some time. Even late at night, she had been lying on her bed, tossing herself around in her mind rambling, arguing with herself. Yeah, she had visited Kate every day and they had talked and even laughed but how could she think this way of her? That wasn't okay. She wasn't allowed to dream of such a lovely and angelic girl. She was a spiteful bitch and Kate didn't need her to drag her down. These and similar thoughts had stopped her from sleeping until a soft knock had been on the door. When she opened it after a few hurried moments, a slumped down Kate had stood in front of it. All the fire from hours before had been gone. Her eyes were puffy and her cheeks wet. 

 

Victoria had stared at her for a moment. Just stared. She had seen Kate cry before. A lot. Most of the times because Victoria made her cry. Yet now it was different. And she acted differently. With a gentleness that surprised Victoria herself, she had brought the Christian girl in and let her talk to her. Had rubbed her back, when Kate cried and told her about her nightmares, about the email she still got, the way all this was hard. And Victoria had been there for her. She had listened, offered words of comfort, herself panicking like a headless chicken on the inside. What the hell did she know about cheering someone up? She had never cared enough for anyone. But she remembered what Taylor had done when Victoria had been down when she hated herself. And she had just done the same. And it worked. Kate calmed down and then she had asked her if she wanted to be alone. Kate had said she would rather not and so Victoria had proposed to watch something on her large plasma TV. Kate had agreed and for some reason, Victoria had offered her the vast collection of Anime she hid away from everybody. It was vast and while Victoria was very proud in a weeaboo way about it she was totally ashamed of it. She would be ruined if Amber ever found out about this. Her reputation wouldn't survive to be a die-hard Anime nerd. 

 

Kate had surprised her. She hadn't pulled out and just given one to her. She had carefully pulled out one by one, reading the descriptions on the back of them. It was strange. And Victoria would have never guessed her picking Overlord. An anime about an evil necromancer with the plan of dominating the world and having some very sexual undertones weren't what Victoria would have picked for her. But for the next half hour they had watched the first episode and after it, Kate hadn't said anything but a good night and left. Victoria had been dead confused but thought it wasn't her liking.

 

She hadn't slept that night, thinking about how she could open that. What would Kate do? Would she tell people? She could destroy her. And it would be just. Maybe it would be good. Kate ruining her reputation would be a certain justice. She should do it. Victoria updated her Facebook, Instagram and Twitter about a million times that night, just waiting for the destruction. But it didn't come. Instead the next evening a knock on her door again, Kate asked about the second episode. And they watched it. And Kate left after it after wishing her a good night. That repeated itself again and again. This was the first evening Kate didn't leave the moment the episode ended. 

 

"You really see that in these scenes? Is it this obvious?" Kate asked in a curious way. Victoria shook her head. "No, the anime is based on a light novel with far more details. The same way a few other things are lost in this series if you haven't read it. Sorry, I forgot  about it, I would understand if you don't like it."

 

Kate shook her head slowly, staring at the menu. "No, I rather enjoyed watching it." She stated, making Victoria blink. 

"Really?" The Chase girl blurted that out a little making Kate smile. 

"Oh yes. I mean it was comforting watching someone strong and whos plans work out even if he freaks out on the inside. Ainz is rather interesting and actually pretty cool. There were a few oh yes moments in it. Like when he destroyed these crazy religion guys who thought they were so much better than anyone else I just wanted to cheer." 

Victoria blinked but then slowly nodded. Mad kind of sense. Kate's church hadn't been really nice to her over the past weeks, she remembered all the things Kate told her, all the emails about her being a harlot and what not. Victoria had winced being told these things but it was a kind of punishment for her, enduring these uncomfortable tales about all the things Kate endured due to her. 

"That makes sense. So you liked the story?" She asked, grinning. There was a second season that would come out pretty soon. Kate nodded, then blushed a little.

"T-The way that girl in white and the um, Shalltear?" Her eyes carefully observed Vicotria who nodded. "had been with Ainz was a little.....yeah, but other than that."

She blushed more squirming. Victoria couldn't keep it to herself. She leaned over her eyes half lid, her voice husky.

"Oh Kati, was it a little too much for you?" 

 

Kate looked away, reddening even more. "No, it's just, oh boy Tory you are really close." She would squirm away but the armrest of the couch was in the way. Victorias grin was wider. Just a little more tease then she should let her off the hook. 

"Making you uncomfortable Kati?" 

"N-No, just..."

"What is it?" She whispered almost in Kate's ear. Victoria was about to pull back, ready to laugh and let Kate go when the bun-haired girl looped her index finger into Victorias collar and pulled her closer. 

 

Victoria would never have thought that if Kate Marsh would ever kiss her it would be a deep kiss with tongue and teeth. But it was. It was hot and messy and absolutly delightful. Victoria was in shock for a moment, before her hunger steered and she pounced on her like a leopard. Victorias long and slender fingers raced through Kate's hair messing it up and gripping firm. The smaller girl moaned into her mouth and her own hand was placed on Victorias back of the head. The perfectly styled pixie cut was messed and tossed pulled and all the while Kate's tongue explored the rich girl's mouth. As if a dam has broken in Kate Marsh she was curious and far more, she was hungry. Suddenly she placed her hand on Victoria's chest, pushing. 

 

A small cry escaped her mouth when she tumbled on her back and in an instant Kate was ontop of her, straddling, while her small sneaky hand found Victorias pinning her wrists over her head. The other one caressed her cheek and Kate smiled down at her. Victoria's breath was hitching and suddenly she felt very vulnerable but also so damn hot. What had happened? What the fuck? Suddenly Kate looked uncertain, weakening the grip around Victoria's wrists. Her torso leaned back a little and she seemed ready to hop of, her face turning more and more red again. 

"I...Sorry, Victoria I-"

Kates' voice was cut of by a firm head shack and staring eyes. 

"No Kati, no sorry. I....I want this.... _please_." The last word was whispered and Kate stared at her for a whole minute not saying something then the tiniest smirk appeared on her face. 

"You like someone you can't dominate, just like Shalltear, am I right?" She whispered with a rather strange voice and Victoria's eyes went WIDE and a big fat lump appeared in her throat. What had happened to bible loving being celibate before marriage goody two shoes Kate Marsh? She tried to swallow but there wasn't a word coming out, so she just nodded. Kate grinned, fastening her grip around her wrists again. 

"All right, then I will be you Ainz." She leaned down again starting to kiss a delighted but totally confused and really really bothered Victoria. Lips met lips, tounges danced around each other and Victorias nails dug deep in her own palms. She was totaly sure she would have to change her panties later now. Chase was in heaven and also her mind was racing trying to figure out how the hell she ended here all the sudden when the door slammed open.

 

"Hey Vic, Kate wrote on her whiteboard she is here so I EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Both girls tumbled almost from the couch, their faces pale and their head turning to the door.

Her hand on the doorknob, Dana stood there, completely frozen, staring at the scene in front of her. Nobody moved everyone blinked at each other trying to figure out what was going on. Dana's eyes darted from Kates to Victoria's face to the TV, back to Kate and then with no word, she slammed the door shut. 

 

The two girls inside were still frozen, then Victoria's head slumped back and a sigh escaped her mouth.

 

"Fuck"


	107. Under the tree 1/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you guys, I know this is a strange update. For those who read my former Author notes, you know I was suppoesed to be in London right now and those who didn't read it it was a week without an update. Sadly a damn cold got in the way and I was lying in bed, sick a f. I am not completly fit again but after three days and about 66 hours in bed I can't keep lying in bed it kills my back and all. So a new chapter.
> 
> Time leap in this chapter. The entire story up until now was round about Late August - End of September.

Max placed down the parcel under the tree, fiddling with it for a moment. She pushed it a little to the side, turned it, then pushed it back in place. It was one of the several she placed under the evergreen, but it was the special one. It was blue and 'Chloe' was written on it in curly letters. She had asked Kate if she could write it, because the bun-haired girl had such wonderful handwriting. The other gifts were tagged in Max own blocky child writing. Standing back up, she tilted slightly her head. She and Rachel had decorated the tree earlier today after Rachel's father had brought it home. Max felt weird about it, it was the first Christmas away from home, not with her parents. Her head turned, looking over to Sera in the kitchen. It was still weird seeing her behind the counter, where Max even after all these years, expected Rose standing. Still, Max smiled thinking she got a little fond of Sera. The blond woman was really nice to her, hadn't batted an eye when Max was anxious, letting her take her time. She was still wary around her but not to bad. It was way more comfortable than at the beginning. 

 

Mr Amber was in his office, working on some case. Apparently, crime needed to be fought even during the hols. Not that Max thought it would be different. This had been this way every year, Mr Amber making last adjustments and working like mad in the morning so he could be there in the evening. Max had brought him a coffee a few minutes with a little smile. Mr Amber had frozen, obviously thinking about that coffee debacle a few years back and what had followed but then he had taken the mug, thanking her in sign language. She had left him to it.

 

Max returned to Sera side, taking up a chopping knife and started dicing vegetables. Sera gave her a short smile and nod, concentrating on her own work. They worked in silence preparing the one half of their evening feast. The other half would be brought by Chloe and Joyce later. Max smiled while cutting potatoes. She was really happy that the two of them would be here with her. She had almost freaked out about this. First Christmas without her parents, she couldn't do it without Rachel. But on the other hand she really wanted to spend Christmas with Chloe too, so she was stuck in her conundrum. Either way, she would feel bad. 

 

Luckily Rachel, like so often, had come for the rescue. She had talked to Mr Amber and Sera, telling them she wanted to invite the two Price women over. Since Madsen had been kicked out of the house and Joyce was filing a divorce, Rachel didn't want her to be alone with a grumpy Chloe all evening. That had been over evening dinner a few weeks ago and while she didn't say her name, all eyes had turned to a timid Max, who had pocked her food with the fork, doing her best impression of melting into the chair and turning lobster red. There was the unspoken plea that Max could spend the holiday with her girlfriend. So the Ambers agreed it would be nice to have the both of them over and celebrate with them. Later that night, Max had thanked Rachel with a little tear in her eyes, so happy her worries were unfounded. Rachel had smiled and kissed her head, snuggling closer and they had fallen asleep both happy. 

 

The front door clicked and said blond came in, sporting a thick coat, before pulling a multicoloured hat from the head. She brushed off a few snowflakes from her shoulders and trampled of the snow backed on her boots. 

"I'm back!" She called out, pulling off the coat. Max smiled waving at her shortly. Sera looked up as well and called out.

"Ah Rachel, good. Any problem getting to Portland?" Rachel's mother asked while she pushed diced carrots into a big pod. Rachel shook her head, hopping on her one foot, trying to pull off the boot. 

"No, it arrg." She tumbled almost into the trophy display next to the entry before she finally pried her foot free. "Jesus. No, everything well, just took some time due to the snow and all. It's getting a little difficult to see well, so I drove slowly. The Wards send their wishes by the way." Rachel made her way over to the kitchen counter, giving her biological mother a kiss on the cheek and hugging Max from behind, placing her chin on the smaller girls shoulder. 

 

Some might say Chloe was deemed to be jealous at the way Max and Rachel acted with each other, but for one she always knew Rachel was a really physical person and also Max saw her as a sister. This was just the way Max and Rachel showed how much they cared for each other. They never grew out of the way children act with each other and while there had been arguments it had never been deeply rooted. Max rubbed her cheek slightly on Rachels,  showing affection herself, while her hands were still occupied with the dicing and cutting. Sera meanwhile smiled nodding.

"That's so nice. When will Dana come back?" She asked.

 

Rachel scowled a little. "Not before the new year. They visit her grandma and she lives down in Medford, so they take a few days." She and Dana had spent a lot of time together lately, due to the fact that Max and Chloe were a thing now and of course, wanted to do couple things. Rachel wasn't against it, she was glowing inside, seeing her small best friend thrive in the shine of the bluenettes attention. Yet it left Rachel without the two persons she normally hung around all the time. Dana and her just happened have a lot in common and therefore kept together. It had been obvious to Rachel when Dana had contemplated how she could get home for Christmas, that she would drive her. 

 

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that, did you guys made plans?" Sera asked turning on the heat of the stove. Rachel shook her head slowly. "No, not really. Max and Chloe already said they wanted to do something with me so no harm in it, you know?" Sera nodded. Again a cheek against cheek rub from Max showed her agreement and affection.

"What do the other people from your class do this year on Christmas?" Sera asked while Rachel loosed her grip around Max's waist to get herself something to drink. While staring into the fridge, she waved her hand.

"This and that. Juliet is with her boyfriends family since her own is on the east coast. Some of the girls stay at Blackwell for different reasons. I think Warren is still moping." Rachel was chuckling and Max blushed a little. While he didn't really say anything to her, Rachel told the brunette, that Warren was heads over heels in love with her and had taken her relationship status and more importantly her sexuality pretty rough. Speaking of sexuality. "Oh, and Victoria is really bold at the moment." The last was said with a chuckle. The blond haired Chase heir was really really wrapped around the finger of a certain Christian girl. Sera smirked, she had heard quite a few stories about the Queen of Blackwell over the years. 

"Oh yeah?"

Rachel sniggered, while Max smiled faintly. "Yeah, she is with Kate meeting her family. For the first time. Max got a picture from Kate this morning, showing Vic grumpy sticking her head out of a blanket. Apparently, she got the full load, parents, uncles, nieces and nephews and a grandmother and is absolutely terrified." Rachel laughed a little.

Sera laughed, nodding. "I know that feeling, James did the same thing to me all these years ago. It's no fun."

 

Rachel nodded, taking a sip from her coke. "I believe you. Yet little Miss Marsh only had to bat her eyelashes once, telling her she didn't want her Tory to be alone at the holidays and Vic was sold. She didn't want to go home, because her parents are in France at the moment and so on. I think she might regret by now not being able to say no to her girlfriend." Rachel laughed a little. 

 

Sera again chuckled. "Did they told the girl's family about that?" Rachels' face fell a little and she shook her head. "No, they don't. Kate's family is religious, like really. Kate said she wanted them to meet Vic first, showing that she is a great girl and then she would tell them. We will see how that goes, I think."  Sera nodded, understanding the sentiment. "Let's hope it goes well then."

 

 

A ring on the door stopped the conversation. Max started fidgeting with the knife, trying to keep it up but her eyes darted to the door. Rachel chuckled and stepped closer. She slid the knife from the brunette's fingers and kissed her on the side of the head for a moment. 

"Run along already." 

 

Max smiled running quickly towards the door. It revealed a grinning Chloe and a smiling Joyce. Joyce wore a nayv blue coat with grey fur and was holding a large foot tray in her mitten covered hands. Next, to her, Chloe sported her signiture beanie, her blue electic hair spilling out from underneath it. A thick army parka had taken the place of the leather jacket and rediculus pink mittens held on to annother dish. She grinned like mad and winked at the beaming brunette in the door. 

"Hey there, you ordered two Priceless women?"


	108. Under the tree 2/2

Everyone was gathered in the sitting room of the Amber household. The hearth had a warm nice fire in it, cracking and sparking. The evergreen was wisely placed on the other side of the room, knowing what a fire hazard these things could be. The Ambers, Max and the Price women were huddled on the couches, luckily large enough. 

 

James and Joyce had a glass of red wine in their hands and after a bit of discussion, Rachel had gotten one too. Chloe surprisingly had declined, same as Max, who were both nursing a cup of hot cocoa. Sera, on the other hand, wasn't even offered one by James, but not out of malice, but because of her history. Sera was firm in her belief that small fallbacks could turn worse and kept herself firmly away from alcohol on principle. She didn't even cook with wine. She sat in a comfortable armchair and looked contempt the way she was. Max shifted a little nuzzling deeper into Chloe's side but the blue-haired punk girl winced and pulled away. 

"Maxi, I love cuddling too, but if you keep pushing on my stomach I might barf."  She groaned, rubbing her tummy, with her free hand. The other was holding her cup. Max fake pouted while the rest chuckled. Rachel reached over Max and pocket her in the stomach.

"Maybe you shouldn't have ate four plates?" She said when Chloe swatted at her pocking finger with a cheeky tone.

 

"Maybe Mom and Sera shouldn't have made it so damn delicious? I liked the noms, sue me!" She declared, earning a raised wine glass from James Amber.

"Hear Hear." 

 

Rachel pried her hand back and then placed her arms around Max's waist pulling the brunette away from Chloe and towards herself. 

"Yeah, and what did it cost you, Price? Now I get all the cuddles!" She called out, rubbing herself all over Max like an eager cat. Chloe called out and placed her mug down to reach for her girlfriend.

"No way! Maxi is mine, get your own cuddles, Amber." She called, slinging her arms around Max's shoulders. The brunette looked a little in panic, being the rope for a  cuddle tug of war. 

"She was my cuddle buddy waaaay before you Price, let go."  Rachel laughed, giggling. The parents watched amused. Max held out her cup, trying to place it on the table without spilling. Chloe kept tugging. 

"Uh-Uhu, Maxi is all mine! I cuddle her way better and in ways, you can't even imagine." Chloe grumped pulling Max away for a  second time when she tried letting go of the mug. The tiny brunette blushed at the possible meaning of Chloe's word and her eyes darted to the adults, who were suddenly very interested in their own drinks. 

 

"Chloe!" Rachel called out, letting go of Max slightly. The blue haired punk hurled back, waving her hands. 

"I mean I didn't that's not what I.." She stammered out. Max pulled back from her, burying herself in Rachel's side. She and Max hadn't been physical in that way and oh god in front of the old people, Chloe blushed. Oh god, that was way too extreme for Max, oh god she is mad. Chloe's mind went into overdrive. "We haven't, I mean, that is all...." Her voice trailed off when she saw a certain someone display a cheeky grin and the tip of a pink tongue. 

"Oh, you did it now, you little bugger." She said, diving forward into a tickle attack to the little brunette. Max twitched and turned to giggle happily. After a while she yelped and wiggled into surrender, making Chloe pull her back into an embrace. Rachel smiled watching her two friends, before clapping her hands. 

"Okay, time for presents!" She called. Jumping up in a quick jerk, she pulled out the first presents out, handing them out. Max smiled, taking the one Rachel had for her. Like always she pulled away the wrapping carefully, finding a simple box. Inside was a silver beautiful silver bracelet, on the inside was the name Chloe engraved. When Max's eyes turned to the side she saw that Rachel had given her girlfriend the same, only with the name Max on the inside. Max swallowed a lump in the back of her throat and she carefully leaned closer, wrapping her best friend in a hug, while tears spilt from her eyes. Without words, this was Rachel's way of showing that she really approved their relationship. Rachels arms wrapped around Max and a kiss was planted in brunette hair. 

Rachel got her father a new pair of slippers, something that made the man chuckle, hadn't he complained for the last few weeks that he needed new ones. Of course, they were bright pink yet James put them on in an instant. Sera and Joyce both got jewellery themselves, Joyce a necklace and bracelet too. 

 

Then James handed out the gifts he, Sera and Joyce had bought. The parents had decided not to buy each other something, so it was just for the girls. Still, James took that moment giving Sera a sweet and very chast Christmas kiss. This was the most affection Max had seen between the two in the entire time. 

They got Rachel a new laptop, earning a bright smile and a warm hug from the blond. Chloe got a very nice new leather jacket, which she pulled on, looking really stupid because she wore a bright red Christmas sweater underneath. "Thank you, this is so sweet." She turned and twisted, looking down at herself. "Max look I look badass. Max?" 

 

Max stared at the camera she pulled out of the wrapping. It was a digital camera, brand new and waaaaay of expensive. She stared at it for a while before shaking her head with bright red cheeks and stretching out her hands with the camera towards Mr Amber. The man chuckled and had none of it. 

"No Max, it's yours. You are a wonderful photographer and you deserve only the best. So no, I will not take it back and no, I will not give you the receipt so you could go behind my back and try returning it yourself." He stated. Instead, he stood up, pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket. Max stared at him wide-eyed when he stepped over and threw the piece of paper into the hearth, burning it in an instant. For a while Max just stared, then she slowly got up, placed down the camera with the care of a mother bird. Then she took minor baby steps and wrapped her arms around his midsection. This was the first time since he yelled at her, that Max allowed the man to touch her, making this the biggest gift James Amber could ever think of. 

 

The next in line was Chloe, who gave Rachel and Max a small packet each. Both of them opened it, first Rachel. She pulled away the wrapping and revealed a simple box. In it on a bed of cloth was a single earring with a blood red feather hanging from it. It looked just like the one the girl always wore. Rachel placed her hand over her mouth and let out a croaked sound, while her eyes swelled up. She sniffed in her happiness. 

 

Max opened her own box and in it was just a simple leather cord with three bullets on it. Max blinked again before her eyes turned to her girlfriend again. The blue haired girl smirked at her flabbergasted partner and pulled her jumper down at the collar showing that she wasn't wearing a neckless. Max stared back down at the simple neckless in her lap. That was Chloe, her most treasured possession. Max hadn't seen her not wear it. The blue haired punk didn't even take it to sleep. Max shacking fingers trailed along the leather and stopped trembling at the bullets. She looked up again as Chloe leaned closer. The punk carefully lifted the necklace out of the case and put it around Max slender neck. The brunette bit her bottom lip and sniffed trying to hold back the tears. Chloe smiled warmly and placed her lips on Max's with a short but sweet kiss. 

 

It took a little moment before Max had gotten enough composure back to hand out her own presents. Chloe got a heavy looking book like one, while Rachel's was obviously a large picture frame. Before Chloe had ripped the wrapping off with haste, eager to see what was inside, but now she was careful, like she was worried to damage anything her girlfriend has give her. Inside was tick leather book and when she opened it there were pictures inside. Chloe skateboarding, Max with a little bit of ice cream on her nose, the old but trusted truck, the two of them walking at the beach and more. The last one was a picture Rahel had taken of them, sitting on the bench at the lighthouse, watching the sun go down. Chloe looked with amazement at this wonderful collage of their relationship, that she was lost in words, only to look up when Rachel started sobbing. A blue-haired head turned and she saw Rachel holding a large blown up photography in her hands. 

 

It was the one of Rachel in front of the house, sun shining down on her. Or at least it looked like it but it was different because there were two people on it. Max and Rachel hugging in the golden sunlight, while the wind played with their hair. Rachel didn't know that her father had taken a picture of the two, the day Rachel had returned from the hospital, but Max found out and had it blown up on canvas. 

It took quite some hugging and sobbing that evening from all three girls to calm down at the wonderful and thoughtful ideas that had come out this Christmas. All three agreed this was the best christmas ever. 

 

Yet two more gifts were there that still needed to be made. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so a new chapter here, It was a lot of fun. I kind of wanted to make gifts for the parents but it felt a little strange and just putting some in for the sake of it...yeah no. They got presents, it just isn't important for the story. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also I really consider, once I conclude to do a spin off, about Vic and Kate, probalby starting when Vic visits Kate in the hospital. I turned to like the paring and I think it would be nice. But only when I am finished with this one. I think there will be about 4-5 chapters to this still.


	109. One last gift

It was a comfy evening and Max giggled quite a lot. After a while Chloe allowed her to cuddle close to her stomach again, not that the blue-haired punk didn't make a great show of her self sacrifice and what she endured for her cute little girlfriend. Chloe's antics made Max smile brightly and she thanked her girlfriend with a sweet but chaste kiss. She snuggled into her side and Chloe's arm was wrapped around her girlfriend in a satisfying manner. The blunette snuggled also closer, letting out a contempt sigh. This was Christmas like she wanted it to be. But Chloe was also nervous, there was one more gift she wanted to give her girlfriend and she was twitchy about it. She had thought about giving it to her later, when they were home. Max had decided she would spend the night with Chloe at the Price house and no one argued. In truth Chloe was mostly surprised, Max always told her that she wanted to spend the night at her house. Not that Max didn't spend quite a few nights with her or was a an unwelcomed guest in their home, but Max and Rachel told quite a few times how much they loved waking up at the next morning together and make pan-cakes. 

 

That was somewhat of a tradition and Chloe was surprised that this tradition would be broken. Max, on the other hand, said it was a one-time thing, to make their first Christmas extra special. Little did Chloe know that there was a plan behind all this and that her own little hipster girl was also nervous. She would have noticed the fiddling with the sleeve if she hadn't been so stuffed and a little tired. 

 

Then Max yawned and stretched in her arms, something that made her look up to the clock. It wasn't that late yet but the tiny brunette looked really really tired. So Chloe stretched also.

"I think this girl needs her beauty sleep, what do you say Maxi?" She pocked her girlfriend slightly, who turned her head. Max looked her a moment into the eyes uncertain before she yawned again before she could stifle it. Chloe chuckled.

"Yeah, that's it. We get home I think. Mom I..." Her voice trailed off when she saw her mother laughing and then eyeing her own half-full wine glass. Chloe bit her lip, she doesn't want to rip her mom away from fun really. Sera picked up on her pattern of thought and waved Chloe down.

"Don't you worry, I will drive Joyce home later, you take your girlfriend to bed Chloe." She smiled. Chloe looked over to the older woman uncertain. 

"You sure?" She asked while shifting a little. She wanted to stay here but on the other hand, she wanted to have her girlfriend happy and also wanted to spend a little time with her before the tiny brunette would fall asleep. Sera nodded and Rachel grinned.

"Don't worry Price, we will take care of this so take care of my best friend would ya?" She said with a bright smile. Chloe nodded and stood up. She pulled Max up too, who grumped a little cutely while rubbing her eyes for a moment. All the others stood up to say goodbye. Joyce hugged her daughter, while James said goodbye in sign-language. 

 

It turned a little awkward because Max didn't touch any of the parents and just nodded and waved when one of them wished her a good night specifically. Rachel walked to the door with them and waited while they put on their boots and thick coats, scarfs, gloves and hats. Then she first hugged Chloe, kissing her on the cheek. 

"Bye Blue-bird. Take care and see you tomorrow all right?" She smiled, still holding Chloe in her arms. The bluenette grinned and nodded, winking. 

"Sure thing, sleep well Amber and don't let the bed bugs bite you." Chloe's bad joke made the blond laugh and she turned to her best friend, scooping the cute brunette up in a big hug, kissing both her cheeks and getting a giggle.

"And you Maxi, don't get pushed out of the bed. I expect a detailed report tomorrow about the blankets you stole. Also, remember, this is a one time deal, next year there will be no exception, you hear me?" She said with a bright grin, to witch Max smiled and nodded. Again they hugged and Max whispered into her ear.

"Thanks, Rach." 

 

Rachel nuzzled even closer, breathing in her best friends sent and smiled.

"No problem Maxi. Send me a text later." With these words she let go, handing Max her bag and the two girls with another flourish of waves stepped outside in the night. Thick snow was lying all over town and it was freezing. Quickly both of them walked to Chloes Truck and huddled in. With a rumble, the old thing turned on and the yellow front lights jumped to life. Chloe looked over seeing Max shiver and rubbing her thighs. She opened her arm for her girlfriend. 

"Come here Maxi." The Brunette scooted over, nuzzling in her side and Chloe started rubbing her shoulder. "Thanks, Chloe." 

 

"No problem babe." Chloe smirked and then pulled the truck out of the driveway. Their voyage through the sleepy and snowcovered Arcadia was quiet, only low music. Max wasn't up for much talk, giddy about what would come. Her fingers fiddled with the end of the sleeve ad she almost jumped when they drove into the street where Chloe lived. Quickly, way too soon the house of the Price family came up into sight. The truck rolled up to the house and into the driveway. Chloe turned it off and for a moment it was quiet. 

"Ready to brace the cold one more time Super Max?" The heating had mad the temperature in the cabinet somewhat bearable but still, the moment it turned of it got cold in there. Max looked up at her girlfriend nodding. Chloe smiled kissing her on the nose, making Max smile. "Okay let's go." 

 

Quickly, while Chloe swore the whole way, they made their way through the lawn. Their footsteps crunched on the thick snow. The wind had picked up a little and it was really really cold. Chloe fumbled with her keys and after two attempts and another curse, she opens the front door, ushering Max inside quickly. Both girls stomped of the snow and made their way inside, sighing in relieve for the warmth.

"Thank god, I feared my tits would freeze off." Chloe exclaimed, pulling off her hat and gloves. Max chuckled, handing her girlfriend her own. Quickly the bluenette took her coat too and sighed. Max stepped closer and placed a sweet kiss on the punks lips, making the girl smile. 

"There is one more gift for you Chloe." She said quietly, smiling at her. She handed the bluenette the last picture. Chloe held it into the light, looking at it. It was her room, plain and simple, nothing special on the picture. Chloe turned it over, but there was nothing too. Chloe frowned a little and held it to Max.

"That's my room."  She said, a little confused. Max nodded, smiling. 

"Yep. Why don't you go there, maybe Santa brings something to you. I will hop into the bathroom real quick okay?" She said, kissing her girlfriend again. Chloe nodded and followed Max upstairs. Max slid in the bath, taking her bag with her and Chloe walked into her room. She looked around, trying to find out what Max had talked about. 

 

There was nothing. Her room looked the same as before, no present. Maybe under the blanket? She walked over, pulling the covers aside. Nothing. Hrm, in the drawers? Stepping over, looking inside. Nothing. The closet? Open. Nothing. Hrmm? There was a faint knock on the door. Chloe turned her head. Max pulled the door open a crack and stuck her head in. She wore a Christmas hat on top and looked really really nervous.

"Hey, Chloe." She whispered in a shy voice. She looked to the ground, to Chloe, bit her lip and looked down again. Chloe blinked. Max looked more nervous than ever since their first meeting. 

"Hey, Max, what's wrong?" She asked, stepping back from the closet. A little frown appeared on her forehead. The brunette was abnormal nervous and blushing. Max swallowed and gave her a shy smile.

"Well, I uhm...I wanted to give you your present." And with these words, Max pushed open the door completely. 

 

Her pale legs were clad in wine red stocking, up to the middle of her thighs. She wore a wine red slip with laces and a slightly transparent babydoll with white fur trimming. She fiddled with her fingers, looking down, while she was completely self-conscious and embarrassed, while her face started matching her lingerie. Oh god oh god oh god, what was she thinking? Rachel helped her selecting this but oh god, this was it.

 

Chloe's mouth dropped open, while she stared at her girlfriend shifting and fiddling. Her shy little hipster girlfriend stood there in Christmas lingerie. That, she....was this.....Oh god. 

"M-Max..." she whispered out, blushing herself. Max turned a little away, hiding herself. 

"Oh god, this was a stupid idea sorry I will I go and I..." Max started walking backwards when Chloe quickly walked up to her and took her hand with a soft smile. The bluenette was blushing herself, like mad. 

"You sure Max? You don't have to do this. I can wait. Forever I will wait for you." She said with a low raspy voice. She meant it. She would wait, as long as Max needed even if it never came. Yet seeing her drop-dead beautiful girlfriend in such hot clothing made it a little difficult. Max looked up at her shyly, nodding after a moment. Her cheeks were burning red.

"Yes, Chloe I want to." Chloe nodded, tugging Max closer and embraced her with a loving kiss. The nervous brunette melted into the affection, losing herself into the love and affection of her girlfriend. Chloe kicked the door closed and lifted Max up, making her squeak in surprise. Quickly she carried her over to the bed, placing her down carefully. The Christmas hat on the brunettes heads loosened a little and Max giggled. Chloe leaned down and gave her another, more heated kiss. 

 

Her teeth tugged on Max bottom lip and the tiny girl moaned a little. Chloe leaned back, taking in all of the sights of her lovely and sexy girlfriend, feeling love and also horniness burst through her body. She asked with a raspy voice one more time.

"Are you sure Max? I'm not mad if you say stop." She said carefully. Her breathing was shallow. Max nodded, smiling at her with such love. Chloe swallowed.

"All right, if you want me to stop, feel uncomfortable, something hurts or anything just say stop and I..."

"You will not hurt me, Chloe. I want this." Max interrupted her with a soft smile, placing her hand on Chloe's pale cheek. She pulled her girlfriend closer for another heated kiss, feeling her own core warm and moisten at the thought of what Chloe and she were about to do. Chloe's next whisper got a little giggle out of her.

"Best Christmas ever."

 

* * *

 

Max was lying in her girlfriend's arms. Only the sheets covered them, both of them butt naked. Well not exactly, Chloe was wearing Max's Christmas hat. The bluenette had her arms around Max's shoulders a goofy grin on both of their faces, while Max's finger draw little patterns on Chloe's collar bone. Chloe sighed.

"Wow." She just whispered. Max smiled kissing the place where she had drawn the patterns.

"Wow indeed, that....was amazing, thank you, Chloe." She said smiling. Chloe laughed.

"No, no Maxi thank YOU. That was the best Sex I ever had and oh god I...I want to do it again." She said with a giggle. Max smiled kissing her jaw. 

"We can if you want." She said smiling, meaning it. It had been the most wonderful experience in her entire life. Periode. Chloe squeezed her, then she sat up a little.

"Totally." Then she stopped. "But first, I have one more gift for you too." She said. Chloe sat up straight, making her girlfriend do the same. Max pulled the sheets to her chest, covering her own modesty, while her eyes were drawn like little magnets towards the pale and perky breast of her naked girlfriend. Her gaze roamed over the marble-like flesh and Chloe let out a snort of amusement.

"My eyes are up here you little perv." She said with a smirk. Max quickly looked up, blushing a little.

"Sorry." She mumbled. Chloe laughed and Max steeled her eyes on Chloe's face because she could see Chloe's breast bounce in the motion.

"No need  Maximum Hotness. My goods are yours to ogle on, yours alone for as long as you want." Then she got more serious and a little nervous.

"Okay but first, before you eat me out the sexiest bowl of  chocolate." Max blushed at these words. "I need to focus for a moment. It might be a little stilted still but, yeah." And then Chloe started to weave her fingers into signs.

 

_Max from the day I saw you, I knew you were special. The sight of you alone makes my heart tumble and my mind goes empty. When I first heard your sweet and special voice I thought I had died and got to heaven. We have been through so much in such a short time and I wouldn't change it for anything in the world. I would travel to the end of existence and fight any foe if it meant being with you. You make me laugh, you make me smile, you make me cry in joy. You are the piece in my life that I always searched and I am so happy that I found you._

 

_I love you._

 

Max held her hand over her mouth, while tears dripped from her eyes, down her cheeks. Sniffing she tried to hold back the sobs of joy and happiness. Like a wave it rushed through her body, from her stomach, through her heart into her head and then out of her mouth it washed and out tumbled a croaked mumble while she dove forward to hug her beloved girlfriend. 

 

 

 

"Chloe, I love you too." 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it my friends. The last Chapter of Silence of the doe. I hope you guys enjoyed the ride, it was real fun writing this.  
> I had real great fun and had no idea, where to really end this. I thought about a few things to add, where Rachel would go to and what their lives would become like, but really, I think this is the perfect way to end this. Chloe and Max together, with Chloe going full circle and saying something in sign language. It was when I wrote these words that I realised:  
> "Yep, this is the end of this." There are still things I wanted to say, especially about Rachel and how she deals with all the things and all and what becomes of her, how she deals with Max taking flight and starting her own life really, but then I thought, this is a Max and Chloe story and all. So the things about Rachel will be covered if ever in annother story. 
> 
> It took me almost a year to write this and I had my ups and downs with it, but so far it is my favorite own Story. And I don't want this to become some endless story with no idea where really to end. So this is the end of their story....for now.
> 
> I plan on writing another story in the same "universe" about Kate and Victoria. It would answer more questions about the future and a few of the characters and where they go to. Alternativly it would be a Rachel focused story, not sure yet. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it and had fun, I really want to say so many things but there isn't much I can say really besides thank you all for reading it was real fun. 
> 
> Peace Rouven.


End file.
